


It Takes One To Know One

by friendoftheearth



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Foster Care, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 124,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheearth/pseuds/friendoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aaron finds a runaway... and an old wound is opened for Jackson<br/>Written in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It Takes One to Know One

Part 1

"I did lock it, I know I did." Aaron insisted as he stared at the garage door.

"Then why was it open when I got here?" Cain demanded.

"I don't know." He couldn't understand it, he was always so careful about locking the place up. The village was a safe enough place, people didn't lock their doors, not during the day anyway, but you never knew who was passing through and looking for an opportunity to make some easy cash, and it was easy enough to break into a place under the cover of darkness. He could only think that someone had. "Has anything been taken?" He was dreading the answer to that; he knew any losses would be coming out of his wage packet.

"Lucky for you, no!"

Cain had stalked off then and Aaron knew he was in his uncle's bad books; he'd probably get all the horrible jobs today and be hauled over the coals for the least little thing. Cain would make him suffer for his apparent carelessness. He watched the older man get into the garage's recovery truck and drive off to a breakdown; hopefully it was in the back of beyond and would see him gone for most if not all of the morning.

Heaving a sigh he walked inside the garage, he needed to check the work book. As he stepped towards the desk he took a long look around him, they kept the expensive tools and machinery in here at night, like Cain had said everything was still there, even the things you could carry away in your arms. With nothing missing there can't have been a break-in so maybe he'd only thought he'd locked up? Well he wouldn't be so stupid again.

Cain had been back by half ten, his mood worse if anything and Aaron had kept out of his way as best he could, heading up to Smithy cottage at lunch time. No way did he fancy having a pie and pint with his uncle at the Woolpack today, his sarcastic comments would probable turn his lager sour.

He'd made himself a ham sandwich washing it down with a drink of orange juice; he'd then stuck his head around the surgery door. He was in need of some friendly banter and Paddy could always be relied upon for that. But not today! The older man was carrying out some surgical procedure and so unable to offer him little more than a quick "Hi. You ok?" He'd assured him he was and then made his way back to work, hoping the afternoon would pass quickly. It didn't! The hours dragged by, the highlight of his afternoon being when Cain left early. But he hadn't gone before drumming it into him about locking up the place properly; threatening him with something unpleasant if he let him down again.

Five o'clock finally came and as he began the ritual of closing up shop for the day his mobile sounded. Seeing Jackson's name put a smile on his face, but the smile quickly faded when he read his message. Jackson was going to be late, a couple of hours at least. Aaron decided there and then that he might as well put in some extra hours too; he had nothing else to do.

There wasn't much daylight left, not now they'd but the clocks back, still he could work inside when it got too dark. There was an old banger in there, some old man had brought it in earlier, apparently it was making some strange noise every time he took a corner. The car was so old Aaron decided it was probably its death rattle he'd heard! He'd take a look at the heap of junk though and see if he could find anything wrong.

It had taken him an hour but he finally did...a thermos flask in the passenger foot well! The object was obviously rolling from side to side when the vehicle was in motion and regularly impacting with the metal frame of the seat. The discovery had amused him even though he knew he couldn't charge the coffin dodger for that hour's labour.

That done he'd decided to call it a day. He'd carefully locked the door and had walked almost to the road when he decided to check the door again. To pinch one of Paddy's sayings 'It was better to be safe than sorry' he was in no hurry for another bollocking from Cain!

/

Jackson's current job was thirty miles away and so he had an early start each and every weekday morning. Aaron had decided to head to work the same time he did. He'd made tea and toast for them both and they were tucking into it at the table when his phone had rang. It was Cain and Aaron could only think that his uncle was ringing him to let him know he wouldn't be in that morning. If only!

His uncle was now turning the air blue as he delivered another tongue lashing. It seemed he'd found the garage door open again and was baying for his blood.

"I locked it I swear I did." He'd checked the damn door twice to be sure. Cain wanted him there now and he had no option but to go and face his wrath.

"It's a bit odd don't you think?" Jackson said as he followed Aaron to the door, "Maybe someone's playing a joke on you?"

"They'll be laughing the other side of their face if they are." Aaron responded irritably, it was no fun being on the wrong side of Cain Dingle.

They'd shared a kiss by the door and then Aaron had made his way down the hill, Jackson watching him go. The situation troubled him a little, he knew that if Aaron said he'd locked up then he had, but Cain wasn't so trusting, and having evidence to the contrary he was bound to give Aaron a hard time and Aaron would only take so much before BOOM! He might just end up telling Cain where he could stick his job.

Aaron let Cain rant at him, he knew better than to try and get a word in edgeways where his uncle was concerned. He'd wait until he was given the opportunity to speak and hopefully Cain would believe what he said.

"Well?"

"I locked up and I double checked everywhere was secure."

"You can't have done."

"I did. If for no other reason than to spare myself an earful from you!" He knew his backchat had angered Cain some more, well what did he expect? He was a lot like him; he took crap off no one.

"If it happens again you're out..."

"What?"

"You heard! Consider yourself on a warning."

Aaron had to fight the urge to toss a spanner through the nearest car window and storm off. If he'd had the money to pay for the repairs he might well have done. Instead he got on with his work damning the older man under his breath.

Cain had gone on to bark orders at him all morning, Aaron knew he expected him to pull his weight and more importantly be responsible in the workplace and he made every effort to do so, he'd not let him down before so why wouldn't he give him the benefit of the doubt now? Why was he being so hard on him? It wasn't fair.

To his surprise Cain had left early once again. He'd been about to challenge him about leaving him to lock up considering what had happened but he'd thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. He was in enough trouble as it was and maybe just maybe Cain was regretting coming down on him like a ton of bricks? He could but hope.

/

Jackson was working even later tonight, until ten at least. As Aaron had waited for him to come home he'd watched a DVD with Paddy. When the older man had been called out to some emergency he'd slipped on Clyde's lead and took him for a long walk. It was half ten by the time he'd got back and with no sign of Jackson he'd let a thirsty Clyde in through the front door and made his way down to the garage, he was going to check the damn doors again, he knew he'd sleep better if he did.

He'd swore out loud on seeing the double doors ajar. Pushing one open he stepped inside and as he reached for the light switch he was hit from behind, the blow to his shoulder unbalancing him and sending him crashing to the floor. He was winded by the impact but on hearing his assailant running away he forced himself to his feet and gave chase, determined to catch whoever it was and do some damage of his own.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It Takes One to Know One

Part 2

It had taken a flying tackle to bring him down, and the two of them had hit the tarmac with a sickening thud. The impact had been painful but it hadn't knocked the fight out of either of them and they were now each wrestling to get the upper hand. Aaron quickly realised he was stronger than his opponent, and soon had him more or less pinned to the ground. He'd continued to struggle though and was showing no sign of giving in and Aaron was intent on landing at least one punch to subdue him. He would have done to if he hadn't finally managed to get a good look at the intruder's face, the soft glow of a nearby streetlight illuminating his features.

He hadn't been able to hit him then, if he'd been the same age or older he'd have happily planted one on his chin but the fact he was a few years younger stopped him; he couldn't beat up a kid.

Releasing his hold on the boy he got to his feet, telling him to do the same and warning him he'd be sorry if he tried to make a run for it again. He watched him right his dishevelled clothes, waiting for him to make eye contact before asking, "What were you doing in the garage?"

"An oil change!"

He'd been expecting a truthful answer, not a smart mouth reply, God knows why! He knew he wouldn't have given one if he'd been caught up to no good at that age.

"Right come on." He gestured towards the village.

"Where?"

"Back to the garage while I decide what to do with you!"

They'd traipsed silently along the road, the boy leading the way, Aaron close enough to grab a hold of him if he did try to get away.

Once back at the garage he switched on the light and had a good look round the premises. Relieved to see everything was in order he turned his attention to the boy. He could see him clearly now, he looked to be fourteen or fifteen, his dark hair was short, his brown eyes wary. His face bore several bruises, they were fading now and Aaron guessed they were the result of some violent encounter. He hated the thought he'd so nearly added to them.

So what did he do now, ring Cain? No! He might just get heavy handed too. The police? Definitely not! Cain wouldn't want them sniffing round and having had several run-ins with the boys-in-blue himself at that age he knew he'd feel guilty if he did. The boy was obviously in some kind of trouble, was probably in need of some help. Not that he was the right person for the job. But he knew a man who was!

/

Jackson switched off the van's engine and sighed wearily. All he wanted to do right now was take a shower and crawl into bed, snuggle up to Aaron and fall into a deep and restful sleep. He was exhausted, too tired even to eat.

On aching legs he made his way in through the front door, the warmth enveloping him and instantly easing some of the tension from his shoulders. It was so good to be home and he could call Smithy cottage home now that he'd moved in with Aaron.

He made his way into the kitchen and was more than a little surprised to see a teenage boy sitting at the table.

"Hi." He thought he'd sounded friendly enough but on hearing the boys reply he wasn't so sure.

"Up yours!"

"Charming!" Jackson snapped and looked towards Aaron for some insight into the situation.

Aaron was standing, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and face grim. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and wanting to show Jackson what he'd had to put up with for the last half hour asked the boy for the umpteenth time, "What's your name?"

"Simon Cowell!"

He'd once given Donna, Marlon's ex the same sort of lip, he'd thought it funny at the time, Donna hadn't, and neither had the other policeman and he wasn't finding it so funny now that he was on the receiving end.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you find this little ray of sunshine then?"

"In the garage."

"Oh?" Even though his brain was equally as tired as his body Jackson was instantly putting two and two together, "So is he the mystery door opener?"

"Yeah." The boy hadn't admitted to doing so but Aaron felt sure he'd spent the last couple of nights sheltering in the garage.

Stepping over to stand beside Aaron, Jackson asked, "Does Cain know?"

"Not yet."

"The police?"

"Not yet."

The boy had tensed on hearing mention of the police; he'd looked up at Aaron then and said, "I didn't take anything."

"No one said you did. But you shouldn't have been in there." Aaron decided to ask the boy something that had been bugging him, "How'd you open the door? You didn't have a key."

"It's easy when you know how!"

The smugly made reply had Jackson shake his head. Aaron had just stared the teen out.

An uncomfortable silence had followed, Jackson finally breaking it with, "So what you planning on doing with him?"

Aaron shrugged, "Paddy will be home soon, he'll know what to do."

Jackson had had to smile at that, he liked that Aaron had so much faith in the older man; well Paddy had over the last couple of years well and truly earned it. He couldn't wait to see his face when he realised he had another mouthy and obstreperous teen under his roof. But in the meantime..."Are you hungry?"

The fact he hadn't received a 'no' in answer to his question told Jackson the boy was indeed hungry so he pulled open the fridge door and examined its contents. Deciding a pizza would prove both fast and filling he set about preparing it for the microwave, he'd have stuck it in the oven normally but not knowing when their young guest had last eaten he decided not to keep him waiting any longer than necessary.

Aaron had offered the boy something to eat earlier but had been told where he could stick it and so hadn't offered again. But seeing how Jackson was just getting on with it he decided to make them all a hot drink. He'd turned his back on the boy then, realising a little too late his mistake. With his and Jackson's attention elsewhere he'd leapt to his feet and made for the door. Once again Aaron found himself in hot pursuit, but before the boy could reach the door it had opened and to Aaron's relief Paddy had stepped into the hallway, seeing him the boy had stopped in his tracks and was soon backing away from the imposing figure.

Aware something was going on with the youth Paddy eyed Aaron questioningly, "Who've we got here then?"

Knowing Paddy expected an answer and quickly Aaron said the first thing that came into his head, "Trouble!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It Takes One to Know One

Part 3

Jackson set the now cooked pizza on to the kitchen table along with a mug of tea, "Come and get it while it's hot."

At first the teen eyed him defiantly, Jackson wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like being told what to do or thought that accepting something from them showed some weakness on his part, whatever the reason for his reluctance hunger finally won out, and after sitting himself back down at the table he started to eat, one slice after another quickly disappearing from the plate.

Pleased with that little bit of progress, Jackson moved to join Paddy and Aaron who were standing together by the window. Aaron had been quietly filling the older man in on what had happened.

Paddy was eyeing the boy thoughtfully, "I don't recognise him, I don't think he's from round here."

"What do you think we should do?" Jackson asked in a hushed voice.

Paddy looked at his watch, midnight wasn't far off. It was a bit late to be doing anything other than go to bed, but that wasn't really an option right now.

"I could phone the police, they'd know if there was anyone his age missing from home. They'd probably just end up phoning social services and I could do that just as easily myself. I know there's always a social worker on call, they'd come collect him and that would be the end of it where we're concerned."

"I'd prefer to know what was going on with him first." Jackson stated "I don't like the idea of just handing him over to the authorities, no matter who they are."

"No." Paddy was in agreement there, it just didn't seem the right thing to do although it most probably was. "Aaron?"

Aaron hated the idea even more than they did. He'd once feared being put into care, and for no matter how short a period it might be he didn't want any part in putting the boy there now. "No."

Aaron's response had given Paddy the green light to make a suggestion he thought they'd all be happy with, "He could have the spare room, just for tonight."

Jackson voiced his only concern, "He might do a runner." he'd already tried to get away from them once.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Paddy said moving over to where the boy was sitting. Wary brown eyes were watching his every move and he had to wonder if the lad felt intimidated by him. He knew standing over him and talking down at him wouldn't help that so he dropped down into a chair opposite him. "How does a hot shower and a warm bed sound? That's better than the police will offer you."

His eyes widening with surprise the boy seemed to contemplate Paddy's words before saying, "Then what?"

"I thought we could talk about that in the morning." He hoped the boy might open up a little after a good night's sleep.

"Ok."

Their spare room, the box room, wasn't much bigger than the bathroom, but it was warm and the bed comfortable. A night spent in there was positive luxury compared to a night in the garage. It was situated halfway along the landing, in between Paddy's and Aaron's room. The three men were now standing talking by its door, Jackson had stored some of his stuff in there on moving in and while the boy was taking a shower they had moved the boxes into the room he now shared with Aaron.

"One of us is bound to hear him if he tries to leave!" Paddy said trying to reassure himself as much as anyone else.

Jackson wasn't so sure he would, he knew as soon as his head hit the pillow he'd be dead to the world. Big Ben would have to be chiming in his ear to wake him up.

"I know!" Paddy said, "I'll tell him Clyde's on guard at the bottom of the stairs and if he doesn't want to risk losing a limb he'd better not try to get past him!"

That had made Aaron grin, the only threat the Alsatian posed to the boy was that of licking him to death.

It was one in the morning before they finally got to bed. They'd left their bedroom doors ajar and ten minutes after getting in bed beside Jackson, Aaron could hear Paddy snoring, Jackson's soft rhythmic breathing told him he was asleep too. He though, was wide awake. He'd not had as long or as exhausting a day as the other two men but he was equally in need of some sleep, but he just couldn't settle, his mind on their unexpected guest.

They still didn't know his name, they knew nothing about him, he could be capable of murdering them in their beds for all they knew. That thought probably hadn't occurred to Paddy or Jackson, they were perhaps too trusting but he couldn't fault them for that. They cared about others, he wouldn't be as happy and as settled as he was right now if they hadn't cared enough to want to help him.

He'd slept rough, he'd been cold and hungry, he'd been scared and reluctant to accept help. He understood where the boy was coming from but he didn't know why he was in the position he was, what had made him take that drastic step. Something had to have done, something had forced him or made him feel he had to leave home; maybe it was because home wasn't a nice or a safe place to be? Hopefully though it was because of something and nothing, something that could easily be put right.

He could hear something else now, or thought he could. Carefully easing himself from Jackson's arms, doing his best not to wake him, he got out of bed and padded to the door. Pulling it open a little more he stood and listened intently, he sighed on hearing the noise again. The boy was crying.

How many times had he cried himself to sleep? How many times had he needed that very same emotional release? Too many! It helped but in the end it didn't solve anything, your problems, your fears would still be there in the morning...and would be there every morning until faced head on. But you couldn't always do that alone, he knew that only too well.

He'd had Paddy and then Jackson on his side. Who did the boy have? Him maybe?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It Takes One to Know One

Part 4

Aaron remained by his bedroom door until the boy fell silent, he knew he wouldn't want anyone going in to him; that he wouldn't want anyone knowing he'd given way to tears. Certain he was now asleep Aaron went back to bed. He wrapped himself around Jackson, snuggling up close he melted against his warmth, basking in the contentment such simple physical contact now gave him. Closing his eyes he too finally fell asleep.

The radio alarm was now letting out its incessant high-pitched bleep. It was for Jackson's benefit and was on his side of the bed but where the noise had instantly roused Aaron, Jackson slept on seemingly unaware of it. Aaron didn't think it possible anyone could sleep through such an ear splitting din but Jackson regularly did. A gentle nudge followed by a less gentle a one didn't wake him either, and so Aaron hauled himself up the bed and leaned over his still slumbering boyfriend to finally turn the deafening thing off.

His hand then felt for the switch of the bedside light and with that now casting a warm glow around their room he flopped back against the pillows. He was still tired but as yet he hadn't remembered why.

He heaved a weary sigh, he didn't feel much like going in to work today, not with Cain on his back...

With that thought, memory of last night's events came flooding back and Aaron leapt out of bed, heading for door. Remembering just in time that he didn't have a stitch on, he turned around and pulled open his dresser drawer and fished out a pair of boxers. They'd cover all that wanted covering for now. He'd get dressed just as soon as he'd checked the boy was still there.

He could see a light on in Paddy's room, hear him moving about, but even with his ear pressed against the spare room door he could hear no signs of life behind it.

Deciding not to knock, that that might wake the boy up if he was still sleeping, he carefully eased the door open. The light from the hallway spilled into the small room and he was relieved to see the boys clothes lying in a pile on the floor, he'd not have gone anywhere without them. He'd refused point blank to let Paddy wash them the night before, even though he'd promised to have them dried and ready to put back on first thing. Aaron was tempted to grab them while he could and stick them in the washing machine; they were in desperate need of freshening up, just like the boy had been.

Stepping further into the room he let his gaze settle on the bed, the only bit visible of their guest was his hair, the rest was buried beneath the duvet. Eyeing the boy's clothes again Aaron decided to go with his earlier idea and so bent down and scooped them up into his arms before slowly backing out of the room. Hopefully he'd be able to return them before they were missed.

Paddy was standing by his bedroom door and eyeing him questioningly. "You're not going to earn his trust that way!"

He hadn't thought of that, "Should I put them back then?"

Gesturing for him to bring them in to his room Paddy said, "Not until we've gone through his pockets to see if there's any clues as to who he is or where he's from."

He hadn't thought of that either and was surprised that Paddy had thought of something so sneaky and underhanded. "Ok"

They sat on Paddy's bed and between them searched the boy's clothes; the task proving a fruitless one, all they found was a handful of loose change. Disappointed Aaron said, "I'd better put them back where I found them."

"We may as well wash 'em now, I'll use a fast wash and a speed dry and he won't even know they've been gone!"

On stepping back into his room Aaron found a bleary eyed Jackson sitting at the side of their bed,

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried!" Aaron insisted, so had the noisiest alarm clock in the Dales! He might just try a bucket of water next time; to see if that had more success! Jackson was hopeless in the mornings, especially mornings that started this early, he didn't know how he'd managed to get himself up for work when he'd been on his own.

Stretching his still aching limbs Jackson asked, "Is 'Trouble' still here?"

"Yeah." Trouble! They were going to have to find out the boys name else they might just end up having to call him that.

Getting to his feet and pulling Aaron close to him Jackson gazed lovingly into his blue eyes, and after planting a kiss on his lips said, "I'd stay home and help you with him if I could but I really need to get this job done today, there's a bonus riding on it."

"It's alright, I can handle him." He'd have preferred for Jackson to be there but Paddy would be on hand should he find himself out of his depth, and anyway he wasn't going to be able to go in to work and so would lose a day's pay, they would need what extra Jackson earned for finishing the job early.

"I'll be home as soon as I can and you can ring me if there's any developments, ok?"

"Yeah." He'd leaned in for another kiss then, a lingering one that quickly turned passionate and had them falling back into bed.

By the time they'd got downstairs Jackson was running too late for his usual breakfast of tea and toast, still he was sated in other ways and left the house a happy man.

Aaron had joined Paddy in the kitchen and the older man had pressed the boys' now clean clothes into his arms saying, "If he's awake tell him to come down for some breakfast, we can perhaps get him talking then."

He'd knocked on the door this time; he'd not waited for an answer though and had walked right on in, dropping the clothes on to the bed.

The boy was stirring now, Aaron watched his brown eyes flicker open to then gaze around the room in confusion. He'd obviously forgotten where he was, but on seeing him he remembered and suspicion quickly replaced the bewilderment.

"Come down and get some breakfast." The boy didn't acknowledge his request not that that surprised him. Aaron was sure he would show up but in his own good time. Turning around he made for the door and as he closed it behind him he heard the muffled sound of a ring tone.

So the boy had a mobile! He'd probably tucked it under his pillow for safe keeping. It sounded like he'd just received a text so he had to be in contact with someone. If they couldn't get anything out of him this morning maybe he should try and get hold of his phone?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It Takes One to Know One

Part 5

Paddy usually only made a cooked breakfast at the weekend, he had more time to enjoy it then. But deciding the boy could do with a cooked meal inside of him he'd made a full English breakfast. He'd hoped its aroma, as it wafted through the house, would help draw their guest from his room. It seemed to have done the trick too because as he went about plating up the food the lad could be heard making his way downstairs.

Aaron was already sitting at the table and was now keeping a watchful eye on the front door in case the teen was tempted to head out through it. But he'd either given up on making an escape or was perhaps wanting to fill his belly first because he headed straight into the kitchen and over to the table.

He mumbled "Thanks" as Paddy set a plate in front of him, and Aaron noticed that unlike him he waited for Paddy to sit down and give the order to "Eat up," before he himself began to eat. They didn't stand on ceremony here, but the boy had obviously been expected to show some manners at whoever's table he'd sat at before.

Where he and Paddy had chatted back and forth the boy had remained silent, but he was going to have to start talking soon.

Paddy was the last to set down his knife and fork and as soon as he did he eyed the boy expectantly, "I think it's time we had that talk I mentioned last night."

On hearing that the boy sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, his gaze now fixed on his empty plate. Aaron didn't think it was looking very promising.

"How about we start with your name?" The boy remained tight lipped and so Paddy tried again, "Just tell us your first name, what harm could that do?"

"Cai."

The grudging way in which he'd said the name convinced both Aaron and Paddy that the boy had answered truthfully, it was a start.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

That was an obvious lie. One Aaron rolled his eyes at and had Paddy saying, "Aaron here's eighteen; you're younger than him."

"I'd say he's no more than thirteen." Aaron was sure the boy would react to that and he was right.

"I'm fifteen!"

Deciding that the indignant reply had more than a ring of truth to it Paddy nodded his head. "Fifteen! That's exactly why Aaron brought you here, that's why we can't just let you walk out that door. We have to make sure you're safe and taken care of..."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Sleeping rough and going hungry isn't taking care of yourself. You can get in to all sorts of trouble out there on your own." To make his point Paddy said, "You could have been arrested for breaking into the garage." The boy made no effort to reply to that and Paddy decided to try a different tack, something he hoped would give some indication of what was going on with the lad, "What about your family Cai, they must be worried about you?"

The question got no verbal response but the boys face hardened which told the two men he was trying to hide whatever emotion he was now feeling.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to push the boy on his family, Paddy's mobile started to ring, he was on call and couldn't ignore it.

Aaron listened to the conversation Paddy was having with a worried farmer and realised he was about to be left alone with the boy, but maybe that was a good thing.

Promising to be back just as soon as he could Paddy disappeared into the surgery, Aaron hearing him drive off a few minutes later. He'd asked the boy if he wanted more tea and receiving a nod of the head in answer had got up and made them each another mug, taking his time to return to the table as he slowly worked his way up to doing some talking of his own.

He knew he lacked Paddy's patience and diplomatic skills but he could speak from experience, "Running away doesn't help..."

"What would you know?" The boy spat angrily, "Your dad's ok, and your brother, it's alright here."

Is that what he thought they were, a family? He supposed they were in a way. But boy had Cai got his and Jackson's relationship wrong! He had given a clue as to what might be wrong though, his relationship with his father. He was going to have to pick that up and run with it now. "I know more than you think. Paddy's not my dad. My dad kicked me out when I was fifteen. Are you having problems with your dad too?"

"He's dead."

Aaron hadn't expected that and wasn't sure what to say so just nodded his understanding before asking, "What about your mum?"

"What about her?"

"She'll be worried about you."

"No. All she cares about is him!"

"Him?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh." Aaron was beginning to see what the problem was or at least he thought he was.

"You don't like him then."

"No."

"I don't like my mum's boyfriend either."

"Is that why you don't live with her?"

"Yeah and the fact she was with Paddy before him, and like you said Paddy's ok, more than ok. I didn't think so at first, but I was wrong about him, you could be wrong about..."

"No!"

"But leaving home isn't the answer, not unless you've got money in your pocket or someplace to go. I know because I legged it from here once, I hadn't thought about how I'd eat or where I'd sleep. I didn't think anyone would miss me or care that I'd gone, but I was wrong, Paddy came looking for me..."

"Well Ray won't come looking for me!"

Cai seemed certain of that but then he'd been certain no one cared about him at one time too. Cai could just as easily be as wrong as he'd been about things."

"What don't like about this Ray?"

Pointing to the bruises on his face Cai said "This!"

"He hits you?"

Dropping his gaze the boy nodded.

Aaron heaved a sigh. He wouldn't have put up with that either and he certainly wouldn't have gone back for more of the same, he didn't expect Cai to either. Maybe Paddy would agree to letting him stay with them?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

It Takes One to Know One

Part 6

The two men were standing in the surgery's treatment room, Aaron having gone in search of Paddy the minute he heard his car pull up.

"I can't just take him in." Paddy said more than a little shocked by Aaron's suggestion. "It's not that simple and even if it was, it might not be the best thing for him."

"Well going home isn't!"

"Apparently not and that's why I'm going to have to involve social services..."

"Why?"

"We're talking abuse here Aaron. I can't let that go unreported..."

"They'll put him in care!"

"Not necessarily. That's usually the last option. They'll look into his claims, into his situation and do what's best for him. I can't be expected to know what that is."

With Aaron now showing his contempt for Paddy's decision by scowling and shaking his head at him, Paddy felt the need to show the lad he wasn't just dismissing his idea without good reason. "His mother might be unaware of what's gone on, if she dumps this boyfriend of hers he could go home. Or there could be other family members he could stay with, he should be placed with them before strangers. If that's not an option then there's some wonderful foster parents out there all better equipped than me to deal...

"You fostered before, Debbie told me, you fostered her."

"That was a long time ago and I was married to Emily then. We put a lot of thought into it, prepared ourselves emotionally. It's not something you jump into willy-nilly. There's a lot of red tape too and ..."

"You just don't want the hassle!" Aaron snapped scathingly.

"Maybe I don't! Maybe I don't want to take on another troubled teenager." He'd invested a lot of time and love in Aaron and he didn't for one minute regret it but it had been far from easy, he wasn't sure he could do it all again or if he even wanted to. "Aaron don't you think you're asking a little too much of me?"

Yes he was! He just hadn't realised it until now. He was taking Paddy for granted again, something Jackson had pointed out to him more than once, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking past the fact I knew he'd be alright if you were watching out for him."

Paddy saw the comment as confirmation his efforts with Aaron were both recognised and appreciated. Not that he wanted or expected either. Aaron obviously felt some empathy with Cai, and he had to admire the fact the lad was bound and determined to help him, even if he didn't know how best to go about it. It wouldn't hurt to give a little here. "They might let him stay with us until they sort something else out."

"Don't phone them just yet..."

"Aaron I..."

"Please, tomorrow, that'll give him chance to get used to the idea."

Twenty-four hours wouldn't make a lot of difference would it? Paddy asked himself. "Ok," he heard himself relent. As he watched a relieved Aaron make his way back to the living room, he remembered tomorrow was Saturday. Social services would more than likely be down to skeleton staff, an on call team trying to cope with what was perhaps already a very heavy caseload. Cai could very well be with them over the weekend at least.

/

He'd left Cai playing the latest FIFA game, he'd given his word not to run off and Aaron had had to trust him. He was still sitting cross legged in front of the TV, totally engrossed in the game when he returned from talking to Paddy.

Sitting himself down on the sofa Aaron wondered how best to tell Cai about Paddy's decision to inform the authorities, he couldn't not tell him, not now he was beginning to put some trust in them. He couldn't let them just turn up and cart him away without any warning.

He wasn't going to like it and he would need watching like a hawk once he knew. He was sure to make a run for it, Aaron knew he'd have done the same. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't realised Cai had paused the game and was now standing up. As he made his way upstairs to the bathroom Aaron noticed a mobile phone on floor where the boy had been sitting, it was obviously his.

He didn't think twice about picking it up and scrolling through the contact list. There wasn't many, half a dozen or so, all but two were boys names, his close friends probably. The remaining numbers were headed Home and Mum.

On impulse Aaron pressed the dial key, then pressed the phone to his ear. It rang just twice before a female voice answered, her words taking Aaron by surprise.

"Cai! Where are you? I've been worried sick."

Aaron could hear the relief in the woman's voice. After what Cai had said he wasn't expecting that. What should he say? He should give her some reassurance if nothing else. Before he could do that the phone was snatched from his hand, Cai ending the call before he had chance to stop him.

The boy was glaring at him now, angry at what he'd done, well tough shit! It looked like he hadn't been as honest with him as he'd first thought. "So much for your mum not worrying about you! Call her back and tell her you're ok."

"No!"

Aaron held out his hand and demanded "Give it here." He'd make the call himself. He'd give Cai ten seconds to hand the mobile over to him and if he didn't he'd take it from him. The boy had stared defiantly back at him and Aaron knew he was going to have to make good his silent threat.

But then the phone had started to vibrate and as he'd made a grab for it, Cai had thrown it to the floor to then stamp on it, smashing it as was his intent.

Aaron instantly reached for it, it had stopped ringing but hopefully it wasn't so damaged he couldn't get the contact numbers up on it. He was soon regretting the move, as he'd bent down Cai had kneed him in the stomach and he'd crashed to his knees, winded he could only watch as the boy ran towards the door and then out through it.

That was twice he'd got the better of him now, twice he'd left him helpless on the floor. He was going to have to chase him down for a second time too...just as soon as he could get to his feet!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

It Takes One to Know One

Part 7

His stomach muscles protested the injustice done them as he clambered to his feet. He could barely straighten up but knew he couldn't afford to give Cai anymore of a head start. Once outside he scoured the surrounding area, quickly taking in the length and breadth of the village, but he could see no sign of the boy. He had no idea of which direction he'd gone. There was no one about either, no witnesses to the boy's flight. It made sense he'd head out of the village and so Aaron sprinted up to the corner of the road, looking first one way and then the other. 'Where the hell was he?'

Turning around he headed for the surgery, crashing through the door and startling both Pearl and Paddy in the process. "Keys!"

"What?"

"Car keys now! Cai's run off."

Paddy hesitated briefly, he needed the car but he knew there'd be no telling Aaron that, Rhona was just going to have to deal with the farm visits and all the call outs this morning. Handing his keys to the young man he said, "Be careful."

Aaron hadn't stopped to answer him he'd just spun around and ran out the still open door.

Paddy hurried after him, watching him drive away at speed, leaving him with his heart in his mouth. Aaron wasn't the best driver in the world, to be fair he didn't get much practice. Right now his mind was on a missing Cai; his eyes would be focused more on the hedgerows than the road ahead. He was resigned now to worrying about him until he got back, hopefully he'd have the boy with him. If not he'd have to go back on his word and call social services today.

He'd spent three hours driving round; he'd been up and down every road and farm lane he knew. He was low on petrol and having no money on him he was having to go home.

Paddy was waiting for him by the door, insisting they talk before he headed off out to search for Cai again.

"If you don't find him it means he'll be sleeping rough again..."

"I'll find him!"

"It's getting less likely by the minute. I'm sorry Aaron I've got to ring the authorities."

He knew Paddy was right, still he couldn't bring himself to say so and stalked out the door slamming it behind him. He wasn't angry at Paddy, he was angry at himself for letting the boy get away and angry at the boy for not seeing he was just trying to help him.

He spent the rest of the afternoon driving around, his head telling him it was useless, that it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. His heart though kept on reminding him that Paddy had kept on looking until he'd found him.

Then he'd got a text from Paddy. A social worker was apparently on the way to theirs and the older man thought he'd want to be there.

He wasn't sure if he did or he didn't, still he'd turned the car around and made his way back to Emmerdale.

By the time he got home the social worker had already arrived. For some reason he had been expecting a woman so had been surprised to see a man sitting on the sofa across from Paddy.

Paddy had introduced him to the short, stocky, grey haired Gary Elias, going on to explain that Cai was already known to social services and that Gary had been his caseworker for the past six months.

Gary then explained that due to client confidentiality he couldn't give them any personal information on Cai, but he could tell them he'd been missing for the past four days, "So it was relief to everyone concerned when we got your call."

The social worker was wanting details of Cai's stay, he needed to account for the boys whereabouts as best he could. Aaron had had to tell him where he'd found him, what he'd said and how he came to run off again.

"I hear you've spent all day looking for him? There's not many that would have done that."

Aaron knew the man was praising his actions but he didn't think it was deserved, Cai had scarpered because he'd handled a situation badly, he'd failed to find him so he'd let the boy down twice.

Paddy was smiling over at him, he obviously agreed with the social worker, but that only served to worsen the disappointment he felt in himself. Paddy wouldn't have made such a balls-up of things.

Gary's phone had started to ring then and several seconds into the call he was giving them the thumbs up, it seemed he'd had good news. They had to wait until he'd ended the call before they realised just how good.

"That was the police, they've picked Cai up, I'm going to have to go collect him."

"What will happen to him now?" Aaron asked. "Where will you take him?"

"I don't know just yet, that's something I'm going to have to..."

"He could come here, couldn't he Paddy?"

Paddy shrugged eyeing the social worker questioningly, "I don't know, could he?"

"Unfortunately not, rules and regulations prevent that I'm afraid. But thank you for all you've done, I'm sure Cai will appreciate it one day."

As Paddy had shown Gary to the door Aaron had flopped back against the cushions, troubled and downcast. He was relieved Cai had been found, but wished it had been by someone else other than the police. He'd thought himself hard but he'd found being in a police station scary at that age. And then what? Gary Elias didn't seem to know! Well he needed to know, he needed to know Cai wasn't going to be knocked about, he needed to know he wouldn't cry himself to sleep again tonight.

"Aaron."

Paddy was looking at him now, concern in his eyes, he knew he was about to reassure him; try to anyway, like anything could! "What?"

"Cai knows where we are."

He found himself nodding. It was a simple statement but it had hit home.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

It Takes One to Know One

Part 8

As the front door closed behind Aaron, Jackson looked at Paddy and said, "He's doing my head in! He's making out he doesn't care but it's so obvious he does, he's as miserable as sin and as prickly as a bloody cactus!"

Paddy nodded sympathetically, Aaron had already bitten his head off this morning, and probably would again before bedtime. He could offer Jackson only a few words of comfort, "He'll snap out of it...eventually."

"It would help if he talked to me about it." He just wanted to be there for him, he just wanted to be of some help, but the fact Aaron was always so reluctant to talk about his feelings made it so damn hard.

"I know and if anyone can get him talking you can!"

"Yeah! I'll wear him down eventually!" Jackson grinned but he quickly turned serious again, "I shouldn't have to push and push though should I? One minute I think we couldn't be any closer and the next...like now I feel he's purposefully distancing himself from me."

"You know better than that." Paddy knew Jackson understood Aaron better than anyone, better than he did certainly, he and Aaron were close but Jackson and Aaron now had that special closeness that only loving couples shared.

"I know he's disappointed in himself. But he's got no reason to be."

"No. I think he thought he could put right everything that's wrong in Cai's world, he wanted to try anyway."

Jackson nodded, "I think he'd have done a good job with him too given the chance. But he's been left feeling he let him down."

The house phone started to ring, interrupting their little heart to heart, Paddy having to drag himself away from the breakfast table to answer it. Jackson hadn't paid any mind to the conversation Paddy was having not until he heard Cai's name mentioned, suddenly he was all ears. "What's happened?" He asked as soon as Paddy replaced the handset.

"That was Cai's Social Worker, he's run off again."

Jackson groaned and shook his head, "Aaron's not going to take that bit of news very well."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him."

Although Paddy's suggestion hadn't been made in any seriousness it actually held a lot of appeal to both men, and for a brief moment Jackson seriously considered keeping the news about Cai from Aaron. The moment of madness having passed he said, "We have to, like it or not!"

Both men's heads then turned towards the front door, Aaron was making his way in through it, Paddy's Sunday paper under his arm.

Jackson grimaced, "Time to baton down the hatches!"

Paddy had quickly filled Aaron in on the latest news on Cai, ready as he could be for the ensuing storm.

"How can they have let him run off again?" Aaron demanded as he paced back and forth, his anger evident to both men present.

"They can't keep him under lock and key." Paddy reasoned.

"Did they say where he'd been staying? Home or someplace else?"

"With foster parents, they woke up this morning and found him gone!"

"Some use they were!"

"I'm sure they've done their best..."

"Yeah you would make excuses for them!" Aaron spat scornfully at the older man.

"Aaron!" Jackson warned, the younger man would only regret taking this out on Paddy.

Instilling some calm into his voice Paddy said, "Well I know only too well how difficult a troubled fifteen year old boy is to 'parent' to keep safe and out of trouble!"

That had made him wind his neck in. An uncomfortable silence had now fallen and he knew it was for him to break it. Dropping into a chair beside the older man he gave him a quiet but sincere apology, "Sorry."

"They'll find him." Paddy knew Aaron needed some reassurance right now."

"Only for him to run away again!" Aaron said confident the boy would the first chance he got.

Paddy shrugged, the boy did seem to be making a habit of it.

"Why did that Elias bloke phone you?" Had he expected Cai to be with them?

"He asked if we could let him know if Cai turns up here."

"He's not likely to is he?" Aaron snapped and realising then that he couldn't inflict his black mood on either man a minute longer he got to his feet, "C'mon Clyde." He'd take the Alsatian for a long walk and hopefully by the time he got back he wouldn't be so bad tempered.

"You want some company?" Jackson already knew what the answer to that would be but had asked all the same, just to remind Aaron he was there for him. He'd got a shake of the head and a small smile in reply, which told him the message had been both received and understood.

/

Midnight and the house was now in darkness. Paddy was in bed. Jackson curled up in theirs, waiting for him to come away from the window and join him.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the village below. Rain pelted against the window panes and the wind driving it howled around the gable end. It was a filthy night, and somewhere out there in the wet and the wind was Cai. Hopefully he'd found some shelter, had broken into some suitable place, done whatever was necessary to keep warm and dry.

"Aaron, come to bed."

"In a minute." It didn't seem right somehow, him lying there warm and held tightly in a loved one's arms, not when someone he knew was probably shivering against the cold believing they were all alone in the world.

No it wasn't right but then when Jackson's arms slipped around him and he felt his warmth against his cold skin, his soft voice against his cheek, he was powerless to do anything but accept the comfort offered him. He let himself be led over to the bed, and then eased down onto it. Closing his eyes he let himself be loved.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

It Takes One to Know One

Part 9

It was midmorning and Aaron's turn to do the butty run. As he made his way up to the café, he noticed a car parked outside Smithy cottage, one he knew to be Gary Elias', Cai's social worker.

Bacon sarnie order now forgotten he broke into a run, wondering why the hell Paddy hadn't let him now the man had called round. He had to have news of Cai.

As he reached the door his phone sounded and he knew instantly it was a message from Paddy, he really shouldn't be so fast to damn.

"Aaron! That was quick." Paddy said, he'd only just sent the lad a text.

Elias had greeted him cheerfully but Aaron wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and striding over to the table to where the two older men were sitting he asked, "Have you found him?"

"Not as yet..."

"Well shouldn't you be out looking for him then?"

"Aaron!" Paddy cringed inwardly; the boy could be so rude at times."

It was like water off a ducks back to Gary Elias, he'd spent the last twenty-five years dealing with stroppy teenagers, and anyway he understood the young man's frustration. "I have been, and will be again but as I was in the area... well I wanted to speak to Paddy and you and to... um... Jackson is it? I've yet to meet him."

"He's working." Aaron said wondering why the older man wanted to speak to them all.

"So Paddy informs me. I understand that Jackson's a builder by trade. That he has his own business"

"Yeah." Was Elias just making small talk or was something else going on here?

"And you work in a garage and attend college part time?"

Paddy was giving him a 'watch what you say' look now so he knew something was definitely going on.

"Yeah." Despite Paddy's warning he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Is this going somewhere?" He didn't have to look at Paddy to know he wasn't at all pleased he'd asked that question.

It didn't seem to have bothered Gary Elias though because he was nodding and smiling at him. "Yes it is. Cai dropped something a little unexpected on me Friday night. I'd been trying to arrange a placing for him and for various reasons it wasn't proving easy. Anyway I asked him if there was anywhere in particular or anyone he would prefer to stay with. He's been with several foster families and in a council run home. I thought there'd be less chance of him running away again if he got to choose the placement himself. Anyway, he asked if he could come here."

"Really?" Aaron hadn't expected that, certainly not after his last encounter with Cai.

"I had to explain to him that it's not that simple or straightforward a decision, not for my department or for you here. We can't place a child with just anyone and we can't expect you to take Cai into your home just on his asking or without due consideration. But should such a placing be agreeable to both party's then I could pull a few strings and fast track. In the end I have to do what I think is best for Cai and that could just be his coming here."

Aaron looked at Paddy; this was his decision to make. Paddy had said Cai could stay while the authorities found someplace else more suitable, but he hadn't seemed at all keen on taking him in on a more permanent basis. He could understand that, he'd given him enough grief to last a lifetime, why would he want to open himself up to more.

"I think the three of us will need to talk it through before we decide." Paddy wasn't going to commit himself to anything yet.

Aaron found himself nodding his agreement. It wasn't the answer he'd hoped for but then it wasn't the one he'd feared. Paddy was being his sensible self and anyway it would be wrong for them not to include Jackson in the decision making. He would have to be in agreement too, he was a part of the household now and might not want such a responsibility. But if he knew Jackson as well as he thought he did, he'd be all for Cai staying with them.

"Very wise." Elias said continuing with, "If I could though, before we go any further, just mention the necessary checks that would have to take place should you..."

"Checks?" What did Elias mean by that?"

"They're an essential part of the process and they're many and varied. Ranging from making sure the residence is clean and safe to finding out if any of the household members have a criminal conviction of any kind."

"I have!" Aaron blurted out, "Does that mean he wouldn't be allowed to come here?"

Elias' gaze moved between Aaron and Paddy he'd been a little thrown by the lad's admission, "It would certainly complicate things..."

He'd heard all he needed to hear and lurching to his feet Aaron stormed from the room.

Gary looked across the table at a now apologetic looking Paddy and said in a knowing tone, "He reminds me of someone!"

/

Paddy had rang him umpteen times during the afternoon, he hadn't answered any of his calls, he'd wait until he got home for the rollicking he knew was coming. He knew he shouldn't have walked out like that, he'd done himself no favours where Elias was concerned but what did that matter now. Social services wouldn't consider placing Cai with them once they found out he'd narrowly escaped a jail sentence.

He'd done his two hundred and fifty hours community payback, he knew he'd got away lightly with that and he was beyond grateful. With Jackson back in his life he thought the wrong he'd done was behind him, forgiven and forgotten. But it wasn't. It was back and biting him on the backside when he least expected it. Its knock-on effect was weighing heavy on his mind and on his conscience. He'd let Cai down again.

Cain had finished early yet again, and although Ryan was out of prison, the murder conviction quashed, he was yet to turn up for work. So he found himself locking up shop again. He was taking his time, in no hurry to face Paddy. He was about to lock the double doors when he remembered he hadn't signed his last job as being completed, so he made his way back inside and over to the desk. As he reached for the workbook he heard someone behind him, he turned around half expecting to see Paddy but no...

"Cai!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

It Takes One to Know One

Part 10

Aaron had been shocked to see the boy standing there, pleased though, but more than anything he was relieved.

The lad looked nervous, was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, hovering just inside the doorway. He looked ready to run again and Aaron knew he'd do just that if he handled this badly. What he really wanted to do right now was get in his face and yell 'where the hell have you been?' and 'what'd you go do something stupid like that for?' but instead he calmly asked, "Are you alright?"

Cai nodded and then took a few steps further into the garage.

Aaron couldn't quite believe he'd actually got something right. But what should he do now? He wasn't sure, but then he felt his stomach rumble and he heard himself say, "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

He knew he had the boy now.

After locking up the garage the two of them had walked up the hill through the village. It was already dark and like the street lights Smithy cottage was lit up, the outside light illuminating the way to the front door.

Knowing it needed saying and before they reached that door, Aaron told Cai that Gary Elias would have to be told he was with them. He'd expected some kind of protest but there hadn't been one.

He'd had to coax the boy inside though, he seemed wary of the reception he'd get.

"Aaron? Is that you?"

All of a sudden he remembered he was due an ear bashing. Shutting the door he peered into the kitchen. The older man had his back to him, was in the process of laying the table. "Yeah it's me."

"About flippin' time! And don't you go sneaking up to your room; get in here now!" Paddy didn't sound angry as such, he sounded more like he was pulling rank, he usually only resorted to that when he'd pushed him a little too far. It seemed his earlier strop had done just that.

The tone Paddy used always made him feel like some naughty little kid and he looked at Cai for some reason expecting him to have found the parental display funny, but the boy looked anything but amused, he seemed scared. Aaron didn't know how anyone could be scared of Paddy but then the boy didn't know him. Steering Cai into the room he said, "You'd best set another place."

"What?" Turning around Paddy caught sight of Cai and like Aaron he too was a little taken aback at first, "Oh!" He was soon smiling at the youth though and asking, "Spag bol ok?"

They wouldn't eat until Jackson got home which hopefully wouldn't be long, and so while Paddy contacted Gary Elias, Aaron set the FIFA game up for Cai. He was sitting on the sofa now, game console in his hands and eyes glued to the TV screen. With a backward glance, just to be certain the boy was settled Aaron made his way into the kitchen. Paddy was sitting by the table and on seeing him gestured for him to join him.

Sitting down opposite the older man Aaron said, "I know what you're going to say..."

"That's just it you don't! You didn't stick around long enough to hear Gary out. You flounced out like ..."

"I didn't flounce out!" Aaron protested, that made him sound like some ballerina!

"Anyway!" Paddy spat putting an end to that line of irrelevant chat, "You heard Gary say your conviction would complicate things what you didn't hear him go on to say or rather what you didn't give him chance to say was...it didn't necessarily mean that it would prevent Cai staying with us. He said it would depend on a lot of things, for example, what you'd been convicted of. If there were any extenuating circumstances. If you'd been in any trouble since. Everything would be taken into consideration. Then he'd wanted details, and he'd wanted to know all about you. He'd have preferred to hear it first hand, from the horse's mouth or in your case a smart-ass's mouth! But I think I got everything said that needed saying."

Aaron had shrunk back in his chair, Paddy had done a good job of putting him in his place, and he knew he'd asked for it. The older man was eyeing him expectantly now, waiting for some response, it wouldn't be what he wanted to hear but he was sulking now! "It probably sounded better coming from you anyway." Paddy would have made him sound a much better person than he was."

"I painted an honest picture, warts and all."

I bet, thought Aaron, like Paddy would do him down in anyway. "And?"

"He still thinks Cai would benefit from a placement here, he's actually more confident now."

"Why?"

"Because he believes you can relate to Cai and more importantly that he can relate to you. I think him coming back here, back to you proves that."

He had to force the next words past his lips, "I want to help him." Why had that been so hard to admit?

"I know." Paddy smiled wanting to encourage Aaron's uncharacteristic openness.

"But I don't know if I can, I'm not like you..."

Paddy held up his hand to silence the younger man, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You always know what to say, what to do..."

"No I don't! I muddle along, try my best, and that's all you can do, it's all anyone can do."

Aaron heaved a sigh, he wasn't sure his best would be good enough.

Time now, Paddy thought, to move the conversation on, "Gary's coming over, he needs to see Cai for himself and he'd like to speak to you and to Jackson."

"I'm going to have to speak to Jackson first, he didn't sign up for..." He'd suddenly thought of something, "Gary knows I'm gay doesn't he? That me and Jackson..."

"I told him everything."

"It won't go against us?" The fact it might hadn't occurred to him before.

"No." Paddy assured him, he wasn't going to tell Aaron this but he'd made a point of asking Gary that very question.

His relief at hearing that was short lived because another thought had popped into his head. Cai had thought he and Jackson were brothers, he'd been too busy telling him about his and Paddy's relationship that he'd not got around to telling him just how wrong he was about the two of them.

"Aaron?"

Leaping to his feet Aaron said, "I need to speak to Cai."

He'd had Cai pause his game and then as the boy sat waiting for him to tell him whatever it was he thought important enough to interrupt his match, he struggled to find the words he needed. In the end he just blurted it out.

He watched the boys face cloud over and heard him say "Gay!" like the word had caused a bad taste in his mouth.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

It Takes One to Know One

Part 11

The spicy aroma met Jackson half way down the path, making his mouth water and his weary feet move a little faster.

Stepping into the kitchen and seeing Paddy busy with their evening meal he called over to him, "Something smells good. Have I got time for a shower before you dish up?"

"Yeah but hang on a minute, I need a quick word."

Jackson moved over to join Paddy, "Something up?"

Pointing to the living room Paddy said, "Cai's back, he turned up at the garage."

That was a huge weight off Jackson's mind, "He's ok?"

"Yeah, seems to be."

"And Aaron?"

Paddy shrugged before going on to quickly fill Jackson in on the day's events.

Jackson had shook his head at Aaron's latest display of immaturity, "He's his own worst enemy!"

Paddy had to agree there, "Elias is on his way here, he's wanting to talk to Aaron and to you. Before he does and before Aaron speaks to you...he's wanting to talk to you about taking on Cai...well I want my tuppence worth too."

His friend was suddenly being worryingly serious, "Ok, do I need to sit down for this?" Jackson asked, only half joking.

Paddy chuckled; he hadn't meant to put the wind up the younger man. "Not unless you want to."

"Get on with it then," Jackson grinned back as he leant against the kitchen counter, he was itching to know what Paddy had to say.

"I know you'd do anything for Aaron, but before you agree to take Cai on, I want you to think seriously about doing so. Don't go agreeing to it for Aaron's sake, it has to be because you yourself want to do it. I'm telling you now it won't be easy, it might well put a strain on your relationship, and you need to ask yourself if the relationship is strong enough to weather any storms the boy might cause."

"Yeah me and him need to talk it through but I really think it would be a good thing. We both know he's still got some growing up to do. I think this is just what he needs, and so ultimately what our relationship needs. But what about you Paddy? You've not said how you feel. You've had a couple of difficult years with Aaron; things have really only just settled down, do you want everything thrown up in the air again?"

Paddy took a minute to gather his thoughts, "I didn't like the idea at first, it's scary being responsible for someone else, someone so vulnerable. It's a difficult age anyway isn't it? Add all the shit they're dealing with into the mix and suddenly you're walking through a minefield. Then one far off day you wake up and realise you've somehow managed to reach the other side! You breathe this huge sigh of relief and in the same moment you know it's all been worth it. I wouldn't be doing it all on my own this time either, it would be a team effort and I think us three will make a great team. It's still early days though! I don't want Aaron getting his hopes up; all sorts of things could go wrong. I think we need to be prepared for any eventuality."

/

It had been a tense couple of minutes; the two of them staring at each other, Aaron worried about how he would react if the boy hurled some insult or abuse at him. At first he'd thought he was disgusted by his announcement but he'd realised he'd just been surprised maybe even stunned, well he had dropped it on him out of nowhere. Cai seemed to be taking forever to absorb his words though and he wasn't sure if he should say something more like, 'Have you got a problem with that?" He was growing impatient now and was just beginning to wonder if he should leave Cai to his thoughts when the lad finally opened his mouth.

"You don't sound gay!"

Just what the hell was he supposed to say to that? The less the better he decided, "Well I am, we both are and we're together."

Nodding his understanding Cai held up the gamepad, "Can I finish the game now?"

"Yeah." Aaron's eyes had lingered on the boy, looking for any hint of unease but he'd got right back to his game, becoming instantly engrossed. He really did seem to have accepted what he'd been told and appeared to have already moved on!

He made his way back into the kitchen, Paddy telling him Jackson was home and taking a quick shower. Making for the hallway the older man called after him, "Don't go getting distracted, foods almost ready!"

He'd been a little embarrassed by Paddy's teasing, but had grinned to himself as he took the stairs two at a time, Paddy was another one who'd accepted his sexuality so very easily, he'd helped him accept it too.

They didn't have a lock on the bathroom door, if it was shut it meant it was in use, hearing the shower running he opened it and stepped inside.

Pulling back the sea life printed shower curtain, he looked a lather covered Jackson up and down and decided tea was going to have to wait!

/

Still damp they were having to quickly scramble into their clothes, an irritable sounding Paddy was yelling at them from the bottom of the stairs, wanting to know if they knew how hard it was to keep spaghetti warm.

"Be down now." Jackson yelled back only to remember he and Aaron were still to discuss Cai.

It hadn't taken long though, he'd simply told Aaron that if things went their way and Smithy cottage was deemed a suitable environment for the boy, then he was ready for whatever that would entail.

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing this just for me."

"I'm not, I promise." Wanting to add something a little more tangible to his words, Jackson kissed Aaron tenderly on the lips.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

It Takes One to Know One

Part 12

The first thing past Aaron's lips was an apology. Paddy had told him he needed to make one but he'd known that already, he'd been bang out of order.

Gary Elias' response was to eye him knowingly before saying, "You were angry at yourself not at me."

As true as that was he knew it didn't excuse his behaviour, "Yeah. But I shouldn't have walked out like that."

"No, but no matter, no harm done. Maybe we can pick up where we left off?"

That unnerved him, "Paddy said he'd told you everything, about me I mean." He wasn't going to have to go through it all himself was he? He didn't think he could.

"He told me what he could about you. You've had a difficult few months, a difficult few years by the sound of it. Only you can tell me how you feel about everything now."

That was easy enough to answer, "Like I finally woke up from a never ending nightmare!"

"Go on."

He wasn't sure what more Gary wanted him to say. "Everything feels right now, before it all felt wrong."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything." Gary was still wanting more from him, but what was it he wanted to hear? "I know who I am now, what I am, where I belong, and who I want to be with."

"You're eighteen. Some people would say you were a little too young to consider yourself settled..."

"They wouldn't, not if they'd been as lost as I was." He was on the defensive now, "I was never in one place long enough to call it home, to even want to call it home. No one stuck around long enough for me to believe they cared, and when I acted up or messed up no one could be bothered to ask why."

"Not until you came here?"

"No. First Paddy, then Jackson. They really did care. They cared enough to help me find me."

"And Cai knows you're gay."

"He does now. I had to put him right, " Aaron shifted uneasily in his chair, he wasn't sure what Gary would make of the misunderstanding, would it make him question Cai's reasons for wanting to stay with them? "He thought me and Jackson were...well he thought we were brothers, he thought Paddy was our dad."

"So he saw a close family unit?"

"He thought he did."

"But isn't that what you are? Not a conventional one by any means, but how it's packaged doesn't matter or does it?"

"No."

"There's a lot of love in this house."

He wasn't used to talking so openly about such things and so was thrown. He wasn't sure if Gary had asked him a question or was just stating a fact; he did know that one word would do in reply to both, "Yeah."

Gary nodded, "And that's exactly what's missing in Cai's life."

/

Gary Elias had been more than impressed with Jackson, had found him warm, articulate and wise beyond his years. He'd liked his sense of humour too. He'd obviously been a steadying influence on Aaron and he was certain he would be where Cai was concerned.

After talking to Jackson, Gary Elias had had to make a decision, did he leave Cai in Paddy, Aaron and Jackson's care or did he follow official policy and take him to registered foster parents. His head told him one thing his heart something else; the deciding factor had been his gut feeling, that had agreed with his ticker.

He was taking a lot upon himself by placing Cai at Smithy cottage, rules and regulations had gone out the window, but he knew that was exactly what Cai would do if he'd been placed anywhere else! There was no point telling him he'd have to wait until the three men got the ok from the powers that be.

Decision made and before he told Cai the good news he knew he was going to have to fill the men in on Cai's history, again it was something he shouldn't really be doing, but he couldn't expect them to take the boy in or deal appropriately with him unless they had some idea of why he'd come to be in the care of social services.

They were all gathered around the kitchen table, Cai watching some DVD in the living room, safely out of earshot. Setting down his mug of coffee Gary started to talk...

"Cai's mother walked out on him and his dad when he was eight. He had very little contact with her until his dad died. That was two years ago. It was a car accident, so of course unexpected and Cai took it very badly. He went to stay with his mum and her boyfriend. It wasn't known at the time but this boyfriend was abusive to her and in turn to Cai. Not long after moving in with them he started getting into trouble, playing truant, getting into fights, vandalism, stealing. It was eventually brought to our attention and six months ago we removed him from the home.

"He can see his mum if he wants to but it has to be a supervised visit. He's not allowed any contact with her boyfriend..."

"But the bruises on his face..."Aaron interrupted, "He said this boyfriend of hers hit him."

"He most likely did. Cai's not supposed to go to their flat but he does, he goes to check on her. He won't tell me where he was before he came here, before you found him in the garage but I'm certain it was there

"Has he been done for hitting Cai?" Paddy felt sure he wasn't going to like Gary's answer.

"We can't prove the abuse, his mother won't admit to it and neither will Cai, he might have admitted it to Aaron but he's denied it to me and my colleagues and to the police."

"Why would he do that?" It made no sense to Jackson.

"Because he fears his mother's reaction, she's not going to thank him for getting her lover into bother now is she?"

"She puts him before Cai!" Jackson found it all so hard to believe.

"Every time."

"She sounded worried on the phone, like she cared."

"That wasn't Cai's mother Aaron, that was the foster mother he'd been staying with prior to his running off, he'd stolen her son's mobile before leaving."

Aaron sat back in his chair, he'd been hoping there was something salvageable between Cai and his mother, it seemed he'd hoped wrong.

"Do you have any questions?"

"What about school?"

Trust Paddy to think of that! Aaron thought scornfully only to realise seconds later that it was something he should have thought about, well he was supposed to have Cai's best interests at heart.

"I'll enrol him in the local one, if you're happy for him to go there that is?"

"You liked it there didn't you Aaron?"

Was Paddy taking the piss or what? He'd hated school and he knew it! Jackson knew it too and yet they were both managing to hide the fact right now. With Gary eyeing him expectantly he knew he had to give a suitable answer. He didn't hate that particular school anymore than he'd hated the others he attended so ..."Yeah, it's ok there."

"Right I'll sort that out first thing tomorrow and get back to you. Anything else?"

There hadn't been although Gary had said they were bound to think of something the minute he'd gone, so to just phone him at any time.

He'd called Cai into the room then, sitting him down and telling him he'd be staying where he was for the foreseeable future.

All three men had been disappointed by the boy's reaction, sullen faced he'd said a barely audible "Ok"

Gary was able to offer them some reassurance, telling them, "You'd have got the fingers if he hadn't wanted to stay!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

It Takes One to Know One

Part 13

Gary Elias had left soon after telling Cai he was to stay at Smithy Cottage. The boy had made his way back into the living room, once again depositing himself in an untidy heap on the sofa. The three men had within minutes followed him, intent on settling in front of the TV too. It being Cai's first official night there, they thought the four of them could just chill in each other's company. But as they'd sat down, Cai had got to his feet asking if it was alright for him to go to bed.

"Of course it is." Paddy answered. Once the boy had left the room he looked at the two younger men, "He didn't look tired to me."

"No he didn't." Jackson agreed. He'd looked set to watch a few more hours of mind numbing telly until they'd made an appearance. Was there reason to be worried? "If he's been knocked about he could be feeling a little intimidated by us."

Aaron shrugged; he had seemed scared of Paddy earlier, when he'd looked to be on the warpath. Maybe he should have made more of that then, tackled him about it, and reassured him in some way. He didn't think fear of them was the problem now though, and he had an idea what it might be, "He's probably just wanting some time alone to think, to let everything sink in."

Neither Paddy nor Jackson had been convinced by his words and so Aaron started flitting through the TV channels, looking for something to take their thoughts off Cai for a while, But Paddy had other ideas.

"I think we need to set him some rules."

"He's only been here five minutes!" Aaron protested, they'd scare him off if they weren't careful.

"If you want that five minutes to turn into five days, five weeks and so on we have to have some control over him. There has to be boundaries he knows he can't cross."

"Paddy's right." Jackson insisted, he'd been brought up with rules he was expected to follow, it hadn't done him any harm.

Aaron knew Paddy was right, he should know better than to question that by now, still...

"He has to be in by ten on a school night..."

"Ten?" Aaron exclaimed. He'd just be starting to think about going out at that time when he'd been fifteen.

"Ten sounds about right, but we could maybe make it negotiable, and make it later at the weekend?" Jackson had had a curfew, so had his friends.

"He doesn't leave the village without our say so." Paddy ticked off another rule on his mental list.

"How do we stop him going to his mums?" Aaron asked the question now uppermost on his mind.

"We can only ask him not to go." Paddy said knowing the boy had apparently ignored all such pleas before, but what else could they do? "I could ask Gary about the supervised visits he mentioned, maybe if they were more frequent Cai wouldn't sneak off to see her on his own."

Jackson nodded, that sounded a possible solution.

"He does his fair share around the house too. Keeps his room tidy for a start." Paddy liked to maintain a certain standard around the house and leaving smelly socks on the bedroom floor was a no-no.

"We need to do something about that room, make it more user-friendly." Jackson knew it wasn't in need of decorating but it could do with some life breathing into it. 'Teenage' it up a bit.

"He's not having a TV up there." Paddy declared.

"Why not?" Aaron demanded, Cai could play games up there if he did.

"Because it's not conducive to sleep and bedrooms are for sleeping in... at that age they are anyway! And another thing, we don't want to give him an excuse to hide away up there do we?"

"No." Aaron knew Cai needed to spend time with them, individually or as the family Gary talked about.

The three of them fell quiet for awhile, Paddy breaking into the silence a few minutes later with, "You can get a few hours off work in the morning can't you?"

"What for?" Aaron had taken Friday off and Cain had given him a hard time over that, he wasn't sure he could wangle another few hours out of him.

"I thought you could take Cai into Hotton, get his uniform..."

"Me go shopping for school uniform?" The thought horrified him.

"You know what he needs!"

Aaron rolled his eyes; he supposed he did, he'd been wearing it himself a couple of years back.

"Leave the everyday stuff to me..." Jackson insisted, "I'll take him after work, I'll finish early."

"I can get him that too." Cai was in need of clothes, he might as well have him pick out some new stuff while they were in town.

"I don't think so!"

"What?"

"You'll take him to Chavs R US!"

Jackson was grinning wickedly at him now, waiting for some comeback to his teasing, he couldn't think of anything though, not with the chocolate brown eyes staring so intently into his. There was so much warmth there, so much love. Suddenly his earlier conversation with Gary came flooding back. Yeah, he was well and truly settled with Jackson.

/

Aaron was sipping on his elevenses mug of tea when a car horn got his attention. It was Paddy, the older man now beckoning him over to his car.

"What?" It was Paddy's turn to cook that night so he was half expecting to be asked what he fancied for tea, lasagne and chips instantly came to mind. Paddy made a mean lasagne! All thought of food disappeared though when he heard Paddy's news.

"I've just had the school on the phone, Cai's been excluded for two days for fighting. I'm on my way to pick him up."

A stunned Aaron said, "He's only been there two days!"

"Long enough to get into a fight!"

"I'll come up in my lunch break; see what he's got to say for himself." Aaron watched Paddy drive away. He was relieved it wasn't him having to go for Cai. He didn't want to have to speak to the Headmaster; he'd had few run-ins with Happy Harris as he was known. Harris would see he was responsible for the boy and immediately right Cai off as another waste of space.

When half twelve came he sprinted up the hill, finding Paddy in the surgery catching up on some paperwork.

"Well?" Aaron asked the older man as he plonked himself down on his desk.

"He won't say what the fight was about, neither will the other lad; it was quite a punch up apparently so they're both suspended for two days."

"Is he in his room?"

"He better had be!"

Aaron had knocked first then walked in, finding Cai lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

The boy had a black eye and some other bruises; Aaron couldn't help but wonder how the other boy had faired.

"So, was the fight over something and nothing or something you thought was worth risking getting into trouble over?"

He'd got no response and so said "Something and nothing then!" The boy had rolled over and turned his back on hearing that.

"What were you thinking? You know we've got a meeting with Social Services next week. You being suspended from school the first week you're here isn't going to go down very well with them is it?"

Aaron didn't like this stubborn silence, he knew all about them. It usually meant you were holding something back. Cai was definitely keeping something from them.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

It Takes One to Know One

Part 14

Jackson had finished work early for once and had headed home, stopping off at the garage to see how Aaron's day was going. Through his open van window the younger man had filled him in on Cai's two day expulsion. He'd been as taken aback as Aaron had been, but he wasn't as concerned about the reason for the fight as Aaron appeared to be. Boys were always scrapping, usually over nothing, sometimes over a pretty face. "They'll have been fighting over a girl!"

"Why not say then?"

"Perhaps he thinks we'll laugh at him or tease him."

Aaron shrugged; something told him there was a lot more to it than that. That it wasn't just any schoolboy fight. "Will you have a word with him?"

He'd wanted to say no, that he didn't think hounding the boy would do any good, but it seemed important to Aaron that he did and so found himself saying, "Yeah, as soon as I get in."

According to Paddy Cai had refused lunch and hadn't come out of his room since he'd brought him home from school. It was a good few hours until they had their evening meal so raiding the fridge Jackson made some sandwiches and along with a can of Cai's favourite fizzy drink, took them up to the boy's room.

He'd knocked and waited for an answer, when none came he strode on in, a little worried the boy might have run off. That fear was never far from any of their minds.

Gaming magazine in his hand Cai glanced up briefly to look at him before his gaze again returned to whatever he'd been reading.

Placing the plate and can on the bedside table Jackson said lightly, "Here, get your laughing gear around that."

He'd expected a thank you, some acknowledgment at least, the lad had so far proven to be well mannered, but silence had met him. Why? What had he done? Or was it more a case of what the boy thought he was going to do? It seemed the walls were already up!

He'd told Aaron he'd talk to Cai and he would, he couldn't just walk away without making some effort to get him talking.

"I know you've had it in the ear from both Paddy and Aaron, and don't want to hear it from me as well so all I'm going to say is this. We're just concerned, about you and about you feeling you can't talk to us, because you can, about anything." Turning around he'd walked almost to the door when he heard the boy sigh. At first he'd thought it was out of relief that he was leaving him be, but he soon realised it was because he'd resolved himself to something.

"Jackson."

On hearing his name he turned to face Cai and met his troubled gaze, something was proving very difficult for him to talk about. Moving back over to the bed he sat down upon it and waited, certain the boy would talk when he was ready.

When he'd eventually left Cai's room he'd gone straight for a shower. The hot water soothing his aching muscles but doing nothing for his now aching head. Cai had finally told him what the fight was about, the boy had been embarrassed and hadn't been able to look him in the eye as he'd shared some things with him.

He hadn't been embarrassed, but he had felt some anger, he'd managed to hide that from Cai though, at least he hoped he had. He'd done his best to appear unruffled by what he'd been told and he was sure he'd managed that too, but it had well and truly thrown him.

So how best to deal with what had happened? He didn't know. He'd have to give that some thought, talk it over with Aaron and Paddy of course. He'd not seen this coming, maybe he should have done.

He hadn't been sure what to say to Cai. In the end he'd thanked him for telling him, told him that although he appreciated what he'd done and why, that if it were to happen again, and it very well might, he was to ignore it and walk away. He knew it was easier said than done but hopefully Cai would realise it was the right thing to do.

Now he was going to have tell Aaron, and he wasn't looking forward to his reaction, not that he was sure how he'd react. He'd told him that if he found anything out he'd nip down and tell him. He didn't think that was such a good idea anymore. No, he'd wait until he got home, they'd have more privacy here.

He hadn't had to wait long, with Cain having gone to pick up some parts; Aaron had taken advantage of his absence and come home. He'd been sat at the table working on an estimate for a job when he'd burst in through the door.

"Well? Did he tell you anything?" Aaron demanded as he sank into a chair opposite Jackson.

"Yeah."

"So was it over a girl?" It couldn't have been over anything important or Jackson would have come tell him.

"No."

"Well tell me."

"The fight was about us, you and me."

"What?"

"This other lad said something about him living with a couple of queers. He made some crude comments and some sick ones and Cai decided he needed shutting up!"

Aaron rocked back in his chair, nothing could have prepared him for that. All sorts of things were going through his mind right now and none of them pleasant. He'd liked to have got a hold of the other boy and make him repeat what he'd said to his face. Then he'd ram every word back down his throat! It would be a long time before he opened his mouth again!

"Aaron?" He could see the anger in the younger man's eyes, but he had no idea what he was thinking.

"I don't want him taking that kind of shit. I don't want him thinking he has to defend us with his fists. But it'll happen again won't it?"

"Probably, you know what kids are like. I've told him to ignore it, to walk away..."

"Do you really think he will? Because I don't!"

Jackson shrugged, he'd like to think he would but if Cai was anything like Aaron he most definitely wouldn't. "I thought about speaking to the headmaster, he needs to put a stop to..."

"No!"

Aaron had been about to say the exact same thing but Cai had beaten him to it. He was standing in the doorway, had obviously been listening to their conversation, the latter part of it anyway.

"Cai?" The boy looked angry now and Jackson wanted to know why.

Moving further into the room Cai glared back at him, "I don't want you going there, making me look stupid, like I can't handle it myself."

Jackson looked to Aaron expecting his support only to find he wasn't getting it.

"I don't think you should go, it'll only make things worse!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

It Takes One to Know One

Part 15

Deciding that Aaron, and Cai especially needed a little time to calm down, Jackson said, "I think we should wait and discuss this later, Aaron you need to get back to work and Paddy's busy next door..."

"There's nothing to discuss..." Cai interrupted angrily, "If you go to the school, if you speak to the headmaster then I'm not going back there, end of!"

The boy then turned around and disappeared back up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

"I told you it would make things worse!" Aaron snapped.

Before Jackson could reply Paddy had hurried into the room.

"I thought I heard a door..." Seeing Aaron, the one usually responsible for such displays of temper sat at the table Paddy continued, "Cai I take it? What's happened now?"

"Have you got a few minutes?" Jackson decided the sooner they were all in the picture the better.

"Yeah. Rhona can manage without me for a little while." Seating himself next to Aaron Paddy then listened intently to Jackson detail Cai's reason for the fight. He'd shaken his head in disbelief, not knowing what to say at first, but then as it started to sink in he said, "I think we need to speak to the school."

"I should have known you'd side with him!" Aaron spat sitting back in his chair, not liking the fact the two older men were in agreement and believing them both to be wrong!

Paddy looked at Jackson; wanting an explanation as to what he'd done wrong now.

"I suggested that too but Cai's not happy and neither is ..."

"No I'm not! You'll make him look like some four year old who still needs his mam to wipe his nose."

"You said you didn't want him taking that sort of crap, that you didn't want him fighting because of us, how else do we stop it."

"Not like that! He'll only get more grief."

"The thing is..." Paddy said uncomfortably aware that an argument was now brewing between the two young men, "Social services will be watching us closely, wanting to see how we deal with it. We can't just sit back and be seen to be doing nothing. Cai was suspended from school, we have to take that seriously..."

"Social services don't have to know..."

"Of course they do!" Jackson said incredulously, he couldn't believe Aaron had just said something so stupid, "We can't keep what happened from them! How would it look if they found out? How would it make us look? And anyway they're probably in contact with the school themselves."

"I could phone Gary Elias," Paddy suggested, "...see what he says..."

"That's not going to look good either is it?" Aaron glared at Paddy, "Us wanting help the first time something goes wrong..."

"That's what he's there for. "Jackson snapped, "he's the one who told us to ring if there were any problems."

Lurching to his feet Aaron said, "I'm going back to work."

"Why because you're not liking what you're hearing?" Jackson called after the younger man, adding a hasty, "...and don't slam the..." He cringed as the door banged shut, rolling his eyes in exasperation he said, "they'll be having a contest next...to see who can slam it the hardest!"

Paddy snorted, "I think we both know who'll win."

"There's me thinking having Cai here would help him mature! Have him act his age at least... but no!" Jackson was both annoyed and disappointed by Aaron's behaviour

"He's just shaken by what was said, when he's had time to..."

"Paddy don't make excuses for him. If he wants to help Cai then he's got to start thinking and acting like an adult, not like some angry little kid."

Paddy watched the younger man get to his feet and head for the door. "Where're you going?"

"After that prat!"

"Jackson!" Paddy called after the younger man, he knew both he and Aaron were rattled by what had happend to Cai but neither of them seemed to realise just how much. Taking it out on each wasn't going to help either. He stood by the front door and watched as Jackson sprinted down the hill, catching up with Aaron half way down, he turned around then, and went back inside, not wanting to witness the argument he was certain was coming.

"It didn't take you long did it!" Jackson spat accusingly at Aaron eyeing him angrily.

"What?" Aaron snapped back.

"Letting yourself down, letting us down! Do you want Cai to think it's alright to storm off and slam doors when he's pissed off about something? A great example you set!"

"He wasn't even there!" Aaron snapped back, he knew he'd been in the wrong, even when he'd been doing it, but still he felt the need to defend himself.

"Well that makes it alright then! Let's just hope he doesn't witness the next childish strop you throw."

Telling himself he'd made his point Jackson turned around and made his way back to Smithy cottage. But by the time he closed the front door he was no longer feeling angry at Aaron just at himself. After all he'd lost it, just like Aaron had done!

He found Paddy sitting at the table, the older man was beckoning him over. He could do with some wise counsel right about now. Slumping into the chair opposite the older man he said shamefaced, "I know, I should have just let him go."

"I think what was said to Cai has affected you both more than you realise. After all it was a personal attack on you both. It had to have hurt?"

It had, he hadn't realised that at the time though, or maybe he'd just not let himself. No, he'd been more concerned about Cai, about its affect on him, it's possible long term effects on him being allowed to stay with them. Then he'd been worrying about Aaron's reaction...well he was so much more sensitive than him, not that he'd admit to it. Aaron had gone through hell before he eventually came out. All he'd ever wanted, and all they both wanted now was to be accepted, to be seen and respected as a couple, as any other couple was. But any other couple, one not made up of the same sex wouldn't be on the receiving end of such crap! It wasn't fair they should be.

They were both hurting and Jackson knew they couldn't let some ignorant fifteen year old toe rag get to them like this.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

It Takes One to Know One

Part 16

He'd watched Jackson until he disappeared behind the front door. Only then did he move, heading towards the very same door. He knew he couldn't leave things the way they were between them. They'd had worse arguments, much worse, this was nothing in comparison, but he'd just realised its underlying cause, knew he couldn't run from it. He'd done enough running from things when he was a kid, and he wasn't a kid anymore, although he still needed to prove that to the people around him.

The two older men were sitting at the table, both their heads turning in his direction when he made his way in to the room. Both looked surprised to see him, were probably expecting him to sulk for a few hours before coming home with his tail tucked between his legs. Well that's what he tended to do when there'd been any kind of fall out, when he'd been the one in the wrong. He was trying not to act that way anymore, trying but not always succeeding.

Paddy was soon on his feet, excusing himself, telling them he'd better get back to work else Rhona would have his guts for garters. Both he and Jackson knew he was really only making himself scarce because the two of them needed to talk.

He'd almost reached the table when Jackson got to his feet, stepping around it to stand just inches from him. There was no trace of anger on Jackson's face now or in his eyes, just expectation. Just like he'd seen there that morning when he'd asked him if he wanted to move in with him.

It was a Sunday, and so there'd been no hurry to get up. They were just lying there, lazing contentedly in each other's arms, when what he'd been thinking about for weeks had just suddenly tumbled off his tongue.

There'd been no warning, no indication it might be coming and Jackson had been taken aback, he seemed to be expecting him to say something more but he hadn't, he'd just looked back at him truly expecting him to say yes, only to be quietly asked "Why?"

He'd been thrown by that, wondering then if Jackson really did feel the way he believed he did about him. He'd snapped back at him with, "What'd you mean why? Why'd you think?"

"You want help with the rent maybe?"

"What?" That had left him smarting and he'd shrugged off Jackson's arms and got out of bed, glaring down at the older man and all the time wondering if he actually knew him at all. He didn't know what it was he saw in the brown eyes then, he couldn't read the look on Jackson's face either, he just knew that he was suddenly scared, scared he'd been wrong about the two of them.

Jackson had seen that fear and had clambered out of bed, reaching for him, wrapping his arms around his waist, forcing him closer to him before saying, "It's alright, I know what you're asking, and why. It's just...well I'd like you to tell me what you're actually feeling, what's going on in your head and in your heart instead of just taking it for granted that I know."

He'd realised his mistake then, his thoughtlessness, and so had told Jackson it was a step he wanted to take because he loved him and wanted to be with him, wanted to share every possible minute of his life with him. It hadn't been easy saying those things, not because he didn't mean them but because it meant laying himself bare and like some wild creature he was always so very wary of being out in the open. And then to Jackson's surprise, had added that he felt ready to commit, Jackson had not been expecting him to go that far.

But life had been plain sailing for the previous few months, there'd been no dramas, no one rocking their boat. He'd had plenty of time to weigh up and then soak up what was surrounding him and he'd been sure of his feelings, sure of Jackson, sure of what they had.

Jackson had told him that he wanted the very same thing and that communication was the key to making it work, and they both wanted it to work. So he was going to have to be more open, more willing to talk about things, share more of himself because holding back, keeping things inside meant the unspoken things could and at some point probably would come between them.

He'd known Jackson was right, but his despite his promise to do just that, when he'd been worried about Cai, when he'd been struggling with the buried emotions the boy's presence had stirred into life again, he'd bottled it all up and in the process pushed Jackson away. Old habits die hard; still it was one habit Jackson was determined to break him of.

But then again today, hearing some little shit had taken a pot-shot at them, at their relationship, well that had stung and badly. He hadn't been about to let on though, he would just snap at everyone instead believing no one would notice any difference. But he wasn't the only one hurting and he'd taken too long a time to realise that. What should have brought them together, what should have had them close ranks, had because he'd let it; got them at each other's throats. Now he was wanting to put that right, to get their relationship back on track.

"I wasn't angry at you..."

"I know."

"I thought me and you, us being here. I thought we were safe, that nothing could touch us."

Jackson couldn't help but smile, he liked this openness, lived for it. This was the sensitive side of Aaron, the expressive side he alone got a glimpse of. He reached out; caressing the younger mans cheek offering comfort and the encouragement needed for him to continue.

"But then something did and I panicked and I hit out at you. If I'd just turned to you, reached for you I'd have realised sooner it was something that would just make us and what we have stronger."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

It Takes One to Know One

Part 17

Paddy stood in Cai's bedroom doorway, eyeing the boy as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, seemingly determined not to look him in the eye.

"Tea's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

Paddy hadn't been all that surprised to hear Cai say that. It was just another form of protest, one he'd regret in a few hours time when his belly started to rumble. Aaron had done the exact same thing countless times. "Cai come on. We're going to discuss what to do about what happened in school whether you eat or not."

"You're goin' to talk and I'm goin' to have to listen, and do what you say."

"No. It doesn't work like that in this house. You'll get to have your say and we will listen." The brown eyes finally met his...

"Jackson's made up his mind already."

"No he hasn't. He made a suggestion that's all, he doesn't know what to do for the best, none of us do, that's why we need to talk about it."

The boy was shaking his head now, not wanting to give in, he was stubborn, just like someone else he knew.

"Well we'll not be starting without you so it looks like we'll all go hungry tonight!" That guilt trip had, more often than not, worked with Aaron; he hoped it would with Cai. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs he'd heard the boy's door open and then his soft tread along the landing, he smiled to himself; relieved his ruse had had the desired result.

A sullen Cai had said very little during the meal and when it was over he sat back in his chair and eyed Jackson steadily, as if daring him to repeat his earlier words. Jackson was unfazed by the apparent challenge and wanting Cai to see they were nothing if not fair he said, "Do you want to have your say first?"

It was clear the lad hadn't been expecting that, his eyes had widened a little before he looked around the table meeting first Aaron's and then Paddy's unwavering gaze.

"It's sorted; you don't need to go to the school."

"What'd you mean sorted?" Aaron asked.

"That nobs not goin' to dare say anything again."

Jackson raised an eyebrow at the certainty in the boy's voice, he obviously considered himself the victor of the punch up, "Someone else might, then what?" Jackson asked, their main concern was how Cai would react, "Are you going to get into another fight?"

"No. I'll ignore it like you said. They can say what they like about you, I don't care."

Now it was the three men's turn to be surprised, Cai had sounded like he meant it but not one of them believed he did. He seemed determined to hit out at them any way he could so Paddy decided that it would be best if he was the one to broach anything likely to earn some stick, "What if I phone the school, ask the headmaster to keep the conversation private..."

"No!"

"No one would know..."

"No!"

"I think he should know why you were fighting, it doesn't excuse it but it will explain it, I don't want him getting the wrong idea about you..."

Cai gestured towards Aaron and Jackson, "What that I'm queer like them?"

"Cai!" Paddy snapped his tone one of chastisement, he couldn't hide his disquiet at the lad's comment. He glanced quickly at Aaron, he could tell he was irritated by the remark, Jackson though looked unperturbed and he knew that no matter what Cai said he would hold himself in check; he wasn't so sure about the younger man. Taking a steadying breath he said, "We don't want him thinking you're trouble, that ..."

"I don't care what he thinks about me,"

"Well you should. ..."

"Why? I'm not going there for long anyway, so what does it matter?"

"You've got another year there at least."

"If I'm living here maybe but I'm not going to be staying at this dump that long."

Paddy felt Aaron tense beside him, and shot a warning look in his direction before turning back to a now defiant looking Cai, "This dump as you call it is our home, your home for as long as you want it to be, but if you're going to..." Paddy paused, the boy had got to his feet and was making his way to the hallway, "Cai! We haven't finished..."

"Piss off you saddo!"

Aaron was on his feet now, "Get back here now!" as the boy disappeared through the door he made to go after him.

"Let him go." Paddy insisted, his hand snaking out to catch hold of Aaron's arm.

"He can't talk to you like that!" Aaron spat angrily, wrenching his arm free of Paddy's restraining hand.

"Aaron I've had worse from you." Paddy said gently. He was wanting to diffuse the situation and knew his slap down would have the desired effect. A stunned Aaron had stared back at him briefly before dropping his gaze to the floor. His words had stung badly and he felt a pang of remorse, he needed to apply some salve to the wound he'd just caused and quickly, "You never meant anything you said and neither does he, he'll regret it just like you did."

Aaron slowly met Paddy's gaze, "Yeah." He didn't like himself much right now. He knew he'd said some awful things to Paddy. He'd goaded him, belittled him, he'd deserved a smack in the mouth but he'd never got one. He'd seen that as weakness once, but now saw such self control as a mark of strength. He wished he was more like Paddy and Jackson.

One thing about having Cai here, he was seeing things from the other side, and he didn't like it.

"I'll go talk to him." Jackson said walking towards the stairs. Aaron going after Cai was not a good idea right now but the boy needed putting straight. He would do it calmly and at the same time give Paddy and Aaron some time alone, he was certain they needed some right now.

He was tempted to forgo on niceties and just walk on in but as he was about to talk to Cai about something called respect he thought better of it, so he rapped lightly on Cai's door before stepping into his room. He found Cai stuffing his clothes into his schoolbag, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"You'll be phoning Gary now, asking him to come pick me up."

"Gary Elias?" It hadn't entered his head, and he knew it wouldn't have occurred to Aaron or Paddy either, "Why because you threw a strop and mouthed off at Paddy? Which by the way was well out of order and something you're going to have to apologise to him for... but it's not something we can't put behind us."

"Aaron's really mad at me."

"Yeah well he's very protective of Paddy. He gave him much the same sort of crap until he realised Paddy was on his side. You need to realise that too and Aaron will tell you from experience that Paddy's usually right about things!"

He'd lectured a now contrite Cai some more before leading him downstairs, he'd steered Aaron into the living room and left the boy to do his apologising, certain the upset was just a step forward in disguise or had been until Aaron dropped his bombshell.

"I can't do this Jackson. Cai shouldn't be here."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

It Takes One to Know One

Part 18

Jackson was gazing at a defeated looking Aaron, momentarily stunned by what he'd just heard him say, at a loss as what had made him suddenly think that way.

"What'd you mean you can't do this? Why shouldn't Cai be here?

"You, Paddy, you know how to handle things how to handle him. Me I...well I was going to go after him just now and..."

"And what? What were you going to do?"

"I don't know, hit him maybe?"

Grasping Aaron firmly by his upper arms Jackson shook him slightly, desperate to get through to him, "No you wouldn't have done! You'd have read him the riot act just like I did only a bit louder...alright a lot louder and with a lot more feeling but you wouldn't have hit him."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do!"

"I hit Paddy and you when I was angry..."

He and Paddy had long since moved on from that, when was Aaron going to? "That was different and you know it. There was a lot of pain and fear fuelling that anger. All that pent up rage has gone now hasn't it?"

"Yeah but..."

"You can be angry and not lose control you know. You've done just that, that night you found him in the garage, and the next morning!"

"Paddy stopped me going after him; he must have thought I'd..."

"No! He stopped you because your main concern right then was him not Cai..."

"That goes to prove I can't do this."

"No! I'd have been exactly the same if he'd spoken to my mum that way. It's not always easy to take a step back, to hang fire..."

"What if you two hadn't been here?"

"Then it wouldn't have happened in the first place! Look we knew it wasn't going to be easy. I can't believe you want to give up at the first hurdle, that you want to give up on Cai..."

"I'm not giving up on him it's me that's..."

"That's how he'll see it! Aaron I just found him packing his stuff."

"What?"

"He was expecting us to call his social worker, he's obviously acted up before and been moved someplace else. I think he's testing us, seeing how far he can push us before we do the same. He'll probably do it again and again until he's really sure about us... just like you did with Paddy. At least now we'll be prepared. Aaron?"

The younger man was looking back at him, uncertainty written all over his face.

Had this just been a kneejerk reaction on Aaron's part or was this something more serious? Something no amount of reassurance would help him with. He had four years on Aaron, Paddy more than twenty, they'd both had a stable home life, good parenting...well his dad had been great until he'd dropped his "I'm Gay" bombshell! Maybe Aaron being able to relate to Cai in a lot of ways wasn't enough, maybe the maturity he lacked and his turbulent past would affect his relationship with Cai? Maybe he was right to be concerned?

No! Aaron had shown a great measure of maturity bringing him home that night, and in wanting to help him, especially in realising that he could. The fact he was having doubts now showed just how seriously he took the responsibility.

"Aaron, no one's perfect, no one has all the answers. We just have to do our best, let Cai know we care, be there for him and guide him the best we can. That's what Paddy did for you, and I know you can do it for Cai."

His little pep talk seemed to have done the trick, Aaron looked more at ease, his blue eyes no longer troubled, instead they were looking lovingly back at him. He realised then what had helped get Aaron over the unexpected bump in the road, and that was his faith in him. He knew a kiss was about to come his way; the silent thank you would be well received...or would have been if the door hadn't opened and Cai hadn't stepped into the room. Jackson knew the boy had come to apologise to Aaron, and after giving his boyfriend a wistful look had joined Paddy in the kitchen.

Aaron eyed Cai calmly, he was the adult here and as long as he remembered to act like one he'd be ok, "Alright?"

Cai nodded, he was now, "I'm sorry, for what I said about you and Jackson, for what I said to Paddy."

"It's ok; we're all a bit on edge." Emotions had been running high ever since Cai had been sent home from school; they were bound to out themselves one way or another.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you about the fight, I knew it would upset everyone."

"Don't think you have to keep things from us because you're scared how we'll react. I admit it threw me but we've got to learn to tough these things out, I have anyway, we can't let it get to us. Cai...you can talk to us about anything...anything, girls even!"

Cai was smiling at him now, seeing the humour in his comment as was intended. It was the first time he'd seen the boy smile and he felt he'd made some sort of progress with him, his next comment adding to that belief.

"I didn't mean what I said, about this place being a dump, I like it here."

/

Cai had been with them a month now and Gary Elias, his Social Worker had arranged to call at Smithy cottage to discuss his placement. It was a Monday morning and with Cai at school the four men sat in the comfort of the living room.

Cai's open case notes resting in his lap Gary said, "I'm really pleased with how things are going, my superiors are too. Cai's doing well at school, no truant, no more fights and he's not run off once! You're obviously doing something right."

The three men exchanged glances, they weren't aware of doing anything in particular, Cai had been no problem at all, he went to school without any protest, did his homework without needing to be asked, he kept his room tidy and helped around the house, he even took his turn at cooking the evening meal. It all seemed too good to be true considering how Cai had played up his previous foster families.

"You don't seem as impressed as I am." Gary stated, sensing something was amiss.

"It's just that..." Jackson began, "...well he had one strop early on, he expected us to call you, to wash our hands of him there and then. And now it's like he's scared to step out of line. I think we'd all rather he acted up in some sort of way, trust us enough to feel he could without fear of us sending him packing."

Gary was nodding his understanding, "I've seen that before too, not with Cai but then he's not liked anywhere he's stayed before. You're going to have to weather that out like you would unwanted behaviour." Teasingly he added "And you know what they say about the calm before the storm!"

They'd all smiled at that little realising how big a storm was coming!

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

It Takes One to Know One

Part 19

With a bitterly cold north wind blowing and the promise of snow, no one wanted to leave the warmth of Smithy cottage. While the three older men watched the late night film in the living room, Cai sat at the kitchen table doing his homework, a sleeping Clyde keeping him company.

Aaron and Jackson were curled up together on the sofa, Paddy sprawled out on the chair opposite, all engrossed in the action sequence playing out on the TV screen.

It had taken the younger man a little while before he'd felt comfortable enough to get so cosy with Jackson in Paddy's presence. Jackson had been his patient self but he'd not been so patient when Aaron had backed off from being so demonstrative in front of Cai. The older man had cornered him on it, "He knows we sleep in the same bed, he knows what we do there. Why shouldn't he see us kissing, holding hands, holding round each other? I'm not saying we should snog each other's face off in front of him or let ourselves get carried away on the sofa..." he'd paused and grinned at the thought, "...Paddy would throw a bucket of water over us if we did. I don't want to ram 'us' down his throat, I just think he needs to see us act like any other couple, that he needs to see that ours is a loving relationship, so he knows what that is and that it's not wrong!"

He couldn't argue with any of that, not that he'd wanted to. And anyway he wasn't ashamed or anything he was just a little self-conscious, more than a little but he'd got past that with Paddy he could do the same with Cai. He had to, so later that evening when they were all sitting down to watch a football match on the telly, he'd made a point of getting real close to Jackson, leaning in to him knowing the older man would automatically wrap an arm around him and pull him even closer. Cai had sat alongside them, eyes on the game, the match all he seemed to be interested in. He hadn't shied away from showing Jackson any affection in front of the boy after that.

As the film went to a commercial break Cai walked into the room, Aaron and Jackson making room for him on the sofa, although remaining huddled close together. Cai had eased himself down beside Jackson, helping himself to the snacks on the coffee table.

"Did you get that essay finished?" the older man asked knowing Cai had to hand it in the next day.

"Yeah."

"What's it on?"

Cai shrugged, "Stuff,"

"Stuff! Right." Jackson grinned, that told him absolutely nothing, "Can I read it?"

"No!"

Jackson hadn't expected such a vehement refusal, and eyed the boy in surprise, Paddy and Aaron exchanging similar looks.

"It's not very good." Cai stated quietly, he hadn't meant to raise his voice he just didn't want Jackson or any of them for that matter seeing what he'd written.

"I'm sure it is." Paddy said wanting to reassure the boy in some way

Cai ignored the comment and getting to his feet said, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"You alright? " Paddy voiced what they were all now wanting to know.

"Yeah, just tired."

When certain Cai was safely out of earshot Jackson said, "What was that about? That's not like him." Cai left his school work all over the kitchen table for all to see, he'd never minded anyone looking it over before. Gary had told them he was bright, and he'd proved that by getting A's in everything he did. The essay he'd been so down on would probably earn him another one.

"Maybe it's on a sensitive subject." Paddy suggested.

"Like what?" Aaron asked,

"Sex maybe?"

"As if!" Aaron rolled his eyes not sure if Paddy was being serious or not, he did know he'd never been given anything that interesting to write about when he was in school.

"He made a quick exit too." Jackson pointed out, still thrown by Cai's reaction.

"He said he was tired, that would explain him snapping and going to bed earlier than he usually does."

"Yeah," Jackson replied, Paddy was probably right although he had an idea that there was more to it than that.

They'd all gone to bed after the film had ended, it was well after eleven and all needed to be up early for work.

Sleep though was the last thing on Aaron and Jackson's mind and as things heated up beneath the duvet neither one of them heard the house phone ringing. The first inkling they had of something being wrong was when a knock came on their bedroom door. Jackson had instantly rolled off of Aaron and while the younger man scrambled into an upright position he'd switched on the bedside light. He'd looked at Aaron then, taking in his flushed cheeks and passion bright eyes, whether it was Paddy or Cai on the other side of that door they'd know exactly what they'd just been doing...they might even have heard them!

The knock came again, a little louder and more insistent this time, "Come in." Jackson called trying to keep his annoyance at being disturbed out of his voice.

The door opened immediately and Paddy hurried into the room closing it behind him. They could tell by his face that something bad had happened.

"What is it?" Aaron asked fearful of the answer.

"That was Gary Elias on the phone, Cai's mother's dead!"

Gary hadn't been able to give them any details, he didn't have any, all he could tell Paddy was the police had been in touch with him and notified him of her death. He'd wanted to know if they were prepared to break the news to Cai or if they wanted him to do it. Paddy had said he would do it but Cai was asleep and so he would wait until the morning. Gary had promised to call round as soon as he could, hoping to have more information by then.

They'd slept only fitfully and all were up and dressed much earlier than normal, deciding to let Cai sleep on, knowing he wouldn't sleep well for a good few nights to come. But like them he was up earlier than usual, taking them all by surprise when he stepped into the kitchen, dressed ready for school.

They'd sat him down and Paddy had broken the news as gently as he could. Cai's reaction hadn't been what they'd expected, he hadn't showed any emotion or asked any questions he'd simply nodded his understanding then got to his feet, picking his school bag up off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder.

All three men had jumped to their feet, Jackson being the nearest to Cai had reached out and caught hold of his arm stopping him from leaving as he asked, "Where're you going?"

"School."

"No, no you don't have to go today." Aaron said gently.

"I've got to hand the essay in and I've got a maths test."

"No, I'll phone the school, tell them you won't be in and why, they'll understand."

"I'm going to school." Cai insisted, shrugging off Jackson's hand and sidestepping Aaron to make his way to the door.

"I'll take you." Paddy said reaching into his pocket to retrieve his car keys. He could only hope the boy would change his mind at some point on the journey and want to come home.

"No. I'm going on the school bus."

The boy was adamant, no amount of reasoning swaying him, and the men had looked on helplessly as he'd disappeared through the door. As it shut behind him Aaron turned to face the two older men, "We can't just let him go!"

"Short of physically restraining him how can we stop him?" Paddy snapped back, he was worried about Cai too. But he had more experience of dealing with grief than the two younger men and knew they were looking to him for some guidance now, "Maybe this is Cai's way of dealing with it?" He shook his head before adding " Or maybe of not dealing with it, simply pushing it to one side for now, either way it's going to hit him hard at some point and when it does, he's going to need us."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

It Takes One to Know One

Part 20

Wanting to be sure Cai did get on the school bus Aaron had watched him discreetly from his bedroom window. The teen had been talking to Belle as they waited for the bus to arrive. His cousin or whatever she was to him had been the first to befriend Cai, and although there was three or four years between them they got on really well. Maybe it was because Belle was the brainy one of the Dingle family, and like Cai got all A's, or then again it could just be the fact Belle was a friend to everyone. You couldn't help but like her, when he'd first come to live here she was the only member of his family that he did like. She'd liked him too even though he'd got her into serious trouble. Belle had been quick to forgive him unlike her mam. He's been living with Belle and her family at the time and Lisa had seen red over it and thrown him out, and he couldn't blame her.

He couldn't see Cai's face, the boy had his back to Smithy cottage but Belle was smiling and laughing, he'd obviously not told her about his mum.

As the bus drove away with Cai safely aboard, Aaron made his way back downstairs, Jackson was still on the phone trying to reach the school. As he sat down at the table with Paddy his boyfriend finally got an answer.

"I'd like to speak to Mr Harris please, it's about Cai Robson."

The headmaster was aware of just who Cai was without Jackson giving any further details. He'd obviously made an impression with first the fight, his suspension and then turning things around and getting top marks in all his subjects. Cai having agreed to let Paddy phone the headmaster and speak to him about the reason for the fight, meant he was fully aware of his home circumstances too.

Jackson said the man had sounded genuinely concerned and had promised to inform all Cai's teachers so they could keep an eye on him, if there were any problems he would phone and let them know.

Aaron realised then that Harris must have known something about his home life; he certainly knew his name and seemed to be watching his every move. At the time he'd thought it was because he expected him to be trouble, to be always up to no good but he realised know it was because someone had told him that he needed a concerned eye kept on him too.

A grave looking Gary Elias had arrived just after nine, he'd not been all that surprised at Cai's reaction, he said the boy kept everything locked up inside, and doubted he would openly grieve for his mother.

Gary had earlier been in touch with the police and the information he now had only added to the three men's concerns, Cai's mother had been beaten to death by her boyfriend and he was now on the run from the police.

"As cold as this is going to sound, I think it was inevitable." Gary stated solemnly, "Ray Wallis is by all accounts violent sober and more so when drunk. Apparently he'd been drinking heavily last night!"

"How do we tell him?" Aaron spoke his troubled thoughts out aloud; it had to be hard enough hearing your mother was dead but being told she'd died violently, that she'd been murdered?

"I think telling him might very well be the easy part, it's the fallout that could prove difficult to manage, that's what's worrying me. I think I should be the one to tell him, at the very least I should be here. He might not show his grief but I'm sure he'll show some anger but just how that will manifest itself I really don't know... I think you may be in for a very rough ride!"

Gary had left soon after, promising to be back for when Cai got home from school, he'd left the three of them sitting around the kitchen table, all more than a little daunted by what might lie ahead of them. But sitting there worrying over something that hadn't happened and might never happen wasn't getting them anywhere. Paddy had been the first to realise that and had packed the two younger men off to work. He had the advantage of being able to work from home, close to the phone and on hand should Cai return at any time. Aaron was only a few hundred yards away though, and Jackson currently working in the next village so he'd been able to reassure them in some small way by telling them they could both be home quickly if they were needed. They like Gary were going to be home before the school bus dropped Cai off; they were all going to be present when he was told how his mother had died.

The time had finally arrived and while the three older men waited in the living room Aaron had waited in the kitchen. Cai's after school routine was always the same, he always used the front door, he'd drop his bag in the hallway then make his way to the fridge, snacking out as tea was usually still a few hours away. But not today, instead he headed straight upstairs, Aaron hurrying to the door and calling up to him, asking him to come back down, telling him that Gary was here and had something to tell him.

Aaron knew Cai had seen Gary's car, he had to have done, it was parked right outside, maybe he'd not wanted to speak to the social worker, maybe he knew what was coming.

The boy had turned around and followed Aaron into the living room sitting down next to Gary as the older man had asked him to.

Aaron had to wonder if Gary had done this sort of thing before because he sounded so calm and somehow managed to get the terrible truth across without making it any harder to hear than was necessary.

Cai's response was to bow his head, Gary obviously wanted something more than that from him and said the boy's name to let him know, "Cai?"

The boy had lowly met his gaze, "I told her. I told her to leave him! She kept saying she would but...she said she'd go to one of those refuge places but she never did, the stupid cow!"

The insult had taken the three younger men by surprise, but not Gary, he'd realised Cai was just angry at his mother and knew that would change, at least he hoped it would. Cai was getting to his feet but Gary hadn't quite finished, "Cai wait, it will help to talk about it, if not now then later, at any time. Aaron, Jackson and Paddy they're all here for you, but you know that don't you?"

Nodding Cai had quietly said, "Yeah." before walking out of the room.

"He didn't ask about Wallis, I'd have thought he'd want to know about him." Jackson said knowing he would have done.

Paddy nodded, "He's got to be on his mind though."

"I'd say he is." Gary stated, "I'd say he's very much on his mind, and him brooding on something like that, keeping it to himself isn't healthy."

Aaron knew bottling anger and hatred up inside, no matter what or who it was aimed at was exactly that, unhealthy. It festered and ate away at you...that's how it had been with him and he'd only hated himself! He didn't want Cai going through a similar kind of hell.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

It Takes One to Know One

Part 21

"How is he?" Jackson asked Aaron as he got into bed beside him.

"He seems ok." Aaron replied settling himself into the older man's waiting arms, "You wouldn't think anything had happened!"

"No." It was more than a little disconcerting how Cai seemed to have distanced himself from it all. He'd eaten his tea with as much relish as he usually did, took Clyde for a walk then done his homework, taking himself off to bed after watching some TV with the three of them. He hadn't been very talkative but he rarely was, they'd realised early on he was quiet and a little shy by nature, that the strops he'd thrown had been down to fear or frustration, everything else they'd witnessed had been an act, a front. He was certainly hiding behind some sort of a wall right now; it was keeping his emotions in check and them at arm's length.

Aaron had been to check on him before going to bed himself. "He had his head stuck in a book, that one he's got to read for English."

"Now! Well he's going to have to put it down at some point, maybe then when there's nothing to occupy his mind he'll start to think about what's happened?"

"Yeah and he'll be all on his own!"

Jackson hadn't missed how Aaron had snuggled closer to him on saying those words, his head now resting against his shoulder, his breath warm and feather soft on his neck. He knew he was remembering when he'd been alone and hurting. "What you thinking?" He asked softly, feeling Aaron tense at his words but only briefly, a second or two later a sigh escaped the younger man's lips and along with it all his unease.

"You think its safe there, in the dark. The night seems like your only friend. You think you can let your thoughts flow freely just like your tears. But it isn't a friend; it's a silent cold emptiness that gives nothing back. When the tears stop the pains still there and your thoughts come back to haunt you."

The younger man fell silent but Jackson knew there was a lot more to come, that he just needed a little encouragement. Tightening his hold around Aaron he nuzzled his face closer to his providing the sort of security Aaron now responded to so well.

"I didn't think I could trust anyone with my thoughts or with my tears. But I found it easy to share something that really was ugly...anger...hate. I hurt even more then so I hit out more and more at those closest to me. It was a...a vicious circle. Cai's like I was, he's holding everything inside. But there's one thing he won't be able to keep under lock and key, one thing he'll have no control over and that's his anger. I know he needs to talk about what's happened, I know it would help... but when you don't feel wanted. When you don't feel loved. When you're not even sure what that is anymore...you can't open up, you just can't put that amount of trust in anyone. Look what I did to Paddy, what I put him through before I realised I could trust him. Cai doesn't trust us Jackson, not like he needs to."

"No. Not yet." That was the only reassurance he could offer the younger man, that and a gentle love filled kiss. But it was enough to lull him to sleep.

/

They'd realised too late yesterday that Cai had gone to school without having breakfast, Paddy was determined it wouldn't happen again and had filled a bowl full of Cai's favourite cereal ready for when he came downstairs. As he'd devoured that Paddy made him toast, that had disappeared just as quickly. He'd washed it down with a mug of tea and then after Paddy had told him it was bitter cold outside he'd pulled on his coat and headed out the door. He'd seemed fine, no different to how he'd been the day before and they'd felt more able to go about their day as normal, Paddy even doing his visits. But by the early afternoon they were all aware that Cai was far from fine.

Aaron's heart had sank when he heard Paddy's worried voice on the other end of his phone, "The Headmaster's just rang me, Cai wasn't at afternoon registration, no one knows where he is."

Paddy had been out on a call and had headed over to the school, he was going to search the surrounding area and beyond. Cain having lent him a car Aaron was going to search the area between Emmerdale and the school, checking Cai wasn't at home before he left. Jackson being in the opposite direction was going to head back to the village looking for the boy on his way to then wait at Smithy cottage in case he turned up there.

An hour or more after Aaron had got the call to say that Cai was missing Jackson had phoned him to let him know he'd just arrived home and had found Cai there...drunk!

"Drunk!"

He'd driven straight home, trying to make sense of the boys actions, he couldn't although he knew it had to have something to do with recent events.

Aaron stared down at a sleeping Cai, the boy sprawled out on the sofa, "Is he alright?"

"I managed to get plenty of water down him, one good thing... he's cooperative when he's drunk! I think he just needs to sleep it off now."

"What's he been drinking? Where'd he get it?"

Jackson pointed to Paddy's drinks trolley "I think he helped himself from that."

Aaron stared at the array of bottles, he'd never taken much notice of them before, they were just something else that seemed to gather dust. The last time he saw Paddy handing out drinks from it was the day he'd escaped a prison sentence, his family had all piled into Smithy cottage to celebrate, the time before that last Christmas. Paddy was going to have to get rid of it now; they didn't want this happening again. His attention returned to Cai, he was stirring, becoming very restless, groaning he struggled to his feet.

"Cai?" Jackson reached out a steadying hand,

"I'm gonna be sick!"

Jackson grimaced, that was one thing he couldn't be doing with, one thing he'd always had to walk away from. Still he found himself steering the boy through to the kitchen, hoping they'd make it upstairs to the bathroom in time. Aaron was right behind him hoping the very same thing. But Cai didn't even make it to hallway door before losing the contents of his stomach

"You see to that! I'll see to him!" Jackson delegated not daring to look at Aaron as he did so.

/

Paddy had been as shocked as they'd been, it hadn't entered his head that Cai might do something like that. Maybe it would have done if Aaron had pulled the same stunt, but one thing he'd not had to deal with was an underage worse for drink Aaron...thank God!

Aaron stood watching Paddy pour what was left of the open bottles of alcohol down the kitchen sink; he'd already locked the unopened bottles in a cupboard in his surgery. "Maybe he's learnt his lesson!" The boy had spent the last hour retching into the toilet, surely that was enough to put him off drinking again, for three years at least.

Paddy knew Aaron wanted to hear something reassuring right now but unfortunately what he was about to say fell a little short of that, "Let's hope so, because if he wants to get his hands on more he'll find a way."

"Are you going to phone Gary?"

"No, but I'll drop it into the conversation the next time I speak to him."

Aaron was relieved to hear that, he worried social services would think they weren't coping and place Cai with someone else. He knew moving him from pillar to post wouldn't help in any way.

They'd let Cai sleep until eight that evening, then Paddy had woke him up, told him to get a shower and then come down stairs to get something to eat.

A pale looking Cai had stared at the toast Jackson had set before him and shook his head, "I don't want it!"

"You need something in your stomach before you go to bed so eat it!"

Aaron and Jackson glanced at each other, Paddy sounded in no mood for any messing and they weren't sure how Cai would react to his tone. He must have felt too rough to argue any further though because he picked up one of the two slices on his plate and bit into it.

Once he'd eaten that he'd eyed Paddy warily and said, "I can't eat anymore so can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes... just as soon as you've told us why you drank the alcohol, why you got yourself into that state?"

Cai shrugged, it had seemed like a good idea at the time but he wasn't going to tell them that so he just said, "I don't know." Rubbing his aching head he added, "I won't be doing it again. Can I go to bed now please?"

Paddy wasn't satisfied with the answer Cai had given him even though he'd seemed sincere but he'd sounded so very pitiful in his misery so he'd relented, "Off you go."

"That..." Jackson said with some feeling, "was way too easy!"

Aaron nodded, certain this was just the start, that the storm Gary had joked about was now brewing and heading their way.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

It Takes One to Know One

Part 22

Jackson had been to check on Cai due to his no-show at breakfast and as he walked into the kitchen to re-join Aaron and Paddy by the table he said, "He says he's not going to school today, that we said he didn't have to."

"We can't argue with that." Paddy said going on to ask, "Is he still hung over or is it more to do with him losing his mum do you think?"

Jackson shrugged, it was impossible to tell with Cai, "I asked him if he was feeling alright and he said he was, then he disappeared back under the duvet so I considered myself dismissed! He's not wanting to talk, not to me anyway."

"One of us will have to be around," The older man stated, "Aaron? Can Cain spare you today?"

"Yeah," He'd taken a fair amount of time off work since Cai had entered their lives but his uncle was proving fairly sympathetic, especially since he'd heard about the lad's mother, they weren't overrun with work at the moment which also went in his favour. Maybe he could try and get Cai talking seen as there would just be the two of them home today.

Eleven o'clock and with still no sign of Cai getting up an increasingly impatient Aaron had decided to make him a cup of tea and take it up to him. "Cai? Come on you can't stay there all day." The boy had mumbled something incomprehensible as he surfaced from under the covers and had eyed him irritably before saying something he had understood.

"Why can't I?"

He could think of several reasons but there was only one he thought important right now, "Because I want to talk to you." Setting the mug of tea down on the bedside cabinet Aaron gestured to Cai to shift over, to make room for him to sit on the side of the bed. The boy did so grudgingly. There had definitely been a change in his temperament; Cai was as distant as he'd been when he'd first found him in the garage. It seemed they were back to square one.

"What happened yesterday? Why'd you walk out of school?"

"Cos I had double maths!"

They were back to the smart mouth replies too, Aaron doubted he was going to get anywhere the mood the boy was in but he wasn't going to give up just yet, "Very funny! I might have dodged school for that reason but not you, you're good at maths, you like it so why come back here and why drink..."

"I was thirsty."

"For someone so intelligent that was a stupid answer!" The boy had glared back at him before rolling onto his side purposefully turning his back on him. "I know what you're doing, I've done it myself often enough. Paddy would try talking to me and I'd shut him out just like you're shutting me out now."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"There's your mum..."

"She's dead end of!"

Cai had said it so coldly, like she'd meant nothing to him but Aaron knew better. Cai was just angry at her. He'd been angry at his mam too, for a very long time, and for some similar and some very different reasons to Cai. He'd been able to say all sorts of cruel things about her even to her face because of that anger. Would he have been or appeared to have been so unfeeling if Chas had been dead? Probably, he was good at burying his true feelings, hiding them, even from himself.

"You're angry with her ..."

"I hate her." Cai snapped tossing back his duvet and clambering out the bottom of the bed.

The boy's sudden movement had taken Aaron by surprise and he'd quickly got to his feet, certain Cai would head for the door and the sanctuary of the bathroom. He wasn't about to let him, not yet, "You don't mean that."

Squaring up to Aaron and looking him steadily in the eye Cai said, "Yes I do. She walked out on me and my dad, then she took up with that Ray. He was no good but she stayed with him. Why did she stay with a waste of space like him and not my dad?"

Cai was wanting an answer but Aaron could only shrug helplessly no one could answer that except Kate Robson herself...and she never would now.

Not hearing what he'd wanted to hear Cai continued, "Because she was no good that's why! Ray was always hitting her and she used to let him hit me! If she'd cared anything about me she'd have stopped him wouldn't she?"

Another question and another one he didn't know how best to answer, he was way out of his depth now. Did he agree with Cai because right now he wanted to, it's what he'd expect his mam to have done. Or did he look at the broader picture and try to explain Cai's mother's failings. "Maybe she was too scared of him..."

"She should have left him then! She should have picked me over Ray but she didn't so why should I care what happened to her? Why should I care that she's dead?"

He could only speak from what he knew about his relationship with his mother, "Because despite her letting you down you loved her..."

"No! I'm glad she's dead."

The boy was trying to get past him now, but Aaron couldn't let him go with those words hanging in the air, with that sentiment unchallenged, he reached out to grab Cai's arm, to halt his escape, "Cai ..." he never got to finish his sentence, Cai's fist slammed into his jaw stopping him from doing so. It had knocked him off balance and he'd teetered backwards, more shocked than hurt by the blow. His hand had automatically gone to the saw spot, his eyes drawn to where Cai now stood. The boy looked equally as shocked as he felt, but a look of fear had quickly replace the surprise on Cai's face and Aaron instinctively made to go to him to reassure him

Backing away from Aaron, Cai spat. "Hit me and I'll tell Gary you touched me up!"

"I wasn't ..." He'd been so taken aback by Cai's first words, that his last words had taken a little longer to register, when they did he didn't want to believe he'd heard the boy right, "What did you just say?" Disbelief was quickly giving way to anger, anger he wasn't sure he could control.

"I'll tell social services you touched me inappropriately, that that's why you were so keen to have me here."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

It Takes One to Know One

Part 23

He could only glare back at Cai as his emotions warred inside. Two in particular fighting to get the upper hand. Right now he really wanted to smack Cai in the mouth, not for hitting him but for saying something so sick and worse threatening to use it against him.

But at the same time he could put himself in the boy's shoes. He knew he'd felt cornered and so had hit out physically. He could understand that, he'd done it himself. He knew how easy it was to spit venom, and exactly where such poison came from, he'd said some nasty, hurtful and unforgivable things in his time too, unleashing some pain on the unsuspecting, wounding them but managing to hurt himself even more.

So what should he do about this? He didn't know but he did know he couldn't let the boy get away with what he'd just said.

What would Paddy do? Well the older man had called his bluff a few times, forced his hand...would that work on Cai?

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and tossed it over to Cai, "Here!" the boy automatically caught the mobile in his hands, "Gary's number saved, phone him then pack your stuff."

"What?"

"I'm not having something like that hanging over my head or Jackson's. You're not going to throw that at one of us every time you're backed into a corner needing an escape. So phone Gary now and get it over with." Cai was shaking his head at him and he could see confusion in his eyes, the boy didn't know what to do now, but he did. He knew Cai needed pushing some more.

"What you waiting for? Go on, call him and make me out to be some pervert, some paedophile. Whether Gary believes you or not he's going to have to act on it. The first thing social services will do is place you with someone else, but that's ok, if you hate us enough to do something as low as that then that won't bother you..."

"Aaron..."

Cai was holding out the phone to him now like it was contaminated in some way, "What? Frightened of ending up with someone you really don't like?"

"I didn't mean it!"

Shaking his head at the boy he said, "It's not looking like such a good idea anymore is it?"

"I said I didn't mean it!"

The boy had shouted that at him before lifting his arm into the air, at first Aaron thought he was about to hit him again and he was ready to deflect the blow then he remembered a little too late what Cai had in his hand. He watched his phone fly through the air to impact violently against the wall, he realised then he'd pushed Cai too far! With his attention now elsewhere the boy charged past him, out through the door and into the hallway, making for the bathroom.

"Cai wait." He didn't want to try and stop the boy physically, he knew he'd probably only hit out again and that wasn't going to get them anywhere so he just followed on behind. The bathroom door was slammed in his face just as he'd expected. There was no lock on it and he could have barged right on in but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do, not now anyway. Cai was making it plain that he needed some space and he was going to have to back off for now at least.

"I'm going downstairs, to make us some dinner, be down for twelve." He knew Cai had heard him, he had to have, he hadn't answered him though, so now he was getting the silent treatment, well he'd dished plenty of that out too! How the hell had Paddy put up with him?

He retrieved his phone from Cai's room, what was left of it! He realised as he'd picked up the pieces that he was shaking. He hadn't been aware of just how worked up he'd been until then, somehow he'd remained in control. Jackson had been right; you could be angry and keep your head.

He'd not got everything right with Cai just now; his phone was proof of that. Despite that he felt certain he'd got them through a crisis...a small one maybe but still he allowed himself a smile of satisfaction as he made his way downstairs.

Knowing Cai liked ham and cheese sandwiches he'd made them a plateful each, then sat and kept an eye on both the clock and the front door, they were all still wary of Cai sneaking off.

When Cai still hadn't put in an appearance at ten past twelve he'd made his way upstairs. He found the boy's room empty and he wasn't answering him from the bathroom either so after calling out a warning that he was coming in he opened the door... and found that room empty too!

"Shit!"

The bathroom window was open slightly which had given him a clue as to how Cai had got out without him realising. A drainpipe was situated at the side of the window, Cai had to have shinnied down it. With his heart in his mouth Aaron peered out the window and down at the ground below, there were no broken body to be seen and so he breathed a huge sigh of relief, the boy could so easily have fallen. He had to have been desperate to get away to risk taking that route; he really had pushed him too far.

His hand went to his pocket, his first instinct to phone Jackson and Paddy, finding it empty he remembered his mobile was now in the bin.

The two men were both working; did he really need to tell them? Worry them? Have them stop what they were doing and help look for Cai? No. Cai had been in his care, typically he'd messed things up, so it was down to him to find Cai and sort it.

Five minutes later he was at the garage asking Cain if he could borrow a car. He'd been about to take the keys his uncle was holding out to him when the older man snatched them out of his reach.

"Is that kid really worth all this hassle?" Gesturing to the bruise on his nephews jaw he added, "I take it he did that."

There was no point denying it, Cain could tell if he was lying to him, "He was upset!"

"What if he turns on Paddy? You and Jackson can take it but..."

"He won't!" Cain didn't look convinced; he wasn't either, not knowing how he'd so violently turned on Paddy. "He won't." He repeated more forcefully knowing it was more for his benefit than his uncles. Cain was right he and Jackson could handle Cai if he got violent but Paddy? He'd not given that any thought, he knew now he should have done.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

It Takes One to Know One

Part 24

As he'd driven up through the village Aaron had tried to work out where Cai might be headed. Having gone out a back window he'd probably have took off across the fields that stretched out behind the house. If he'd gone that way and Aaron was certain he had he'd eventually have come to a back road. That road would take him to a great many places and one in particular...the town his mum had been living in. It was about half an hour away in the car and a damn sight longer on foot, but then Cai could have hopped on one of the half hourly buses that ran on week days. But would Cai go there? Well his mum had to be on his mind especially so after their earlier conversation. With Ray Wallis still at large Cai had been warned not to go to that area but Aaron knew that wouldn't deter him, it might even draw him there, he knew it would him.

He was relieved to see Paddy hadn't returned in his absence, he'd have had to stop and fill him in on things if he had and he wasn't looking forward to admitting yet again that he'd messed up.

Once clear of the village he put his foot down on the accelerator and hoped against hope that his hunch was correct.

The only reason he knew where to go was because the murder had been highlighted on the local news, they'd shown the area and named the victim and had showed a picture of the man suspected of committing the crime. Paddy had said at the time that he looked a nasty piece of work, well he'd proved himself to be just that even before he'd killed Cai's mother. There had been an interview with some police officer who'd warned the public not to approach Wallis should they see him, but he wasn't likely to still be in the area was he? He'd have to be stupid to hang around.

He didn't know the area at all and had entered the wrong side of the town and had had to drive through lunchtime traffic to get to his destination, what he'd expected to be a half hour journey had taken him nearly an hour but still he was confident he'd get there before Cai...if that's where he was heading!

He had the flats in sight now, you couldn't miss them. The ugly looking tower block stuck out like a sore thumb. The area it stood in didn't look much better. Aaron recognised it as one of those deprived areas they were always banging on about in TV documentaries. It was a bitter cold winter's day, the sky leaden, sleet falling from it, it all added to the oppressive mood of the place but Aaron knew that even on a bright summer's day it would still be a depressing place to live.

Parking just around the corner from the flats he made sure he had a clear view of the main entrance then he sat and waited. Half an hour later he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't just drive around and look for Cai when a bus pulled up across the road. Several people got off, one of them Cai!  
Relief flooded through him quickly followed by surprise, he'd been right!

Knowing Cai wouldn't recognise the car he started the engine and as the boy crossed the main road he edged out onto it and as the bus drove away he moved into its space. He was close enough now to chase Cai down if he legged it, he'd have to remember to lock the car first though, he couldn't be sure it would still be there when he got back if he didn't! Cain would kill him if it got nicked.

Aaron's eyes were fixed on the youth, Cai was standing still, looking up at the building that stood before him. He had to be wondering what had gone on in there the night his mother had been killed. He had to be hurting badly right now, not that he was likely to admit that to him.

Deciding to get out of the car Aaron shut the door quietly then leant back against it, shivering as an icy wind blew through him.

A minute or so later Cai turned around and was about to step back the way he'd come when he spotted him on the other side of the road. Aaron could see the surprise on his face, he watched as the boy glanced either side of him, was he thinking of running? Probably, but he should have learnt by now that he wouldn't get very far if he did.

Yes! He'd obviously learnt his lesson because he was now making his way over to the car, walking around the back of it before getting in the passenger side door, all the time avoiding eye contact with him.

Getting back in the car Aaron waited until the boy had fastened his seatbelt before turning to him and saying, "The bathroom window! What were you thinking? Even I wasn't daft enough to do that!"

He'd felt better for saying that even though he'd got no answer; Cai had just turned his head and looked out the window. Aaron was determined the uncomfortable silence wouldn't last much longer.

Having seen a McDonalds on the other side of town he made his way there, he was hungry and he knew Cai had to be. The sandwiches he'd made them were still sitting on the table back at Smithy cottage...unless Clyde had forgotten his manners and helped himself to them, it wouldn't be the first time!

There was a small queue at the drive through but it wasn't long before he was ordering what he knew Cai liked along with his usual. Setting the takeaway meal and drinks down into Cai's lap he drove over to a quiet corner of the car park. He just wanted to talk but if voices were to be raised at any point he didn't want anyone else to hear them.

"Come on, I know you're hungry so stop pretending you're not and eat!"

The boy had sighed and began to unwrap his burger, it was a start, one he was going to have to build on, he'd let the boy eat first though. He was still unwrapping his meal when Cai suddenly broke his silence taking him by surprise.

"How'd you know I was here?"

Shrugging Aaron said, "I just asked myself where I'd go if I was you." Looking the boy steadily in the eye he added, "I'm trying to understand how..."

"Well you can't! Your mums not dead, your dad's not either he just doesn't want you!"

That last comment was meant to hurt and it had. After all this time and despite what he told himself and those closest to him his father's rejection did still hurt. Cai was wanting some reaction from him, well he'd get one, an honest one but not the sort he was expecting. Holding Cai's gaze he said quietly, "No he doesn't and that's probably always going to hurt, but I've got Paddy now, and he's better than my dad."

He'd seen something flash in Cai's eyes, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew his words had had some impact on him because he'd quickly looked away. Aaron was certain he was now regretting lashing out at him that way, not that he thought it wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

As Cai was now in a talking mood he decided to try and get something more out of him. "If you want to go to the flat Gary could..."

"I don't want to go there, why would I?"

"To get something of your mums maybe?"

"I don't want anything of hers, there's nothing worth having anyway, Ray sold everything she had to buy booze."

"Why did you come then?"

"I've got friends here."

"Right." That might be true but Aaron didn't believe that was the real reason. He'd hoped Cai would thaw a little towards him but it was looking less and less likely, so when they'd both finished eating he started up the car and made his way to the exit. His eyes and mind were on the main road but he didn't miss Cai's sudden interest in a passerby.

"Who's that?"

"He's a friend of Ray's."

Hearing the click of the boy's seatbelt Aaron reached out to grab his arm, "What you doing?"

"He'll know where he is!"

"The police will have spoken to him by now." Aaron tightened his grip as the boy struggled against him.

"He's not going to tell them is he?"

"He'll not tell you either so forget about him!" He'd managed to instill some authority into his voice and it seemed to have done the trick, Cai was again looking in the direction the man had gone but he was no longer trying to get out of the car. Then to Aaron's relief he refastened his seatbelt and stared straight ahead.

His attention back on the road Aaron took advantage of a lull in the traffic and pulled out, uncomfortably aware as he did so that Cai looked back over his shoulder and took a long look at the friend of his mother's murderer. Glancing at Cai he saw a look on the boys face he didn't like. He looked a lot older and hard, he couldn't see into his eyes but he knew he wouldn't like what he saw there either!

He sensed trouble, and knew Cai was going to be smack bang in the middle of it.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

It Takes One to Know One

Part 25

Paddy had got home and found the place empty, empty except for a sleeping Clyde. There were two untouched platefuls of sandwiches on the table along with two cold cups of tea; he didn't know what to make of that, both Aaron and Cai were bottomless pits when it came to food. He tried phoning Aaron to see where he and Cai were, and if there was something wrong, but all he kept getting was the 'not available' message.

Should he be worried? Yes probably! But before he started to fret over what was hopefully nothing he'd take a walk through the village and see if anyone had seen the two of them.

He checked the shop and called in on Marlon at the pub, and stopped everyone he met in the street. Having no success he then made his way down to the garage. Maybe Aaron had had to go and put a few hours in there and Cai had gone with him. He liked that idea... it was feasible.

Cain had been inside the garage, writing up a bill. Before Paddy could ask him if he knew where his nephew was the younger man was asking him a question.

"Have you brought the car back?"

"What car?"

"That would be a no then!"

"What?" Why was Cain talking in riddles?

"Aaron borrowed a car to go look for that little bruiser you're minding"

Paddy groaned and rolled his eyes, so Cai had done another runner, he should have known! "Bruiser?" What did Cain mean by that?

"He's taken another pop at Aaron. It could be you next. You sure you want him under your roof?"

"He's just a kid!" Paddy exclaimed defensively, "A troubled one yes but I don't think he's quite as troubled as Aaron was..." Paddy bit back on his words realising he'd probably just given something he shouldn't away.

"Aaron never hit you...or did he?" Cain's mind was working overtime now, "That time you were ...when you told everyone you were mugged, was that him?"

Paddy knew there was no point denying it now, but he felt compelled to warn Cain about opening his mouth to the lad, "Don't you let on you know."

He might never have shown it but he'd always respected Paddy for the way he'd looked out for Aaron, he respected him even more now. He knew he'd taken a lot of crap off the boy but to take a beating like that and still stand by him..."You should have told me."

"If I thought it would help him in anyway then I would have done."

Cain nodded, Paddy had known what he was doing with Aaron, and he'd done a bloody good job too. Who was he to question him taking on another problem teen, this was where he wound his neck in. "Well if there's anything I can do, where Cai's concerned."

Paddy forced a smile, "Just keep a car at the ready, we're bound to need one again."

As he'd walked back up the hill, he'd tried phoning Aaron again, again without any success. He decided to ring Jackson, lamblasting himself for not thinking of doing so before. He and Aaron were always texting each other, he'd be able to tell him something surely.

But Jackson knew nothing, after repeatedly trying to get hold of Aaron, first on his mobile number and then on the house phone he'd sensed something was wrong and was now making his way home, he was five minutes away.

As Jackson hurried in through the front door Paddy set two mugs of tea down onto the table, they were going to have to sit and wait this out.

"So according to Cain Cai hit Aaron?"

Paddy nodded, he'd not mentioned that to Jackson on the phone, but he was now telling him all he knew, which wasn't much. They were trying to put the puzzle together but with so few pieces it was impossible.

"Why hasn't he phoned one of us?" The fact he hadn't troubled Jackson.

The older man shook his head, he didn't understand it either, they'd all agreed they were in this together, that they shared responsibility for Cai. What the hell was Aaron playing at?

It was another half an hour before they were to find out.

They heard the front door open followed by the thunder of feet up the stairs, they knew that was Cai. Hearing the door close they stared expectantly at the hallway door, waiting for Aaron to finally put in an appearance. As he stepped into the room they in unison demanded "Where the hell have you been?"

Wasn't it Cai who should be getting a bollocking and not him? No he deserved one too. Cai had kicked off because of him...as they were soon to find out.

After sitting down between the two older men he quietly told them what had happened between him and Cai, finishing off with how Cai had gone out the bathroom window, "I messed up and I just wanted to sort it out myself."

"You didn't mess up." Paddy protested, "You handled the situation perfectly!"

Jackson was equally impressed, "You did exactly the right thing."

He'd thought so too at the time, he'd even congratulated himself but then Cai had done a bunk, "No, I pushed him too far, I didn't know when to back off."

"No." Paddy stated firmly, "He'd have run off no matter what, it's how he handles anything he finds upsetting, he distances himself from it physically or emotionally or both."

Aaron nodded, that made sense but he still felt he could have handled the situation better. He wanted to move on from that part now, they needed to hear the rest so he started detailing the remainder of the afternoons events. Both looked more than a little unnerved by the time he'd finished.

Jackson sat back in his chair shaking his head in disbelief, "He's planning on going back there isn't he?"

"I told him he wasn't to go there again, not on his own, he said he wouldn't but I think that's exactly what he's planning on doing."

"Any friend of that Wallis has to be as much of a lowlife as he is!" Paddy was really worried for the boy's safety now. They didn't have eyes at the back of their heads. They couldn't watch him 24/7, no one could. "I'll phone Gary, he needs to know about this."

"Don't tell him what he said to me." Aaron insisted.

"I think he needs to know about that too, he might make good that threat one day!"

"No, he won't. I know he won't."

Paddy looked to Jackson he had the deciding vote."

Jackson knew an accusation of that kind could tear their world apart. The possibility of it being aired truly terrified him but as he met Aaron's steady gaze he knew he had to trust his judgement here, "No, Gary doesn't need to know about that."

Aaron flashed Jackson a heartfelt smile of thanks before getting to his feet, "I'd better get the car back to Cain, I won't be long."

As the door closed behind Aaron Paddy heaved a sigh, "I'm really proud of him."

Jackson smiled over at the suddenly very emotional older man, "Me too."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

It Takes One to Know One

Part 25

It was Jackson's turn to cook tonight and as the food was almost ready to be served he was making his way upstairs to ask Cai to be at the table in ten minutes.

The boy had remained in his room since Aaron had brought him home and Jackson wasn't sure what sort of a reception he'd get, a silent one or one full of attitude! He'd made chicken curry and rice knowing it was one of Cai's favourite dishes, hoping it might help coax the lad from his hidey-hole.

As usual he knocked on the door before walking into the room, he'd expected to find Cai lying on his bed but the boy was standing by the window looking out at the village. He turned to face him, eyeing him warily as he sheepishly asked, "Did Aaron tell you what I said?"

He'd not expected Cai to broach the topic and it threw him a little but he didn't want the boy to know that, "Of course he did." He'd tried to keep his tone even, to sound matter-of–factly in his reply, "He also said you told him you didn't mean it, so it's something else I think we can put behind us."

"I'm sorry."

Jackson hadn't expected an apology, not the way Cai had been behaving the last few days. But it seemed the boy had spent the last few hours thinking over what had happened earlier that day and realised he'd gone too far. "I know" he said gently, "So forget about it, ok?"

The boy nodded but continued to eye him warily. Jackson didn't like the unease the boy was obviously feeling in his presence, it was as if he was scared of him, like he expected him to become angry at any minute and physically turn on him. They'd never given him any reason to fear them, yet he'd expected Aaron to hit him earlier on too. It had to be a legacy of the abuse he'd suffered at Wallis' hand. He wasn't sure there was actually anything they could do about it, that it was something only time and a build up of trust would cure. Gesturing to the door he said, "Come on, tea's ready."

The boy shook his head slightly, not so much a refusal more a show of reluctance, but why? Going off the mood of the moment Jackson thought he knew, the lad didn't think he'd be welcome, "It's alright, it's forgotten,"

Cai looked as if he was about to say something only to think better of it. That worried Jackson, was the boy scared to talk to him now too? "Cai?" He stepped nearer to the boy who instantly backed away. "You don't need to be frightened of me." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'm not." The boy snapped back, and as if to prove it stalked past Jackson heading for the stairs.

Jackson heaved a despondent sigh; too late he'd realised that was totally the wrong thing to say! Cai wasn't going to admit to being scared, not of him not of anything. He'd just made him lose face, something teenage boys hated.

If he'd have been a little more careful in his handling of the situation he might actually have got somewhere with Cai, the boy was reaching out to him at least he'd thought he was, now he'd managed to put him back on the defensive.

Paddy was setting the food on the table as he'd walked into the kitchen, he sat down alongside Aaron, Cai between him and a now seated Paddy.

Cai wasn't making eye contact with any one of them, or making any attempt to join in with the conversation that passed back and forth across the table, and when Paddy asked him a direct question he answered reluctantly meeting his gaze just briefly. When Paddy asked him about going back to school in another attempt to get him talking, Cai eyed the older man angrily saying, "No I'm not going to fucking school!"

"Watch your mouth!" Aaron warned, one thing he found hard to stomach from Cai was him disrespecting Paddy in anyway, although as Paddy had reminded him recently he'd done plenty of it himself.

Cai had glared back across the table at him before slamming his fork down onto the table, lunging to his feet he then stormed from the room to pound up the stairs,. All three men were now waiting for the inevitable slamming of his bedroom door. When it came Jackson said, "My fault I think."

"How'd you work that out?" Aaron asked.

Paddy was just as eager to know as he considered himself to be the cause of Cai's most recent strop.

Jackson explained what had happened all of ten minutes earlier. "If I hadn't said that, if I'd been a bit more sensitive..." He shrugged he was disappointed in himself for missing a golden opportunity with Cai.

"He's only going to let you get so close," Paddy said knowingly, "He's not ready to let any of us in yet."

Jackson gave the older man a half smile, he'd needed reassurance of some kind, now he was eager to share another thought, "For a minute he was back to being the kid scared to put a foot wrong, scared we'd dump him back on social services doorstep if he did."

Paddy sighed, "He's a good kid. He knows right from wrong and he's got a good head on his shoulders, but life keeps dealing him cruel blows. If that hadn't happened to his mother he'd be..."

All three men were now looking up at the ceiling, there'd just been one almighty crash upstairs, Cai's room was more or less above them and it sounded like it had come from there.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron asked.

"I'll go." Jackson said getting to his feet, before he'd reached the door the sound of something equally as violent reached their ears; all three men were now making for the stairs.

More loud bangs and heavy thuds met their ears, the sounds getting louder and more frequent the nearer they got to Cai's bedroom.

Jackson soon had his hand on the door handle but when he tried to open it found he couldn't, there was something behind the door, something heavy enough to stop them gaining entry. "CAI!" He yelled as he banged on the door, "Cai, open the door and let me in."

"He's wrecking the room! Aaron stated in disbelief.

"He must have wedged something up against the door." Paddy reasoned, "Maybe if we all put our weight to it we can push it open."

The door had given a little on their first attempt, their second attempt giving even greater success, Jackson just able to squeeze his slender frame through the gap they'd made.

A scene of destruction met Jacksons eyes, all the smaller items of wooden furniture had been smashed, the bed upturned, it had been the wardrobe blocking the door, and one of its doors lay on the clothes strewn floor.

Jackson was shocked, Cai had well and truly lost it. The boy stood just a few feet away from him now, he was holding something in his hands, the knuckles on those hands raw and bleeding. Had he been punching the walls too?

He stepped nearer to the boy desperate to reach him, to help him in anyway he could, his approach halted when Cai glared wild eyed at him saying, "Come near me and I'll kill you!"

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

It Takes One to Know One

Part 27

Cai had said a lot of things he didn't mean, his words said in anger or in fear. Jackson knew he'd not meant what he'd said now. The threat hadn't scared him, taken him aback yes, more so the feral look in the boy's eyes, but he knew that was down to fear more than anger.

Gesturing around him, at the devastation he said softly, "We can put this right, all this..."

"Jackson?"

Aaron's anxious voice demanded his attention, he could now hear the two other men trying to open the door a little more, "It's alright, stay where you are." He called over his shoulder, Cai was already more than a little intimidated, it would only make it harder for the boy if they were all in the room. He could hear them talking, typically Paddy was having to persuade Aaron to stay the other side of the door.

Stepping over to the bed, Jackson righted it and heaved the mattress back into place, picking up the bedding he tossed it on top aware Cai was now watching his every move, looking over at him he said, "The bed's ok."

Picking up the wardrobe door he fingered one of the hinges, "That's easily fixed." Setting it against the wall he then pointed to the drawer front Cai was holding in his hands, "They were old. We promised we'd get new ones, and we will, just a bit sooner than we'd planned."

There was confusion in the boy's eyes now, Jackson knew he'd been expecting a bollocking at least, maybe even a violent reaction, but perhaps more than anything for them to make a call to social services. "We won't be phoning Gary if that's what you thinking."

A solitary tear rolled down the boy's cheek and Jackson's heart went out to him, more than anything right now Cai needed a hug. God knows when he'd last known the comfort such simple physical contact gave. He wasn't about to let him get that close to him, not yet. He edged closer reaching out to take the piece of wood from Cai's hands, setting it to one side. The boy was just an arm's length away from him now, so close and yet so far.

"I know why you did it, and why you keep running off, and I understand. We all do. But you can't keep doing these things. You're going to get hurt, or into serious trouble and it's not helping ease all that pain you're feeling inside, it's just adding to it. You're angry at the world and with good reason. You've lost your dad and now your mum and both in the cruellest of ways. Life isn't fair Cai. Bad things happen to good people all the time, but so do good things. But you've got to let all the hurt go before you can enjoy them, before you can even see them for what they are..." Another tear slipped down the boys face and more aware of this one Cai wiped it away.

"It's alright to cry, we all need to at some time, and it helps Cai, it really does." The brown eyes were searching his intently now; Jackson knew he had to hold his gaze, to let him find whatever he was so desperately looking for. When tears pooled in the boy's eyes he knew he had, he knew he could reach out now and wrap his arms around him. Pulling Cai close he held him tightly as he sobbed uncontrollably against his chest.

/

They'd stood in silence as the heart-breaking sound of Cai releasing some grief filled the air. Paddy finally finding the helplessness he felt too much, "Come on, we'll wait downstairs."

Aaron hadn't wanted to go, and had shrugged off the older man's hand.

"He's alright, they both are."

With that reassurance Aaron had reluctantly followed Paddy down to the kitchen where they spent the next hour in almost total silence. The need to talk only returning when a drained looking Jackson finally walked into the room. Dropping wearily into a chair beside Aaron he said, "He's asleep."

"Did he say anything?" Paddy asked.

"No, once he started crying he couldn't stop. But when he wakes I think he'll be ready to talk, at least I hope he will."

Gesturing at his empty tea mug Paddy eyed the younger man questioningly."

"Please." Jackson responded, he felt in need of something a bit stronger than tea but it would hit all the right places.

While the older man busied himself making them all a brew, Aaron reached out and wrapped his hand around Jackson's, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." That show of concern was something else he appreciated; it had been a difficult day, the last few hours especially so and not just for him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Aaron squeezed his boyfriends hand reassuringly, "And Cai will be now, won't he?"

"He's a step nearer."

They'd taken it in turns to check on Cai, two hours passing before he began to stir. Aaron in the room when he opened his eyes.

The bedside light was still in working order and Jackson had left it on in the room. The boy looked pale even in its warm glow and a lot younger than his fifteen years. He was looking up at Aaron, his gaze steady, no sign of fear or anger now. Sitting alongside him Aaron asked, "Feel better?"

Nodding Cai rolled onto his side to face Aaron, "I'm sorry."

"I know, I've been there, and got the T-shirt!" Aaron was pleased to see the boy smile at that. But maybe he shouldn't be making light of things, "But this isn't about me is it?"

"Did you wreak your room?"

It seemed Cai wanted to make it about him, "No." He hadn't been going to mention it but suddenly felt compelled to, "I wreaked Paddy's surgery."

Cai looked shocked. "What did he do?"

"He talked to me, tried to make me see something I just couldn't at the time." That was all he was going to say, he wasn't going to tell Cai about his suicide attempt, not now and hopefully not ever.

"Do you miss your dad?"

The question had taken him completely by surprise and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer it until a thought struck him, was this leading up to Cai talking about his dad? Gary had told them Cai never talked about his father, and he'd certainly avoided talking about him to them, maybe he was ready to now.

"Not really, not now."

"Because you've got Paddy?"

"Yeah." He wasn't sure if he should toss it back at Cai or not but did anyway, "You miss your dad don't you?"

"Yeah."

"What was he like?" Aaron was sure some encouragement wouldn't go amiss."

"He was...he was great. Kind and always laughing..."

Aaron listened silently as Cai shared memories of his father, they'd obviously been very close, Ben Robson had sounded a good man, a good father and it was clear Cai had loved him very much.

"He never got angry with me, not like..."

The boy was shaking his head now, suddenly finding it hard to talk.

"Not like Ray?"

"No."

He wasn't sure if this was the right time to say this but he felt Cai needed the reassurance, "They will find him Cai and he'll pay for what he did."

"Yeah. He's going to pay alright!"

Now that he didn't like, not the words or the tone of the boy's voice. "Cai you've got to leave this to the police, promise me you won't go back there."

"Ok."

He didn't believe him, not for one minute, Cai had not only confirmed his earlier concerns but had just added to them too.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

It Takes One to Know One

Part 28

Although worried about Cai's interest in finding Wallis, Aaron had decided to move the conversation on, he knew banging on about it wouldn't help dissuade the boy, that it would probably make him focus on it even more, and that was the last thing he wanted. And anyway he was wanting to get Cai talking about something else that had been worrying him.

"I know you didn't mean what you said about your mum, about hating her."

Cai shrugged, "I don't know how I feel about her."

It was an honest answer and Aaron understood how Cai's feelings towards his mother could be so uncertain, so up in the air. His feelings towards his own mother had varied wildly, all the time changing like the wind. Hate, anger, disappointment the three topmost on the list. He definitely hadn't liked her at times so knew he couldn't love her or that's what he'd told himself at the time. No, he'd not known how he really felt towards his mam for the longest time, even now when she'd wound him up in some way he would look at her and wonder just what exactly she meant to him. They were a lot closer these days but he didn't think he'd ever really trust her, not deep down, not like he trusted Jackson and Paddy.

"It didn't have to happen, did it?"

He wasn't sure what Cai was asking him now but before he had chance to ask the boy what he meant he was talking again.

"I told her we'd be alright on our own, that I'd look after her. Why'd she stay with someone like that? Why'd she keep letting him do that to her? To me? She didn't love me did she?"

"Yes she did!" Aaron insisted, he didn't want the boy believing that, not for a second.

"She let them take me away; she let me go into care!"

Cai was eyeing him expectantly now, the brown eyes demanding he be given some explanation for that. He could only try, "She wouldn't have been able to stop them, social services have the law on their side and anyway she knew you'd be safer away from Ray."

"If I'd been with her. If I'd been there that night she wouldn't be dead..."

"No!" Aaron said firmly, it hadn't occurred to him that the boy was blaming himself for his mother's death. But it seemed he was, Cai believed he could have prevented it. "If you had been there, if you'd have stepped in, he'd have killed you!"

Aaron knew Wallis had put Cai in hospital once, that was how the authorities had been alerted to the abuse, a suspicious Accident and Emergency doctor had called them in. Wallis would just have easily beaten Cai to death as he had his mother. That's why everyone was so worried he'd go looking for the bastard himself. According to Gary Elias the police were certain he was still in the area, that someone was hiding him. If the two were to come face to face then...well he just couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't read the boy's expression now but he knew he'd not convinced him of anything that he was still blaming himself; it was going to take some time to convince him otherwise.

Cai shifted a little wincing as he did so, Aaron realising the cause of his discomfort was his hands. Jackson had told them they were in need of some attention. Reaching out Aaron caught hold of the one nearest to him, "Right come on, these need seeing to."

"No, I'm alright." Cai said as he snatched his hand away.

"Well you can be the one to tell Paddy that because he won't be happy until he's slapped some antiseptic on them!"

Getting to his feet Aaron realised Cai was in need of more coaxing, "Come on, he just wants to make sure you're alright, he's worried about you."

Clambering to his feet the boy looked at Aaron and said, "You're lucky having Paddy."

Aaron had heard longing in the boy's voice, was Cai wanting the same kind of relationship he had with Paddy? "He's here for you too!" The boy hadn't acknowledged him; he'd just walked past him and out the door.

They'd found Paddy alone in the living room, Jackson having taken a restless Clyde for a walk. He'd gotten to his feet on seeing Cai, giving him a warm smile, knowing the boy needed some sign of understanding from him.

Cai had stepped towards him, stopping a few feet away where he apologised for what he'd done.

Holding his arms out Paddy said, "Come here."

Aaron knew the comfort those arms gave, he wasn't sure Cai was ready to accept it yet though so was a little surprised when the boy hesitantly stepped into an embrace. Thinking he should now make himself scarce he turned around and made for the door, he could hear Paddy reassuring the boy, and as always Paddy knew exactly what to say.

They'd all had an early night, sleep claiming each of them almost instantly. The morning coming way to quickly for the three older men, but not quick enough for Cai. He was up, dressed ready for school long before any of the others had even opened their eyes.

The alarm had woken Aaron and as usual he had had to reach across Jackson to switch it off, the older man sleeping through it like he did most days. Aaron made for the bathroom, padding bleary eyed along the landing and finding Cai's door open. The room was empty and his first thought was that the boy had run off again and he'd been about to raise the alarm when Paddy came out of the bathroom.

"It's alright he's downstairs; I told him if he was going to school he was to have some breakfast first."

"He's going to school?"

"That's what he said."

"That's good isn't it?" He wasn't so sure; the teachers couldn't keep as close an eye on him there like they could here.

"He needs normality, routine, something to occupy his mind, so yes I think it is. I'll ring the school, they know the drill."

"But what he said about Wallis."

"I know, it's worrying, I'd lock him in his room until Wallis was found if I could but he also needs us to trust him, I don't think he'd let us down willingly, not now."

Aaron wasn't so sure, Paddy hadn't heard the loathing in Cai's voice, the boy wanted to hit back at Wallis in some way, if he got it in his head to go look for him today there would be no stopping him. Turning around he headed back to his room, picking up his phone he rang his Uncle Zaks place, Belle had answered and knowing all about Cai's mother now he was able to ask her to keep an eye on Cai too, he knew he could trust Belle to do so discretely.

Every time the garage phone rang Aaron expected it to be the school or Paddy with the news Cai was missing. When Gary Elias' car pulled up on the forecourt he expected him to be delivering the news personally. The older man did have some news but it wasn't about Cai. The Coroner had released Kate Robson body for burial, Cai now had another ordeal ahead of him.

It wasn't until 2 o'clock came and went that Aaron finally started to relax, Cai had obviously been to afternoon registration, and attended his lesson or the teacher would have reported him absent.

At half three his mobile had rung, he didn't recognise the number but as soon as he heard Belle's voice he knew something was wrong and he was right, Cai hadn't got on the school bus!

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

It Takes One to Know One

Part 29

After leaving Jackson and Paddy in the dark about Cai the day before he'd immediately set about ringing them only to realise he couldn't. His phone, or the phone he was now calling his was an old one of Jackson's, one he was now using until he got around to buying himself a new one. He'd charged it overnight intent on changing the SIM cards over this morning, but his mind had been on Cai and he'd completely forgotten. He couldn't remember either of their mobile numbers so how the hell was he going to get in touch with them now? Pearl! She'd have them written down somewhere; he did know the surgery number and so tapped it out only to find it was busy, to hell with it he'd call in on his way past, he'd wasted enough time already. "CAIN!"

"Not again!" Cain exclaimed, he couldn't believe the kid had done another runner.

"Can I lend a car or what?" Aaron demanded impatiently, if Cain was going to give him a hard time about it he'd ask someone else.

Cain was soon reaching into a drawer for the keys Aaron needed, "Do you know where to look?"

"I know where he's heading."

"Where?"

"Skelton. He's got it into his head he'll find his mother's murderer there."

"He's not got a hope in hell's chance of finding him though has he." Cain said not understanding what all the panic was about

"He thinks he knows where he's hiding out."

"And you think he could be right?" Cain was beginning to see what had Aaron so spooked.

Aaron shrugged, he didn't know what to think, but Cai seemed convinced he knew where Wallis was. Turning on his heels Aaron ran towards the car aware his uncle was following him out of the garage, yelling after him to be careful. It wasn't him he needed to worry about!

He had been going to call at the surgery and get the phone numbers he needed but deciding that that would set him back another ten minutes he'd drove straight past, intent on ringing Pearl just as soon as he got to Skelton.

He was almost there now, he'd put his foot down and knew he'd passed at least one speed camera on the way! Cain was going to kill him...slowly and painfully!

Now, did he go back to the flats or to the part of town Cai had seen that mate of Ray's? Cai could be in either place or anywhere in between...he might even be someplace else entirely. The tosspot the boy was looking for could live anywhere! That hadn't occurred to him until now. He'd taken it for granted it was the town in which Cai had once lived with his mother and Ray Wallis. He had to get hold of Jackson and Paddy, they needed to know what was happening. Stopping the car he reached for his phone and dialled the surgery again. The line was still busy, Pearl had to be gossiping to some other wrinkly.

'Think! Think!' He told himself. Yesterday when he'd noticed Cai taking the long hard look over his shoulder, he'd looked in his mirror, he'd seen the figure Cai was so interested in walking along the main road, the next time he'd looked he was gone, it had been just a matter of seconds. He'd either gone into a house or a shop or turned down a side street. He decided he'd best check the area around McDonalds first, that that was his best bet!

He was now parked up opposite the fast food place, scanning the area, "For fucks sake!" He spat irritably, there were umpteen shops, houses and a side street all within a couple of minutes walking distance, "Now what?" He was talking to himself now, wasn't that the first sign of madness? This was doing his bloody head in!

It would be dark soon, and Aaron knew he was running out of time. On a whim he turned down the side street, all the time thinking it was all just a hopeless waste of time, and that he should just phone the police. He was about to do just that when he spotted a familiar figure a few hundred feet further along the road. He couldn't believe his luck.

He was about fifty feet away from Cai when the boy suddenly veered left, in through the gate of one of the houses, Aaron leaned forward over the steering wheel hoping to get a better view of his prey and could see he was doing something to the front door, a second later the door was open and Cai had disappeared inside. He'd broken in! The little get had broken in! Well that shouldn't really surprise him he'd broken into the garage three times!

Foot on the brake he was out of the car and now sprinting the remaining distance, he'd been about to bang on the door then realised that that would certainly get the attention of anyone that might be inside. Calling to Cai quietly through the letterbox might just save them both a court appearance. But he'd found the door wasn't shut, just closed to. Pushing it open he peered inside. He could see Cai, the boy was standing at the other end of the building's longish hallway, looking back at him open mouthed. He'd been the last person he'd expected to see here!

"Get here now!" Aaron ground out quietly, gesturing to the outside world with his thumb. He couldn't believe his eyes when Cai turned around and walked into another room. Hurrying after him he was soon standing in what was unmistakably a kitchen, a kitchen neither one of them had any right being in.

He'd been about to grab hold of Cai's arm to drag him back to the car when the boy said "It's alright Phil's not here," Then pointing to what looked like a storage cupboard he added, "Ray's down there I know he is."

Aaron pulled open the door and found it to be just what he'd expected, tinned goods lined the dozen or so shelves that hung upon its three interior walls. Boxes and crates were scattered on its floor, "Yeah right! Now come on before 'Phil' comes back."

"There's a cellar underneath, he uses it to keep anything dodgy, you know stolen goods. Even if the police have searched here, they won't have found that, they never have before!"

Aaron's eyes were drawn towards the floor of the cupboard, this was an old house and a lot of old houses had cellars. Cai could be right about this, he had to get the boy out of here and call the police.

Eyeing the boy determinedly he said, "We're leaving now and once we get back to the car I'm calling the police..."

"No!" Cai spat back at Aaron, stepping towards the cupboard where he started to clear the floor of debris.

He had to wrestle the boy out of the confined space, pleading with him to forget Wallis, to leave him to the police. "Cai, he's broken your ribs, your arm, you don't stand a chance against him, please."

Cai had finally stopped his struggling and Aaron was just beginning to think his reasoning had got him somewhere and that he could finally get the boy away from any danger the place posed. But then he heard a noise behind him. Cai had heard it too and they both turned to look at the doorway, at the man now standing there. Aaron's heart lurched in his chest, Ray Wallis looked even uglier in the flesh.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

It Takes One to Know One

Part 30

There was another door out of the kitchen, it led outside, but Wallis was nearer to it than they were and Aaron knew he wasn't about to let them leave through either door. He didn't fancy his chances against Wallis; the man was built like a brick shithouse. Cai's mother had died at his hands and Cai had taken more than one beating from him that had resulted in broken bones. He wasn't such an easy target as them but he wasn't stupid enough to believe he and the much bigger man were equally matched. But maybe while he kept him busy Cai could get away and call for help, he was certain he was going to need it.

Wallis was eyeing him questioningly, but he seemed unfazed that someone had found him, he was probably confident of putting a stop to any threat they posed. His gaze had slowly moved to Cai, a sneer appearing on his face as he said,

"Looking for me, 'son'?"

Cai had lunged at Wallis then, the taunting tone of his voice inciting the boy's anger. Aaron had made a grab for him, having to again wrestle with him to restrain him, he didn't want Cai getting anywhere near the now laughing Ray Wallis. "Cai, this isn't helping." He hissed into the boy's ear.

The boy had instantly stopped his struggling, but Aaron still had him in a death grip, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Let him go." Wallis said, "It won't be the first time he's tried his luck but it will definitely be his last."

"The police are on their way." Aaron lied wishing to God it was true, that he'd had the sense to call them earlier.

Wallis was laughing now, "I heard you talking, they don't know you're here, no one does. So I'm going to have you disappear just like I have."

The older man was right. No one knew where they were, well not exactly where they were, the cavalry weren't about to arrive anytime soon and save the day. He was going to have to get Cai out of this mess. But how?

He could still only think of the one way, hauling Cai around to stand behind him he said, "It's easy beating on a woman, on a kid, but you're not going to find it so easy to take me down!" He'd given Wallis the 'come get me' gesture, knowing a man like him wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. The sooner they got this over with the better.

"Aaron don't." Cai pleaded, he more than anyone aware of what Wallis was capable of.

Eyes fixed on a now grinning Wallis Aaron said quietly but firmly, "My phones in the car, you lock the doors and phone the police."

"No I'm not leaving you..."

"Don't worry lad you'll not be going anywhere!"

Aaron had been looking calmly at the cause of Cai's heartache, but suddenly he was angry, he wasn't about to let this bastard get away with what he'd done. There was only about four yards between him and Wallis, not really enough of a running distance to give him the momentum he needed but it was going to have to do. He might not be able to floor him with the sort of tackle he'd used on Cai but he should be able to knock him off balance, if he could get him out of the way of the door, Cai could make his escape.

He hoped to have the element of surprise on his side and Wallis had looked bemused as he'd suddenly charged towards him. It had been like running into a stone wall, his shoulder colliding painfully with Wallis chest, he'd tucked his head to the side of that chest as he'd wrapped his arms around the bull of a man. Just as he'd hoped Wallis had staggered backwards, impacting with the hallway wall just a few feet behind him. Aaron knew they didn't have much time; Wallis was already raining blows down onto his back.

"Cai now!" He'd yelled the order and almost instantly he'd heard the sound of running feet. All he had to do now was stop Wallis going after him. It was almost dark outside, and Aaron knew although a hunted man he'd risk going a short distance under the cover of nightfall if it meant ensuring his freedom.

Wallis was enraged now and with that surge of anger had come a surge of strength and Aaron found himself hurled against the wall, he managed to deflect the first blow from Wallis' huge fist with his arm, but the second one caught him square on the chin. He couldn't remember ever being hit that hard before, if Wallis managed to land a couple more of the same he'd soon be laid out on the floor.

/

Cai knew the car couldn't be far, he'd stood by the gate and looked up and down the street, panicking a little when he realised he didn't know which car Aaron had used to come look for him. It had to be the one parked a little way down from the house, he was sure that hadn't been there when he'd got here. Running to it he tried the door and found it open, the keys still in the ignition. He quickly got in the passenger seat and with the press of a button he'd locked all the doors, then he'd reached for the phone. As he'd picked it up it had started ringing.

/

Jackson was about ten or so minutes from Skelton, he'd pulled over to ring Aaron yet again, luckily he could still remember his old number and since hearing from Cain that Aaron had gone to look for Cai he'd been trying to get hold of him.

He'd been relieved to hear Cai's voice, believing the panic to be over, but that relief had instantly turned to horror as the scared teen had told him what was going on. He'd got the address off Cai, then told him to ring the police, then he'd ordered him to stay out of sight until help got there. He'd then hurriedly rung 999 himself, just in case something happened and Cai didn't get to make the call. Engine already running he'd cut into the rush hour traffic, weaving his way like a mad man through it. All he could think about now was getting to Aaron, hoping and praying that someone would get to him before it was too late.

As he'd turned his van into Moriston Avenue he could see the flashing blue lights of several police cars and those of an ambulance. He'd barely gone fifty feet when a policeman flagged him down. He told the officer he'd been the one to call the police, detailing what was going on at number 34, but even with proof of his involvement they'd refused to let him get any nearer the scene. He asked about Cai and Aaron but they hadn't been able to tell him anything, he was almost going out of his mind with worry when he suddenly remembered Cai had Aaron's phone. He quickly tapped out the number and it seemed like an eternity before he heard Cai's voice.

The boy was upset, distraught, Jackson could barely understand what he was saying but two things had impacted on his brain, Aaron was hurt and they were taking him to hospital.

TBC.


	31. Chapter 31

It Takes One to Know One

Part 31

Jackson had not slept very well; in fact he'd hardly slept at all. Apart from worrying about Aaron he'd missed him badly too. The bed seemed so big without him, and had proved miserably empty and cold.

Thank God he was only going to be in hospital overnight, he hated the thought of another night without him by his side. He was so used to him being there now, feeling his warmth, his skin against his; he loved falling asleep with him in his arms.

Aaron had got away lightly considering the beating he'd taken. He had a nasty concussion and the doctors had wanted to keep him in for observation promising to discharge him first thing unless there be any complications.

He'd been a bruised and bloody mess when he'd got to him, strapped into a stretcher and being wheeled to the ambulance by two paramedics.

Having told Cai he was just up the road but unable to get to them the boy had asked the police to let him through the police cordon. They'd both gone in the ambulance with Aaron, he'd been conscious but groggy, aware enough of what was going on around him to reassure them both he was ok.

X-rays had confirmed nothing was broken; he looked a lot worse than he was, or so he kept telling everyone.

Paddy had arrived with Chas and when they left they'd taken Cai with them, he though had stayed long past the end of visiting time, not wanting to leave his boyfriend, even though Aaron had long since fallen asleep. He'd eventually taken a taxi home and climbed into their bed alone.

He was up early, the relentless tossing and turning eventually driving him to his feet and towards the bathroom. He'd never taken a shower at 5am before.

He'd phoned the hospital at eight o'clock, the Ward Sister had told him Aaron had had a good night and could be picked up any time after nine. He was borrowing Paddy's car to collect him, his van and Cain's car were still in Moriston Avenue but Cain had promised to get them back to Emmerdale sometime today.

Jackson had thought Cai would want to come pick Aaron up with him but the boy had said he had school. He was worried about him, he was quiet, not that that was unusual, but this quietness was the distancing he did when troubled. He was obviously shaken by what had happened and both he and Paddy would have preferred he stayed home today but no, he was having none of it, he was going to school 'end of'

He'd got to the hospital just before nine. Aaron was sitting on the bed waiting for him, he looked worse than he did the night before; he hadn't thought that was possible but the extensive bruising was more marked, the swelling too. He wasn't moving as well either having stiffened up overnight. But he was more than eager to get home.

Once in the car the younger man had asked him about Cai, he'd had no option but to tell him of his concerns. Aaron had fallen quiet then, he now worried about the boy too, it seemed they always were. Was life ever going to resume some sort of normality, were things ever going to settle down? Maybe now Wallis was in police custody they would. Cai had been right, the police had found a cellar and evidence someone was spending a lot of time in it. It seemed he'd been lying low until things had died down a little in the hopes of later slipping out of the area. He wasn't going anywhere now though; Aaron had made sure of that.

They still had Cai's mother's funeral ahead of them, hopefully that would prove to be closure of some kind. Then they could start again, with Christmas just a few weeks away they had something to look forward too. They'd wanted to make it a good one for Cai, there was no reason now why it shouldn't be.

They'd got home to find Gary Elias's car parked outside Smithy cottage.

"What's he doing here?" Aaron asked, every time he'd seen the social worker recently he'd had some bad or upsetting news for Cai.

"He's probably just come to see how you're doing."

Aaron hoped that's all it was but he didn't think Gary had enough time in his working day to make social calls.

He could tell by Paddy's face something was up. As he'd eased his sore and aching body down onto the sofa, Gary began to tell him and Jackson why he was there.

"I had a phone call late yesterday afternoon, from a Michael Hurst; he's a cousin of Cai's mother. He say's he's not had any contact with her since they were quite young, the families having some how lost touch. He's apparently been out of the country on business recently but on getting back and on catching up with the news he'd read about her murder and about it leaving Cai orphaned. He's asked my department where he stands on taking the boy in."

A stunned silence had filled the air, Aaron and Jackson both taken aback by the news. They'd been told there was no other family, that Cai had no one, no blood ties anyway. Now suddenly he did and Aaron saw it as a threat, a threat to what they had between the four walls he called home.

"Well where does he stand?" Aaron demanded finally cutting through the silence, surely this Hurst bloke couldn't just appear out of nowhere and expect the boy to move in with him?

"We like to place children with a family member where possible, but Cai's at an age where he has a say in the matter too. If Hurst is successful in his application then the final say would be Cai's.

"So if Cai doesn't want to stay with him he doesn't have to?"

"In theory no but then if it's deemed the best thing for him..."

"And who would decide that, you?" He was getting angry now, and he'd spat that question scornfully at Gary, earning himself a look of chastisement from both Paddy and Jackson. He didn't care, Cai was settled with them, more settled than he'd been anywhere else. He didn't need uprooting and moving on again.

"Me, the department..."

"We wouldn't get a say in it?"

"Yes to a point. Aaron I know you're fond of the boy; you've been through a lot with him. But you need to remember you're fostering him, that his placement here isn't necessarily indefinite. You need to be able to let him go if or when the appropriate time comes."

Aaron bit back on what was going to be a curt reply. He knew Gary was right. So had that time come?

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

It Takes One to Know One

Part 32

Jackson had been in the kitchen when Cai arrived home from school, he'd expected the boy to seek Aaron out immediately but he'd gone straight up stairs and he'd hurried after him.

"Cai, Aaron's in the living room." The boy had turned around at the top of the stairs and then made his way back down them, Jackson not missing his reluctance to do so. He'd just made Aaron a cup of tea and set it in the boy's hand saying, "Take that into him and I'll bring you one through in a minute."

He wished he knew what was going on in Cai's head right now, he hoped he wasn't going to kick off sometime soon, not with Aaron so banged up; he needed a few days peace and quiet at least.

/

Aaron could tell by the boy's body language that things were far from right with him. He could barely look him in the eye when he'd asked if he was ok. He'd told him he was, then said, "You're not though, what's wrong?"

Cai had shrugged, "Nothin'"

"Something is. You know you can talk to me, to anyone of us so..."

"I've got homework to do."

With that the boy had turned around and quickly left the room, leaving Aaron more worried about him than he'd been before. Deciding to go after him he set his mug down on the floor and gingerly got to his feet, his ribs were unbelievably painful and the least movement seemed to aggravate them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackson demanded as he stepped into the living room, "You're supposed to be resting."

"I have been..."

"Not long enough, so sit back down and I'll go talk to Cai."

It seemed Jackson was a mind reader now! He watched the older man go back the way he'd just come knowing he probably had more chance of getting Cai talking than he did.

/

Cai looked none too pleased to see him in his room, but he had a fairly good excuse, "You forgot your tea."

The boy took the mug from his hands giving him a quietly spoken "Thanks," as he did so. He didn't maintain eye contact for longer than a second though and Jackson thought he might just know what was troubling him.

"Cai, Aaron's alright..."

"He nearly wasn't though was he?"

He hadn't been expecting such a vehement reaction or for the boy's brown eyes to suddenly bore so intently into his. What was Cai expecting to see there, blame?

"What happened to Aaron wasn't your fault."

"I'm not stupid Jackson so stop treating me like I am. If I hadn't gone there, if I hadn't done what you'd all told me not too, Aaron wouldn't have been there and Ray wouldn't have... he could have killed him like he killed my mum!"

"We all understand why you went there, Aaron especially, and I know the hot head he is, he'd have done the exact same thing in your shoes. And you have to remember something positive came out of it, Wallis was caught, you were instrumental in putting him behind bars and he's the one ultimately responsible for everything that's happened."

"I could have just told the police."

Jackson heaved a sigh, the boy was determined to own the blame and maybe he'd been wrong to try and convince him otherwise. Assuming responsibility for your actions was, when all said and done, the right thing to do, the grown up thing to do. He just hadn't wanted Cai beating himself up about it. "Yes you could have done things differently, but you're just going to have to accept the fact you didn't and learn from the experience."

Cai was nodding now, he seemed much more accepting of that idea. At fifteen he was at the unenviable stage somewhere between childhood and manhood! Certainly not an easy place to be for him or those around him. So were they fussing over him too much? Trying to protect him from things he didn't need protecting him from? He didn't know the answer to that. He did know the boy had been through so much in his life that they all felt an incredible need to protect him from anything else likely to hurt him.

He'd been staring down at the floor as he'd been thinking; Cai's school bag lay discarded there, books and papers tumbling out. Something among them had just caught his eye, an official school envelope with 'FAO the Guardian of Cai Robson' typed across its front.

"What's that?" They'd had one of those the time Cai had been excluded for fighting, so what was this one about? He bent to pick it up only for Cai to snatch it up out of his reach.

"It's just a reminder of when we break up for Christmas, every ones had one."

He knew instantly the boy was lying, "Hand it over."

Cai slapped the envelope into his waiting hand then sat down on his bed eyeing him reproachfully.

The contents of the letter had come as quite a surprise, one that had him grinning in delight. "The Headmaster wants our permission to enter one of your essays into the National Schools Literary Competition!"

"I don't want to enter it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's no good, it wouldn't win."

"The Headmaster wouldn't enter it if it wasn't any good, if he didn't think it had a chance of winning, and anyway it's not the winning it's the taking part."

"I don't want to enter it, end of!"

He was starting to get suspicious now, why he didn't know, "Is it the one you wouldn't let me read?" Cai's silence told him it was. "What's it about?" More silence accompanied by a defiant stare, he was going to have to admit defeat, for now at least. He still had to tell Cai Gary would be calling by shortly, the social worker wanting to tell him himself about the relative who had just come to light. He wanted him to be in an even mood when hearing that.

/

They were all sitting around the kitchen table waiting for Cai to put in an appearance, Gary Elias reading the letter from the Headmaster, nodding as he did so, "Yes I know all about this, I was on the phone to the school this afternoon, not actually about Cai but Mr Harris was eager to fill me in on this."

"Then you'll probably know more than we do," Paddy said, "If Jackson hadn't spotted the envelope I don't think he'd have given it to us."

"Really?" Gary Elias couldn't understand that, it would be different if the lad had done something wrong.

"He says it doesn't have a chance of winning but I think there's more to it than that, "Jackson said, "Do you know what the essay's about?"

"Yes, I haven't read it though but apparently it's an excellent piece, Cai's English teacher is raving about him, he says he's got the makings of a fine writer."

"So what's it about? Why doesn't he want us to know about it?" Aaron demanded.

Gary shrugged, beginning to see a possible reason for Cai's reluctance, "I can only think its because he thinks you might find something in it offensive."

"But why would we?" Jackson wasn't liking the sound of this.

"The theme set was 'Something Fought For Not Freely Given' a bit ambiguous for my liking but Cai ran with it and his essay is entitled, 'The Right to be Gay' I'm told it's well researched, well thought out and above all else, very well written. Anyway, I think we all know where he got his inspiration."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

It Takes One to Know One

Part 33

"So I've got to go live with him." Cai stated flatly, like he believed he had no other choice.

"No." Gary Elias was quick to reassure the teen to the contrary. "Not if you don't want to, but I don't want you dismissing the option completely out of hand. I want you to meet him, then I'll arrange supervised visits, a stay at his for a day or two. If you're not happy after giving it a fair..."

"Ok." Cai interrupted, getting to his feet and moving towards the hallway.

"Cai?" Gary had been expecting the boy to walk, just not so soon into the conversation, "Don't you at least want to know something about him?"

"No."

The four men watched Cai leave the room, his apparent disinterest driving Aaron to protest, "Why does he have to do any of that? It's obvious he doesn't want to."

"Nothing is obvious where Cai is concerned, you should know that by now!" Gary snapped back, he was tired, he'd had a long and very difficult day and he was equally as concerned about uprooting the boy as the men who'd given him a home. Still he was out of order, "Sorry! Look I really don't like the idea of unsettling him again, he's made real progress since he's been here, he's opening up to you, bonding! I really couldn't be happier with his placement, but I have to look at the broader picture. Michael Hurst is a blood relative, a tie to his mother, to who he is, where he came from. It might not seem important but it is, and will be especial so to Cai when he's an adult with a family of his own. I can't not encourage this. However it looks right now it could very well be the best thing to happen to him, and that's what we all want isn't, what's best for Cai?"

"So do we actively encourage it?" Paddy asked wanting to break the tension that had settled around the table as well as voice a concern. "Because we don't want him thinking we don't want him here?"

"Just carry on doing what you've been doing all along...play it by ear, you haven't hit a bum note yet!"

/

Jackson had made shepherd's pie for tea and they were all now sat around the table, Cai toying with his food rather than eating it. No one wanted to point that out to him though, knowing he'd probably use it as an excuse to throw a strop so he could disappear back upstairs. He might not be eating but at least if he was here he was within the fold.

They were also wary of mentioning his relative and the lesser issue of the literary competition. Both were things they needed to discuss but Cai was giving off too many warning signals. He wasn't wanting to talk about anything right now.

He'd silently helped Paddy clear the table and then washed up. He'd then taken Clyde for a walk, a lot longer a walk than usual. Then he'd settled at the kitchen table to finish off his homework.

All three men's social life had, more or less, been put on hold since Cai had moved in. They'd gone as far as the Woolpack when things had been running smoothly. One of them had always stayed behind though; even if he'd been up in his room they'd wanted Cai to be aware of a caring adult presence in the house.

This last week or so they were back to being couch potatoes, eyes on the telly even if their minds were elsewhere, like in the next room. They'd hoped Cai would eventually join them, even if it was just for an hour, but no. When Jackson had gone to check on him he'd found the kitchen empty and so had made his way up to the boy's room hoping he could talk him round.

"Come down and watch TV with us for a bit."

"There's nothing on I wanna watch."

"Are you sure you're just not avoiding us?"

"No! I just don't want to watch TV."

"Well we'll put the telly off and we'll talk, or just sit there looking at each other if you don't like the sound of that." Cai was scowling at him now, his attempt at humour having failed miserably.

"I was going to go to bed."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, you don't have to be up for anything."

"I'm tired."

"You probably are but I think it's more a case of you wanting to keep out of our way. You're hiding away up here so you don't have to talk to us."

The ensuing silence didn't surprise Jackson, he'd expected it. "I know this Hurst bloke turning up has thrown you, it certainly has us! You don't want to go and we don't want you to either, but I can't say that without pointing out how selfish a reaction that is on our part. What we want above all else and what you should want for yourself, is to be safe, loved, happy and prepared for whatever life has ahead of you. You might find all that and more with this Michael, so it would be wrong not to give him a chance. If things don't work out we'll still be here, we'll still be here whatever happens." It was the last bit he'd wanted to get across, Cai needed to know they would always be there for him

The boy had simply nodded, still it was a response, Cai had heard him now it just had to sink in.

"While I'm here, while I've got you cornered..." He was grinning at the boy now, trying again to lighten the mood, he knew Cai had a good sense of humour, they just didn't get to see it very often, it didn't look to be on show now either, "...well, I know what the essay is about."

Cai had instantly dropped his gaze, he still didn't want to talk about it, Jackson though was determined he would, "It sounds like you put a lot of thought and a great deal of effort into it. It's something you obviously feel strongly about." The brown eyes were finally looking into his; he'd known Cai would respond to that observation.

"Yeah"

"Because of me and Aaron."

"Belle told me what Aaron tried to do. He shouldn't have had to go through that."

"No."

"You'd said you didn't want me getting into any more fights because of you but I wanted to do something so..."

The boy was struggling now but Jackson was more than happy to help him out, "So you found another way to defend us?"

"Yeah."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

It Takes One to Know One

Part 34

He'd managed to coax Cai into telling him the reason for not wanting them to see his essay. It had proven to be something and nothing where he was concerned, he didn't think Aaron would have a problem with it either, but it had obviously troubled the teen, so he'd done his best to reassure him. Cai had then reached under his bed and pulled out the multipage piece handing it to him for him to read.

He'd sat down on the bed and had read transfixed, lost in the words, in their message to the world. Aware only of the emotions it stirred up inside of him. The emotions the writer wanted the reader to feel and hopefully in turn want to stand up and express.

When he'd finished he'd eyed Cai proudly, it was hard to believe a fifteen year old boy could write something like this, he had a real talent, one to be praised and encouraged.

"WOW! This is incredible. I'm so proud of you and you should be too."

"It's not that good." Cai said colour rushing to his cheeks.

He didn't like how Cai was so dismissive of his work, and it wasn't for the first time either. He'd realised then that this gift he'd been given was something he'd tried to keep secret, like he was ashamed of it."

"Do you enjoy writing?"

"Yeah I suppose."

It had been a grudging admission and that had troubled him too, "What, don't you think it's cool or that it's something men don't do?"

"Ray said..." Cai bit back on his words.

Ray! He should have known, "What did he say?"

"He found something I'd written and he laughed at me, he ripped it up, saying it was crap."

So physical abuse wasn't the only thing Cai had endured while under Ray Wallis' roof, well that didn't really come as any great surprise to him.

"That was just him beating you up with words instead of his fists! You of all people should know how powerful they can be!" Broken bones and bruises healed but Jackson knew this sort of wound took a lot longer a time to recover from, and sometimes you never did. "You need to listen to the people who are in the know, listen and believe and more importantly believe in yourself."

Cai had shrugged in response and Jackson knew instilling some confidence, some self belief into the boy wasn't going to be easy. They were all going to have to work on it.

He'd asked if he could show it to Aaron and Paddy and Cai had agreed, he wasn't prepared to come down stairs while they did so though.

He was walking into the living room now, holding the essay aloft and grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that..." Aaron started to ask, Jackson cutting across him in his eagerness to answer.

"It is and I'm seriously impressed!"

Aaron was holding out his hand now, keen to read it.

"Before you look at it, I need to tell you why he didn't want us to know about it."

"Go on then." Should he be worried? Because he was now. He glanced over at Paddy, he looked a little concerned too.

"He's put some things in it, well they're about us, some thing's I know you'd prefer to forget, he's not given our names or anything but the thing is he knows he should have asked our permission, but he didn't and because he didn't he's not wanted us to know about it."

"Is that all!" Aaron exclaimed, taking the papers from Jackson's outstretched hand. Well it wasn't the crime of the century was it, and the only thing that worried him was that Cai had been scared to tell them.

He didn't do much reading, he never had, it had never appealed to him and the books he'd been told to read while in school he'd found hard going. But not this, this carried him along, holding his interest, his attention. He recognised himself in several parts, and actually found himself understanding his actions, something he'd never been able to do before. The reasoning, the logic was all there in black and white. He was learning from it too, facts, figures, even some history, all things he suddenly felt ashamed for not knowing.

He'd looked up from the last page and met Jackson's gaze.

"Well?"

He didn't know what to say, he wasn't good with words and expressing his feelings at any time so when it came to something like this he really struggled. Then he realised there was one thing he could say, "It's a winner in my book! He's got to enter this in that competition."

"Yeah he does. Cai told me something else, something that explains his reluctance, something that's far reaching and something we have to help put right."

As Jackson finished detailing what Cai had said about Wallis Aaron got to his feet, making his way stiffly up the stairs. His ribs were still giving him hell and he'd been relieved to sit down on Cai's bed, the boy didn't look too happy about him being there though. Aaron knew why that was and hoped he could put him at ease.

"What you wrote, well it made me understand me a bit better...a lot better. What I did, what I tried to do. I can put it all behind me now, thanks to you. Your essay, your words, they're going to help a lot of people, open a lot of people's eyes, have them see things differently. If I'd read it when I first realised I was gay, before even... when I just knew I was different, I'd have known, understood it was ok, that it wasn't something to fear or hate. See no one tells you it's ok, you hear things, comments, sick jokes. It makes you think it's wrong, I thought it was wrong. Your essay needs to be in every school, even if it doesn''t win the competition it will still be out there, doing what it's supposed to do, open peoples eyes!"

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

It Takes One to Know One

Part 35

Saturday morning and with nothing calling they'd stayed in bed until ten. Cai putting in an even later appearance at the breakfast table. Aaron wasn't feeling as sore or as stiff today so they planned on taking Cai somewhere that afternoon, get him out the house and hopefully help take his mind off everything that had happened and was yet to happen, even if only for a short time. His mother's funeral was on Tuesday and the appearance of Michael Hurst was casting a shadow over the entire household.

Cai had been eager to watch a football match in a nearby town, but five minutes after deciding on that as the afternoons entertainment the phone had rung, it had been Gary Elias.

The social worker was on call over the weekend and while at his office had been in touch with Hurst, Gary didn't think a funeral was the best place for Cai to meet him for the first time, and had been trying to arrange a suitable time for them to meet beforehand. He'd pencilled a meeting in at Smithy cottage that very afternoon, if convenient for them. It was the only time Hurst was available so Jackson felt they had no choice but to cancel their plans and agree to the meeting.

Cai had sloped off to the living room on hearing the news and had quickly lost himself in a game of FIFA, leaving the two older men sitting at the table, Aaron's previously good mood having now deserted him.

"The only time he's got available! He should make time! He's the one wanting to take Cai in."

"He's a business man and Gary did say he hadn't given him much notice. He knows we're flexible."

"Yeah cos we make ourselves flexible for Cai's sake! I don't like the sound of him already."

"Don't let Cai hear you saying that, we're supposed to be impartial remember."

"I won't I'm not stupid."

"No but you're a miserable prat!" Jackson chastised, it was hard for them all and Aaron wasn't making it any easier with his sulking.

"Yeah sorry." He knew he was being unreasonable but he just couldn't help it, he had a bad feeling about this, he was certain Cai would end up getting hurt again.

Paddy had been on call until midday and had been out most of the morning but was back in plenty of time for the two o'clock meeting.

The two men had arrived early and in separate cars, Paddy opening the door to greet and show them into the living room. There Gary had introduced everyone and then they'd spent the next ten uncomfortable minutes making small talk, before leaving Cai alone with Gary and Michael.

As soon as they were all safely out of earshot in the kitchen Aaron was making his feelings on the man known.

"I don't like him!"

"You only just met him." Jackson protested. "Give him a chance."

"Do you like him?"

Jackson squirmed uncomfortably, "It's too soon to tell."

"You don't do you?"

"No not really." Jackson admitted, shaking his head ruefully at Paddy. There was something about this Hurst bloke he didn't like, in fact he'd taken an instant dislike to him as Aaron obviously had. The man had a smarmy air about him, had strode into Smithy cottage like he was someone important, nose in the air like he was too good for the place. He was wearing an expensive suit and had driven up in an expensive car. He had money but what else did he have going for him? Considering he was a businessman he didn't have any people skills. He lacked warmth or seemed to, Jackson couldn't see him sitting down and talking to Cai, he couldn't see him showing any kind of understanding should Cai throw a strop or run off, he doubted he'd go look for him if he did.

"Paddy?" Aaron eyed the older man wanting to know what he thought of their visitor.

"First impressions aren't something we should go on, he might be nervous..."

"You don't like him either?"

"No. But maybe that's got more to do with me not wanting Cai to leave than it has to do with him." Paddy said trying to reason out his dislike of the man.

"It's what Cai thinks of him that matters." He knew Aaron wasn't going to like that comment but Jackson knew it needed saying.

"He won't like him, I know he won't." Aaron stated confidently.

It was an hour or so before Michael Hurst left, Cai and Gary then joining them in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Paddy asked.

"He's alright." Cai said flatly before asking if he could go up to his room.

Knowing it would be easier to discuss what had taken place without Cai present no one had objected to his request.

"That went better than I expected." Gary said. "Cai's quiet at the best of times but Michael managed to draw him out a little. He started telling him about his mum, what he remembered from when they were kids, and some family history. Cai enjoyed hearing about that. So what did you think about him?"

"We weren't overly impressed." Paddy said diplomatically.

Gary chuckled, "I didn't think you would be. You know he was fine with me earlier, but I didn't miss how standoffish he was with you. I think he probable felt pressurized here, I've told him Cai's settled here, how much progress he's made because of you. He knows he has a lot to measure up too. He's perhaps a bit resentful!"

The three men were unmoved by that reasoning, but all decided to leave it at that for now.

"So what happens next?" Jackson asked.

"Michael's managed to rearrange his meetings tomorrow and has asked to see Cai again, Cai's agreed so I'll organise that, make it someplace else... on neutral ground shall we say. I'll pick him up around three. I think it will be easier all round if I continue to do the chaperoning. He's also asked if he can take Cai somewhere after the funeral..."

"No!" Aaron spat, "He needs to be here with us."

"Which is exactly what I told him, we'll get the funeral over with before we make any more plans."

"What do you think of him Gary?" Aaron asked, Gary had to have formed an opinion of him by now.

"That's something I'm going to have to take a great deal of time to consider. It's me who has the final say on Cai's placement."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

It Takes One to Know One

Part 36

Aaron was standing by Cai's open bedroom door, waiting for the boy to finish packing what he needed for his weekend away. "You got everything?" he asked as Cai finally looked to be ready.

"Yeah."

"Come on then." He'd tried to instil some enthusiasm into his voice, he wasn't sure he'd quite managed it but at least he'd tried, well he hated the thought of Cai going to Michael Hurst's place for the whole weekend. His ...no their dislike of the man had only increased over the past ten or however many days it had been since they'd first met him. They'd only seen him twice in that time, and just briefly but he'd still managed to get up all their noses, especially his! The thing was he seemed to be purposefully avoiding them. They'd had no opportunity to talk to him and get to know him a little better, and whether it was their right or not they wanted to get to know the man Cai might be leaving their home to go and live permanently with.

Cai and Hurst had had several visits, the last had been unsupervised and because that had apparently gone well Cai was now spending the weekend before Christmas at Hurst's place. It all seemed rushed to Aaron but then Gary had reminded him how quickly Cai had been placed with them.

Cai himself was being very tight lipped about how he was getting on with his second cousin, but the fact he was agreeing to each and every meeting arranged told them he liked the man, was happy to see him. Why couldn't he tell them that to their faces? That bothered Aaron; he was convinced the boy was keeping something from them. Cai was good at doing that.

Paddy had his usual Friday afternoon clinic and Jackson's latest job took him the other side of Hotton, so he was taking Cai to his prospective new home. They'd had some heavy snowfalls recently and he was taking him earlier than originally planned because more snow was forecast.

He was using Paddy's car, finding the main roads clear, it was the smaller roads that were a problem. Hopefully they wouldn't get much more snow, he didn't want Cai getting snowed in at Hurst's.

They had been chatting about football, a topic they could both talk for hours on. But now Cai was having to direct him as they'd got near to Hurst's. The boy had been before with Gary, luckily for him because he didn't think he'd have found the in-the-middle of nowhere place otherwise.

He was driving down a private lane now, the lane free of snow. Hurst had to have paid someone to clear it; the council wouldn't have done it. The man obviously had money to burn!

He could see the house in the distance. House? No you couldn't call it a house, it was a... mansion he supposed, the sort football players owned. Well whatever it was, it was obscenely big. You could fit the Smithy into it umpteen times and still have room to spare. He bet it wasn't as warm and as cosy though, and he knew for certain it wouldn't contain as much love.

He thought that was what Cai had wanted, love and a family. Gary had said it was what was lacking in his life, just like it had been lacking in his. He hadn't wanted a big house, or fancy cars, he didn't give a toss about swimming pools or anything else money could buy. He'd wanted what it couldn't buy. Someone who was always there for you, who stood by you when you messed up, who listened, who understood, who cared about you, who loved you no matter what. He'd found all that wrapped up in a little cottage. Maybe Cai wanted a whole lot more?

Huge gates swung open as they approached, so someone had to be watching them. Hurst through a security camera no doubt! He had the sudden urge to flick two fingers but tightened his grip on the steering wheel instead.

There was a paved drive up to the house which Aaron sickeningly realised was longer in length than Emmerdale itself!

As he pulled up outside of the entrance to the house he was suddenly bitten by the inquisitive bug and was itching to take a look inside, to see what you filled a place that size with. No way he was going to though, even if he was invited in and he knew for sure he wouldn't be.

As Cai got out the car, so did he, walking around to the boot to remove the boy's holdall.

"See you Sunday then." Again he tried to sound upbeat, like he would if he'd just been dropping Cai off at a friend's. He thought he'd pulled it off too but then Cai suddenly looking uneasy, he'd been about to ask what was wrong when the boy suddenly hugged him saying, "Yeah see you then."

He'd been thrown by the brief show of affection. He'd not expected it, Cai wasn't openly affectionate normally, and apart from that he was only here for a couple of days, and he'd wanted to come, hadn't he?

He realised then Hurst was standing in the now open doorway, and he was looking at him like he was the lowest of the low, he didn't even acknowledge him unless the dirty look had been his way of greeting him. Just what was his problem?

He was all smiles for Cai though, but were they genuine? He didn't know, he couldn't suss this Hurst bloke out. He knew he hated leaving Cai here with him though. He stood watching as the older man quickly ushered the boy inside, the door closing before he'd even got back into the car.

/

They were sat around the table eating their evening meal, Aaron telling the two older men about Hurst's lavish looking home.

"Cai won't care what size house he lives in, he's not bothered about material things." Paddy insisted, "He never asks for anything does he, he doesn't expect either, and he's grateful for what he has."

"He's certainly cheap to keep!" Jackson agreed, they were always having to ask him if he needed or wanted anything.

"I got the feeling he didn't really want to be there," Aaron stated, "but then he didn't have to go did he? Something's not right."

They all had the same uneasy feeling, something just wasn't right, Jackson the first to decide what to do about it, "We'll sit him down Sunday night and ask him what the hell's going on."

/

It was Saturday night, and they'd trudged through the fresh snow to the Woolpack, Christmas was just a week away now, and everyone was in festive spirits, and they were intent on having a good night with their friends. Paddy was just getting the second round in when his phone rang.

"Gary?"

"What?"

Aaron and Jackson listened in horror as Paddy hurriedly repeated the conversation he'd just had with Gary Elias. It seemed Cai had punched Hurst, then done a runner. He was missing again, and was somewhere out in the snow and freezing temperatures.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

It Takes One to Know One

Part 37

"I knew it, I knew something was brewing!" Aaron stated vehemently as they hurried towards the door. "I should have asked him, I should have made Cai tell me what was wrong, now look what's happened!"

"This isn't your fault." Jackson insisted looking to Paddy for backup."

The older man was quick to give his support, "No of course it isn't. None of us liked this Hurst, we could have all said something to Cai but we didn't because we thought, hoped he'd come to one of us if there was something wrong, and he could have, at any time."

"But he's not made a habit of doing that has he?" Aaron argued certain he could have somehow prevented the latest upset. " We've always had to push him."

"We were going to tackle him tomorrow..."

"Yeah a couple of days too late!"

"Alright enough!" Jackson said determinedly, "This isn't helping."

Silence descended as the three of them stepped out of the pub's festive warmth into the bitter cold of the winter's night. Jackson suddenly hit with the need to say something reassuring, "He'll be heading home."

"What if he's not?" Aaron wanted to think Cai would be too but if he was running scared then maybe not.

"Of course he is. Where would you go?" Jackson knew Aaron could all too easily put himself in Cai's shoes.

"Here." Thinking rationally he would, it would be the first place he'd go but if Cai was upset, and not thinking straight, he might think he couldn't come home, Paddy and Jackson might not understand that way of thinking but he did.

"He's got to be someplace between Hurst's and here." Jackson quickly realised that that wasn't nearly as reassuring as it sounded, a great many snow covered miles separated the two places. The boy was on foot, and the elements against him. He didn't want to think about the dangers that posed and deciding they'd wasted enough time already just standing there said, "Someone needs to stay here, he might phone, and he could turn up at any time, Paddy?"

Paddy had agreed to wait at the house while the two younger men took his car and went in search of the boy. An hour later and in treacherous weather conditions they were still looking for him, and growing increasingly concerned as each minute passed.

"I've lost count of the times he's run off now! He could have phoned one of us to go pick him up; he knows we'll be worried, that we'll be out looking for him! What's he thinking?" Aaron ranted as he stared out through the window, trying to see past the falling snow, hoping that at any second he'd catch sight of Cai.

"If he was fired up enough to hit Hurst he won't have been thinking, not rationally anyway, he'd have just run." Jackson reasoned, his attention fixed on the road ahead. "Maybe when he's calmed down he'll find a phone and let us know where he is."

"What'd you think happened?" Aaron wanted answers and now!

Jackson shrugged, he wished he knew, his imagination was running riot, some very unpleasant thoughts had gone through his mind, he didn't want to voice any of them, Aaron was worked up enough as it was... but maybe that was because he'd had the exact same thoughts!

Aaron knew there was no use pressing Jackson on the matter, and he certainly didn't want to share his own thoughts with him, they'd only worry him more. Seeing a sign he remembered from the other day he said, "That private lane I told you about is just down here on the left, he wouldn't still be here now though would he? He wouldn't have hung around. We must have passed him, missed him somehow."

"I'll turn around..."

"No, we'll go to the house..."

Jackson knew where this was going and felt his anger rise, they didn't need Aaron and his temper complicating things further. "What the hell for? He's not going to be there is he?"

"No but Hurst will be and..."

"No! I'm not letting get you within a mile of him..."

"I want to know what happened."

"Like you're in a listening mood! You'll just end up hitting him."

"Yeah well he probably deserves a smack in the mouth!"

"Maybe! Maybe not! We don't know anything for certain yet and you've already convinced yourself he's in the wrong! Look...as much as we don't like him he might just be innocent in all of this, Cai might have kicked off over something and nothing, he's taken a swing at you before now..."

"When he felt cornered..."

"You were just talking to him, trying to help him; this Hurst could have been doing the same..."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do."

"No, but until we do know what happened I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt, for Cai's sake not his. Gary won't let him come back to us if you end up charged with GBH! So you can forget all about..."

Aaron's phone was ringing, instantly silencing Jackson and having the younger man reach into his pocket to retrieve it.

"It's Paddy!" Aaron stated as he flicked his mobile open.

Jackson hoped to God the older man had some good news for them, but it was clear within seconds that he did not.

Ending the call Aaron passed on what Paddy had told him, "The police are out looking for Cai too, and not just because he's missing, according to Gary that bastard wants him done for assault!"

Jackson shook his head in despair; things just went from bad to worse.

They were on the way back to Emmerdale now, the car moving at little more than a snail's pace due to the poor visibility. They'd fallen silent, both mulling over the latest development and what it might mean for Cai.

Then a ring tone shattered the silence. His phone already in his hand Aaron opened it and held it to his ear.

Jackson sensed the relief flood through Aaron and knew instantly Cai was safe but waited with bated breath for Aaron to fill him in on what was happening.

"He's just walked in the door! Wet and cold but other than that he's ok."

It seemed to take forever to get back to Emmerdale, and it seemed they were the last to arrive, Gary's car was parked outside the Smithy so too a police car.

tbc


	38. Chapter 38

It Takes One to Know One

Part 38

They'd hurried inside, finding Gary Elias sitting at the kitchen table with two police officers. According to him they'd just arrived and he being Cai's social worker was filling them in on his circumstances and on the recent events in his life. They were taking notes as they waited to speak to the boy.

Gary couldn't tell the two young men anything more as he'd arrived just minutes before the police and hadn't had chance to speak to Cai himself, apparently Paddy didn't know anything either, he'd sent the weather battered boy straight for a shower, insisting he change into dry clothes and have something hot to eat before quizzing him on what had happened. The two of them were in the living room now and on hearing that Aaron and Jackson made their way into that room.

Cai was sitting head bowed on the sofa, Paddy alongside him, they'd been talking but on seeing them the conversation abruptly came to a halt. The boy eyeing Aaron warily, he'd seen something in his eyes, something the two older men were not yet aware of.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Aaron demanded as he stormed over to stand over the boy. His concern having inexplicably manifested itself into anger.

"Aaron!" Jackson exclaimed, taken aback by the younger man's sudden show of ire.

Shrugging off his boyfriend's restraining hand Aaron then vented in his direction, "He's got it coming. Worrying Paddy, worrying you! All he had to do was ring us, better still not go to that nob's house in the first place. Now look at the shit he's in!"

Cai leapt to his feet, squaring up to Aaron as he snarled back at him, "Yeah like you never did anything wrong, like you never made a mistake, like you never gave Paddy any sleepless nights!"

"I don't want you messing up like I did!" Aaron spat back, "Getting into trouble with the police, ending up in court. Putting the people who care about you through hell!" His anger having suddenly burnt itself out Aaron shook his head and added quietly, "I don't want that for you. You're better than that."

Silence fell around the room then, the uncomfortable kind. Paddy and Jackson both reluctant to interfere, Aaron thinking he'd said too much already and Cai wanting to put everything right but believing he couldn't, but it was he who finally broke the silence.

"I thought I could handle it, I thought if I went about it the right way...I'm sorry!"

"You're ok that's the main thing." Aaron conceded only to then wonder if that really was the case, "You are aren't you? Hurst didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So what happened?" Aaron asked, thinking it might be a good idea that they know what had taken place before the police did.

"You're not going to like it." Cai said quietly before sinking back down onto the sofa.

Glancing at Jackson Aaron said, "No, but we'll help sort it ok?"

"Yeah."

Sitting opposite Cai and Paddy, Aaron and Jackson listened intently as the boy began to speak.

"He was alright with me; he seemed really nice. He was ok with Gary too, he didn't seem to have anything against Paddy but when it came to you two...I could tell he didn't like you. He wouldn't admit to it though, he wouldn't openly say he didn't. I knew he didn't like me being here, he said I should be with a proper family, that there should be a woman in the house. That it wasn't right I should be sharing the house with three men, two of them gay.

"I knew then what his problem was, and I asked him outright, but he denied it. He was alright apart from that, I thought if he got to know you he'd realise how wrong he was to think that way, but he always had some excuse not to come here.

"Gary said I had to give him a chance, I knew my mum would want me to so... well you said that essay would open people's eyes, I stupidly thought it would open his, so I told him about it, not what it was about, just about the competition, he was all for me entering it. I took it with me and I showed it him today. He didn't read much of it and what he did read just made him angry. He said I shouldn't be writing such shit, asked me why out of all the things I could have written about had I written about queers! Then he asked if I was one. I asked him if he'd still want me living with him if I was...he didn't answer me.

"I should have given up then but I wanted an answer, he just got angrier with me, he said that you'd poisoned my mind. I told him that his prejudice was a poison. That really pissed him off and he ripped up the essay.

"I didn't like being around him when he was so angry and I told him I wanted to go home. He said I wasn't coming back here, that he'd ring Gary and make sure I didn't. When he picked up the phone I made for the door. He came after me, got hold of me like Ray used to do and I thought he was going to hit me... so I hit him."

Aaron sat in stunned disbelief, the boy had got himself into trouble over them yet again. Jackson was struggling with it equally, and for the first time was wondering if him being with them was really the best thing for him.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

It Takes One to Know One

Part 39

It had been a long night, the police had taken a statement from Cai and because the boy admitted to assaulting Hurst he was taken to the police station and charged, allowed home when all the paperwork was completed. The three of them had gone to the police station with him, a show of support because other than that there had been little else they could do.

It was after one when they'd got home and they'd all gone straight to bed. All drained, their physical and emotional resources at the lowest ebb. Aaron and Jackson had curled up together, seeking comfort in each other's arms, but no words had passed between them, neither one knowing what to say, how to put what they were feeling into words. Yesterday had been a bad day and something was telling them that today was going to prove even worse.

They'd let Cai sleep in, choosing not to wake him when Gary had arrived at eleven o'clock, he'd been to see Michael Hurst and was now filling them in on what he'd said.

"He's denying he's homophobic, denies he said anything along those lines..."

"Well he would!" Paddy interrupted, "He's not stupid! He knows he could be in trouble if he did admit to it!"

Gary nodded his agreement, he felt certain it was Hurst's game too, he was supposed to be impartial but was struggling to remain so in this case, "He does admit to not liking the boy being here, in an all male environment. He believes Cai would benefit from a mothering influence in his life..."

"Is that crucial?" Jackson asked, its significance hadn't crossed his mind before. Why he didn't know because his mother had been so very important in his life.

"The consensus is that it's important but it's not deemed essential when we place a child. To be honest Cai's not responded well to female foster parents to date. He had a good relationship with his father, male parenting is what he's used to, and it's what he trusts. That said his mother was constantly letting him down so he does need a balanced view, a positive female influence in his life, but it doesn't have to be a constant. I know he thinks the world of Mrs Ladderbanks and he gets on well with Aaron's mum, I've been happy with that amount of contact.

Gary heaved a sigh, he was getting to the part he was dreading. "Hurst's making a lot of noise about the fact Aaron has a conviction for violence. How he found out about it I don't know, but its ammunition he's determined to use. He knows it was because of an assault against Jackson and is voicing concerns about Cai being exposed to further domestic abuse. He also knows about Aaron's suicide attempt. He wants Cai removed from what he says is an unstable and unsuitable environment. He's making an official complaint to the department.

Paddy looked at the two younger men, both were worryingly quiet. Aaron sitting head bowed; a despondent air about him. Jackson looked equally as crushed. He didn't think they'd heard the worst yet though. "So what now?"

"I have an emergency meeting this afternoon with my superiors; worst case scenario is they'll decide to place Cai somewhere else temporarily or maybe even permanently."

The nerve jarring sound of a chair scraping against tile could be heard as Aaron lunged to his feet, heading for the front door.

All three older men silently watched his flight. Aaron's reaction didn't surprise any of them. Jackson deciding not to go after him, knowing he'd turn to him when he'd cleared his head a little. In the meantime he would concentrate on Cai, meeting Gary's gaze he said, "Cai's going to go off the rails if you take him from here!"

"Which is a strong argument against doing so. But Hurst's concerns, complaints will have to be followed up, if the department thinks there is any possibility of Cai being at risk here in any way, they will act upon it."

"But you don't believe he is do you?" Paddy demanded, he was in need of reassurance of some kind right now.

"No, no of course I don't and that strongly held opinion will go in my report. Look...there are a great many things in your favour, Aaron has been upfront about his past from the start, you all have. Everything is documented, Cai's wish to stay here, his progress, my meetings with him, with you. His little...what shall we call them... escapades! There is nothing in his file that will go against you, and Cai will be given the opportunity to speak for himself. Hurst's actions might very well come to nothing, but I can't give you any guarantees' that they won't, so it's best you prepare yourself and Cai for the worst.

/

He'd found Aaron in the garage, somehow he'd known he'd be there, something do with it being where Cai had first put in an appearance. He been sitting on Cain's desk, staring down at the floor, on seeing him he'd got to his feet and started to walk over to him.

"I was just coming home." He was, he'd calmed down, realised he'd again turned away from instead of to Jackson. He knew he'd missed out on what had to be further discussion on Cai, something he should have been around for. He'd done a good job of showing his immaturity again.

"You alright?" Jackson wrapped his arms around the younger man, clasping his hands together at the small of his back, pulling him to him so they could share a few moments of physical closeness, he knew that was one sure way of getting Aaron talking.

"Yeah, now you're here I am. Sorry for walking out...running away when the going got tough."

"It's alright. I know it wasn't easy to hear let alone to digest, I know you needed some time alone, that you'd have come to me in your own time."

"What are we going to do?"

He could hear the helplessness in Aaron's voice, the defeat. He despised Hurst for dredging up the past, for using it against him, them. "We don't give up for starters!"

"Jackson..."

"Listen to me, Gary's hopeful things will go our way, he's in our corner, Cai will get to have his say."

"What if things don't go our way? What's going to happen to Cai then?"

He wanted to say he'd be alright, but he knew that wouldn't be the case!

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

It Takes One to Know One

Part 40

They couldn't put off telling Cai any longer about the recent developments, so Paddy had woken him and now they were all sitting in the living room, Gary retelling the conversation he'd had with Hurst and what was happening because of it.

"Why would he do that? Why would he say those things?"

It was a much calmer response than anyone had expected, the boy clearly thrown by what Hurst was doing.

"Because despite how it might look Michael cares about you, about what happens to you, he feels responsible for you..."

"He doesn't want me living with him now though does he? He just wants me out of here; he's not bothered where I end up or who with just as long as they're not gay! How's that caring about me?"

There was the anger they'd been expecting, ringing loud and clear in the teens voice.

"Cai..." Gary began, wanting to if he could, reason Hurst's behaviour out, he didn't want Cai thinking the man, the one family member he had left, didn't care about him, when he did, even if he was doing such an abysmal job of showing it.

"I want to stay here."

"I know you do, and I'm going to fight for you to do just that. But I can't make you any promises. The department may decide today to remove you from here temporarily while it looks into Hurst's complaints..."

"No!"

"Cai you have to co-operate, running off, acting up won't help."

The boy had grudgingly agreed to Gary's request, no one believing for one minute though that he'd keep his word, that was something else now for them to worry about. Half an hour later, Cai had reluctantly left with Gary, telling them he'd be back for his tea. In a fair world they'd have no doubts about that, but life didn't play fair.

All they could do now was wait and once again they were sat around the kitchen table, the scene of so many discussions about Cai, where he'd thrown several strops, and where he'd first started to show signs of settling in, of belonging.

They all found the fourth chair at the table conspicuously empty, and the thought it might remain so plagued them all.

Paddy, normally so even tempered, was amidst the brooding silence, growing increasingly angry at the injustice of the situation. One man's bigotry, his misguided concern was turning Cai's world upside down, just when things were finally settling into place. But it wasn't just Cai he was hurting, he was hurting them all, especially Aaron, and that added to his anger. Aaron had wanted this so badly, he'd wanted to help a boy who reminded him so much of himself, to help put his broken life back together, to stop him adding to his pain, to his mistakes. Letting his own experiences guide him. He'd been making such a success of it too, and in the process had done a lot of growing up himself. It had been undeniably cathartic for the once troubled teen. But if it was to all end now, like this...well what was that going to do to him? He'd said very little since he'd returned with Jackson, his mind was definitely ticking over though, working overtime no doubt, worrying over Cai, blaming himself. Paddy could see Jackson was as concerned as he was; his brown eyes were fixed on Aaron's bowed head. Maybe if he made himself scarce Jackson could get him talking. He needed some air anyway, he certainly needed to walk off some of his agitation, getting to his feet he reached for his coat, "I'm going to take Clyde for a walk, I won't be long."

Jackson had acknowledged him with a small smile and nod of the head, Aaron hadn't appeared to have heard him, further proof he was dwelling too deeply on things.

Jackson waited until Paddy had stepped out into the snow covered village before reaching out to clasp Aaron's hand, when that got no response he squeezed it gently and called the younger man's name. Troubled blue eyes had slowly met his.

"Maybe he would be better off somewhere else." Aaron stated quietly, he'd been sitting silently questioning his right to be involved in Cai's life, now he found himself speaking his thoughts aloud. He had once before, Jackson had talked him around then; maybe it would have been better if he hadn't.

"No..."

"You had your doubts last night, I know you did, I could see it in your eyes!" Aaron challenged.

"That was last night. When I was hurting for Cai, for us, hating the world for making things so hard for us at times. But I'm seeing clearly again today and I know him coming here was the best thing to have happened to him, just like it was for you."

"For me yeah but..."

"For him too and that's because of you. Because you understood him, because he could relate to you, because of that you were able to reach him when no one else could!"

"You and Paddy..."

"Yes we were here, yes we helped but Cai would never have trusted us if he hadn't seen just how much trust you placed in us."

"I got things wrong..."

"Paddy would say he got things wrong with you too...but you didn't turn out too badly," Jackson teased, quickly turning serious again as he said, "You've got to stop beating yourself up about this, what's happened is Hurst's doing, not yours."

"What's he going to gain from it?" That was another question he'd been asking himself.

Jackson shook his head, "Nothing. Maybe if he just stopped to think about it he'd realise that."

/

They'd eventually moved into the living room, switching the TV on, needing some sort of a distraction.

Five o'clock now, three hours since the meeting was scheduled to begin, could it still be going on? Shouldn't they have heard something by now? Gary had said he'd phone the minute he knew something, he had to know something by now!

Paddy had took himself off to the kitchen, had thrown a beef stew together. They had no appetites themselves but he'd wanted something ready for when Cai came home. He'd set the table for four, and not just out of habit, he'd determinedly set the fourth place as if doing so would ensure Cai's return.

Ten to six, and still no word. "No news is good news." Paddy felt the need to say the old idiom, but believing any news, good or bad, would be welcome right now, the not knowing was excruciating.

Half past six, everyone was growing restless, the waiting dragging on too long. But five minutes later when the phone started to ring they had all just stared at it. Paddy finally collecting himself and hurrying to answer it.

"Gary what's ...what?"

The two younger men had now moved to stand beside Paddy, searching his face for some inkling into how things had gone, to what was happening with Cai. But the older man's bewildered expression only served to disconcert them further.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

It Takes One to Know One

Part 41

Aaron watched the older man put down the phone, he couldn't understand why he wasn't talking, why he wasn't telling them anything. "Paddy?"

"Gary said to put the kettle on!"

"What?"

Paddy shook his head as a smile lit up his face, happily mystified by events, "Hurst's dropped the charges, and withdrawn his complaint. Cai's coming home."

"What?" Aaron looked to Jackson, had he heard right?

A smile was slowly creeping across his boyfriends face as the news finally registered with him, but it was taking a lot longer to do so with Aaron. Wasn't that a little too much to expect? Wasn't that all too good to be true? He was suspicious of anything good that happened, turning back to face Paddy he asked, "How come, what changed his mind?"

"I don't know," Paddy said, and right now he was so relieved he didn't really care, "Gary said he'd tell us when he got back." With that he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two younger men alone, Aaron still wearing a look of disbelief.

"Do you think you could tell your face the good news because it doesn't seem to have reached that part of you yet!" Jackson teased through a dazzling smile which proved to be contagious, within seconds Aaron was smiling back at him.

One very long half hour later, a jubilant Gary and a smiling Cai had breezed in through the door, handshakes and hugs now the order of the day. The excitement finally dying down a little everyone had moved into the comfort of the living room.

"Well?" Aaron demanded, unable to contain his curiosity a minute longer "What happened?"

Gary sat forward on the sofa, knowing he'd have to get the ball rolling, "I tried to reason with Hurst this morning, he was having none of it then, but he must have thought on what I'd said after I left because when we were on the way to the office he rang me, asking to speak to Cai. Cai agreed to meet him and Hurst came over to the department. Cai?"

Sinking further into the sofa Cai made it clear he didn't want to speak, that he was happy for Gary to do all the talking, and Gary was happy to do so,

"Hurst started off by admitting he'd handled the situation badly, and that he'd realised Cai had hit him out of fear, he had already phoned the police and dropped the charge.

"He said as Cai's only living relative he'd felt compelled to take him in, even though he knew he wasn't parenting materiel, and that his lifestyle wasn't conducive to providing a stable home life for Cai. He'd wanted to do right by Cai but struggled with the idea that that might mean leaving him in someone else's care.

"He denied he was homophobic, but said he was a little intimidated by something he didn't understand, something he admitted to never having tried to understand. Then he said he'd pieced together Cai's essay, made himself read it, that he owed Cai that much at least. He said it had given him plenty of food for thought.

"As for his concerns for Cai being here he realised he had no real basis for them, and that by kicking up a stink he was only hurting Cai and that was the last thing he'd wanted to do.

"He'd realised he'd never actually asked Cai what it was he wanted, so he did there and then, and when Cai said it was to stay here, Hurst said he wanted to withdraw his complaint, saying that he had no objections to Cai being here or towards any member of the household.

"The meeting went ahead then only with a different agenda, Cai still getting to have his say. The outcome being the department has brought your probationary period to an end and you are now officially foster parents to Cai. He's here to stay!"

/

It was Christmas Eve morning, but Paddy had his usual Friday surgery, and Jackson was off working on the job the other side of Hotton, intent on finishing what needed doing today so he didn't have to rush back to it straight after Christmas. That left Aaron once again in charge of getting Cai to where he was going. He didn't mind running the boy around he just wasn't happy about his destination, but was trying his best not to let Cai see that.

Hurst had asked if he could maintain contact with Cai and the boy had agreed. It promised to be nothing more frequent than a monthly visit which suited everyone concerned. The first of those visits was taking place today, the older man bringing him home later that evening, so he could spend Christmas with those he now saw as family.

Aaron was intent on avoiding Hurst, despite his backtracking he was still angry at him, he hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done or tried to do. He always had been one to hold a grudge, and was wary of how he'd react if the two of them came face to face.

Most of the snow had cleared, and the roads were busy. It seemed everyone was doing some last minute Christmas shopping. He'd done his, had it all sorted, he'd even wrapped everything himself, well Pearl had helped. He wasn't much good at buying presents but this year he and Jackson had bought stuff between them and Jackson knew exactly what to get everyone. Although he had been the one to suggest they get Cai a mobile, it was one way of keeping track of him, although he was certain his running off days were over now. The only thing he'd picked out himself was Jackson's present...that wasn't exactly true, Cai had helped him. All the presents were under the tree now, ready for the morning. It was his and Jackson's first Christmas together, Cai's first Christmas with them and he was looking forward to it. He just needed to get today out of the way.

They were almost at Hurst's now, on their way up the drive, to his dismay he saw the glass panelled front door open and Hurst make his way down the elaborate stairway that led to it.

He pulled up alongside the older man, telling himself he had to keep a civil tongue in his head for Cai's sake.

As Cai got out the car he decided so should he, meeting the older man's gaze over the top of the car as he did so.

"Hello Aaron."

The greeting had sounded friendly enough, the smile accompanying it seemed genuine and he'd responded by saying, "Hi" He'd turned to Cai then, ready to make his exit when Hurst had said, "Come in, you've got time for a cuppa haven't you?"

He wanted to say 'no, not bloody likely!' But knew that would be an immature thing to do, and anyway Cai was looking hopefully at him, he obviously wanted the two of them to get along. Shutting the car door he heard himself say, "Yeah." Jackson would be proud of him!

tbc


	42. Chapter 42

It Takes One to Know One

Part 42

Life or so he had thought, had finally settled down. The New Year getting off to a quiet start with no sign of trouble on the horizon, but then it never gave you any warning, it just sneaked up on you when you were least expecting it. Like it had today!

The day had started off like any other, no hint of what was to come. As usual he'd not heard the alarm clock; Aaron had had to repeatedly call him. By the time he got downstairs everyone else was sat at the breakfast table eating.

The radio was on, playing in the background, the mood upbeat, chat plentiful. Cai not having much input, but then his attention was more or less centred on his phone, he'd been either tapping out a text message or reading a reply to one he'd sent.

Being his usual inquisitive self he'd asked the teen who it was he was texting, he'd got a preoccupied "Jon," in answer, he didn't recognise the name but Cai had made many friends at school, he didn't know them all.

The boy had left the house soon after, joining Belle at the bus stop. He'd waved to Aaron's cousin when he'd gone out to see to his van. Temperatures had plummeted during the night and he was having to spray it with de-icer, then run the engine to help warm up the cabin, it had been like an icebox in there and one thing he hated was the bitter cold of wintry mornings. He'd heard Cai and Belle laughing as they'd waited for the school bus, he could remember thinking it was good to see Cai so carefree.

Aaron had left the house next, they'd shared a kiss by the door, like they did every morning, then the younger man had made his way down the hill to work. He himself didn't have much work on today, it tended to dry up after Christmas, January had been a lean month, February wasn't promising to be much better, but he was sure things would pick up soon, they always had done before.

Telling Paddy he'd be home early he'd made his way back outside, not for one minute suspecting that trouble was brewing and making its way to Smithy cottage, and that it would all kick off later that day.

He'd had a few small jobs to do in a nearby farm, on its aging farmhouse to be exact. Paddy had got him the work, he knew the farmer well, had been treating his stock for years. He was there dosing some sheep when the older man had asked him if he could recommend a builder, Paddy had of course thought of him.

He'd expected to be home by lunchtime but he hadn't bargained on the farmer's wife. She'd been intent on fattening him up, constantly calling him to the table to sample her baking, not that he'd minded, he had quite a sweet tooth.

He'd stopped off at the garage on the way home but Aaron was out on a breakdown so after chatting to Ryan for a little while he'd then made his way up the hill, catching sight of Cai and another lad, who he didn't recognise, going in through the Smithy's front door.

It seemed they had an unexpected guest for tea, no problem; it was his turn to cook so he'd make sure there was plenty to go round.

He'd found the two boys in the kitchen, Cai, like he always did on coming home from school, was raiding the fridge, there was just no filling him, but then as Pearl was so fond of telling them, 'he was a growing lad.' The boy had stopped what he was doing to introduce him to his friend, who turned out to be the Jon he'd been texting that morning. The boy was the same age as Cai, not quite as tall, blond and blue eyed, a good looking kid, but right now his features were marred by a nasty looking bruise on his cheek, out of concern he'd asked, "What happened to you?"

"I got elbowed in a football tackle."

It had been a believable answer; well he'd believed it but then Cai had come home with a bloody nose the week before, after another supposedly friendly interschool match! He hadn't for one minute thought Jon's explanation might be a lie.

Needing a shower he'd then made his way upstairs, by the time he returned to the kitchen the boys had moved to the living room and were playing FIFA, Cai never tired of the game.

Having decided to make a curry he'd been in the middle of preparing it when Cai had walked back into the room, helping himself to a couple of cans of pop from the fridge. He soon realised thirst wasn't the only reason the boy was there.

"Jackson, can Jon stay over?"

The request had taken him a little by surprise, Cai hadn't asked if a friend could stay the night before, not that it was a problem, he knew Aaron and Paddy would have no objections, they all actively encouraged him bringing friends home and it being a Friday night there was no school the next morning so he said, "If it's alright with his parents then yeah of course he can."

They'd done Cai's room up just after Christmas, replaced all the old and damaged stuff just as he'd promised him, made it much more teen friendly. One of the things they'd bought for it was a single futon, expecting it might come in handy at some point. There was limited space and Cai used it a chair but there was just enough room to open it out into a bed.

"Thanks."

Cai had disappeared back into the living room then, and he'd carried on making their evening meal blissfully unaware of what was really going on. But not for long, half an hour later a knock had come on the door. A loud, impatient demand for attention. He'd hurried to door wondering what the urgency was, finding a stranger looking back at him.

"Is Jon here?"

"Yeah..." That's all he'd managed to say before the man had looked passed him first up the stairs and then into the kitchen before shouting out the boy's name. Alarm bells were now going off in his head, there was a lot of anger in the older man's voice seemingly all directed at the teen. He guessed he was Jon's father but needed to be sure so demanded, "Who are you? What's this about?"

His questions went unanswered, the other man aware that the two boys were now in the kitchen, his attention fixed on the smaller of the two, opening his mouth he shouted over at him, "Get in the fuckin' car now!"

"Hey!" Jackson protested, he didn't like the aggressive manner the man was using with the teenager, still not knowing who the hell he was he wasn't prepared to let Jon leave with him. As the boy hurried to the door, he caught hold of his arm, "Wait..."

"It's alright," The boy assured him although worryingly failing to make eye contact as he did so, "I've got to go."

He watched the two of them get into the car that was parked behind his van, as the vehicle disappeared around the corner he closed the front door and turned to look at Cai demanding "What's going on?"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

It Takes One to Know One

Part 43

Cai looked miserably ill at ease under Jackson's questioning gaze, and seemed in no hurry to answer his question. Jackson didn't think he should have to coax such information out of him, and wasn't prepared to; he wanted an explanation now and so instilled some urgency into voice, "Cai?"

"He didn't want to go home, so I said he could come here, stay here."

Was that it? Jackson thought to himself as the boy fell silent. Was he supposed to make head or tail of the situation from that because he couldn't. All that had told him was that there was probably good reason for him to be concerned about the other boy.

"What do you mean he didn't want to go home? Why didn't he?"

"Because of his dad, you saw what he was like."

He certainly hadn't liked what he'd seen of the man, but that didn't really tell him much more than what he already knew, which was practically nothing. But his mind was working overtime now, putting two and two together, "Cai that bruise on Jon's face, did his dad do that?"

"Yeah."

The boy had hesitated before answering him, why? Why did this feel like he was pulling teeth? That Cai didn't want to tell him anything? He couldn't understand Cai's reluctance, he'd been abused, he knew there was help to be had. Did he really think bringing Jon here and lying...maybe that was too harsh a word...hiding his circumstances was the answer? How was that going to help him? "You didn't think you should tell me or someone else about what's going on?"

"I wanted to but..."

"But what?" Jackson pushed when the lad again clammed up

"He had me promise not to tell anyone. He doesn't want anyone else knowing, he's not ready for the world to know yet. I thought if he came here he'd see things differently that he'd realise it was ok."

"That what was ok?"

"Being gay...Jon's gay."

He hadn't seen that coming! How blind was he? He was seeing things more clearly now though, "And that's why his dad hit him?"

"Yeah, he finally got up the courage to tell him and he went mental."

Jackson wasn't prepared for the sudden rush of emotion, the old hurt surging up inside. His father had done the exact same thing. When he'd finally had the guts to tell him he was gay he'd lost it completely and punched him. Flooring him both physically and emotionally.

The facts and figures Cai had used in his essay showed it was all too common an occurrence. In one study 30% of gay men reported having had a violent reaction from a family member on telling them their sexual orientation. Slightly smaller a percentage had had to leave home because of the intolerance shown them there.

"Jackson?"

Now Cai was wondering why he'd fallen silent, his voice jolting him out of his reverie, and not a second too soon. It wasn't helping Jon and he was certain now the lad needed their help. Wrapping an arm around Cai's shoulders he steered him over to the table, they might find it easier to talk about this sitting down.

"Jon hasn't told anyone apart from you? Other than his dad I mean."

"No, and I don't think he'd have told me only...well I suppose he knew I'd be alright with it. Everyone at school knows I'm in foster care and why. They know I live with two gay men and he was there when I had that fight over you and Aaron."

What was that he'd just heard in Cai's voice? Resentment? When he'd said 'everyone at school knows I'm in foster care and why' ...that was exactly what he'd heard. Did Cai think it set him apart from his peers? That they saw him differently? Did he see himself as different to everyone else? It seemed he did. Now there were two issues needing attention, which one did he tackle first? He decided to start with the problem closer to home.

"Cai you being fostered..."

"I thought you wanted to know about Jon?"

The boy's indignant interruption told him he'd been right in his observation, "I do, but you're my main concern and if there's something troubling you then..."

"There isn't. Except what's happening with Jon. What if his dad hits him again?"

Unfortunately that looked to be a real possibility; he'd looked and sounded angry enough to lash out again earlier. He was going to have to set aside his concern for Cai for now and concentrate on Jon's plight. That was the most urgent. But what should he do? Should he sit tight and see how things played out? It was possible the man would, after the initial shock had worn off, come to his senses and accept his son's sexuality. Just because his father hadn't didn't mean Jon's wouldn't.

Should he jump in with both feet and speak to both parties involved? He was sure he could help Jon in some way but as for his father... could he get through to him? He was the real problem in all of this, but if he had a problem with his son being gay was he likely to listen to the reasoning of a gay man?

Maybe he should just go straight to the authorities, speak to social services or maybe even the police? No involving the police was too drastic a step. Bringing the big guns into what was already a delicate family situation wasn't going to help. He suddenly realised he was way out of his depth and in desperate need of advice.

"I'll ring Gary Elias..."

"No!"

"Cai I don't know what to do for the best, Gary will..."

"No! He'll want to get involved..."

"Maybe he should be."

"No, Jon won't want that. I'll talk to him, see what he says, maybe things are alright now. His dad came looking for him didn't he? He wouldn't do that if he didn't care about him!"

Cai had a point, but the older man's actions didn't look to have been made out of contrition to him. What the hell should he do?

"Jackson please."

Cai's plea had him make a decision, "Ok, get in touch with him and see what's happening, if things aren't any better at home tell him I know what's happened and that I want to help."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

It Takes One to Know One

Part 44

Cai's call to Jon had gone unanswered and he had then, under Jackson's watchful eye, tapped out a text message, asking him to get in touch, to let him know he was ok, and how things were at home now. Ten minutes later they were still waiting for a response. Jackson knew texts were normally delivered almost instantly but that they could also inexplicably take hours to get to their intended destination. So how long was he supposed to wait before he started to worry that something might be wrong?

While they'd waited he'd asked Cai about Jon, wanting to know what he could about his family. Cai hadn't known all that much, only that he lived with his parents just this side of Hotton, and that he had an older brother who was away at university. But while he was freely giving what information he could Jackson had kept on asking him questions.

"Do you know if his dad's been violent towards him before?"

"I don't think so, he sounds really strict but I think that's the first time he's hit him."

And the last, Jackson hoped. "When did he tell you he was gay?"

"A few weeks back. He was asking me about you and Aaron, I thought he was just... you know, curious. But then he just blurted it out, he said that he was scared to come out, that he didn't know how to tell his mum and dad. I told him he should talk to you about it but he wouldn't. Then this morning he texts saying he'd told them and that his dad had gone ballistic. I didn't know he'd hit him until I got to school, he told me how he got that bruise but he made me promise not to tell anyone else. He said he wasn't going to go home tonight, that he couldn't face his dad, so I persuaded him to come here, but he didn't want you knowing anything. I didn't want to keep it from you; I just wanted to prove to Jon that he could trust me."

"It's alright," He could understand Cai's actions, him wanting to be the friend Jon needed, "You did the right thing bringing him here." Jackson assured the teen, "We'll do all we can to help him." He still wasn't sure just how to go about that just yet, but maybe once the situation was a little clearer he would.

He was relieved when Aaron walked in through the front door just a few minutes later, two heads were always better than one for solving a problem. The younger man had wanted to go straight up stairs to take a shower, wanting to rid himself of the oil and grime he was coated with after his days work. But he'd wanted him to hear about Jon first so had asked him to join him and Cai by the table.

Aaron's reaction wasn't quite what he'd hoped for, but then it hadn't come as any great surprise either.

"Well where does he live? We'll go round there now and check he's ok."

"No!" Cai protested, "You can't! You can't just go there. He's not going to tell me anything again if you do, he won't think he can trust me."

Aaron was looking to him for some guidance now, he obviously felt as helpless as he did, "I don't think us turning up on their doorstep is going to help the situation, I think we should wait to hear from him and then decide what we should do."

"What if we don't hear from him?"

"We will, he'll text me." Cai insisted.

They were sitting in a strained silence now, everyone on edge, Aaron especially, he should have known the younger man would take Jon's plight to heart, that he would be straining at the bit to take some sort of action. He needed a distraction, "Why don't you go get that shower, we might have heard something by the time you come down."

Aaron nodded and reluctantly left the table and was halfway to the hallway when Cai's phone sounded, he immediately turned on his heels and strode back to stand beside Jackson, both men now anxiously waiting to know what the message said. The boy seemed to take forever to read it, eventually eyeing them uncomfortably before saying, "It's not him."

The boy's obvious unease had them both doubting his word, he'd kept Jon's circumstances to himself before, was he doing so now?"

"Who is it then?" Aaron demanded.

"Just a friend."

"Cai?" Jackson wasn't convinced it was any friend other than the Jon they were all so concerned about, and was about to try and coax something more out of the boy when Aaron suddenly stepped around the table and snatched the phone from Cai's hand, intent on reading the message on its screen for himself.

"Hey!" Cai protested getting to his feet and making a grab for it, only for Aaron to deftly transfer it to his other hand, holding it well out of Cai's reach, but not out of Jackson's. The older man having leapt to his feet too snapped out a reproachful, "Aaron!" before grasping the phone and handing it back to Cai. He'd wanted to prevent the situation escalating into something unpleasant but his intervention didn't seem to have helped because Cai was now squaring up to Aaron.

"I told you it wasn't Jon why don't you believe me."

"Because I think you're hiding something, it wouldn't be the first time would it?"

"Well I'm not."

"So who's it from?"

"None of your business."

"Alright enough!" Jackson warned, stepping between the two younger men he added "This isn't helping!" only to then find himself the target of Cai's anger.

"He's got no right reading my messages."

Before he could respond to that Aaron was grounding out a defiant, "He's keeping something from us."

"No I'm not!

A message alert sounded stopping the argument mid-flow as Cai concentrated on opening the text, "He says everything's okay and that he'll see me in school on Monday." After relaying the message Cai held up his phone, sticking it right in Aaron's face and saying, "See! Before you go accusing me of lying again!"

"I didn't say you were lying." Aaron responded indignantly,

"As good as." Cai snapped back before storming away from the two older men and stomping upstairs, his whereabouts soon confirmed by the slamming of his bedroom door.

He was equally as angry with Aaron and couldn't hide the fact, "Now look what you've done!"

"Me? There's something he's not telling us..."

"Maybe he isn't but that wasn't the way to handle it!"

Aaron glared back him before he too disappeared upstairs, leaving him shaking his head in disbelief. The peace and quiet of the last few months was suddenly in tatters, the three of them were at each other's throats. He couldn't believe how a quiet Friday evening had so quickly descended into upset and bad feeling, and all over a boy he barely knew, a boy Aaron hadn't even set eyes on! Was it really that easy to rock their world?

He'd been adding the finishing touches to the curry when half an hour later he'd heard Aaron enter the room, the younger man had not only had a shower he'd obviously made his peace with Cai because he looked a lot happier. He too was feeling a lot calmer, even though his mind had kept straying back to what had happened between him and his dad. As Aaron sidled up next to him he asked him, "Everything ok between you two now then?"

"Yeah, I apologised, told him I was worried about his friend, and that I overreacted, that he was right, I had no right reading his messages. But what about us, are we ok?"

"Of course we are." He decided to kiss Aaron not just to prove it but because he was so irresistibly close right now. But there was no forgetting what might be going on elsewhere and when they eventually pulled apart Aaron voiced what was troubling them both.

"I don't like leaving it like this Jackson, just because Jon said everything was ok doesn't mean it is."

"No I know, but what can we do? It's something they need to sort out between themselves if they can. I know he won't want outsiders knowing, getting involved. Your own dad turning on you like that hurts, it hurts more than you can imagine..." Aaron was looking questioningly at him now, knowing he'd just let something slip.

"Jackson?"

He knew he couldn't hide the truth from Aaron any longer, "My dad hit me when I told him I was gay."

"But you said... you told me..."

"I know what I said, what I let you believe but you were having a hard enough time coming out as it was, me telling you what happened to me when I did wasn't going to help.

"But what about all the time since? Why haven't you told me? You expect me to tell you everything and I do... I have. There's nothing about me you don't know. But you couldn't tell me that! Why?"

He could hear the disappointment and hurt in Aaron's voice, he could see it in his eyes too. Suddenly he was scared, he wasn't sure he could put this mess right.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

It Takes One to Know One

Part 45

The silence now hanging between them was unbearable; he had to break it, how? What did he say? What could he say?

"I'm sorry." Why did those words, no matter how heartfelt, always sound so inadequate? It was because they were.

"Sorry? Jackson you lied to me!"

Aaron's voice was ringing with disbelief, his blue eyes searching his intently, looking for what? A reason as to why he would lie obviously! Well he was the one who had always been so big on honesty, on opening up, on sharing everything, the good and the bad. He'd insisted on it from Aaron and it had made their relationship stronger, was the fact he'd lied to Aaron going to now weaken what they had?

This thing with his dad was, whether Aaron would believe him now or not, the only thing he'd kept from him, and ironically it was the one thing he'd needed to share the most. It had caused him so much pain, so much heartache back then, and he'd buried it so deep.

"I know and I'm sorry." With those words had come the sting of tears. He didn't cry that easily normally, but the drops of moisture were forming rapidly now, worse still they were threatening to spill out down his cheeks. He wasn't sure why they were there. Was it because he'd hurt Aaron? Or were they for the pain he felt surfacing now... or both? He just knew he hated himself right now.

"Jackson?"

He'd been expecting anger next. Aaron had every right to be angry with him and he could be quick to anger if hurt, but no, there was just concern in the younger man's voice and in his eyes, and he could see something else shining there too, love... for him.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could seem to say, all that he could get past his lips. Everything else, all that needed saying was sticking in his throat, threatening to choke him.

Then suddenly Aaron's arms were around him, pulling him to him, holding him tightly, the warmth there reassuring him, the love there comforting him.

"It's alright...it's alright." He kept saying the words over and over; desperate for Jackson to know that everything was alright...he'd make it alright. Jackson not telling him about his dad didn't matter, whatever his reasons he'd understand. He just couldn't bear to see him hurting like this, to see tears falling from his eyes. He'd never seen him cry before and it scared him. Jackson had always been the strong one...he was going to have to be the strong one now.

"C'mon," he coaxed gently, leading Jackson into the living room. If he wanted to talk he would listen, if he didn't he would just hold him like all the times Jackson had held him when he was hurting.

They were settled on the sofa now, huddled close, and he was back in control, ready to tell Aaron what he hadn't been able to before, why hadn't he? It should have been so easy to do; after all he was estranged from his father too.

"I know I should have told you, but there was never a right time, never a time when I thought I could. When we first met you were having such a hard time coming out. That day I came here you were so scared, so troubled, so lost. I didn't want to make it any harder for you. So I told you my family were ok with me being gay, that they just wanted me to be happy, and it was true... except when it came to my dad.

"That time we were in the Woolpack, after that confrontation with that nob Wayne. I asked you how it had been since you came out. Nothing had changed for you, you still had all your family around you, remember I said you were lucky? That was because I hadn't been as lucky...anyway that certainly wasn't the time to tell you. There was actually something happening between us, you were finally in my reach. We came back here; we slept together for the first time and since then, since finding everything I wanted in you. with you... well it seemed so unimportant, you'd accepted what had happened with your dad and moved on, I thought I had too. But this with Jon... well it's all back in my head."

"Then tell me about it."

Aaron's voice had been so soft, and he'd caressed his face so gently, showing a depth of tenderness he usually kept for the bedroom, it was just the encouragement he needed. "We were never close me and him; he just wasn't a man you could get close to. He was distant, hard. I always thought he and my mum seemed such an odd couple, she's so warm, so loving, so easy to love. I used to wonder what she saw in him.

"Nothing I did was ever good enough for him or that's how it seemed. I always made the football team at school but because there was no chance of me scoring a goal, it wasn't any kind of achievement; there was no glory to be had in defence. If I got a B+ for anything he'd want to know why it wasn't an A. If I did get an A he'd say 'you'd have got an A+ plus if you'd tried that little bit harder'. I never did get an A+. I never came close to making him proud of me.

"Telling my mum was easy, she hugged me, told me she loved me, she just accepted it, just like that. If she had any concerns, any doubts she kept them to herself.

"But telling him...I had to work up the courage, just like Jon did. I kinda knew how he'd react, well I knew he'd have a hard time accepting it, I thought he would in time, but I never for one minute thought he'd hit me. In all the time I was growing up he'd never laid a finger on me, not once. He'd shouted at me yes, sent me to my room, grounded me, stopped my pocket money, punished me in all the usual ways when I did something wrong. But I hadn't done anything wrong, I was just attracted to men and not women.

"When I told him, I didn't just come out with it, I didn't just drop, "Dad, I'm gay" on him, I sat him down, told him I had something to tell him, slowly worked my way up to it. I could see he was growing impatient, losing interest, that's how he was; he had no time for me. I wasn't the son he wanted even before I told him. Then when I did finally say the words, the bastard looked at me with disgust! Then he got to his feet and started ranting at me, I stood up ready to reason with him, to try to anyway, but he didn't give me chance...he punched me. He punched me in the face like you would a grown man, I was fifteen! Just like Jon.

"Like him I needed my dad to tell me it was alright, that he understood, that nothing had changed, that he still loved me... but right then I doubted he ever had, loved me I mean. How could he have done that to me if he did?

"It was a hell of place then! My mum had come into the room, she was crying and shouting at him, I thought for a minute he might hit her too because he turned on her, blamed her, said she'd spoiled me, made me soft, made me a queer. Then he stormed out the house.

"That was the beginning of the end. Things between the two of them hadn't been good for a while, they'd grown apart, I think they'd only stayed together because of me. The next few days they were either rowing or not speaking, and he completely ignored me, he couldn't even look at me. Then mum said in her usual upbeat way, that we were moving out, and we did. I never saw him again, he's never asked to see me, he's never tried to get in touch. I'm dead to him...but it seems he's not dead to me!"

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

It Takes One to Know One

Part 46

"Jackson?"

His last comment had obviously thrown Aaron, him too if he was honest. He'd wanted to believe he'd left his father in the past, moved on from the hurt he'd caused him but after reliving what had happened, he realised the hurt and disappointment was still very much there, more so probably... and that he still wanted his father's acceptance.

"I suppose I still want...need him to tell me it's alright and that he...that he loves me. I don't know why, I mean I don't even like the man he is, that hardness, that not giving, that holding back on everything, why should I care what a prick like him thinks about me?"

"Because he's your dad and you might not like him but you still love him... that's why."

Aaron understood, of course he did, he'd been there, had been rejected by his father too albeit for very different reasons. He should have told him all this before, it would have helped them both. But then again, by the time he'd got close enough to Aaron to tell him, Aaron had moved passed his hurt. He had Paddy, and Paddy was a much better father to him than his real father had ever been. There had been no one to take his father's place. "I wish I didn't. It would make things a lot easier."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well maybe then I could convince myself he didn't exist. Knowing he's out there somewhere, I can't help wonder if he ever thinks about me... that's stupid of course he doesn't..."

Aaron hadn't missed the longing in Jackson's voice and couldn't stop himself from offering him some hope, "Maybe he's changed, maybe he regrets what he did?"

"No." He was sure of that, that wasn't his father's way; he wouldn't have changed and he certainly wouldn't have changed his mind, once made up that was it. He'd not wanted anything to do with his gay son eight years ago and he still wouldn't today.

"If he saw you now, if he...

"What you think I should go knock on his door and say 'I'm your gay son all grown up! Do you still hate what I am?"

"No I didn't mean..."

"I'd never go looking for him Aaron, never! Not to have him slam the door in my face or look through me like I don't exist, and I'm certainly not giving him the opportunity to hit me again." No he wouldn't let his father hurt him again, not in any damn way.

He hadn't meant that Jackson should to go look for his dad. Jerry Walsh was the one who should be doing the looking, he should be trying to somehow make up for what he'd done, for turning his back on Jackson when he'd needed him the most. He'd had plenty of time to do just that, the fact he hadn't made the likelihood of any reconciliation seem remote now. But what if the bastard was regretting what he'd done? What if he wanted to put things right between him and Jackson but didn't know how to go about it? Hard men were usually riddled with pride, what if it was a case of him not being able to swallow his pride where his son was concerned? Maybe he should find out?

The connecting door to the surgery opening and Paddy coming through it brought their heart to heart to an abrupt halt. As the older man moved into kitchen rambling on about some encounter he'd just had with a mad bull Aaron got to his feet saying, "I'll tell him we need a few minutes..."

"No." Jackson insisted moving to stand before Aaron, he'd done enough talking for now, "We'll talk later..."

"Jackson..."

"Please, later I promise. We need to tell Paddy about Jon now."

"Alright." Aaron agreed reluctantly. They probably wouldn't get any real privacy now not until they went to bed but that was a good a place to talk as any.

Pulling Aaron to him Jackson said softly, "Thank you."

"For what?" Aaron asked, he'd done nothing, nothing of any real use. Jackson was still hurting.

"For listening, for being so understanding...about everything, but mostly for loving me."

Throwing his arms around the older man Aaron hugged him tightly saying, "I just wish I could make it all alright for you." God how he wished he could.

They joined Paddy in the kitchen a few minutes later, there the older man eyed them questioningly, he could tell by the strained look on their faces that something was up.

"What? Cai's ok isn't?"

"Yeah, but there's a problem with one of his friends, he's worried about him and so are we." Jackson explained.

"Oh?"

Paddy had listened intently as Jackson told him what had happened earlier, his run in with a bad-tempered four legged beast instantly forgotten. "I'm all for calling Gary too, a little advice wouldn't go amiss but... well I suppose that would be jumping the gun a little; father and son might be sitting down together talking things through as we speak..."

"He could just as easily be beating the shit out of his son!" Aaron pointed out scathingly.

"I don't think so; it sounds to me like it was a kneejerk reaction," Paddy reasoned, "one Jon's dad is most probably regretting.

"But we don't know that for sure do we." Aaron said again feeling the need to protest.

"No but that text he sent Cai..."

"His dad might have been standing over him telling him what to put."

"Look we need to keep a calm head about this; if we over react, see things that aren't there we could do more harm than good."

"There's nothing stopping Cai getting in touch with Jon again over the weekend is there? That way we could keep an eye on things from a distance." Jackson suggested.

"And he's keeping something from us." Aaron stated, Paddy needed to know about that too.

"Cai is?"

"Yeah."

"We think he might be." Jackson wasn't totally convinced.

"He is I know he is!" Aaron insisted, you couldn't kid a kidder!

Paddy heaved a weary sigh, it seemed his bad day wasn't about to get any better."

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

It Takes One to Know One

Part 47

Saturday afternoon, Jackson had gone to price a job, Cai at a loose end had gone with him. With Paddy out revisiting the bull that had given him such a hard time the day before, it left Aaron all alone at home, except for Clyde and having not long come back from a walk with his master he was now asleep in his basket.

So with the place to himself and having no distractions Aaron was now sat in front of Paddy's computer tapping a name into a search engine. His eyes widened at the amount of results it gave him, he was going to have to narrow it down some. Tapping in the only other bit of information he had he finally got the result he wanted. But what was he going to do with it?

Sitting back in the chair he gazed absently at the computer screen, going over the events of the evening before. It seemed that life at Smithy cottage was all up in the air again. Maybe he was exaggerating a little there but everything had been running so smoothly since Christmas, but now Jackson was dealing with all this stuff with his dad. Cai's friend was going through the emotional trauma of coming out and he just knew they were going to get more involved with the boy, and Cai himself was...well they weren't sure what was going on with Cai, but something was. Jackson had told them how resentful he'd sounded when mentioning him being fostered. Was that in anyway related to him keeping something from them or was that another issue entirely, they didn't know. All in all the house was not the happy home it had been the day before. Last evening's mealtime having helped prove that.

It had become a time when they would all share something of their day; Cai had over the last month come more and more out of his shell, readily joining in on the conversations that took place around the table instead of having to be coaxed into taking part. But he'd reverted to his old self last night, speaking only when spoken to. But then they'd all been lacking in the chat department, the mood had been flat and what conversation there was had been centred on and around Jon. Meal over, Cai had taken himself off up to his room suddenly remembering he had some homework to do. He had stayed there most of the night, only showing his face to tell them Jon had responded to a text he'd sent him, and that all seemed ok with him.

They'd left him to himself, they were used to his moods now, knew when to push him into talking and when to give him some space. With Paddy having decided to spend the evening round at Marlon's the two of them had cosied up on the sofa and Jackson had opened up some more about his dad, about their relationship. He'd painted much better a picture of him as he remembered things from his childhood. Aaron had realised then that despite what Jackson had said about his father earlier, there had been some hero worship on his part. It seemed he'd put his father on a pedestal and the day he'd punched him he'd come crashing down off it. Jerry Walsh couldn't be all that bad, he had to have something going for him after all he'd fathered a good and decent man in Jackson. He wanted to believe that for Jackson's sake.

He'd been so lost in thought he'd not heard Paddy's car pull up outside, the older man coming through the surgery door before he knew it. He reached out clicking out of the page he'd been looking at, Paddy not missing his haste to cover his tracks.

"What you up to?" Paddy demanded.

"Nothing." He protested, annoyed now at Paddy for talking to him like he was a ten year old up to no good.

"You say you know when Cai's keeping something from you well I know when you're keeping something from me!"

"Paddy..."

"You've got a face like a smacked arse, Jackson too, so something's definitely up."

Did he tell Paddy? Jackson hadn't said not to, and considering how close the two older men had become it would be difficult keeping it from him. Deciding that Paddy should know, that he would readily give the support Jackson needed if he did, he clicked back to the page he'd been looking at and turned the screen around for Paddy to see it.

"Jerry Walsh? Walsh! Is he some relative of Jackson's?"

"His dad."

"Why are you looking him up on Google?"

"I'm trying to find him."

"Find him! Has he gone missing?"

"He's been missing from Jackson's life for the past eight years."

"What?"

Paddy was as shocked as he had been, well Jackson had never let on. He'd said they weren't all that close since he and his mother had got divorced, and he'd not questioned him on it. Him being his usual thoughtless self hadn't thought past that, his world centred around Emmerdale and the people in it. Anyone outside of it didn't exist. He should have noticed something wasn't right though, that Jackson had no contact with his father. It was inexcusable that he hadn't. He'd let him down but he was determined to be here for him now.

Paddy had been stunned by what he told him, appalled by what had happened. He'd sat silently shaking his head before saying,

"If Cai hadn't brought Jon home with him we'd still be none the wiser!"

He could hear disappointment in Paddy's voice but knew it wasn't aimed at Jackson but at himself, like him he was annoyed at not picking up on there being something wrong.

"Yeah." Paddy was eyeing him thoughtfully now, he soon knew why.

"What do you mean you're trying to find him? Does Jackson know about that?"

"No..."

"Well don't you think he should, don't you think you should ask him how he feels about that before you do?"

Why did Paddy always have to complicate things? "No, I thought if I checked this Jerry out first..."

"Check him out? Go talk to him you mean?"

"Yeah..."

"No!"

"What'd you mean no? I've got to do something. I can't leave things as they are."

"And what if on meeting him he looks at you the wrong way or says something about Jackson you don't like? Are you going to be able to walk away without hitting him?"

He didn't care how Jerry Walsh looked at him or what he thought about him for that matter but if he were to say something he shouldn't about Jackson...well he couldn't be sure how he'd react. He wasn't going to admit to that though, "I just want to talk to him..." He'd just seen Jackson's van passing the surgery door and not wanting him overhearing anything got to his feet and made for the door into the living room, "They're back, come on."

Paddy though was intent on laying down the law, "Don't think this conversation is over because it isn't! I don't want you taking matters into your own hands and..."

"Alright! Now shut up before he hears you."

They found Jackson alone in the kitchen, Aaron knowing how desperate he was for work at the moment asked him, "How'd it go?"

"I promised to call round with a quote tomorrow, it looks promising though, it would be at least a month's work if I got the job."

"Let's hope you do then." Paddy said before asking, "Where's Cai."

"He went straight upstairs; he's not in the best of moods!"

"Did something happen?" Aaron asked, Cai had been in a much better mood this morning than he'd been last night, the fact he'd asked to go with Jackson proved that.

"Something and nothing!"

"Meaning?"

"Well he was fine until my would-be client mistook me and him for brothers! Cai told him I wasn't his brother, which of course is true but there was no need to snap it out as rudely as he did, then he stormed outside to the van, I've not had a civil word out of him since. Why would he be so touchy about something like that?"

"Maybe because he wishes you were his brother." Paddy said thoughtfully, "That would tie in with the resentment he feels about being fostered. His friends have brothers, sisters, parents. We're deemed his foster carers, I think he just wants what everyone else appears to have."

"But aren't we that to him, family I mean? We've all tried to be." Aaron said wondering now if they hadn't tried hard enough.

"Yes, in everything but name."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

It Takes One to Know One

Part 48

Jackson was beaming as he stepped through from the kitchen into the living room, "I got the job!"

"Now that..." Said Paddy as he looked up from his Sunday paper and returned the smile "Is just the sort of news we want."

"Yeah, it's certainly the best news I've had in a while. Where is everyone?" The younger man asked as he settled himself down onto the sofa beside Paddy.

"Aaron's gone to the shop and Cai is... well I don't need to tell you where he is."

"He's still not in a talking mood then?"

"No. But how about you? Are you in a talking mood?"

Jackson dropped his gaze saying, "Aaron said he'd told you." He hadn't minded, it saved him doing it, and he'd known then this chat was inevitable, slowly meeting his friend's eyes he added apologetically, "I didn't mean to lie to you Paddy."

"You didn't lie to me."

"As good as. I kept it from you, from Aaron and all the time there's me banging on at him to open up to me...but he's been great about it, all of it."

Paddy nodded his understanding, "Well he's been hurt in much the same way hasn't he."

"We're a right pair!" Jackson smiled weakly.

"You both deserve so much better."

"Yeah well not everyone's like you Paddy." He only wished his dad was.

After acknowledging the sentiment expressed with a small smile Paddy said, "Jackson, time changes people..."

"You're sounding like Aaron now. He thinks my dad might just regret what he did, well if he does where is he? No, he's never going to knock on that door and tell me he's sorry, never."

"But if he did?"

"I could maybe forgive him for eight weeks, eight months even... but eight years? No. It's too late now, I'm a grown man, I don't need him now. I've got all I need here.

/

"What's up with you?" Cain asked his nephew, he'd just come out of the garage and found the young man shaking his head and swearing under his breath as he tapped at his mobile.

"I just had the school on the phone, Cai wasn't at afternoon registration."

"I thought he'd stopped that running off malarkey."

"So did we!"

"I suppose you need a car?" Cain knew the drill only too well now.

"I'll try and get hold of him first." Holding his phone to his ear Aaron willed the boy to answer, "Cai! Where are you? ... No you're not; the headmaster's just phoned me ... I'll be phoning to make sure you get there and when you get off the school bus you're to come straight down to the garage ok?"

Cain couldn't help but smile to himself, his once tearaway nephew had done a lot of growing up since getting involved with another troubled teen. "Panic over?"

Shoving his phone back into his overall pocket Aaron said, "He told me he was at school and when he realised I knew different he said he was on his way back there! What the hell's he playing at?"

"He's still giving you the run around by the sound of it."

"No, well he wasn't, something's unsettled him."

"Do you know what?"

"No, he won't admit to there being anything wrong."

"Maybe it's the company he's keeping."

"What'd you mean?"

"I didn't like the look of that lad I saw him with yesterday."

"What lad? What did he look like?" Aaron asked wondering if it was someone he knew.

"He looked a lot like trouble to me!"

"Cain?"

"He was long haired and scruffy lookin', he looked in need of a bath."

That sounded just like his granddad! None of Cai's friends looked like that though, but then he didn't know them all, "When yesterday?"

"Yesterday afternoon, he had that mutt of yours in tow."

Aaron thought back to the day before, Cai had taken Clyde for a walk after they'd had their Sunday dinner, he'd been gone ages too. It was probably all quite innocent but he was getting more and more suspicious about what was going on with Cai.

His uncle was walking away now, towards the road, looked about to do one of his disappearing act's, well he didn't want him doing that before he had chance to ask him a favour. "Cain?"

"What?"

"Is there any chance of me having a day off in the week?"

"What for?"

"There's something I need to do."

Pondering on the request a little while, Cain finally said, "I think Wednesday's going to be a quiet day, will that do you?"

"Yeah thanks. Can I borrow a car too?"

"What do you need a car for?"

"To get me to where I'm going." He hoped his uncle wouldn't push for more details, he wasn't prepared to give him any.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothin!" Cain was as suspicious of him as Paddy was. He determinedly held his uncle's gaze in an attempt to persuade him of his innocence.

"Make sure you replace the petrol you use."

"I will and Cain...don't let on to Jackson or Paddy will you only..."

"Only you don't want them to know?"

"No."

"Do I need to know what you're up to?"

"I'm not up to anything!" For god's sake he was nineteen now, he had private business to see to just like everyone else.

"You hadn't better be!"

He wasn't, he just wanted to right a wrong.

/

The school bus arrived at more or less the same time every day, so he knew just when to expect it and so when it was due he stepped over to the road and looked up the hill. A few minutes later he spotted Cai, the boy now making his way towards him. On seeing him he went back to the engine he'd been working on, Cai appearing beside him a few minutes later.

He didn't have time for niceties, he was in no mood for them either, "Well?"

"Well what?"

He wasn't in any mood for a dose of attitude either, "You know what! Where were you when you were supposed to be in school?"

"I went to Jon's."

"Why?"

"He didn't turn up for school; he wasn't answering my texts so I went to his."

"Did you see him?"

"No, his mum answered the door; she said he was ill and that he wouldn't be in school for a few days."

"Right." Was he right to be suspicious of that? Probably not. There was a bug going round, he'd seen Lisa earlier and she'd told him Belle was home sick today. But like Jackson had said, they could still keep an eye on things from a distance, "Try ringing him again later, see how he is."

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, unless you want to hang around, I'm here on my own... I thought we could talk."

"About what?"

"I know there's something wrong..."

"No."

"Cai..."

"You expect me to talk to you but you don't talk to me about things, you don't tell me when there's something's wrong."

The boy had rounded on him, got right in his face and he wanted t know why, what had caused such a reaction, "What do you mean?"

"Jackson! I'm not stupid. He's quiet and I can tell you're worried about him. You and Paddy were talking about him this morning but when I walked in the room you changed the subject."

There was no denying it, "You're right; there is something but it's nothing for you to worry about."

"You mean you don't want me to know."

"It's not that, it's...it's something Jackson needs to tell you himself." He might have told Paddy but he knew Jackson would want Cai to hear it from him personally.

"He's not ill is he?"

"No, I told you it's nothing to worry about." Cai had turned away from him on hearing that and was now walking away. "Where you going?"

"Home, I'm hungry."

He could only watch the boy go knowing he had again successfully evaded another attempt to get him talking.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

It Takes One to Know One

Part 49

He was covered in dust and dirt, and having worked up quite a sweat getting in that state was desperately in need of a shower. He could only hope no one else was hogging it when he got home.

Another five minutes or so and he'd be there. Aaron was cooking tonight so he wasn't expecting anything fancy in the culinary department for tea. It would be something simple, pizza and a jacket potato if he was lucky! Hopefully it wouldn't be burnt or 'just well browned' as the younger man described anything he overcooked, which was something he did quite often, especially if he had something on his mind and it was anywhere else but in the kitchen. The fact he was worrying over Cai and him too most probably didn't bode well for his empty belly...but they could always go to the Woolpack and eat there!

Pulling up outside Smithy cottage he found it lit up like a Christmas tree, every room in the house illuminated. Cai and Aaron could switch a light on but it seemed they hadn't quite mastered the technique of switching it off. Paddy was always on at them about it. So too about putting washing out on the line instead of in the dryer. He wasn't a penny pincher more pound wise and since he'd been putting less and less money into the household pot he was getting just like him. He was just waiting for Aaron to call him a tight arse like he'd called Paddy the other day... he had a comment ready for him when he did! At least now though he would again be able to put his full whack into the kitty, it was a huge weight off his mind.

As soon as he got out of his van he could hear music, an incessant thump-thump coming from Cai's room, one of these days something was going to explode up there, it was a toss-up between Cai's eardrums and the window!

He'd not expected to find Cai in the kitchen, but that's where he was, seemingly in charge of cooking tea. He made his way over to join the boy eyeing the contents of the various saucepans as he asked "How come you're doing the honours tonight? Not that I'm complaining!"

"Aaron had to work late so he asked me to get things started while he took a shower."

"No burnt offerings for us tonight then."

"I'll tell him what you said."

Cai was grinning at him now, it was the first time he'd seen anything other than a scowl on the boy's face since Friday. "Please do, I've been dropping hints about his cooking left, right and centre but unfortunately it doesn't get any better does it?" That had earned him an amused smile, and it had lingered on Cai's lips as he turned his attention back to the meal he was preparing. He looked on appreciatively, his mouth-watering at the aroma. Cai's father had taught him how to cook, he was pretty good too, and he was yet to burn anything.

"How was school?" He wasn't expecting that question to have any dramatic effect on Cai but it had, it had wiped the smile of his face and caused him to snap back at him...

"I suppose Aaron phoned you?"

"No. Was he supposed to?"

"I bet he was itching to."

"Why what's happened?" His good mood didn't seem destined to last either.

He listened as Cai related the afternoons events, "I can understand you wanting to check on Jon but you shouldn't have gone in school time..."

"I went at dinner time, in my own time! I thought I'd be back for reg but I wasn't, I was five minutes late and the headmaster phoned Aaron! I got it in the neck from both of them."

"Yeah well..." He'd been about to put that down to them being concerned about him but it seemed Cai hadn't finished venting his indignation.

"It's a wonder you haven't got one of those electronic tag things on my leg."

"We did think about it." He'd been joking hoping to elevate the mood back to where it had been a few minutes before, but he should have learnt by now that you couldn't jolly Cai out of a bad mood, the boy just glared back at him, he was going to have to resort to reasoning, "Cai ..."

"I'm not going to run off again Jackson! I don't need to be on the attendance alert list anymore."

"Alright..." It was time to give a little here, "...I'll have a word with Paddy and Aaron and we'll get you taken off it ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Deciding to make his exit while on a positive note he made his way upstairs, realising as he did so that they should have shown that measure of trust in Cai before now, he'd earned it.

/

They'd only had a few minutes alone before sitting down to eat, just enough time for Aaron to tell him what Cai had said about them keeping things from him. The boy had a point, it worked both ways. So he was resolved now to telling him what had happened with his dad, and planned to do so just as soon as they'd eaten.

So meal over, and leaving Aaron and Paddy to wash up he steered Cai into the living room, Cai wasn't doing any protesting so he must have guessed what it was about.

Seated on the sofa he waited until Cai met his gaze, "Aaron told me what you said and you're right, what we expect from you, you have every right to expect from us.

"I've been keeping something from Aaron and Paddy; I've hidden it from everyone and have for a long time now. What happened to Jon, happened to me. Him coming here, his dad showing up and seeing his anger and then finding out why well... I had to face what I've been hiding from...and it hasn't been easy." He had to wait now, let Cai absorb his words, he'd kept it short and to the point and he'd expected questions just not the one Cai eventually asked.

"You're alright now though aren't you, you and your dad?"

He could see just how desperate Cai wanted that to be true, and it made the next bit even harder to say than he'd thought it would be, "No, I don't have any contact with him, I haven't seen him since I was your age."

"Don't you want to?"

"No." He could see Cai was struggling with that admission too, "You don't understand that do you?"

"No. I know what he did was wrong, him hitting you, him not supporting you, but he's still your dad and...well I'd give anything to see my dad again, to have him back in my life. I just think you're wrong to give up so easily on yours!"

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

It Takes One to Know One

Part 50

Even though he'd been the first upstairs he was somehow the last in the queue for the bathroom, Cai was in there now, brushing his teeth and taking forever to do so. He was eager to get in there so he could get back to Jackson, who was already in bed, warming it up, waiting to warm him up! That wasn't the only reason he was in such a hurry to get back to him though, he wanted to talk to him too.

He'd been quiet since his chat with Cai and he wanted to know how it had gone, whether it was something that had been said then that was on his mind or if it was something else, like work. Today had been his first day on the new job so it could be that, or then it could be Jon's predicament that was troubling him. Whatever it was he wanted to know about it, he was determined nothing would get past him again, not where Jackson was concerned.

"Cai come on! It's cold out here." As soon as he'd said that he'd realised he'd made a mistake. The boy still had the hump with him; he'd probably make him wait even longer now!

He never did know when to wind his neck in though; when Cai did finally open the bathroom door and step out into the hallway, he spotted something on his face, something that looked suspiciously like a blob of shaving foam. He could have ignored it, pretended he hadn't seen it but no, he just had to tease Cai about it, well he barely had any bum fluff! Cai hadn't been amused and had given him a withering look before disappearing into his room. He knew that sort of teasing wouldn't do him any harm though, it hadn't done him any, Paddy had teased him mercilessly when he'd first started to shave.

When he finally walked back into his and Jackson's bedroom, the older man tossed back the duvet invitingly and after hurriedly kicking off his boxers he dived in bed beside him, wrapping himself around him, his chilled skin absorbing his warmth.

Jackson instantly pulled him into a kiss and he responded eagerly but forced himself then to pull away before things got too heated, another minute or so and there would be little chance of them talking tonight.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked concerned that Aaron suddenly appeared to have gone off the boil.

"You haven't told me what happened with Cai."

"That can wait..." Jackson breathed against the younger man's lips "This can't."

"But Jack..." His protest had been silenced with a kiss and he'd given up the fight there and then, the passion building quickly between them, all else forgotten as they'd made love.

Then as Jackson had lazed contentedly beneath him, he'd helped himself to a little more of him, nuzzling his face against his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent as he did so, to then drop tender kisses along his back shoulder to shoulder, gently loving him and at the same time losing himself in the taste of his flesh.

Then somehow it was morning and he was scrambling to switch off the deafening alarm clock, Jackson oblivious to the noise as always slept on. He'd then called him and shook him, getting little response at the time, but on returning from the bathroom he found the older man sitting on the side of the bed yawning. "You're getting worse!" He teased.

Jackson looked the towel clad younger man up and down, "Yeah well it's your fault, you kept me awake half the night."

Grinning at the memory Aaron said, "I don't remember you complaining at the time."

"No...in fact..."

Jackson was on his feet and making his way around the bed to where he was standing. There was a wicked twinkle in the brown eyes now; he obviously wanted more of the same. But they still hadn't talked and he'd promised himself as he'd stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash all remnants of sleep away, that they would just as soon as he got back to their room. As Jackson reached for him he took an evasive step backwards, "You still haven't told me what happened with Cai."

"No." He didn't plan to now either; he wanted Aaron and made a determined grab for him pulling him close about to kiss him only to find Aaron equally as determined to talk,

"So what happened? Something did something's on your mind."

Jackson realised now why Aaron was pushing him on this, he was worried about him. Tightening his hold on the younger man he said "You're right. It's something Cai said. He was close to his dad, they had a good relationship and because of that he can't understand me not wanting to see mine. He thinks I should try and put things right between us before it's too late. He thinks if I don't I'll end up regretting it one day."

"I think you would too."

"Yeah I probably would but I keep thinking better that than have him reject me again, that it would be... you know... the lesser of two evils. No." Jackson said decisively, "It's down to him. If he were to ever show his face I'd hear him out but like I told you before I'm not prepared to make the first move Aaron, not now, not ever."

He nodded his understanding; Jackson had just made his mind up on the matter. He'd also unwittingly given him the green light to pay Jerry Walsh a visit, perfect timing seen as he had that visit already planned for tomorrow. Enough about the bastard for now though, his son seemed to have put him to the back of his mind too because he was now loosening the towel from around his waist... or was...

The sudden pounding on the front door had them quickly pull on some clothes, Jackson looking out the window as he did so. He couldn't see who was hammering on the door but he could see a car he recognised. "What the hell's he doing here?"

"Who?" Aaron asked making for the door.

"Jon's dad!"

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

It Takes One to Know One

Part 51

It had taken him a good hour to get here, it was an area of the Dales he hadn't been to before but it had been well signposted and he'd found the edge of town industrial estate easy enough. He was now looking at a set of steel security gates, the sign on which read Jerry Walsh Roofing Contractor telling him he'd just reached his destination.

The business premises occupied a corner plot and looked to be of a fair size, and in the few minutes he'd been sat in the car staring at it he'd seen quite a bit of activity within its confines. Business was obviously good. A van emblazoned with the company name was now being driven out through the gates; he knew that neither the driver nor the passenger could be Jackson's father as they were way too young. He had to be onsite, in the office...unless he was hands-on and already out on a job. He hadn't thought about that, about him coming and Walsh not being here. That was typical of him, not thinking things through, but hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be another one of his half baked ideas.

He could see into the office from where he was parked, could make out movement but that was about all, he didn't know how many people were in there but there was certainly more than one and he didn't want an audience when he did get to speak to Walsh.

He decided to bide his time, suss things out some more before he made a move, he still hadn't worked out what he was going to say but he did know he had to choose his words carefully. He hadn't come here to have a confrontation he just wanted some insight into Jerry Walsh's feelings towards his son now. He was in no hurry, he had a good few hours to spare, he didn't need to be home until four, which was when they were expecting a visit from Gary Elias, Cai's social worker. That thought had immediately taken him back to the day before; when all hell had broken loose at Smithy cottage and all before breakfast. The violent banging on the front door heralding the upset.

He and the older two men had been left angry, viciously smarting over the ugly and heated exchange that had taken place. They had also been left more concerned than ever for fifteen year old Jon Hardy.

His father had apparently found his room empty that morning, his bed unslept-in and knowing the teen had been at their place when he'd previously done a disappearing act he had come looking for him there.

Paddy was already up and in the kitchen and had been the first to reach the door, finding a livid Drew Hardy on the other side of it. Hardy hadn't believed Paddy when he'd first assured him his son wasn't with them, irked at being called a liar he'd invited him in to look for himself. But the older man had made no attempt to enter the house, the fact he could seemingly convincing him that Jon wasn't at Smithy cottage. He'd turned his attention to Cai then, the boy had been standing on the stairs behind him and Jackson, the older man had wanted to know if he'd heard from Jon, if he knew where he was, Cai had said no and they hadn't doubted him for a second.

Hardy had then glared at him and Jackson and made some sick comment about them luring boys into their home, he'd seen red at that and had lunged at him intent on making him eat his words, Jackson and Paddy had had to restrain him, although they were equally angered by the slur they hadn't let it get to them like he had. He hadn't lost control like that in a long time and as usual he regretted it, especially as Cai had witnessed it.

Jon's father had stormed back to his car then but not before threatening them with the police, he'd been convinced they knew more than they were letting on. Paddy had shouted after him, telling him the police were exactly who he should be calling, that he needed to report his son as missing. He rarely lost his cool but their unexpected visitor's actions had left him fuming. He'd slammed the front door shut and had then shepherded them all into the kitchen, where he'd paced back and forth walking off his agitation making his intentions clear as he did so, he was going to involve social services.

He and Jackson had been all for doing that, both agreed it was time to take some action, and just when it seemed some order had been restored at the Smithy, Cai had dropped his bombshell sheepishly telling them...

"I know where Jon is... he's up in my room."

They'd all been taken aback at that. Paddy the first to react, exasperatedly reminding Cai he'd just swore blind to Jon's father that he wasn't under his roof, before going on to demand an explanation from the teen, that's when Jon himself had walked into the room...

The office door had opened snapping him out of his reverie. Two men had just stepped out through it into the morning chill, chatting as they made their way over to another company van, the younger of the two getting into it and driving away. He eyed the older man with interest, was he Jerry Walsh? He was in the right age bracket, was of a similar height if not taller than Jackson, he carried a bit more weight than he did though. He had curly, sandy coloured hair. Apart from the curls he could see nothing of Jackson in him, yet something told him it was his dad. There was only one way to know for sure.

Getting out of the car he made his way through the entrance and over to where the man was now standing reading through some paperwork. When a few yards away he made his presence known,

"Jerry Walsh?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

The words had been accompanied by a smile, he felt sure it wouldn't remain on his face very long.

"I need to talk to you."

"If you're looking for a job then I'm sorry I'm not taking anyone on..."

"I'm not..."

"Are you after a quote?"

"No." Walsh was already showing the impatience Jackson had mentioned, he couldn't really pick him up on that though, it was a fault he had too.

"Then what..."

"I'm here about Jackson."

The older man looked visible shaken at his words and there was a long uncomfortable silence before he finally said, "And you are?"

He could have said his name but that wouldn't have meant a thing to Jerry Walsh, so instead he said something he felt certain would get a reaction, "I'm his boyfriend."

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

It Takes One to Know One

Part 52

Walsh's eyes had narrowed to then stare hard at him, the intensity of the older man's gaze made him want to look away but he had no intention of showing any weakness and so stared right back at him.

The awkward silence was finally broken when Walsh quietly repeated what he'd just been told,

"Boyfriend?"

He seemed to be having difficulty absorbing that little piece of information, knowing what he did about him it didn't come as any great surprise. "That's what I said." He'd sounded hostile even to his own ears; he hadn't meant to, he'd promised himself he'd keep his emotions in check, but he found the close scrutiny he was under unnerving.

"Jackson's alright isn't he?"

The question and the concern he'd just heard in the other man's voice threw him a little, he'd not been expecting either, and it was a good few seconds before he replied, "Yeah, he's fine."

Another lengthy silence followed as they continued to stare at each other.

"Does he know you're here?"

"No."

"I didn't think so somehow."

He already felt guilty about doing this behind Jackson's back, Walsh's scorn filled comment intensified that feeling and he snapped, "Meaning?"

"If Jackson wanted any contact with me it would be face to face, not through a third party. So why are you here?"

"I already told you why."

"And what makes you think I'd be interested in anything you have to say?"

Shaking his head at the cold dismissive attitude of the older man he shot back, "I just thought you might regret punching your son in the face, that you might want to put things right between you and him. But that was before I saw for myself what a hard unfeeling bastard you are." His hands were now balled into fists and worried he might be tempted to put them to some use he turned around and headed for the car, cursing himself for his stupidity, he should have known better than to come.

He'd almost reached the car when he heard Walsh call after him,

"Wait."

His head told him to keep going, to get in the car and drive home, but his heart, the illogical thing that had brought him here in the first place wouldn't let him. He turned to again look at the older man, eyeing him expectantly.

"I'll be in the office if you still want to talk."

The fact Walsh had just shifted the onus onto him riled Aaron further and he got in the car, started the engine, was ready to drive off and forget all about Jerry Walsh, only to quickly realise he wouldn't be able to, not without doing what he'd set out to do, whatever the outcome to it might be. He needed to be able to tell himself he'd tried.

After giving himself a few minutes to calm down he switched the engine off and once again got out of the warmth of the car into the watery February sunshine, forcing his reluctant feet over to the door Walsh had disappeared through. He hovered just outside of it, staring in through its glass panel; he could see Walsh was now seated behind a desk, his elbows resting on it, his chin resting on his clenched hands. He looked troubled, deep in thought, for a second he thought he should leave him with his woes but telling himself he didn't give a toss about the older man's problems he was soon reaching for the door handle and pushing it open.

"I thought you'd gone."

Walsh sounded relieved that he hadn't, at least he thought he did but then again it could just be him desperate to see some sign that he wanted a reconciliation with his son. He stepped further into the office, shutting the door before sitting himself down onto the chair Walsh had gestured towards. Suddenly it all seemed very civil, hopefully it would stay that way, he'd not done a very good job of controlling his temper so far.

"Have you and Jackson been together long?"

Another question that had taken him by surprise, was he imagining things or had he actually sounded interested, "Almost a year."

Walsh raised an eyebrow at that; did he think his son breezed in and out of relationships? That he jumped from one man's bed to another?

"So why come here now, why do you suddenly want to talk to me?"

"I didn't know how things were between you up until a few days ago." He'd have been here long before now if he had.

"Jackson hadn't told you?"

"He told me he had little contact with you since you and his mum divorced, but not what really happened between you, not until the other day."

"And you think that by coming here you can put that right?"

"I think it's you who should be putting it right!" The man had got to him again his raised voice proof of that, "You hit him! You turned your back on him when he really needed you."

"I shouldn't have hit him I know that, and I regret it. I did the instant it happened."

"Then why didn't you tell him that at the time?"

"I couldn't..."

"No you couldn't even look at him." Aaron spat scathingly remembering what Jackson had told him about that and the following few days

"No I couldn't! I was ashamed of what I'd done; I couldn't look at him knowing I was responsible for the bruise on his face, for the split lip. It was further proof of my failings as a father..."

"Further proof? You mean you'd already failed him because he was gay?"

"No! No I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean then?" He watched Walsh shrug, obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken, he was enjoying seeing him squirm,

"Just that I'd made other mistakes."

It seemed that was all he was going to get from him on that point but while he had the man so rattled, off guard, "Do you love your son?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why haven't you come looking for him? Why haven't you told him all this?"

"I wanted to..."

"Just not enough! Not enough to swallow your pride and tell him you're sorry and how you feel about him because he really needs to know that!"

"What good would that do if I can't accept he's gay? I'd be lying if I said I understood it, I don't I've tried, even after all this time the thought of Jackson...of him with another man..."

"What? It sickens you?"

"I'm sorry, I...I don't mean any offence."

Walsh sounded genuine and he hated to admit it now but he could understand his feelings of revulsion, he'd felt that way too once. "Would you prefer him to hide what he feels, to fight it and pretend he's something he isn't? Would you rather him live a lie than for him to ever be happy. I know how impossible that is. It's what I did and I ended up trying to..." He bit back on the words; he wasn't sharing that painful and very private time with this tosspot.

"Ended up trying to what?"

No he wasn't going there, but he would try to open Walsh's eyes like his had been opened, "It's not something you can change, it's not something you can control, it's what you are inside. How can being true to yourself be wrong?"

"What did you try to do?"

He wasn't going to let it drop, maybe he should hear just how desperate he'd been about it all, "I tried to kill myself...at the time I thought better dead than queer!" He could see Walsh was shocked by what he'd said,

"Jackson's never felt that way has he?"

There was dread in the older man's voice now; he was scared of what his answer might be.

"No."

Another silence now, he thought Walsh was trying to digest what he'd heard and he was happy to let him.

"You'd better go."

"What?" Once again Walsh had taken him by surprise; he'd thought they were starting to get somewhere, that he could make him understand and get him to accept his sons sexuality but now he was on his feet pointing towards the door, demanding that he leave.

"Nothing's changed. I hate what he is."

He got to his feet shaking his head at the coldly made statement, Walsh had meant it and he was going to have to walk away and leave things as they were, disappointment had him spit bitterly, "Jackson was right about you...you are a prick!"

He'd just seen something flash in the older man's eyes, anger at the insult probably, well he was welcome to take a pop at him, it would be just the excuse he needed to land one on his chin.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

It Takes One to Know One

Part 53

He was half way home, still not in an area he was familiar with but try as he might to concentrate on the road ahead, his gaze kept moving to the steering wheel, to his hand, to his bruised and bloody knuckles. How was he going to explain the injury? Jackson would want to know how he'd done it and Paddy would be suspicious of it too, especially after yesterday when he'd liked to have decked Drew Hardy.

He was going to have to lie barefaced to them both, say he'd done it at work. He'd put a few hours in when he got back so he wouldn't be lying about actually going to work, so that would be one less thing for him to feel guilty about.

Maybe they wouldn't notice? Yeah right! They might have other things on their mind right now, Jon for one, but they missed nothing where he was concerned.

He wouldn't see Jackson until this evening; the older man couldn't make the planned meeting with Gary later that afternoon, not that he needed to go. Paddy would be there and him and Jon of course. The boy was staying with them for now; he'd needed a great deal of persuading to do so though.

The fifteen year old had walked into the kitchen a rucksack containing his stuff hanging off his shoulder, evidence he'd suffered more violence at the hands of his father on his face. Obviously shaken by what had just happened he'd quietly apologised for the trouble he'd caused them and then turned around and made for the door. Jackson had got there before him, gently asking him where he thought he was going. Jon hadn't wanted to tell them, but with some encouragement and reassurance from Cai he had reluctantly opened up. He'd had it all worked out to a point, he planned on making his way to Liverpool, his brother was at university there, living in student accommodation and he was going to stay with him. He'd had to admit his brother knew nothing about his plans, and that he'd not thought past getting there. The boy was adamant that he was going though, and a tense half hour had passed as they had tried to talk him out of it. Paddy finally getting through to him by saying Cai was testimony to the fact running away didn't solve anything, that he'd needed help too and only when he had accepted it had his life got back on track.

They'd coaxed Jon into having some breakfast and as he'd eaten with them he'd opened up some more, hesitantly telling them why he'd been so intent on leaving home.

Things were going from bad to worse between him and his dad, he'd tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen; he wouldn't have it that he was gay. He'd taken his phone off him, kept him home from school, away from what he'd called outside influences and he'd told him he was to have nothing more to do with Cai. Hardy was aware of his home circumstances and had blamed 'what went on' at Smithy cottage and his 'exposure to it' for his son's announcement. They'd had a huge row the night before about it and his father had hit him again.

They had later found out from Cai that Jon had been at theirs since the early hours of the morning. He'd decided he wasn't sticking around for more of the same from his father and had snuck out the house and then walked all the way to Emmerdale, He'd thrown stones at Cai's window to wake him up, he had no money and hoped Cai could lend him some.

Cai had let him in and had then tried to talk Jon out of running off, to instead talk to them about what was really happening at home. He'd more or less succeeded but then his father had turned up and the ugly scene that followed had made Jon even more determined to go, to put as many miles as he could between the two of them.

With a lot more reasoning they'd eventually got Jon to agree to them involving Gary Elias. Paddy had phoned him and got the ball rolling; today's meeting was to update them on the situation.

He hadn't noticed the miles passing as he'd been lost in thought, but as he surfaced from his reverie and realised he was almost home his eyes again settled on his hand. He'd tried not to dwell on the waste of space responsible for him hitting out in anger, but every now and then he found himself thinking about him and wishing it had all turned out differently for Jackson's sake.

Cain had found him some work and just as he'd finished that his phone had rung, Paddy wanting him home right then if possible. Gary was coming round earlier than planned, wanting to speak to them before Jon and Cai got in from school.

He'd traipsed up the hill in his overalls, his hands tucked firmly in his pockets, consciously hiding the evidence of his loss of temper.

As he'd stepped into the kitchen Paddy had greeted him with a smile and his customary "Alright?"

He'd wanted to say 'yeah, fine' but he couldn't because he wasn't, he felt weighed down by disappointment. He'd so wanted to sort the mess that was Jackson and his father's relationship; he'd desperately wanted to stop the pain it caused him. But he'd failed miserably and now he had to somehow keep what he'd done from Jackson, and the weight of such a secret added to the burden.

He really needed to talk about it; he needed someone to help him make sense of it all. His silence had Paddy ask... "What is it?"... Which was just the cue he needed, "You're not going to like it."

He'd been right about that, Paddy had warned him off going to see Walsh, especially about going about it behind Jackson's back, but after reminding him of that he'd sat and quietly listened to him retell events.

"I wanted to hit him, I was itching to..."

"But you didn't?" Paddy asked anxiously.

Showing Paddy his hand he quietly admitted, "I punched a wall instead."

Heaving a relieved sigh Paddy said "I can understand your frustration, the man was giving off mixed signals, and then to say that!"

"How can he love him but hate what he is? That doesn't make sense, not to me anyway."

"You made him face his feelings today, probably for the first time. Maybe when he's had some time to think ..."

"He's had eight years to think Paddy, one visit from me isn't going to make any difference, hasn't made any difference, he said it himself 'Nothing's changed' I was stupid to think it would."

"I know I told you not to go but...well I understand you wanting to put things right and I admire you for trying."

He not been expecting that, and although he didn't think he was deserving of any praise it helped knowing Paddy wasn't mad at him. Telling him had made him realise that he couldn't keep it from Jackson, not if it meant lying to him.

A knock on the front door brought their conversation to a close, it was Gary and with some sobering news. As he'd joined them by the table he told them he'd again been to see Drew and Alice Hardy, He'd spoken to them the day before, they'd proved uncooperative, not liking the fact social services were involved in their business and especially not that Jon was temporarily in the departments care. He'd gone back to day to try and mediate further only to be told they wanted nothing more to do with Jon saying he had brought shame to the family.

"They've disowned him, just like that!" Paddy shook his head in disbelief even though he was very well aware that Jon wasn't the first teenager to be disowned by a parent, it really shouldn't shock him anymore but it did.

"Hardy's got to be the most unreasonable man I've ever met, he's unbelievably opinionated, but he may well climb down off his high horse at some point and see sense, time will tell."

Gary didn't sound hopeful and neither was he, not knowing Jackson and his father were still estranged eight years on.

"I've also spoken to Jon's brother over the phone. He was totally unaware of what's been going on, he says he hasn't been home in quite some time, surprise surprise he doesn't get on with his father! Anyway as much as he'd like to have Jon with him, it's not in any way feasible, he doesn't think there are any family members who will take him either, not if it means going against his dad. I'll have to check that out of course, but I could well be looking for a permanent placement for Jon and wanting to get ahead of myself if possible I was wondering how you felt about taking him on a permanent basis?"

He listened to Paddy tell the older man they would have to discuss it with Jackson before making a decision but he already knew what his boyfriend's answer would be.

Their unconventional family was about to get bigger!

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

It Takes One to Know One

Part 54

The house was so quiet all he could hear was the ticking of the kitchen clock; it was unbelievably loud in the silence.

He couldn't remember the last time the place was this still, there always seemed to be some noise filling the air. Talk, laughter, the tv, Cai's music blasting through the floor and walls...he'd never got away with playing his music that loud! Then there was the phone, especially during surgery hours or when Paddy was on call, it rang constantly at those times. The radio in the kitchen was almost always on too, left on from morning til night just for Clyde, company for him when no one was there. That had been Paddy's idea and he'd laughed at it at the time but it was a ritual he now followed religiously. He'd turned that off just after Paddy had led Cai and Jon outside to the car. For once he found it distracting and he really needed to think, he wanted to be sure he was doing the right thing by telling Jackson he'd been to see his dad.

He was waiting for him to come home, sitting by the kitchen table, once again staring at his hand. The swelling had gone down and now that it had been cleaned up it didn't look half as bad as it had done earlier. But Jackson was bound to see it, was certain to ask what he'd done and when he did he was going to have to tell him, but he didn't want it to reach that point, he wanted him to know what had happened long before that.

After Gary had gone and Jon had joined Cai in the living room for a game of FIFA, Paddy had asked him if he was going to tell Jackson where he'd been that morning. He'd said yes without any hesitation taking them both a little by surprise. Like he told Paddy he didn't want to, he hadn't planned on doing so but knew he couldn't keep it from him.

Paddy had been all for him telling Jackson, he was another stickler for honesty and had gone out of his way to reassure him about Jackson's reaction, telling him he'd no doubt be mad at him at first but would soon realise he'd only done it because he cared so much about him, then he'd forgive him. That sounded exactly like the Jackson he knew, and he'd forgiven him a lot worse in the past, but it wasn't his reaction that worried him, well it did but there was something else he worried about more. He'd have to tell him what his father had said and that was going to hurt him, add more hurt to what he was already feeling. He wished he'd left well alone now.

Jackson already knew what had happened with Jon, he'd phoned as he had been talking to Paddy, he'd asked about the boy's reaction, he'd been able to tell him that Jon hadn't seemed all that surprised or upset by what Gary had told him, if anything he seemed relieved he wouldn't be going home not any time soon anyway. They all thought he was hiding his true feelings and that they would probably make themselves known at some point, either of their own accord or with some coaxing from them. After everything they had been through with Cai they knew they would be ready when they did. Jackson was all for Jon staying with them, his only concern that Cai's room wasn't really big enough for two teenage boys. Paddy had already thought of that though, he'd decided to turn the room on the other side of the hallway into another bedroom. Right now it was used for storing stuff, everything got dumped in there. It needed clearing out and decorating but with five of them all pitching in it wouldn't take long to do.

Finally after what seemed like hours the front door opened and Jackson had stepped into the room, he was caked in dust and desperate for a shower and so had smiled at him from just inside the doorway.

"Where is everyone?"

"Paddy didn't feel like cooking so he took the lads for a burger." That was a white lie; he could live with telling Jackson one of them. Paddy had wanted to give them some privacy to talk and although he'd not said it he knew he hadn't wanted Jon or Cai present if it turned into a shouting match.

"I can't smell anything burning so what're we having to eat I'm starving?"

He smiled at the teasing, alright so he wasn't Jamie Oliver but he hadn't poisoned anyone yet! "I thought we could go to the Woolpack and get something there." That had put a smile on the older man's face, he was obviously in need of a drink, and he'd be in even more need of one when he heard what he had to say.

Turning on his heels Jackson called over his shoulder, "You go get a round in and I'll follow you down, oh and steak and chips for me please."

He wished he could just get up and make his way to the pub but there was no putting this off, and Jackson had found him still sitting there twenty minutes later.

Eyeing the younger man questioningly Jackson asked, "Has the pub run dry or something?"

"I need to tell you something."

Aaron sounded way too serious for his liking and he edged closer to where he was sitting, "Something tells me I'm not going to like it."

"No."

"Me and you, we're alright aren't we?" That was his biggest fear, something coming between the two of them, he loved Aaron so much.

"Yeah of course we are." Aaron insisted although he knew they might be headed for a bit of a rough patch.

"Then what is it?" Jackson demanded as he sat down at the table opposite his boyfriend.

There was no way of sugar coating it, no way of making it any easier to hear, "I went to see your dad."

Jackson rocked back in his chair the words hitting him like a slap to the face, stunned he could only shake his head in disbelief, but when the words did come they were anger filled, "What the hell for? You know how I feel about him, about what happened."

"Yeah and that's exactly why I went, I wanted to put things right between you..."

"Put things right! How stupid are you? Things will never be right between me and him, he hates the fact I'm gay, I told you that."

Jackson was yelling at him now, he'd never seen him so angry and they'd had plenty of heated arguments in the beginning of their relationship so he had plenty to compare it to. He'd really messed up this time.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

It Takes One to Know One

Part 55

Aaron had never been able to hold his tongue, stop himself from snarling back at anyone having a go at him. He'd always given as good as he got.

Right now he wanted to shout back at Jackson, spit back some vitriol for the stinging comment he'd made about him being stupid, and tell him to go to hell, that he'd only been trying to help. But he wasn't going to; he didn't want to make things any worse than they were already. He knew he was the one at fault here, that what he'd done had thrown Jackson badly, knew he felt betrayed more than anything and he knew that feeling, the pain it caused.

Jackson wasn't easily angered; it took a lot to set him off, so he knew just how much he'd hurt him and that he had to put that right.

Unlike him Jackson could control his anger, he'd never punched anyone in his life, he'd never punched a wall either. He knew him so very well now, and knew if he reasoned with him he'd quickly calm down.

"You've got every right to be mad at me but if you'd just listen to me, hear me out..."

Lurching to his feet Jackson glared down at the younger man and spat "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say right now." He turned around and made for the door, he needed some air, some space to think, he needed to get away from this conversation, away from this argument, he was scared of what he might say...and even more afraid of what he might hear.

"Well you're going to have to, like it or not. We're not going to let this come between us." He was surprising himself now, at just how calm he sounded, he didn't feel it, anything but. The quietly made statement had got Jackson's attention; he'd turned around to look at him, anger still visible in his eyes.

Just minutes ago he'd feared something was about to come between the two of them, but this...this upset was no threat to their relationship was it? He supposed it was if refused to discuss it. It was just that he was so very angry with Aaron right now...but that didn't mean he loved him any less.

"I'm sorry."

He knew he was, he could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice but he wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, there was still too much anger bubbling away inside, and it was about to make itself known again, "You shouldn't have gone."

"I had to. I love you and I hate to see you hurting. I thought me going to see him would make some sort of difference, I hoped it would anyway."

He could see now that Aaron had had the best of intentions; that he'd done it for him, he knew he would do anything for him, right or wrong and this... well he couldn't call it a wrong it was just... his actions were he supposed just misguided. His anger was ebbing rapidly now, the love evident in the blue eyes gazing so intently into his helping it on its way. He sat himself down again at the table, as ready as he ever would be to listen to what the younger man had to say, but wanting a little reassurance from him first, "He was alright with you, I mean he didn't have a go at you or anything?"

"He was unsure of me at first, a bit wary, me turning up must have been a shock. But yeah he was ok."

"So what happened?"

"He asked if you were alright, how long we'd been together, he was genuinely interested."

"He was?" He was actually interested in who he was sharing his life with, even though it was a man?

"We sat down and we talked and he told me he was wrong to hit you, that he regretted hitting you..."

"That doesn't sound like him, him talking to a stranger admitting he was wrong!"

"Well he did. He was open about his feelings..."

"Open? My dad open about his feelings?" He couldn't help but ask scornfully, "Are you sure you had the right man?"

"It wasn't easy for him, I could see he was struggling, Jackson he cares about you, he loves you but he just can't accept you're gay. I know you wanted his acceptance but knowing he cares, that he loves you, that's something isn't it?" He wished he could say the same about his own dad.

He was trying to picture his dad and Aaron sitting down together and talking, it was so very hard to imagine, they were both so reticent when it came to expressing their thoughts and emotions, well Aaron had been, he wasn't anymore, not with him anyway. It seemed his dad had changed too...just not enough, "Yeah it helps knowing that." He'd reached across the table then, wanting to hold Aaron's hands in his, needing the physical contact. There was some hesitation on the younger man's part though and he soon knew why, the knuckles of his right hand were badly grazed.

"It's not what you think, I didn't hit him...

"I bet you wanted to though." 

"Yeah, but I took my frustration out on a wall instead."

He nodded his understanding before going on to say as he gently squeezed Aaron's uninjured hand, "We can forget about all this now can't we?" He knew he could finally let go of his hurt and he wanted Aaron to let go of the pain he felt on his behalf, they had to move on.

"Yeah." Jerry Walsh was where he belonged, in the past.

/

The next few days had thankfully proved uneventful, Jon seemed to be settling down, he wasn't as quiet or as reserved as Cai had been when he'd first arrived, and he was a lot more confident in himself. He got on well with everyone and it was clear he and Cai were the best of friends, so he was surprised when on coming home from work a little earlier than usual on Friday night, to find the two boys arguing. He'd heard their raised voices before he'd even reached the front door. They hadn't heard him open it but as soon as he walked into the kitchen they fell silent.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Something obviously was and the warning look Jon had just given Cai confirmed that.

"What were you arguing about?" He directed the question at Cai, he expected a truthful answer from him.

"Ask him." Cai snapped.

He turned his attention back to Jon, "Well?" The boy looked uneasy and hesitated before answering and when he did he knew immediately it was a lie.

"We were arguing about the FIFA game we just played."

"Don't lie to him" Cai spat indignantly,

"You'd better shut up!" Jon said threateningly.

"Tell him, tell him what you're planning on doing or I will."

He'd listened quietly as the two boys argued back and forth giving away more than they intended as they did so, deciding it was now time to intervene he opened his mouth to speak only to realise he'd left it a little too late because the next thing he knew Jon had lunged at Cai and they were scraping. He'd had to wade in and separate them, pulling apart two angry fifteen year olds wasn't easy, he could have done with some help but he'd eventually hauled them apart, standing between them and demanding "One of you had better tell me what's going on, now!"

"He's been talking to a man on the internet; he's arranged to meet him tonight!"

"What?" Cai's announcement had set alarm bells going off in his head, "What man?"

"Someone I've been talking to online."

"Online? So you've never met him?"

"No."

"What do you know about him?"

"All I need to know." Jon spat defensively.

"How old is he?"

"Why?"

"How old is he?" He demanded again, he really didn't like the sound of this.

"Twenty-one."

"He's older than me!"

"So?"

"So you're only fifteen."

"So?"

"So it all sounds a little suspicious to me..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A twenty-one year old..." Aaron was certain he'd turn out to be a lot older than that..." chatting up fifteen year old boys over the internet! Why isn't he looking for someone his own age, or someone at least over the age of consent, why isn't he hanging out at a gay club? I'll tell you why, he's not all he seems!"

"I've been talking to him for weeks, he's alright."

"Have you seen a picture of him?"

"No."

He thought Jon was intelligent, well he was, he was another brain box just like Cai but here he was falling for something even he could see through. "You're not going."

"Yes I am." Jon said defiantly.

He was about to put Jon right on that score when a knock came on the front door. He decided to get rid of whoever it was and then get back to the business in hand, but when he opened the door he knew he couldn't ask the man standing there to come back another time... it was Jerry Walsh!

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

It Takes One to Know One

Part 56

Stunned he could only stand there looking at the older man, he'd never in a million years expected to see Jerry Walsh on his doorstep

Walsh had opened his mouth, was about to speak when both their attention was drawn by a sudden commotion in the kitchen; Cai and Jon were at it again! He turned on his heels Walsh forgotten as he hurried to break up the fight.

The two fifteen year olds were angrier than they'd been before and he was struggling to haul them apart, both oblivious to his demands for them to stop. He was again in need of help and this time there was someone on hand to give it. Jackson's dad suddenly appeared and between them they separated the pair.

He knew the boys needed keeping apart for a little while, that they both needed to calm down before there was any chance of them settling their differences. So instilling some authority into his voice he ordered Jon up to his room and Cai to the living room, They'd both glared at him before doing what they were told, leaving him and Walsh standing there looking at each other.

They'd parted on bad terms and that was what was making this so difficult now. After calling Walsh something offensive he'd told him to go do something equally as offensive before slamming the office door behind him as he'd left. Not very adult like behaviour on his part, not a side of him he'd wanted this man to witness, but he'd been so angry with him. He knew he would choke on an apology but as the older man had just helped him out he realised there was a way to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. "Thanks for that."

The tension now broken Walsh had responded with "No problem," going on to make conversation by asking him if the boys were his brothers. He'd told him no, that it was a bit more complicated than that. He wasn't going into any details now; he had a question to ask him, "Why are you here?" He supposed the answer was an obvious one but he wasn't taking anything for granted.

"I want to talk to Jackson, that's if he wants to talk to me. I take it he's not here?"

"No, not yet, he won't be home til about six. You can wait." Now Walsh was here and wanting to talk to his son he wasn't about to let him leave.

Gesturing towards the door Cai had just gone through Jerry Walsh said, "I've called at a bad time, it might be best if I came back later."

The older man was making for the door now and he called after him, "But you will come back?" He needed some reassurance from him that he would.

"Do you think I should?"

It seemed everything depended on his answer, and he didn't think twice before saying, "Yeah, he's not going to turn you away."

"I'll come back a bit later then."

As the door had closed behind Walsh, he'd stood there letting the fact he had actually come looking for Jackson sink in, wondering what it might mean for his boyfriend, after all this time it had to be something good didn't it? Something positive.

He knew he couldn't stand there dwelling on it for long, there was something else needing his attention. Deciding he should speak to Cai before tackling Jon he made for the living room.

Cai had been watching the TV but his attention had immediately turned to him, he wanted to know who their visitor was. He'd told him, and he'd been pleased by the development, but his mood had changed the instant he'd asked him about Jon.

"He asked me to cover for him tonight, he knew you wouldn't like it, I told him no, I wasn't going to lie to you."

"You did the right thing telling me. " He didn't like to think what sort of danger or trouble Jon might have got in if Cai had kept quiet.

"What you going to do?

"Talk to him." There wasn't anything else he could do. He wasn't sure what he was going to say though. Once again he felt out of his depth. He would have preferred to talk it over with Jackson or Paddy, and he'd have been a lot happier leaving this one to Jackson to deal with. But as neither of the two older men was there and certain it couldn't wait until one of them got home he knew it was down to him.

He'd found Jon on his laptop, it was one of the things he'd stuck in his rucksack when he'd decided to leave home. He'd switched it off the minute he'd walked into the room and he knew it was because he'd been logged in to a chat room.

"I hope that was you telling that bloke you weren't going."

"I told him I wouldn't be going tonight!"

"You won't be going any damn night!" He knew he shouldn't have raised his voice that he needed to reason this out with Jon, not shout the odds. Still he wasn't going to pussyfoot about, "Jon there's all sorts of weirdo's in those chat rooms,

"So you're saying I'm weird?"

"No of course I'm not..." Jon was going to make this as hard for him as he could, "... I'm saying there are men there looking to take advantage of boys like you! Come on you're not stupid, you know what goes on..."

"He's not like that, he seems really nice."

He could tell Jon really believed that, "The chances are he's not though and there's no way I'm letting you find that out on your own."

It had taken a while, a lot of coaxing on his part but he'd finally got Jon to open up about what had been going on. It seemed he'd been visiting the chat rooms for some time, before he'd told Cai he was gay. He'd needed to talk to someone and he'd found it easy talking to strangers, and there was one in particular who'd taken an interest in him.

As far as he was concerned it was the wrong kind of interest and he'd tried to get that across to Jon, he'd tried to reason with him and on the face of it Jon seemed to accept what he was saying but he couldn't help but feel it was just to shut him up, to get him out of his face.

They hadn't been expecting to have any problems with Jon, not like they'd had with Cai, but he was beginning to think Jon was going to give them a run for their money too.

After reminding him he had someone to talk to now, him and Jackson he'd got Jon and Cai together, it had been an uneasy truce at first but a game of FIFA had broken the ice and they were soon back to being friends.

He hadn't wanted them around when Walsh came, if there was to be a heated exchange he didn't want them hearing it, and also Jackson and his dad needed some privacy. So as soon as Paddy had arrived home he'd filled him in on everything and the older man had taken the boys around to Marlon's, they'd eat and spend the evening gaming there.

He wasn't doing such a bad job of sorting things was he? Things weren't exactly going smoothly but then he hadn't messed up, still the hardest bit was yet to come.

He'd briefly told Jackson about Jon when he'd got home, saying he'd fill him in fully when he'd had a shower. Not suspecting anything else was going on Jackson had made his way upstairs.

He'd sat at the kitchen table and waited for him to return. Jackson knew enough about Jon for now, it would be his dad he'd be telling him about next, and he was nervous about telling him, nervous for him, this wasn't going to be easy for Jackson.

Jackson had looked relaxed, tension free when he'd sat down at the table with him, but he knew that wasn't going to last, that his emotions were about to take a battering. Just like with Jon he wasn't going to pussyfoot around the issue, the sooner Jackson knew the sooner he could deal with it,

"Your dads been here, he wants to talk to you."

"He's...he's been here!"

Disbelief was written all over Jackson's face, it was going to take a while to sink in, "Yeah and he's coming back."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't want to talk to him, so you can get rid of him when he comes."

He'd not expected that, "Jackson!"

"I don't want to see him."

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong."

"You're just scared..."

"Scared of him? No!"

"I meant scared of things not turning out like you want them too."

"I just don't want to see him."

He was going to have to, he had to give his father a chance, "Just hear him out, please."

The knock on the door made them both jump. Jackson now looking at him pleadingly,

"Aaron I can't do this."

"Yes you can." He insisted before getting to his feet and making for the door. This had to go well, it just had to.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

It Takes One to Know One

Part 57

Aaron led Walsh into the kitchen, and then purposely watched his expression as he set eyes on his son for the first time in eight years. Hoping for some indication of how things would go. He saw the older man swallow hard, knew instantly that it wasn't down to nerves but to emotion. The blue eyes then suddenly turned moist, further proof he wasn't nearly so hard as he came across, as hard as Jackson believed he was.

It looked hopeful. 

His gaze moved to Jackson, he was staring intently at his father, it wasn't the Jackson he knew though, there was a coldness there, a steeliness, he was on the defensive and he couldn't blame him, but the wall he'd just erected around himself wasn't going to help.

The silence between the two older men somehow reached into every corner of the room, making it unbearable. He looked to Walsh again, willing him to open his mouth and say something...

"Jackson." The name was all he could get past his dry lips. The last time he'd felt like this, choked with emotion, he had been holding his new-born son. He had been sitting beside his exhausted wife drinking in every detail of the sleeping bundle in his arms, storing it away in his memory, in his heart. He couldn't believe that tiny scrap of a thing had now grown into a man, or that all the promises he'd made him that day, all the hopes and dreams that had been given life the minute he drew his first breath... had been so brutally crushed by his own hateful intolerance, his bigotry.

Jackson hadn't really changed all that much, he would have known him anywhere, those huge expressive brown eyes of his, the close cropped curly brown hair. Naturally he'd grown taller, and he now had facial hair... it suited him. He was handsome but then he'd been a good looking boy... he'd been a fifteen year old boy the last time he saw him, and here he was a twenty-three year old man! How could he have let so many years pass without making contact with him? It was unforgivable.

"Dad." The word had tripped so easily off Jackson's tongue, too easily for his liking because he felt like he was looking at a stranger. Not that his dad looked much different to what he remembered, just a little older. He just didn't know the man standing in front of him anymore, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

The two of them calmly acknowledging each other was a start; it was time to leave them alone. This was going to be difficult enough without him being there. "I'll be in the living room." He had to pass Jackson to get to the other room and gently squeezed his arm reassuringly as he did so. 

The younger man, his son's boyfriend...he was going to have to get used to that expression... had just left them alone together, Jerry didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He was the one responsible for all this, he the one wanting to bring them together not Jackson. His son didn't look at all pleased to see him, and he could understand that. So was he prepared to hear him out, let him say the things he should have said eight years ago or was it too late? There was only one way to find out.

"Aaron came to see me." He hadn't known the young man's name up until today, he'd not asked it, and the lad hadn't given it to him. He'd breezed in and out of his life so quickly leaving emotional turmoil in his wake. Luckily he'd caught sight of a garage logo on the car he'd been driving, and after much soul searching, much internal dialogue he had come to Emmerdale hoping to find his son.

He'd driven up into the village, saw the garage, spoke to the owner, found out he was Jackson's boyfriend's uncle, that he'd just missed Aaron, that he'd only just gone home.

All he'd had to do then was build up the courage to knock on their door.

"I didn't ask him to."

"I know. He made that quite clear." He'd made a lot of things clear to him, like just how much his son needed him, needed to hear he loved him. It was hard to believe that right now though, Jackson was eyeing him so coldly, indifferently, like his presence meant nothing to him.

"What is it you want?" He wasn't going to pussyfoot about, he wanted to get straight to the reason for his father's visit.

He'd rehearsed the words over and over, repeated them endlessly until they had slipped effortlessly off his tongue, he knew they had to be said if there was to be any hope of having his son back in his life. He wasn't good with words, with expressing his feelings, he never had been, he was like own father, too like him. The time had now come to say those words, but true to form it was proving impossible, they were sticking in his throat, seemingly wedged behind his pride... well his pride had cost him his son eight years ago he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I want to apologise for what I did, to ask you to forgive me, to give me another chance to be a father to you." There he'd said it, and he'd meant every word of it.

/

Aaron had somehow resisted the urge to listen by the door; he was desperate to know what was going on in there, what was being said. He hadn't heard any raised voices as yet, that was good wasn't it? He knew for certain if it had been him and his dad left alone in the same room they'd be well into a shouting match by now. There was no hope of them ever getting close again, none whatsoever. He'd had his chance, when he'd been in hospital, after he'd tried to top himself. He wasn't supposed to know about it but he did, he'd overheard his mum and Paddy talking about it when he'd come home. Paddy had apparently phoned him, told him how ill he was, he'd told Paddy that he was just attention seeking. He'd not visited him in the hospital, he'd not come here as he'd struggled to accept he was still alive. If his dad had only reached out to him then, if he'd just made the effort at a time when he was desperate for acceptance, understanding, for love... but no, he'd stayed well away. He could forgive him for throwing him out, he'd been nothing but trouble back then, but he couldn't forgive him for that.

/

Jackson had been right he didn't know the man standing before him, the man he knew would never have said those things. It seemed he had changed! But there was one thing he hadn't mentioned, one very important thing, the most important thing of all. Did he think he could avoid talking about it? "And me being gay? Me being with Aaron, what about that?"

"I didn't understand, but Aaron... I could see that he loves you. I didn't think it was possible to love another man like that. But seeing it, seeing how much he cares about you. Well I can understand that, I can understand loving someone like that; I loved your mum like that."

Was that him saying he accepted what he was? Was it suddenly that simple? It couldn't be. "You'd better go."

"Jackson?" No please don't let his son be turning him away, he knew he deserved to be but he'd hoped, believed he'd give him a chance.

He didn't owe him an explanation did he? He didn't think he did but right now all he wanted was for him to go, he needed time to think, to get his head around what he'd just said, "I need some time." His father was nodding his head now, his hands patting the numerous pockets of his jacket, searching for something, eventually finding what he was looking for he handed it to him. It was his business card.

"My mobile number is on there, you can reach me at any time on that, if you want to that is... I hope you decide you do."

Jackson watched the door close behind his father, was it to be for the last time? Right now he really didn't know.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

It Takes One to Know One

Part 58

Hearing the living room door open he leapt to his feet and stared expectantly at Jackson.

"He's gone."

Walsh hadn't been here all that long; surely not long enough for Jackson and him to have talked properly. He felt his heart sink. Things can't have gone well. "How did it go?"

Jackson didn't know what to say to that, he felt confused by it all and so he just shrugged, but inevitably Aaron wanted more from him than that.

"Jackson! What happened?"

"He said he regrets what he did. He asked me to forgive him."

"Anything else?" He pushed gently, there had to be more.

"He said he could understand now, how a man could love another man... he said he could see how much you loved me."

"That's good isn't it? You wanted him to understand, that means he accepts you being gay doesn't it?" He thought it did, it sounded to him like Jerry Walsh was finally beginning to get his act together.

Again Jackson could only shrug, his dad hadn't actually said that.

Jackson wasn't himself, Aaron could see that now, he was upset, of course he was, he was bound to be. Why had it taken him so long to notice? He hurried over to him, wrapped an arm around him and steered him over to the sofa.

As he flopped back against the cushions, Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath, realising he was shaken, overwhelmed by it all.

"Jackson?"

He could hear concern in Aaron's voice, he didn't want him worrying about him, there was no need. Opening his eyes he met his boyfriend's questioning gaze, "I'm alright. I'm just; well it's just a lot to take in. You tell me you went to see him, then while I'm still trying to get my head around that he turns up!

"Seeing him after all these years...he doesn't look much different... but he's changed, inside he's changed. And all the time he was looking at me I was wondering what he was thinking, what he made of me now. 

"There was just so much going on in my head, I was remembering the last time I saw him and the night he hit me, how he was shouting at me. He was so disgusted by what I'd told him, so ashamed. He couldn't bear to look at me then but today it was like he couldn't take his eyes off me. Like he was pleased to see me." He hadn't meant to say so much but it had all come pouring out.

"That's because he was."

"He said things I wanted to hear but..."

"But what?"

"I was so angry with him; I just wanted to ask him what had taken him so long? Where had he been til now?"

"And you had every right to ask him those questions."

"But I didn't, I hardly said anything, I just snapped at him. Then I told him to go."

"But you didn't really want him to go?"

"I don't know." He didn't, it had hurt seeing his father again, a good sort of hurt if there was such a thing. But then there had been the hurt he'd felt on remembering what he'd done, the things he'd said, how he'd looked at him... like he was some alien creature, some two headed freak of nature.

"Jackson it was never going to be easy, especially for you. You need to give yourself some time now to think about what he said."

"That's what I told him."

"He'll understand." Walsh hadn't come all this way, said what he did only to give up now.

"He said... he said he wanted a second chance at being a father to me."

It sounded to him like Walsh had really tried to reach his son, "You need him in your life Jackson." He was certain of that; he knew he'd still need Paddy in his life when he was knocking on fifty.

"But I'd have to forgive him before I let him back in wouldn't I? I just don't think I can."

/

Cain had just told him off for idling, for staring into space, had told him he paid him to work not daydream. If only he was daydreaming, thinking about something nice. He was just worrying; life seemed full of problems and upsets at the moment. He still didn't know what was going on with Cai and he knew Jon's placement with them wasn't going to be plain sailing. Then there was Jackson. He kept telling him he was alright, but he knew he wasn't, he was really struggling with his dad's visit the night before. He was struggling with it too. Jackson forgave easily; he'd certainly forgiven him enough in the time they'd been together. He'd hurt him physically and emotionally too. It was different where his dad was concerned, of course it was, the hurt ran so much deeper. But when he'd first told him about his dad, about what had happened, he'd heard longing in Jackson's voice, he really missed his dad, obviously loved him, and more than anything wanted his acceptance. That's why he'd gone looking for him. But if Jackson couldn't forgive him, there would be no way of repairing their relationship.

He'd heard a car pull up behind him, turned around to see who it was and was taken aback to see Jerry Walsh. Talk of the devil!

The older man was getting out of his car so after calling over to his uncle telling him he needed ten minutes he walked over to where Walsh was standing.

"Aaron."

"Alright?"

"How is he?"

He liked that he was asking about Jackson straight off. He wasn't comfortable talking about his boyfriend behind his back, but then something told him exchanging a few words about him with his father might help in some way, "Quiet."

"I tried. He didn't seem interested."

"He's angry with you."

"I know, I wished he'd have shouted at me or something, let some of that anger out in my direction.

"That's not his way."

"No."

"Did you come to see him because he's not here."

"No, he's not ready or wanting to talk to me is he? I came to see you, I just wanted to make sure he was alright... and to see if you thought last night had been a waste of time. Whether I should back off or hang tough?"

It wasn't something they could or should discuss on the side of the road, and it was going to take more than a few minutes, so after squaring it with his uncle Aaron took Walsh up to the Smithy, making them both a hot drink.

As he handed Walsh a mug of tea it was clear he wanted to know a bit more about him.

"Your dad's the local vet then? I saw the sign outside."

"No...yeah...it's complicated." That was the second time in the same amount of days he'd used that word to describe their family dynamics. Walsh had raised an eyebrow at his answer, obviously wondering what could be so complicated about it. Best he tell him now and get it over with. "Paddy took me in when I was fifteen, he's been a father to me, the two boys you saw yesterday, well we're fostering them."

"Fostering! So Paddy fostered you?"

"No, not officially anyway."

"Was it because your real father had trouble accepting you were gay?"

"No, he didn't know, I was always in trouble and one day he decided he'd had enough."

"Do you have any contact with him?"

"No. He doesn't want to know."

"His loss. Aaron he might be regretting what he did, just like me."

He liked that Walsh had felt the need to reassure him, even if he was way off the mark, "Trust me he's not."

"Could you forgive him for turning his back on you?"

He knew what Walsh was really asking him, "No. But that doesn't mean Jackson won't forgive you." and that was just about all the reassurance he could give him right now.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

It Takes One to Know One

Part 59

Aaron had walked in on another argument between Cai and Jon, but it was Cai that it was centred around this time, Jon eager to point that fact out.

"He's been getting these texts, he doesn't want you knowing about them but I think you should."

Aaron couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't some tit-for-tat going on here but he shrugged the thought off and eyed Cai questioningly, "What sort of texts?" 

"It's just someone messing around. It's nothing."

"They're not nothing! I've seen one, they're nasty, cruel, and they're starting to get to him."

No, it wasn't just Jon getting his own back, he sounded genuinely concerned about his friend, and it sounded like he had reason to be. He moved his gaze back to Cai the boy now standing head bowed avoiding eye contact.

"I've got homework to do."

With Jon tactfully leaving him and Cai alone he caught hold of the boy's arm and steered him towards the kitchen table, 'talk central', he knew what was expected of him sitting there.

"It's just someone's idea of a joke."

"Only it's not funny?"

"No."

"What do the texts say?"

"At first they just said stuff about you and Jackson, about me living with you. It didn't bother me, it wasn't anything new. But then..."

"Then what?" He knew by the way Cai hesitated that it was going to be hard for him to tell him, but he was going to have to. It hadn't been easy to listen to either, not hearing the hurt in Cai's voice. Whoever the sicko or sicko's were that were sending the texts they knew how to wound, to hit where it hurt the most. 

The anonymous texts tormented the teen about his father's death, his mother's murder, told him he was in foster care because no one wanted him, and so it went on. When Cai finally came to the end of the long list of taunts he gently gripped the boy's arm forcing him to look at him and said, "There's a name for this, you know what it is don't you?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Cyber bullying."

"Yeah, and like Jon said it's not nothing, it's driven some kids to suicide..." 

"I'm not going to do anything like that Aaron!"

"No you're not!" Now he knew about it there would be no chance of that. "Cai why didn't you tell one of us? "

"I can't keep running to you every time there's something wrong."

"Of course you come to us! Every time. That's what we're here for."

"And when I'm sixteen? What then?"

"What'd you mean what then? That won't change anything."

"I'm out on my own then..."

"No, why do you say that? Cai where'd you get that idea? From a text? See this is what bullying does, the ones on the receiving end start believing the things said to them! That they're ugly, that they're stupid, that they're unwanted, unloved. You don't believe that do you? That no one wants or loves you?"

"I don't know."

He didn't like Cai's response, the uncertainty in his voice. "Cai..."

"I just want to be like everyone else, have a mum and dad, brothers, sisters, be somewhere I belong, not where social services have 'placed' me."

"Is that how you see being here, as somewhere you've been placed? Don't you see it as your home?" He thought Cai did, they all thought he did now.

"I want to but..."

"But what?"

"I'm scared of it being taken away from me, like everything else has been."

"That's not going to happen..."

"It might! I could be taken away from here at any time, you know that. I almost ended up living with Michael didn't I? What if Paddy got married and his wife didn't want me around, or if you and Jackson split up or...well shit happens doesn't it? It happens all the time. I could be anywhere this time next year..."

"You'll be here with us..."

" You don't know that for sure. You can't guarantee it, you can't promise me that can you?"

Cai was getting emotional now, and he wanted desperately to make him such a promise, tell him exactly what he wanted to hear, but he knew that would be wrong but he could try and reassure him, "Cai..."

"It's better if I think of here as just another placement and you, Jackson and Paddy as foster carers, not pretend you're family because you're not... and you never will be, not really."

"Cai wait..." The boy had got to his feet and was heading for the stairs, "We need to talk about this."

"I've got homework to do."

That was Cai's way of telling him he'd had enough for now, he had to admit to feeling a little relieved about that. He didn't know how best to handle it, he needed to talk it through with Paddy and Jackson. He'd realised that all this with Cai had been building up for some time, that he'd done a good job of keeping it hidden, of keeping it to himself, something he was good at. But then he'd known there was something, they'd all had their suspicions, Cai had let the odd thing slip but they'd had no real clue as to what was going on in his head, of just how insecure he was. Because he'd seemed happy they'd believed he was. 

The bullying and the insecurity issues were probably unrelated but each had to have been compounded by the other. His head ached just thinking about it, he couldn't sort this one out on his own, no way!

/

Paddy had phoned to say he was running late, to not hold tea for him, so he'd waited impatiently for Jackson to get home. He needed to talk to someone about Cai it was weighing heavy on his mind.

The news had knocked the ever present smile off Jackson's face, like him he'd been left reeling by it.

"He couldn't tell us about those texts! He couldn't tell us how he really feels about being here! I thought we'd earned his trust. I thought we were what he needed us to be...how did I get it so wrong?"

"We all got it wrong Jackson."

"The first thing we do is change his number, stop him giving it out except to people he knows he can trust... or maybe we should take the phone of him altogether? That's one way of stopping it. We can sort the bullying out but I don't know what to do about him feeling... what? Alone in the world?"

They'd sat silently then, he knew Jackson's thoughts were upstairs with Cai, his own thoughts were with both Cai and Jerry Walsh, he still had to tell Jackson about his father's visit earlier that day. He knew he wouldn't take the news well but he couldn't keep it from him, "Your dad came to see me." His boyfriends brown eyes were instantly boring questioningly into his.

"Why?"

"He was worried about you..."

"Suddenly after eight years he's worried about me?"

"Jackson..."

"If it was your dad sniffing round how would you feel?"

"That's not fair."

No it wasn't, how could he hurt Aaron like that? "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

No he shouldn't have, because on top of everything else it had angered him, "You know you're lucky. Your dad messed up, he messed up big but he's trying to clean up that mess now even if it has taken him eight years. Eight or even eighteen years down the line my dad still won't want to know, he still won't give a shit about me. I can live with that, I don't care anymore but I do care about you and knowing you've got a second chance with yours, that he's making the effort, that he's trying and you're... well I just think as hard as it is that you should meet him half way." He got to his feet and like Cai had done earlier made for the stairs, needing some space, knowing Jackson needed some even more.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Part 60

Jackson had found Aaron lying on their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Wanting to get as close to him as he could he lay alongside him, turned to face him, and let his hand rest on his chest.

"Sorry." He was regretting snapping at Jackson now, for being so hard on him.

"No you were right. Knowing the sort of man my dad is, I know just how hard all this has to have been for him, and that he really is trying but... well I think I'm scared more than anything."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of nothing coming of it, of it all going pear shaped, of being hurt again. There would be no chance of that if I kept him at a distance."

"So is that what you're going to do, leave things as they are?"

"No. I just phoned him, asked him to come over tomorrow evening."

He couldn't stop from smiling at the unexpected development; he was so pleased for Jackson, "I think you did the right thing."

"Now I've done it I think I have too. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know it's not going to be easy but I think me and him are going to be ok."

"I know you will." He knew just how much Jerry Walsh wanted this; he knew he wouldn't let Jackson down again.

"I haven't thanked you."

"What for?"

"For caring enough, for loving me enough to go to see him, for getting through to him, for getting through to me. For helping heal a wound that's been open and bleeding for eight years, one I chose to ignore."

"I just wanted to make things right, how they should be, that's all."

"And you did so thank you." Despite the fact tea was in the oven, and there were two teenage boys in a room only yards along the landing, he decided to make the most of where he and Aaron were, and after caressing his boyfriend's cheek, he leant in to kiss him...

/

They'd eaten their evening meal in what could only be described as a strained atmosphere, Cai and Jon didn't seem to be talking to each other, but at least they hadn't come to blows this time! Cai wasn't saying much to any of them, and was avoiding eye contact. The sullen fifteen year old pushing his food around his plate instead of eating it. In the end he'd excused himself, telling them he wasn't hungry and had disappeared out the front door with Clyde in tow. As soon as Jon had finished eating he'd taken himself back upstairs to his homework, leaving him and Jackson waiting anxiously by the kitchen table for Paddy to come home, waiting for the voice of experience to put his much need two penneth in to the mix. He'd arrived home one long hour later, immediately sensing something was up, he'd then listened intently as Aaron detailed his troubling conversation with Cai.

Heaving a sigh Paddy had sat silently for a few minutes as he contemplated what he'd been told, "The texts, the bullying is serious but I'm confident we can deal with that, its his insecurity that worries me the most. It's understandable him feeling that way though, him expecting the rug to be pulled from under his feet at any minute. Aaron you used to feel like that didn't you?"

He hadn't been expecting that and caught off guard he found himself immediately opening up, "Yeah, I thought you'd throw me out at some point, it was a long time before I realised it was never going to happen."

"The circumstances are different, and Cai's a little younger than you were and social services are involved. They of course have overall say of what happens to him and as long as there is a chance of them placing him somewhere else then no, he won't let himself believe this is his home, and who could blame him. There is one way of giving him the sort of security he wants, needs.

"What's that?"

"Adoption."

"Adoption?" He'd never thought about that and looking at the surprise on Jackson's face he knew it hadn't occurred to him either.

"I could perhaps adopt him. That would ensure he sees us as his family, and that he has a home here for life. I'm going to have to give it some serious thought though, look into it, maybe speak to Gary, so don't mention anything to Cai about it, not until I know it's possible, if it's..."

"What do you mean possible?"

"Well I know for a fact you have to be twenty-one before you'll be considered, but I don't know if there's an upper age limit, there might be, there probably is, I might be considered too old. Then there's Michael, he's a blood relative he might be against it."

"Why would he be? He's already accepted Cai's happy with us, that he wants to be with us."

"I'm not saying he will just that he might, there's a lot of things to consider here."

Aaron seemed to have missed what Paddy had said about needing to give the matter some serious thought, but he hadn't. Paddy wasn't sure about this and he was right to be cautious, it was a huge step, one he can't have given any thought to when he'd first agreed to foster Cai. Aaron had been the one pushing for that and he knew now that the idea having been planted in his head he'd be pushing for adoption too, but it wasn't something Paddy should be rushed into doing. It had to be something he wanted to do, it had to be his decision. The house phone was ringing and Aaron being the nearest to it had got up to answer it, and while he was otherwise occupied he pinned Paddy with a knowing gaze, "You can't let him railroad you into this..."

"I won't. I really like the idea. I think the world of Cai, he's been so easy to love, and he fits so easily into this family. Fostering him is a huge responsibility in itself but adopting him well... I find the thought of that quite daunting. Me officially a dad!"

"You've been an unofficial dad for a few years now; you've passed the theory and the practical test with flying colours, gone are the L plates Paddy, you've been everything Aaron needed." He hoped he didn't sound like he was trying to convince Paddy he should adopt Cai, because he wasn't, he just wanted to boost his confidence.

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean I'm what Cai needs."

He'd been about to reassure the older man further when Aaron returned to the table.

"That was Gary Elias, Jon's mother's been in touch with him, she wants to see her son. He wants us to ask Jon how he feels about it, and take it from there."

"Was there any mention of his dad?"

"No."

"That sounds promising, I'd like to think it does anyway. Well that's two unexpected pieces of news, there has to be a third!"

"There is." 

"Oh?"

"I asked my dad to come over tomorrow night, you know to talk, to get to know each other again. That's ok isn't it?"

"Of course it is! At last some good news... and it is good isn't it, it's what you want?"

"Yeah, thanks to Aaron it's what we both want."

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

It Takes One to Know One

Part 61

It was a week now since Cai had opened up to Aaron about what had been troubling him. It had turned out to be one very eventful week too. Jon had had a visit from his mother, Paddy had looked in depth into adopting Cai, and on a more personal note his father had visited him.

There was a lot going on at the Smithy right now, relationships were to the fore, emotions were running high, and they were all more than a little concerned about Jon. His mother had visited him here last Monday, and it had been an emotional reunion. But what she'd then gone on to tell him had rocked his already upturned world still further. She hadn't been able to sever all ties with her son, not like her husband had wanted her to do and her marriage was over because of it. The Hardy family truly was in pieces now, and Jon had been left feeling responsible. He was quiet, too quiet, was obviously brooding over the latest development.

They'd all tried to get him to talk about it, him especially, well he understood what the teen was going through, his mother had upped and left his father just days after he'd rejected him for being gay. His mum had always been in his corner though, had been a constant in his life. Alice Hardy hadn't been there for Jon when he'd really needed her, although she was now trying to put right what she'd got so badly wrong. She now had to prove herself to social services before they would let Jon return to her care, and that wasn't going to happen overnight, so for the foreseeable future Jon would remain with them, and he was one very unhappy boy.

While Gary Elias had been at theirs discussing Jon's situation, Paddy had taken the opportunity to speak to him about adopting Cai. The social worker had been pleased but seemingly not at all surprised, had said he'd seen it coming. Gary believed it was the right thing for Cai, the right thing for their family. He could see no problem, no complications or difficulties, and had gone on to speak to Michael Hurst, Cai's only living relative. Michael had been happy with the idea, so now it was just a matter of talking to Cai about it, and they were going to do that today, just as soon as they were all home.

As for the cyber bullying, they'd tackled that by changing Cai's mobile number and insisting he only give it to a select few. So far there had been no more unwanted texts, they weren't naïve enough to believe the problem was that easily sorted though and had taken advice from one of the online anti-bullying sites, they were as prepared as they could be if it all kicked off again.

As for his meeting with his dad, well that hadn't quite gone as he'd imagined it would. He'd called round last Sunday evening, the visit had started off awkwardly, after he'd introduced his dad to Paddy everyone including Aaron had made themselves scarce and the two of them had been left nursing mugs of tea by the kitchen table.

He'd wanted to get a conversation going between them, he'd wanted to look like he too was trying to heal their relationship, but he'd found it so very hard to string even a simple sentence together, nerves and residual anger had been to blame. He'd been scared he'd end up snapping at his dad like he had that first night, he could see no good coming of that.

His dad had been the one to get things moving, he'd quietly thanked him for seeing him, for giving him a chance, a chance he'd said he didn't really deserve. The thing that had got to him though, the thing that had started to help melt the ice with his dad, was him asking just ten minutes in, if on his next visit could he bring his little brother to meet him. That had given him all the right signals and he'd started to relax then. They'd talked about their lives now, about the people in them. But they'd skirted around their own relationship until led directly to it by his father's interest in him fostering. His dad had been keen to know how it had all come about, his answer had eventually led to a cathartic exchange...

"By accident. Cai just came out of nowhere into our lives and Aaron wanted to help him, he could relate to him."

"And the other lad?"

He'd hesitated briefly before answering, a little wary of where it might lead, "Me and him have a lot in common," His dad had eyed him questioningly then, but he wasn't going to detail Jon's circumstances, that was private. He'd said enough for his father to guess them though and he'd been surprised by his next words,

"So I'm not the only father to let his son down?"

He hadn't known how best to reply to that, he didn't want to change the mood of the conversation and as he'd sat silently trying to think of a way to move them off the subject his dad had made it clear he wanted to continue with it.

"Jackson you have every right to be angry with me, disappointed in me, you don't have to hide what you feel from me, I don't think you should, we need to clear the air before we can..."

He'd again been thrown by his father's openness, by his show of understanding, and despite his intentions to keep his emotions in check he'd snarled angrily in reply, "You mean you'd feel better if I lost it! If I shouted at you, called you some names, if I let you know what I really think of you." 

"No. But 'you' might."

He'd seen red at that, the idea his father had given him permission to rage at him had shattered his composure. His anger was soon spewing uncontrollably out of his mouth, "Eight years! It took you eight years to come looking for me and only then because of Aaron because he loved me enough to try and put right something he knew was hurting me..."

The flood gates once opened had proved impossible to close and he'd really let fly at his father, getting to his feet to glare down at him as he did so. He was cringing now as he remembered some of the things he'd said. His dad had just sat there, letting him rant, letting himself be battered by the storm, letting him rid himself of eight years pent up pain and anger.

Then when there was nothing left, when his anger was spent he'd slumped back down into his chair, he'd bowed his head not able to look his father in the eye. He'd heard the older man get to his feet and his first thought was that he was leaving, that what he'd said had driven him to the door. But then he'd sensed him standing behind him, had felt his hands on his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly, lovingly. That simple gesture coming from a man who'd never been openly affectionate, had said more to him than words could ever say, had told him all he needed to know, that Jerry Walsh really did love his gay son. His and his father's relationship had the right sort of foundation to build on now.

He wished he could say the same about Jon, but at least Cai had something positive coming his way...

Paddy had said not to cook tonight, that they'd all go somewhere for a meal, he was mindful of Jon's upset and wanted to keep the celebrations fairly low key. He... they, had all thought his announcement would put a smile on Cai's face, that it was what he wanted to hear, was what he needed to allow himself to put down roots. But it seemed they'd all been mistaken because after Paddy had broached the idea with Cai the boy had turned angry, telling him he didn't want to be adopted, not by him and had then stormed from the room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake!

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

It Takes One to Know One

Part 62

As Aaron got to his feet to go after Cai, Paddy's voice had cut through the silence, "Aaron, it might be best to leave him." He'd hesitated wondering whether giving Cai some space was the right thing to do right now. He decided it wasn't, and headed for the stairs.

He hadn't knocked on Cai's door he'd just walked right on in to his room, he was angry with the boy, he couldn't understand him. Paddy had just offered him all he could ever want and he'd thrown it right back in his face. He needed telling, he needed his eyes opening and he'd had every intention of doing just that... until he'd laid eyes on the boy, and his anger had instantly evaporated.

Cai had been sitting on his bed, head bowed, shoulders slumped. He hadn't needed to see any actual tears to know that they had been falling. Easing himself down onto the bed beside Cai he waited for him to speak, knowing he would in his own good time.

"Paddy only said that because of what I told you!"

"Cai you know that's not true. He loves you, he wants what's best for you, what's best for this family and that's making things official, legal." The boy's troubled gaze had met his and he knew he'd failed to convince him.

"But what about my dad? What would he think?"

He'd realised then what had been behind Cai's angry reaction, what the real cause was of his reluctance, "Paddy's not trying to take your dad's place. He's not expecting you to call him dad, or take his name... not unless you want to. He just wants to give you a secure loving home like your dad did, and from what you told me about him I know he'd want that for you too."

He'd left Cai to think everything through, a little while later the teen had come back downstairs seeking Paddy out. The older man had been in his surgery, he'd been thrown by Cai's outburst and had taken himself somewhere quiet to think things over, trying to work out how he'd got it so very wrong. But Paddy hadn't got it wrong, he knew he hadn't and just ten minutes later he'd been beaming as he steered Cai back into the living room with the news the adoption was going ahead.

Cai's life might be back on track but Jon's was still very much up in the air, and in the three days since hearing Cai's good news he'd started to play them up. Overnight it seemed he'd turned from a mostly polite, respectful and good natured teen into a rude bad tempered one. He was being a real pain in the backside but his behaviour was nothing they hadn't seen before with Cai, or that Paddy hadn't been on the receiving end from Aaron, it was nothing they couldn't handle. Cai had presented them with quite a few challenges and they were expecting Jon to do the same, and they'd confidently thought themselves as ready as they could be should he act out in some other way. He'd manage to catch them out though...

It was Tuesday night, Michael had picked Cai up and taken him to the cinema, his monthly access visit, he'd asked Jon along too but the boy hadn't wanted to go, and had disappeared up to his room as soon as he'd eaten his tea.

At eight o'clock Jackson had gone up to check on him, and found his room empty. They hadn't heard him leave the house, he wasn't supposed to leave without telling one of them first. They had no idea of how long he'd been gone or where he'd gone, and alarm bells were soon going off in their heads. They'd immediately rang his mobile only to get the unavailable message and did so on every other attempt made to reach him.

Their greatest fear was that he was somewhere meeting the man he'd been talking to on the internet, the very thing he'd been so vehemently warned against. They didn't want to spook anyone else until they'd made sure he wasn't somewhere nearby, so while Jackson checked the site history on Jon's laptop he and Paddy had searched the village, asking friends and neighbours if they'd seen the boy. Laurel had thought she'd seen him getting on the Hotton bus, but she couldn't be sure. They reasoned it had to be him, but had he got off it in Hotton or someplace in between?

They'd returned home and found a frustrated Jackson still tapping away at the laptop, he hadn't liked the idea of checking Jon's chat room or email accounts, of invading his privacy, but under the circumstances didn't believe he had any choice. It had all been a waste of time though, he hadn't been able to access any, Jon had logged out of every one.

Their next move was of course to go looking for him. While he and Jackson headed into town in Paddy's car, the older man was going to make some phone calls. They hadn't wanted to worry Jon's mum unnecessarily but they had to be sure he wasn't with her, he wasn't, he wasn't with any of his friends either.

They didn't believe for one minute he'd go to his dad's so they had gone straight to Hotton, taking the route the bus would take.

Once there they drove up and down the main street, and then every other street in the area in turn. Parking in the centre of town they'd then got out of the car and split up, heading off in opposite directions, intent on checking out the various pubs and clubs. If Jon was here to meet someone what better a place. Like Cai he looked older than he was, he could just about pass as eighteen, and as not every establishment bothered about ID he just might have got in to one of them.

He knew Bar West staff were on the ball when it came to keeping the underage out, but he'd checked every inch of the place just in case. There was another club just down the next street and that was to be his next port of call. It wasn't nearly so respectable a place, all they were concerned with there was drawing customers in. It was certainly busy tonight, and as he'd walked through the wall to wall revellers he'd let his gaze sweep around the room. He wasn't expecting to find Jon here either, preferring to believe the boy had more sense. He was bright like Cai... but then Cai had pulled some dangerous stunts too! He was just about to turn around and leave when he saw a familiar face, a familiar mop of blond hair! Relief was soon swamped by disappointment and a growing anger. Telling himself he had to keep that anger in check he made his way over to where Jon was sitting, all too aware that he wasn't sitting alone!

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

It Takes One to Know One

Part 63

Aaron stopped a few feet away from where Jon was sitting, wanting to get a good look at the man he was with, When Cai had first told him Jon had been talking to someone on the internet, and that he'd arranged to meet him, he'd pictured someone old and ugly, some aging perv. Well he'd been way off mark there. For starters he wasn't old, he looked to be his age, maybe just a little older, he was undeniably good looking too and on first glimpse looked to be a decent enough bloke... but he couldn't be, luring a fifteen year old to a club was the work of a sick mind.

The two of them were talking, seemed oblivious to everything around them, they were certainly unaware of him, of his interest in them and it was only when he moved to stand beside their table did they finally take notice. Jon had met his gaze, his mouth dropping open on registering just who it was looking back. He turned his attention to the other man then, he'd stared back snapping out...

"Do you want something?"

Gesturing at the teen he was responsible for he replied "Yeah him!" He paused briefly before adding sarcastically, "He's not allowed out this late on school nights." His comment had Jon shrink back in his chair while the man opposite gazed up at him in confusion saying, "What?"

"Like you don't know he's only fifteen!" He hadn't been able to keep the anger out of his voice, and he had to remind himself to keep calm, that he had to handle the situation like a sensible adult would, like Jackson and Paddy would.

"Fifteen!"

He had to hand it to the bloke, he looked suitably shocked, was giving an Oscar worthy performance, he was getting to his feet now, eager to protest his innocence,

"Look I had no idea, I swear I didn't know, I was looking for some fun not... not jail bait!"

The next ten or so minutes had seen him listening to the other bloke's side of the story and he'd believed him, had quickly realised he was the innocent party in this. He and Jon had been talking in a gay chat room for the past week, when they'd realised they lived in more or less the same area they'd arranged to meet up tonight. Jon had given his age as eighteen and Nick, the object of his interest had taken that as fact.

He apologised on Jon's behalf, then ordered the teen outside. Nick hadn't been about to let them leave before sounding off a little first, his comments intent on slapping Jon down some more.

"I hope he's not going to get away with this, that you ground him at least. If he was my little brother I'd lock him in his fuckin' bedroom!"

Unfortunately that wasn't an option, if it was Cai would have spent the majority of time locked in his bedroom those first few months he'd been with them. Jon would be grounded though and be on the receiving end of one of Paddy's gentle lectures. And they'd all try in turn to get him talking... something they'd failed miserably at doing this past week.

He led the way into the street, Jon following him but when he'd turned right, in the direction of the car, the boy had turned left.

"Oi! The car's this way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

He should have seen that coming, "Yes you are," he stated firmly.

"You can't make me."

Jon had got right in his face with that challenge. Determinedly holding the lad's defiant gaze he quickly considered his options, deciding on the one likely to earn him the least black marks, "The cop shop's just across the road, so if you won't come with me I'll ask them to bring you home!" The boys in blue had hauled him home on more than one occasion. His dad had been furious, more worried about what the neighbours would think than where he'd been or what he'd been up to. Well all he cared about was getting Jon home safe, and if that meant a ride in a police car like some criminal then so be it.

Jon's eyes had flashed angrily at the threat but perhaps because he knew it would be made good he hadn't offered any further protests instead striding off in the right direction.

As he'd walked along the streetlamp lit high street he'd texted Jackson, letting him know he'd found Jon and that they were now on their way back to the car. His boyfriend was leaning against the vehicle waiting for them when they got there.

Jackson had earned himself a scowl on asking Jon if he was ok and realising that's probably all he would get from the boy right now looked to Aaron for some insight, "Where was he?"

"Ignacio's! Supping lager and chatting up someone my age."

"No!" Jackson couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Yeah!" Eyeing the sullen teen he added, "And he wonders why I'm so pissed off at him."

"You made me look stupid!" Jon spat.

"You made yourself look stupid not to mention the other bloke! You could have got him into serious trouble, you didn't stop to think about ..." he stopped mid sentence, Jon had just got into the car and slammed the door shut, letting him know he'd heard all he wanted to.

Still incredulous at the boy's antics Jackson mouthed quietly, "He's got some balls!"

He could only shake his head in acknowledgement. He'd worried about Cai but he was even more worried about Jon. He wasn't lacking in the confidence department, had way too much nerve for his liking, and that coupled with his hurt induced rebellious streak would no doubt end up getting him into serious trouble.

Before getting into the car he'd quietly filled Jackson in on how Jon came to be at the club.

"So it wasn't the same bloke?"

"No." He wished it was, he could have put a stop to whatever it was he was up to if it had been him. As it was he was still out there, and still in touch with Jon for all they knew.

The drive home had been a tense one, Jon ignoring all their attempts at conversation, Paddy had been waiting for them at the front door, and had shepherded the teen into the kitchen where he'd quietly asked him for an explanation of his actions. He too had been met by a stubborn silence and had eventually sent the lad up to his room, only for Jon to pound down the stairs just minutes later demanding to know where his laptop was. On hearing from Jackson that it had been confiscated and that it would only be returned when he'd won back their trust, Jon had glared at him and snarled, "You're going to be sorry, you're going to regret doing that."

He knew Jackson and Paddy hadn't taken the threat seriously, but he had. He knew Jon would do something to get back at them, he'd lost face tonight and on top of that was being punished in a way he deeply resented. He wasn't just going to sulk or play up to retaliate... he was going to hit back and hit back hard!

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

It Takes One To Know One

Part 64

They'd waited for Cai to come home before going to bed, leaving Paddy to quietly fill him in on what had happened with Jon.

Drained from all the worry the boy's disappearance had caused they'd just snuggled up together under the duvet, content to lie quietly in each other's arms. Sleep wouldn't come though, their minds unable to switch off. Jackson had eventually broken into the silence with something that had been on his mind the last few days, something he hadn't yet got round to talking to Aaron about, something he wasn't quite sure how best to broach. All the upset with Jon tonight had had him pondering some more over it, and he decided now was as good a time as any to share it with Aaron.

"I watched this programme the other night; you know when you'd gone to help your mum out in the pub."

"Paddy didn't have you watching that thing about Zombies did he?" The older man had a thing about the living dead!

"No. It was more frightening than that!" He was teasing but actually there was a measure of truth in his words. "It got me thinking and... well it..."

"What was it about?" He knew Jackson was edging around whatever it was for some reason and that wasn't like him and it concerned him.

"It was one of those reality things, Paddy said he likes to watch it when he can and I think it might be of some interest to you... well that particular episode anyway."

He was completely mystified now, what could possibly be so interesting about a reality show, "Jackson?"

"It's about troubled, badly behaved, out of control teens. Their parents either want some help with them or can't cope with them so they're sent to stay with what are deemed to be strict parents in other countries..."

"And you think we should send Jon?" He was only half joking, Jon was really worrying him.

"Yeah, I think we should put him on the first available flight." Jackson teased back, "Anyway..." he continued hesitantly, "there were these two teenagers, a boy and a girl and they were sent to some town in America. They were both placed with the same couple... a gay couple. They already had a houseful of boys, mostly adopted but some were fostered...and they were doing a fantastic job of parenting them, they'd given those boys a loving and stable home and between them they even managed to sort the two English kids out. They were big on truth, on being open, on a lot of things and their way worked, it worked really well. They were... well I found them inspirational and I thought... well I thought we could do that, that that could be us one day."

"What?" Had he heard Jackson right? The two of them with a houseful of kids!

"You don't like the idea?" His heart sank. He knew Aaron better than anyone but he hadn't known how he'd react on hearing his thoughts on their future, no that wasn't quite true, he'd thought it might just scare the hell out of him. The enormity of it all certainly scared him but he knew it was something they could do and like the American couple do well, but if Aaron didn't want their lives to go in that direction he was prepared to forget all about it.

It wasn't that he didn't like the idea. It was just a lot to take in, Jackson had just dropped it on him out of nowhere and he was stunned by it he supposed. He'd obviously been giving it some serious thought, and he was going to have to do the same. It was one thing taking on Cai and now Jon but... well that was small fry compared to what his boyfriend had in mind, "Jackson..."

"It's alright." It was, it wasn't the end of the world, he'd just set his sights elsewhere. "I suppose I got a little carried away by the idea. It's just that when I look at Cai, at how far he's come, knowing we played a part in that... well it's such a good feeling. It's been such a rewarding experience; we've learned so much, gained so much, grown so much as individuals and as a couple..."

He could listen to Jackson talk like this forever, to his sincerity, enthusiasm, passion... to the depth of emotion ringing in his voice. He let him go on uninterrupted, letting him air all his thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams... his vision of their future. It was something he'd never given any real thought to before. He knew they'd still be together in five, ten, fifty years time but he hadn't thought about how they would fill those years, how they would make their life together purposeful, fulfilling, special. Suddenly he was looking beyond the horizon, and he liked the picture Jackson's words had painted of that world, and he wanted to be a part of it.

He paused after realising Aaron hadn't said a word in ages, had he sent him to sleep? He hadn't meant to go on so, but the words had just tripped endlessly off his tongue, there'd been no stopping them. He felt a bit foolish now; Aaron hadn't wanted to hear all that... or had he? He was talking now, sharing his thoughts and he was liking ... loving what he was hearing. The openness, the honesty, even the tinge of fear in his voice. He was taking it all so seriously, telling him that they could in time turn his... their dreams into reality. 'In time' yes he liked that, it wasn't something they could rush into, it was something they were going to have to work towards. Because of Cai they had a head start, a foot in the door... were already on their way to achieving what they'd now decided was what they wanted to do with their life. And they would do it, there was nothing stopping them, nothing standing in their way...

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

It Takes One to Know One

Part 65

It was late into the night or should that be early in the morning when they'd finally stopped talking and fallen asleep. By rights they should have woken up still tired but they hadn't, they'd woken up with new found energy and drive.

Their high spirits had swiftly manifested themselves into high jinks and a playful towel fight had started in the bedroom and then continued downstairs, Jackson determined to deliver the final equalising 'blow', Aaron equally determined to evade it. The resulting chase culminating in the two of them circling the kitchen table. The other three members of the household were already there, sitting having their breakfast, and the arrival of some fun and laughter had proved both welcome and contagious for two of them but not for Jon. He had a face on him liable to turn milk sour. It didn't go unnoticed and after finally admitting defeat Jackson had affectionately ruffled the lad's hair saying "Mornin' Grumpy," as he'd sat down beside him.

"Don't touch me. I don't want you touching me again!" Jon had flared angrily, the outburst stunning everyone in the room. He'd lunged to his feet and then stormed up to the room he shared with Cai.

They'd stared after him, all trying to absorb the latest teenage strop; it was Cai who spoke first, "He's had a go at me too."

Jackson had smiled at that, at Cai's need to reassure him. "I'll let him calm down a bit then I'll go talk to him, he's obviously still mad at us after last night." That hadn't come as any great surprise but the intensity of the lad's anger certainly had.

"Well he was way out of order!"

They'd all smiled at that comment, Cai was sounding so grown up these days. The sound of mail dropping through the letterbox caught their attention and Aaron being the nearest to the front door had got to his feet to go retrieve it. He was shifting through a small pile of letters and junk mail as he walked back into the room, eyeing one particular envelope with interest.

"More bills?" Paddy grimaced, he was dreading the pending electric bill, it had been such a cold winter, the heating had been on constantly both in the house and the surgery, it was sure to be astronomical.

"Looks like it." Aaron replied handing the older man the bulk of the mail, keeping the one letter back to then plonk it down in front of Cai, "That one's for you."

"Me?" Cai's surprise was as evident on his face as it was in his voice, in all the months he'd been at the Smithy he'd never received any mail.

"Well open it then." Jackson encouraged.

They had all watched Cai tear at the envelope, remove the sheet of paper it contained and read the wording on it.

"No!"

"What is it?" Aaron asked a little concerned by Cai's reaction. 

"It says...it says I won... it says I won the writing competition!"

The mood in the kitchen changed yet again, its occupants first erupting into celebratory cheers and then excited chatter. Cai more than a little embarrassed by the fuss the three older men were making of him, of his achievement, but they weren't going to let him play it down or keep it quiet. They had reason to be proud of him and he of himself and they insisted he broadcast the news, starting off by either texting or phoning Gary and Michael knowing they'd be as pleased for him as they were. 

It was only when the letter was passed around the table for each of them to look at did the conversation turn to what winning entailed. National school publication, vouchers for his schools English Department and a laptop and software for Cai himself. He hadn't read that far down the letter and was grinning from ear to ear on hearing what his own personal prize would be.

The mood had turned a little sombre when Paddy had said, "Your mum and dad would be so proud of you." The lad had needed to hear those words but not dwell on them right there and then and Paddy was quick to move them on from the solemnity of the moment adding, "I think this calls for a meal out, Cai you get to choose where."

They'd all expected Cai to pick a curry house, that was his favourite eatery but instead he'd chosen the Pizzeria in Hotton. Cai had then got to his feet telling them he was going to let Jon know his news, they'd realised then the reason behind his choice, Jon loved pizza, it was a gesture aimed to please his friend.

The early morning high was to be short lived as just minutes after Cai had disappeared up the stairs the sound of an argument had reached the men's ears. Aaron had made for the door intent on investigating the ruckus but soon all three of them were running up the stairs, the noise now coming from the room above alerting them to there being a physical fight.

Aaron and Jackson had had to separate the pair, standing between them as Paddy calmly asked for an explanation for the latest set-to. Cai had been eager to talk,

"I told him he needed to stop being such a pain and he went for me!"

"You're just sucking up to Paddy so he doesn't change his mind about adopting you, because you know no one else wants you..."

"Alright that's enough!" Jackson warned, Cai had endured enough of that crap as it was, he shouldn't be on the receiving end of it from someone he saw as a friend. His chastisement had earned him a filthy look from the teen who'd then picked up his school bag and made for the door ignoring all pleas to come back. Aaron had looked out of the bedroom window able to reassure them that Jon was making for the bus stop.

"Does he have to stay here?"

Cai's question had taken them all aback, Paddy the first to respond, "For now he does, you know he does."

"Well I don't want him here, he's just going to cause trouble!"

Cai had taken himself off to bathroom then, leaving them pondering his words. Jackson and Paddy putting them down to the bad feeling between the two boys right at that moment, certain they'd be the best of friends again by the evening. Aaron not nearly so sure, he'd sensed something about Jon the night before, just like Cai obviously had now, trouble was definitely coming their way.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

It Takes One to Know One

Part 66

He was sitting alone at the kitchen table, making the most of a brief lull in household activity by working on an estimate for a job he'd recently been asked about. He was struggling to concentrate though, his mind on Jon. The boy was really playing them up at the moment, had only half an hour since thrown a strop, his not getting his own way resulting in another unpleasant exchange between the two of them... they'd had several these last few days, him being the one around when Jon had kicked off. He was giving the fifteen year old a little time to calm down before once again trying to talk the issue through with him.

It was a week now since Cai and Jon's fight, they were back on speaking terms but the atmosphere was decidedly cool between them, the friendship seemingly having taken a real battering this time. To his credit Cai had tried with Jon but the younger lad had remained standoffish, and the lingering bad feeling between them made sharing a bedroom difficult.

When they'd thought Jon was going to be with them on a permanent basis they planned on turning the downstairs 'junk' room into another bedroom. But with his mother now wanting to resume parental responsibility those plans had fallen by the wayside, but Cai hadn't forgotten about them, and after his most recent fall out with Jon had asked Paddy if he could have it as his bedroom. It was a lot bigger than what he had now and Paddy had agreed. Cai had thrown himself into the task of clearing the room, and they'd all pitched in... all except Jon. He was determinedly keeping himself to himself, avoiding anything that meant interacting with any one of them, mealtimes the only thing he hadn't managed to get out of, at those times he'd be sullen and argumentative. Where they'd always been able to talk to Cai, reason with him, there was no reasoning with Jon... it seemed he was like his father in that respect... and his behaviour and attitude was proving increasingly challenging. They weren't prepared to admit defeat where he was concerned, were all confident they could get him through this rough patch like they had Cai.

He smiled to himself as he thought about Cai, at the boy's earlier excitement, him and Paddy had been going to the DIY store on the outskirts of Hotton. They were after paint and everything else needed to do up what had been a badly neglected room. The lad had all sorts of plans for it, was obviously wanting to put his own stamp on it and it was good to see him so enthusiastic, he really was seeing the Smithy as his home now.

Aaron was helping out at Woolpack again, Diane was in Spain visiting her mother-in-law and Chas was having trouble covering shifts. He hadn't wanted to when first asked, wasn't sure his people skills were up to the job, he'd known differently though and so with some encouragement from him Aaron had reluctantly agreed. He was actually enjoying it now and he knew he was secretly pleased to be able to help his mother out.

He would have liked to nip down and have a pint, spend some time with his boyfriend this evening, even if it was looking at him across the bar. But that would mean leaving Jon on his own and God knows what he'd get up to given the chance, especially now he was so pissed off at him...

He'd taken a break from the figures to make himself a cup of tea, was waiting for the kettle to boil when Jon had stalked into the kitchen. He'd greeted the teen cheerfully, had asked if he wanted a hot drink, he got neither a greeting or an answer to his question... just a demand,

"I want my laptop back."

When they'd taken the item off Jon, they'd made it clear it was a consequence of his actions, telling him he wouldn't get it back until he'd re-earned their trust. So far he'd made no effort to do so and he'd been going to point that out... "You'll get it back when..."

"I need it for my science homework."

'That'... he'd told himself, 'was different' ... well if it was the truth it was, he couldn't be certain of that though so had decided to play it safe, "Ok...just as long as you use it down here." He'd gestured at the kitchen table; he could monitor Jon's internet access that way.

"No!"

"It's the only way you're going to get to use it ..."

"It's just for my homework!"

"Then there shouldn't be any problem you doing it in here then."

"Fuck you!"

The angry teen had stormed back up the stairs leaving him standing there asking himself if he'd handled the situation the right way, if he'd been fair? He decided he had but that there was little chance of getting Jon to ever see it that way.

He'd just finished his second mug of tea and deciding he'd given the boy enough time to cool off he reached into the fridge for a soft drink for Jon, a small conciliatory gesture, then he made his way upstairs.

He wasn't surprised when on knocking on Jon's bedroom door he got no response; well the lack of an invite in wasn't going to stop him, not in this instance anyway.

Jon was sitting cross-legged on his bed, and had looked up briefly from the gaming magazine he was reading to glare at him, letting him know he was in no mood for company.

He set the can of pop down on the bed beside the boy then said, "This will take all of five minutes." He could say what he needed to in that amount of time. The boy reaction had been to flop back against his pillows and close his eyes, well he couldn't make him disappear that easily, "Jon? You know this sort of attitude isn't helping. That it won't get you anywhere. It certainly won't get you your laptop back."

"You had no right taking it off me!"

Jon had leapt to his feet as he delivered that angry line and was now squaring up to him, invading his space, was that an attempt to intimidate him or just another show of defiance, either way he knew he had to be careful how he reacted to it. He stood his ground; determinedly holding the boy's gaze, "We had every right, you're in our care, we have parental responsibility for you while you're here..."

Jon had just shoved him backwards towards the door, his actions accompanied by a foul mouthed rant. He'd been on the receiving end of the latter display of temper several times this week but it was the first time a confrontation had turned in anyway physical. "You need to calm down."

"You need to get out of my face!"

"Jon..." He hadn't wanted to believe Jon had just threatened him, big mistake! It had been exactly that, a threat, one the boy had quickly followed through on... he hadn't been quick enough to deflect the blow, and the boys fist had made contact with his face...

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

It Takes One to Know One

Part 67

Jackson had stumbled backwards, his hand automatically going to the point of impact, to the throbbing pain the punch had left in its wake. He was momentarily stunned by the boy's actions but recovered quickly, knowing he couldn't let the situation spiral any further out of his control, he'd let it go too far already. Instilling some calm into his voice he said, "I'm going to give you some time to calm down, to think about what you just did, when I come back we're going to sit down and talk, that's a much better way of expressing anger... and more importantly of understanding what's behind it."

Jon had continued to glare at him, there had been no outward sign of remorse or to him even being remotely shocked by what he'd done.

Jackson turned around and stepped through the open doorway and as he made his way downstairs heard the door slam shut behind him.

Once down stairs he realised he wasn't as in control as he'd like to believe, finding his legs suddenly jelly like, his mouth unbelievably dry. He slumped down onto a kitchen chair, glad of the support. He was struggling to remember what he'd said to Jon now, was wondering if it had been the right thing, if he could have said something that would have had more of an impact? It probably didn't matter what he'd said anyway, Jon was too angry to have absorbed any of it.

He hated violence, had been on the receiving end of it three times now. It was easy enough to shrug off the physical pain, it was the emotional pain he struggled with, the fact he'd been smacked in the mouth by people he cared about... first his dad, then Aaron and now Jon. That sort of hurt wasn't so easy to let go of, with his dad and Aaron it had lingered long after the bruises had faded. He'd long since forgiven Aaron, but had only recently put what had happened between him and his dad behind him, but he was going to have to let go of the intense disappointment he felt towards Jon here and now, there was just no room for it.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there pondering over what to say to Jon when he went back upstairs, and how to tell Aaron about what had happened... how to tell Paddy and Cai. He knew Cai wouldn't take it well, that it would cause even more bad feeling between the two boys. There was enough tension in the house because of Jon as it was; this was only going to make matters worse.

The house phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts, and he'd been surprised to hear Gary Elias' voice on the other end. He knew immediately something was very wrong. Gary was normally so upbeat, cheerful no matter what... he wasn't now, he sounded anything but. The older man had said he was on his way over, asking who was in the house with him. He'd then told him he needed to speak to all of them urgently, asking if he could get Aaron and Paddy home asap.

What the hell was going on? Gary wouldn't elaborate over the phone. If they didn't have enough upset at the moment with Jon, it looked like they had more of the same on the way. If it didn't rain it poured! He hoped to God it had nothing to do with Cai, that there wasn't a problem with the adoption, "Anything but that please God" he said out loud.

He hadn't mentioned what had happened between him and Jon, he hadn't had chance, and anyway he could tell Gary when he got here, he might be able to offer them some advice where the lad was concerned.

Picking up his phone he scrolled to Paddy's number first, he had further to come, Cai had answered because Paddy was driving, they were just leaving B&Q so would be twenty minutes or so. Aaron had taken a while to answer his phone, and when he did he could tell by the noise in the background that the pub was busy, he promised to be home just as soon as he'd organised someone to cover for him.

After some more brooding he decided to go check on Jon before Gary or anyone else arrived, half way up he heard a knock on the front door, his talk with Jon was going to have to wait.

He'd shown Gary into the kitchen, the older man's gaze had immediately fallen on his bruised jaw and he'd given him a brief explanation, "Jon! He lashed out at me earlier." Gary's reply had taken him aback and was the first indication of why he was here,

"I know, he rang me."

"Oh?"

"Jackson I'm sorry this isn't good."

"But it's not anything we haven't dealt with before, Cai hit Aaron..."

"Jon's made some serious allegations against you."

"What? What sort of allegations?"

"The sort that whether I believe them or not I have to take seriously, that I have to act upon. Before I say anything else I need to speak to him, where is he?"

"In his room." Gary had immediately turned around to go to up to Jon but he didn't want to be left hanging like that, "Wait a minute..."

"As soon as I've spoken to Jon I'll speak to you."

He hadn't been able to sit still, had kept pacing the kitchen floor, all sorts of things going through his mind. What had Jon said? What had he accused him of? He didn't like any of the answers he was coming up with. He didn't scare easily but the situation he now found himself in was scaring him badly. He wished Aaron would get here, he really needed him right now. He just hoped he'd keep his calm, keep his head.

The front door had opened what seemed like an eternity later, Aaron hurrying into the room, "What's going on?"

Where the hell did he start? Catching hold of Aaron by his wrists he drew him closer, holding on for dear life and telling him as calmly as he could what had happened. He watched an array of emotions cross the younger man's face, the last one the one he'd been dreading.

"What the fuck's he playing at?"

Aaron was more than angry, of course he was and understandably so, but that wasn't going to help, not him, not the situation, "I don't know but whatever it is we have to deal with it calmly... Aaron I need you to stay calm, I need you to... well I just need you." He watched the anger drain from his boyfriends face, understanding swiftly taking its place,

"You've got me. Whatever it is we'll get through it."

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

It Takes One to Know One

Part 68

It was gone midnight and the three of them were still sitting around the kitchen table... and it was just the three of them now... in a matter of minutes their family of five had become three and they were all struggling to come to terms with that cold reality.

Their world had been rocked by lies, Jon's lies. The teen had hit out at him with vile untruths but in doing so he was hurting them all, especially Cai, he was the one who'd been hurt the most.

It had been incredibly hard on Paddy too, having to watch the boy leave against his will, to see his tears. Jackson suddenly felt the need to apologise to the older man, although he hadn't done anything wrong he'd obviously handled things badly. If he'd just left well alone they wouldn't be sitting here now and Cai would be asleep in his own bed.

"I'm sorry Paddy..."

"It's not your fault! None of this is your fault Jackson..."

"No it's that lying little shits fault" 

"Aaron don't!" He didn't want Aaron hating the boy for what he'd done, he didn't want him left with a soul destroying bitterness.

"Are you going to defend him now? After what he's done! After what he's done to you to us!" 

"No," he supposed he should, that he should try to reason out Jon's behaviour but he couldn't, he just didn't have it in him right now. He just felt so defeated, so weary... world weary. Right now it seemed like the whole world had turned against them. The room fell silent again, each of them lost in their troubled thoughts.

It had to have been the worst night of his life... it was the worst! And it was only just the beginning of what he knew would be an ongoing nightmare. A nightmare that had started when Gary had walked through their front door. It had kicked up a notch when he'd finally told him what Jon had accused him of. He'd guessed as much, he hadn't wanted to believe it though, hadn't wanted to believe the boy was capable of such a thing. He'd remembered Cai's threat to do the same such thing, Aaron had called the boy's bluff, he'd never had any intention of following through on it. Jon though... well he'd run with the idea, and Gary had had no option but to remove him from the home... and Cai too. 

He'd offered to leave, to stay elsewhere thinking Cai could remain at the Smithy if he wasn't there. That hadn't been an option, not then at least, maybe at a later date... maybe never! In all probability they would lose Cai because of this, he would lose the love and stability he'd found with them. They all knew he would go off the rails if he did, that it would be one blow too many for the fifteen year old. 

Cai hadn't handled the upset at all well, he and Paddy had arrived home not long after Aaron. He'd sat them both down at the table, Paddy listening quietly to him retell events, Cai not so quietly, he'd kept interrupting, wanting answers he just couldn't give him. 

They'd heard Gary coming down the stairs and all eyes had turned towards the door. The second the social worker walked into the room Cai was on his feet protesting loudly,

"Gary, he's lying whatever he said he's lying!"

"Cai please..."

"He is you know he is."

Gary hadn't replied to that, and had been noncommittal throughout. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the older man, this family hadn't half caused him some headaches.

Gary had asked to speak to him alone but he had nothing to hide and everyone was going to find out anyway so had insisted they all be present, Cai too. 

He'd gone through everything again with Gary and then Gary had told them Jon's version of events. Even though they'd all suspected what was coming they'd sat in stunned silence on hearing the actual words aired. All he could do was shake his head in disbelief. The spell had finally been broken when Cai had suddenly made for the door, Aaron having to restrain him, stop him from going upstairs to Jon, the boy angrily insisting he could get Jon to tell the truth, that he would make him tell them the truth. It had taken a while to talk him down, but once regained his composure was soon to be lost again.

Gary had then told them that while a departmental investigation took place he was going to have follow protocol and remove Jon from the home, and then had come the most devastating blow of all, Cai would have to be placed elsewhere too. Cai had really kicked off then, there had been no reasoning with him, he kept saying he wasn't going anywhere, that Gary couldn't make him... that if he did leave social services wouldn't let him come back! They all knew they couldn't make him any promises to the contrary, that it was a very real possibility. 

They'd floundered at first, struggled with Cai's heartbreak but Gary had quietly told them that they had to tough it out to get the boy through it, they had to be strong for him. Of course they did and from somewhere they'd found the strength to do just that.

Gary had arranged for another social worker to collect Jon, there was to be no contact between them and him and they'd sat in the living room when he'd left. Gary then taking Cai upstairs to pack some of his clothes. The two of them had been up there a while and when they had come down Cai was much more in control, Gary had obviously said something to him, he guessed that it was along the lines that he had to be strong for them.

The next ten minutes had been so hard, goodbyes always were and what had made it all the more difficult all the more painful was not knowing if they would see Cai again. They'd put on a positive front, again told him they'd do everything they could to sort this mess out. Cai had just nodded, hugging them all before Gary had steered him towards his car, he didn't want to draw the agony out for longer than was necessary.

They'd all stood there and watched until the car had disappeared around the corner, then they'd made their way inside, to what suddenly seemed a quiet and empty house. They'd all gravitated towards the table, sitting in a morose silence, one that had gone on and on.

He knew Aaron was too quiet, yes he'd asked him to keep his calm and he had, he'd done brilliantly, he'd been great with Cai, with Paddy and a tremendous support to him. But the brooding he was doing now wasn't good... he was guilty of it too, they all were. Cai was uppermost in their thoughts, but like him Aaron had to be thinking about how this sickener would affect their life now... and what about their plans for their future... their dreams? He knew the answer to that... tonight they'd been stolen from them!

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

It Takes One to Know One

Part 69

It was three days now since Jon had brought their world crashing down around their ears. Three long, miserable and worry filled days. Today they had even more cause to worry, Cai had run away from his present foster home. It didn't come as any great surprise, he'd made a habit of it before coming to them, he'd run from them a few times too, but he'd always come back. Gary had informed them by phone, certain the boy would turn up at theirs, they hoped he would, not that there was any hope of him being allowed to stay, but at least they'd know he was safe.

He... they were trying to carry on as normal; going to work, eating... forcing food down where there was little or no appetite. It was hard going, having something like that hanging over your head, having to face the world, put a brave face on things. Well Jackson was finding it hard, was certainly lacking in the optimism needed to carry him through, he had over the last few days lost all heart, and was desperately trying not to let it show.

He'd insisted they tell those closest to them what had happened, certain of their support and discretion. But had quickly realised that it wasn't something you could keep quiet in a village as small as Emmerdale. When two teenage boys suddenly disappeared off the scene it didn't go unnoticed. Cai especially was missed, so he'd told a somewhat reluctant Aaron and Paddy to be completely open about what had happened, no matter the fall out.

So far everyone had been supportive of him, seemed to believe him innocent but he couldn't help but wonder what they secretly thought, what they were saying behind his back. It wasn't very gracious of him, not when they'd been so nice to his face, but he knew human nature only too well and the old adage kept popping into his head... 'There's no smoke without fire...' some of the villagers had to be doubting him.

Thankfully his mum was out of the country; he could and would spare her any worry until he had no option but to tell her. As for his dad, he hadn't told him either, Aaron had been encouraging him to ring him, was certain he'd be supportive but he wasn't so sure about that. They were still getting to know each other again, things were still a bit awkward between them and if he was completely honest with himself, he was wary of his dad's reaction. He'd decided to tell him only if he saw him in person and he wasn't making any plans to do so anytime soon.

But then as he'd arrived home from work he'd found his dad's car was parked outside the Smithy. His first thought was to turn around and go back the way he'd come, but that was a cowardly thing to do and only delaying the inevitable, best he get it over with now.

He'd sat in his van for a few minutes before getting out, taking some steadying breaths, he was really anxious about facing his dad, scared he was about to lose his apparent high opinion of him. He'd been really impressed, proud even of the fact he was involved with fostering, that he was making such a success of it... 'was' being the operative word!

He'd found his father sitting at the kitchen table with Aaron, and realised by the look on his boyfriend's face that he was responsible for his dad's visit, the fact confirmed by his own admission,

"I thought your dad should know."

He wasn't annoyed or angry, or even the least bit surprised, Aaron was starting to make a habit of doing such things, and he had to admit he loved him all the more for it. The younger man had then got to his feet and whistled Clyde, intent on making himself scarce. He was more than happy for him to stay but knew his dad would find it easier to talk if it was just the two of them.

As soon as the door had closed behind Aaron, his father had locked eyes with his...

"Why didn't you ring me?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is! I can be there for you... or did you think I'd turn my back on you again?"

He'd thought he just might. Shamefaced he quietly apologised, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be; I've given you plenty of reason to think that way. Jackson..."

Suddenly he needed his dad, needed him to tell him that everything would be alright, and words had poured unbidden out of his mouth, there was no stopping them, "They've taken Cai dad! Now he's run off and I... I can't do anything; I can't stop what's happening to me, to us. It's out of my control and I'm scared, I'm scared for Cai, for Paddy, for Aaron and me... of what it could end up doing to us."

His father hadn't let him down, not this time...

/

They'd gone to bed not long after Paddy had turned in. The outside light left on, the front door unlocked should Cai put in an appearance. It was looking more and more unlikely now.

They weren't expecting to get much sleep, just wanted to rest their work weary limbs, curl up close and take comfort from each other in the soothing darkness.

Then suddenly Aaron broke into the silence, exclaiming "The garage!" as he sat bolt upright.

"What?"

"Cai! He'll have gone there."

He'd wanted to believe that too and they were instantly scrambling out of bed and hurriedly pulling on their clothes.

They'd sprinted down the hill, their footsteps echoing in the stillness. The garage doors were illuminated by a nearby streetlamp and as they drew closer they could see the doors were locked. Aaron was shaking his head, he'd been so sure. Jackson felt his own heart sink; in the space of a few minutes he'd convinced himself Cai would be there too.

As they'd turned around to go home they'd seen someone coming out of the shadows, recognition sending a wave of relief through them both, it was Cai. He'd been about to give the boy a roasting for scaring them all half to death but Aaron had beaten him to it, but it was a half-hearted telling off and it wasn't long before the younger man had given up on it altogether and was telling Cai just how pleased they were to see him.

Paddy was up and pacing the kitchen floor when they'd got back, he'd heard them leaving the house in one heck of a hurry and had been left wondering what the hell was going on. He'd hugged Cai, there was no missing the genuine affection they had for each other, or just how much Cai needed the older man, like Aaron had needed him. But as much as they'd like to they couldn't ignore the fact Cai wasn't supposed to be there and it was Aaron who'd pointed that out.

"You don't have to tell them I'm here."

"We do, we have to let Gary know straight away..."

"In the morning then." Cai had pleaded.

"Cai..."

"You just don't want me here!"

"You know that's not true it's just that we... well we can't risk making things more difficult for Jackson."

The boy had stopped protesting then, had sat down by the table. While they'd waited for Gary to arrive Paddy had warmed up the curry and rice left over from teatime, he'd made too much, was used to cooking for five not three. Cai had devoured it in no time at all, and then had asked if he could take a shower, they'd thought him resigned to going back to his new foster home.

He'd never been one to linger in the shower, he was the in and out type so when he'd been up there longer than they would expect, Aaron had got suspicious and had run upstairs to check on him, they could tell by the way he was pounding back down them seconds later that something was wrong.

"He's gone! He's gone out that bloody window again!"

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

It Takes One to Know One

Part 70

Between them, Aaron in Paddy's car and Jackson in his van, they'd scoured the surrounding area in a desperate attempt to find Cai, but there had been no sign of him, he'd seemingly melted into the darkness. Mercifully it wasn't raining but it was a very cold March night and he was out in it somewhere, and as Paddy had absently pointed out he wasn't even wearing a coat.

Always before Aaron had known where to look for the boy, just like earlier tonight he'd guessed where he'd be, that he'd seek shelter in the place he'd first found him, where their involvement with him had all began. He didn't know where to look now though, the boy was running from his unhappiness and that could lead him anywhere.

Gary had arrived in their absence and had been on the phone to the police when Jackson had got back, Aaron already there. The social worker had been informing the authorities that the runaway was somewhere in the locality. Cai was well known to them, he had run off repeatedly the year before and they had picked him up on numerous occasions.

"You've got to let him come home," Jackson had pleaded, "I'll move out, keep well away from here. Cai's going to keep on doing this until you do... or until something happens to him!"

"Believe me I'm working on it. I want him back here as much as you do, but it's not something I can easily swing or fast track. There's so much red tape in a case like this and it's there to protect those at risk..."

"Cai's not at risk, not with us he's not! But out there on his own he is." Aaron's raised voice had echoed around the room, they were all tired and worried and it was making them all tetchy, even the usually mild mannered Gary...

"I know that Aaron! I'm just trying to explain why it looks like I'm doing nothing when actually I am!"

"We know you're doing all you can." Jackson had quickly assured the older man, Gary had always fought their corner, he'd certainly gone the extra mile where Cai was concerned, just like now, he wasn't the social worker on call tonight but here he was.

Hoping for some good news Paddy had said "What about Michael? Have you managed to get in touch with him yet?" Cai's mother's cousin was somewhere in Australia on a touring holiday, things would have been a lot simpler if he'd been home, Cai could have been persuaded to stay with him, but he'd left the day before this had all kicked off... it seemed everyone and everything was conspiring against them.

"He had no set plans so it's been like looking for a needle in a haystack, I think once we do contact him he'll fly straight home, he really does care about the boy."

"And Jon?" There was no ignoring his situation.

"I shouldn't really be discussing him but ... well he's playing us up, and badly. There could be all manner of reasons for that but personally I think it's because right now he doesn't much like himself."

"Do you think he'd regretting what he's done?" Paddy had been the first to voice what they were all now thinking."

"I'd like to think so"

That line of conversation had ended there; they all knew Gary had given away more than he should have done, and they were grateful to him, it had offered them a glimmer of hope.

They hadn't bothered going back to bed, had sat in the living room waiting for the morning to come. They were all sitting at the breakfast table by seven not that they were in any hurry to start the day. They were still sitting there at eight, drowning in tea and feeding Clyde their half eaten toast.

The sudden hammering on the front door had made them all jump, Paddy rushing to answer the urgent demand for attention, expecting there to be some emergency or other... only to find an irate Drew Hardy standing there, his behaviour a repeat of his previous visit.

Jon's father was demanding to see Jackson, and calling him some filthy names. It was clear he knew about the accusations his son had made. The scene had turned uglier by the minute, Paddy trying to stop Hardy gaining entrance, Jackson trying to stop a now equally irate Aaron getting to him.

Thankfully they'd had some back up, John and Adam Barton had been driving past, saw there was trouble and had rushed to help. Although restrained Hardy had continued to rant, two words in particular peppering his angry tirade... 'my son'... and it was those two words Aaron and picked up on and in turn wielded against him. He'd reminded the older man of the violence he'd inflicted on his son, about how he'd so recently rejected him, and had coldly told him that he had no right to think of Jon as his son now, that he hadn't been there for him when he'd really needed him, that if he had have been Jon wouldn't be so troubled now.

The words had slowly registered, draining the fight from the older man, his whole demeanour changing before their eyes, his failings seemingly shaming him. He'd sloped off back to his car without another word or a backward glance.

Dare they hope Drew Hardy would have a change of heart where his son was concerned?

Their day hadn't started off well and it was destined to get much worse. Gary phoning them later that morning with the news that the police were now looking for Cai for a very different reason. Four shop windows had been smashed in Hotton during the night, the destructive spree caught on CCTV, the perpetrator clearly identifiable as Cai!

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

It Takes One to Know One

Part 71

When Cai had been in the so called care of his mother and her abusive boyfriend he'd got into all sorts of trouble, vandalism being high on the list. He was venting the hurt, anger and frustration he was feeling now in the very same way, only the damage done now was more extensive not to mention more costly. Paddy had promised to cover the expense, it was going to cost him a small fortune too but as far as he was concerned Cai was still his responsibility, and he wanted desperately to keep it that way. They could only hope the shopkeepers concerned would understand, be reasonable and settle for a swift recompense, and not want to take it any further by having the police press charges against Cai.

They'd feared this sort of reaction from him, feared the consequences. He was a good kid, was acting totally out of character, was again being pushed to the extreme by factors he had no control over. But the powers that be would only make so many allowances for his behaviour, and they feared it only a matter of time before he went too far and did something he would have to be punished for. The worst thing that could happen to a boy like Cai would be for him to be placed in some secure accommodation.

As soon as they'd heard about Cai's early morning rampage both Aaron and Jackson had packed up work and spent the next hours frantically looking for him, Aaron combing the town Cai's mother had lived in, Jackson scouring Hotton's many streets, each going on to expand their search to the surrounding countryside.

It was late afternoon when they'd again heard from Gary, he'd been able to tell them that Cai had knocked on the door of one of his previous foster homes... that he had been looking for Jon! The foster parent had been suspicious of his visit and had immediately phoned Gary. Cai hadn't hung around, his whereabouts soon unknown again. But as it seemed he was now on a mission to find Jon all the foster families known to him had been alerted to his disappearance. All had been asked to contact social services should he turn up on their doorstep, and if at all possible persuade him to stay put.

Aaron had asked Gary for the foster homes addresses, intent on searching the area around each and everyone of them. He'd parked his car around the corner from the one nearest to the last sighting of Cai, thinking he'd turn up their next, but he'd been wrong. Half an hour in to his stakeout he'd got a message from Gary saying Cai had been seen in a village the other side of Robblesfield. He was certainly getting about, covering a lot of miles and quickly too. Aaron had his suspicions as to how the boy was managing that, but decided to keep them to himself; Jackson and Paddy were worried enough about Cai as it was.

It was late evening now and daylight had long since given way to the dark, temperatures plummeting in the process. Aaron and Jackson had arrived home within minutes of each other, in need of a hot drink and wanting to decide on their next move. They didn't know what to do for the best, keep on looking or sit by the phone and wait on a call. So far all their efforts had been futile and they were beginning to despair.

Paddy had had some news for them, Australian police had managed to track down Michael and he and his girlfriend were in the process of booking the first available flight home, it would be at least another twenty-four hours before he could take Cai in ... would they have found him by then? It wasn't looking very likely, and they all knew the boy could have got himself into some serious trouble long before then.

Paddy had made them both a hot meal and had sat with them while they picked at it, telling them how he'd phoned around all Cai's friends again and again without success, he'd had no contact with any of them and they had no idea of where he might be.

There was no news about Jon or his father, they hadn't discussed either one of them, but despite their intense concern for Cai they were both on their minds. If they, Jon especially decided to do the right thing, the nightmare would finally be over.

Paddy had insisted they get some shut eye before they went out again, he was worried they would fall asleep at the wheel. They'd been awake the best part of forty-eight hours so had to agree it was a very real possibility. They'd seen the sense in grabbing a few hours kip if they could, but they hadn't gone to bed, had just dozed on the sofa.

At 1am they were preparing to start searching again, set to go over the same old ground, what else could they do? They knew it would be a matter of luck if they found Cai now, and they hadn't had much in the way of that recently.

They'd been on their way out through the front door when the house phone had started to ring, Paddy hurrying to answer it.

They knew immediately it was Gary, could tell by the look on Paddy's face that it wasn't good news, the colour had slowly drained from the older man's cheeks as he'd listened to what Gary was telling him, and had ending the call with, "We'll be right there."

"Paddy what is it?" Aaron demanded, "Cai's alright isn't he?"

Paddy was shaking his head, "According to the police he's stolen a car, lost control of it and wrapped it around a tree! Gary's on his way to the hospital now."

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

It Takes One to Know One

Part 72

They'd all piled into Paddy's car. The older man then speeding along the deserted country roads in his haste to get to the hospital, to get to Cai.

They didn't know how badly he was hurt, but if he'd been travelling at any great speed impacting with a tree wasn't something they could expect him to walk away from unharmed. They could only hope any injury he'd sustained wasn't serious, that it wasn't life threatening... he was only fifteen, his life was only just beginning!

It seemed to take forever to reach the hospital, but once there they knew exactly where to go, where to park, which entrance door to use. It was only a matter of months since they'd been there with Aaron... he'd taken a beating protecting Cai from his mother's murderer.

They'd been shown to a waiting area, there Paddy and Jackson had sat quietly watching Aaron's agitated pacing of the floor, that was his way of dealing with the agonizing wait for news. All they had been told was that Gary was with Cai, and that he'd be informed of their arrival.

It seemed like another eternity had passed before the social worker had walked out of a side room door. Seeing him Paddy and Jackson had got to their feet, Aaron moving to stand beside them, as ready as they ever could be to hear about Cai...

"He's pretty banged up, has cuts and bruises too numerous to mention but miraculously there's nothing broken, and thank God he's giving the doctors no cause for concern."

The three men had heaved a collective sigh of relief on hearing Gary detail Cai's condition. Considering the circumstances they couldn't have hoped for better news. Paddy had immediately asked to see the boy and had made for the door, Gary's hand snaking out to catch hold of his arm, stopping him from going any further...

"Paddy wait...he knows you're here but he says he doesn't want to see you..."

"What? Why?" Paddy had demanded, he couldn't get his head around that notion, none of them could.

"I think he's realised just what he's done, the trouble he's landed himself in... and he can't face you.

"So are you saying we can't see him?"

"Certainly not. I've got no intentions of stopping you, we all know he needs you, I just wanted you to be aware of what he's feeling right now." 

Cai had started to cry on seeing the three men he saw and loved as his family, a heartfelt "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let you down" tumbling off his lips. The boy's misery was palpable and Paddy had quickly moved to sit on the bed beside him, pulling him into his arms, providing the comfort and reassurance the boy was so desperately in need of.

After giving the three of them some time alone with Cai, Gary had discreetly called Jackson back out into the corridor. There the social worker had informed him of his very recently made decision...

"Things have gone too far, I'm not prepared to let the situation deteriorate any further. When Cai is discharged in the morning, I'll be bringing home, back to the Smithy only... "

Jackson had known exactly what Gary was going to say, and was more than happy to cooperate, he'd do anything for Cai, they all would, "I'll move out first thing."

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, I can stay at a mate's."

"I'm sorry Jackson, I can't believe how it's all gone so badly wrong, but I promise you I'll do my damnedest to put it right."

/

With Paddy having decided to stay overnight at the hospital with Cai, Aaron had driven his car home, very little conversation had passed between him and Jackson even though there was so much they both wanted to say... it was all too painful.

It wasn't until they were in the sanctuary of their bedroom, lying in each others arms did they start to open up,

"I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go but if it means Cai can come home then... well he has to come first."

"It won't be for long though, a few days at the most."

Jackson thought Aaron was perhaps being a little too optimistic there but understood his need to say what he did, he wanted to believe it just as desperately. He didn't want to talk anymore so had just nodded in reply before leaning in to kiss Aaron. He wanted to make the most of what was left of the night, of what might be their last night together for a while.

/

The alarm had woken Aaron up at eight and he in turn had had to wake Jackson, as always he was almost impossible to wake from a deep sleep. After showering the older man had started to pack his stuff, Aaron going on to unpack most of it, insisting Jackson didn't need to take everything, just enough to tide him over for a few days. He'd not even tried to reason with him as it was obviously proving an ordeal for the younger man.

He'd landed on his feet as far as finding somewhere to stay went, no lumpy sofas or hard floors for him. He'd heard his old flatmate was again looking for someone to share, and after ringing him that very morning on the off chance it was true had found it was. Maybe their luck was changing? It was about time it did.

It shouldn't really have been an overly emotional event Jackson leaving that morning, not knowing they'd see each other that very evening... but it was. When the moment finally came both found themselves tearful. Where Aaron shed tears relatively easily Jackson didn't, his were a lot harder to make fall. But the cold reality of the situation had finally hit them and hit them hard. Jackson might be leaving the Smithy for the very last time; he might not ever be able to call it home again after today.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

It Takes One to Know One

Part 73

He was on his way over to Hotton to spend a few hours with Jackson, had borrowed Paddy's car, and as the miles passed his mind wandered back over the day's events...

Cain had given him the day off, had complained long and hard about doing so, but he knew it was all for show, that he just didn't want anyone including his nephew thinking he was a pushover... no one could ever accuse him of being that though... or ever dare to, not to his face! Despite how Cain came across he did have a heart, and he cared about his family, he cared about him and the people in his life, Jackson and Cai like Paddy were an extension of the Dingle clan.

He'd wanted to be home when Gary brought Cai and Paddy back from the hospital, had wanted to be there to give Cai the support he needed... and he was going to need plenty of it, especially now. The police had called around a little later that morning to question and then take a statement from him in regards the broken windows, and about the car he'd stolen and subsequently crashed.

The two officers who had visited the house had remembered Cai from the previous year, he'd led the police force a merry dance with his repeated disappearances. Cai had admitted to everything, and the police had had some welcome and some not so welcome news for them. All four shop keepers concerned were prepared to take the compensation offered by Paddy and leave it at that, but the car owner wanted the book thrown at Cai. That was understandable he supposed, considering the car was fairly new and was expected to be declared a right off by his insurance company. Sometime over the next day or so when Cai was up to it, when he wasn't so stiff and sore he was to go to the police station where he would be formerly charged.

Cai had taken the news calmly, was more concerned about what could happen to Jackson than what could happen to him, and had said... "Jackson's innocent, I'm not!"

Gary had talked them through what would happen next, telling them Cai would attend a youth court, in the meantime the youth offending team would prepare a pre-sentencing report for the judge. He was hopeful that there would be enough supportive evidence and mitigating circumstances contained within that report for Cai to be handed a lesser sentence... community service or even a hefty fine, the worst scenario was that he would be placed in a secure training centre.

They were still in a sort of limbo as far as Jackson was concerned, Jon's accusations were still being investigated, they'd all been interviewed by social services, had given statements to the police and now they were waiting to be told if any charges would be brought, they were certain they would be... unless Jon told the truth.

Jackson was not only facing a prison sentence but the devastating effects of having his name placed on the... he'd told himself not to go there, not to think about that because it was that that angered him more than anything... Jackson's good name and reputation would be forever sullied and all because he'd tried to help someone in need, because the good man he was he'd genuinely cared about Jon, and even now he wouldn't say a word against him, felt no anger or bitterness towards him. He though was struggling to keep those emotions in check, he knew he wouldn't be able to indefinitely, he was nowhere near as charitable or as forgiven as his boyfriend, and his heart wasn't anywhere as big.

He forced his thoughts onto something else, something positive. Paddy had phoned Cai's headmaster after Gary had left, had filled him in on what was happening with Cai. The older man had promised to do all he could to help, assuring Paddy he would be able to write a glowing report on Cai for the court. That was just the sort of supportive evidence Gary had mentioned, the court couldn't ignore something like that could they?

While Paddy had made tea he and Cai had played a few games of FIFA, they were both highly competitive when it came to such games, there was usually a lot of posturing and banter, but not today the atmosphere was noticeably subdued.

The aroma wafting in from the kitchen had made his mouth water, his empty stomach rumble, for the first time in days he'd actually felt hungry and had been eager to tuck into the lasagne Paddy had made. But on sitting down at the table, when faced with the empty chair beside him he'd lost his appetite; he knew he would never get used to Jackson not being there, never.

After doing the washing up he'd left Paddy and Cai watching a DVD and had taken himself upstairs to shower and change. He'd felt torn, he wanted, needed to see Jackson, but felt guilty about leaving Cai, and it made him realise just how strong his sense of responsibility for Cai now was.

As he'd dressed a knock had come on his bedroom door... Cai. The boy had sat on his bed, he obviously had something on his mind, something he wanted to share, something that hadn't needed any coaxing out of him...

"Are you going to move out too?"

He'd thought Cai was scared of losing someone else he cared about and was quick to reply, "No."

"But if they don't let Jackson come back?"

"I don't know, maybe." He'd struggled to give an honest answer, he would move out to be with Jackson, of course he would... but how hard would it be to walk away from Cai? He'd still be allowed contact with him but it wouldn't be the same would it; their relationship was bound to suffer. It was all so complicated... all such a mess.

"You don't have to stay for me, I've got Paddy and he's got me, you don't have to worry about us. I don't want Jackson to be on his own."

He didn't either but there was so much more to it than that. He and Jackson had been living together for almost a year now, they were so very close, dependent on each other, they just couldn't live apart, not for any great length of time... but then if the worst did happen they were going to have to! He hadn't been able to deal with that line of thought, had had to force some calm into his voice and hope his answer would satisfy Cai, that they could move the conversation on to something else, "Don't worry about it now, we'll sort something out if and when the time comes."

"I hate Jon. I wish I'd never brought him here."

He wished the very same thing but he knew if he was to be the right kind of influence on Cai, there was no way he could agree, "He needed help, so you did the right thing, what's happened since isn't your fault." He'd then tried to convince Cai that he was in no way to blame but knew he'd always feel responsible, the repercussions from Jon's lies were endless!

In truth he'd been relieved to leave the air of despondency behind him, not even Paddy could muster up any cheer, there was a black cloud hovering over the Smithy and it seemed destined to stay there.

He was determined to be in an upbeat mood for Jackson though, be positive, he didn't want him knowing just how scared he was... his phone was ringing, he pulled over to answer it. Jackson's name was illuminated, he was probably wondering where he was, he'd said he'd be at his for eight but after his talk with Cai he was running late.

But Jackson wasn't ringing from the flat... he was ringing from the police station... he'd been arrested!

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

It Takes One to Know One

Part 74

Jackson had sounded ok on the phone; calm... matter of fact... like getting arrested was a daily occurrence where he was concerned, like it was no big deal. He knew that it was all an act, one staged purely for his benefit. Jackson had to be bricking it... he knew he would be if their roles were reversed. He'd told his boyfriend he was on his way, knew he'd sounded in control of his emotions but in reality he wasn't, he was rapidly losing his already tentative grasp on them.

He'd put his foot down on the accelerator speeding the rest of the way, his disbelief at the situation swiftly turning to anger, an anger that increased with every mile that passed. By the time he'd reached the police station he was seething with rage, rational thought had long since gone out of the window. He wanted to see Jackson and nothing; no one, was going to stop him.

He hadn't parked the car in a designated area, had just swerved in off the main road and stopped, getting out of the vehicle to then run towards the entrance doors, crashing in through them. The display of aggression attracting the attention of all those present and alerting them to his highly volatile mood.

Once inside he'd stormed towards the reception desk, towards what was certain to be an ugly confrontation... only to find his path unexpectedly blocked, a familiar face seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Recognition taking a few seconds to penetrate the aggrieved haze he was engulfed in, but then he'd realised who it was stopping his approach; it was Jerry, Jackson's dad.

Jerry was looking at him, talking to him, but he wasn't hearing him, he wasn't registering a word he was saying. The older man was just an object, an obstacle in his way, one he tried to step around, to get past. Jerry wasn't going to let him though, was determined to stop him, so determined that when he'd tried to shove him out of his way he found himself being first propelled backwards, then wrestled outside, and once there forced up against a wall and held there, and told repeatedly to calm down.

He had eventually, and had been left breathless and trembling uncontrollably by his retreating emotions, only then had Jerry let go of him, when satisfied he was back in control.

He knew he had him to thank for not facing an assault charge, for not ending up in a police cell... where he'd be absolutely no use to Jackson. Him getting locked up would have been something else for Jackson to worry about... like he didn't have enough on his plate as it was.

He forced himself to look Jerry in the eye to apologise, then dropped his gaze, like every other time he'd lost his head he was regretting it, scared by it, shamed by it. Then suddenly he was overwhelmed by the need to explain himself, not that he believed it could ever excuse his behaviour, "It shouldn't be happening, not to him, not to Jackson!"

"No, but it has and we have to help him deal with it."

Getting in touch with Jerry had been one of his better ideas, he'd certainly put in the effort needed where his son was concerned, was determined not to ever let him down again, and if that meant keeping his son's boyfriend in check then Jerry was prepared to do that too. He'd nodded his understanding, the older man then pointing towards the doors he'd just bundled him none so gently through,

"Are you ready to go back in?"

Was he? No! He needed a few more minutes so shook his head. While he steadied himself Jerry had told him how he'd come to be there. Jackson had phoned him that morning, letting him know he'd moved into the flat. He'd decided to call on him after work, see for himself how he was coping. While he was there the police had rang and asked Jackson to go the station for further questioning... half an hour later he was in police custody and had been formerly charged. The duty solicitor was now trying to sort out his release.

He could only shake his head, words just wouldn't come, he just felt so helpless. What did he do now? What could he do? He didn't know how he was going to tell Cai about this, it would be yet another devastating blow for the teenager to deal with.

Jerry had led the way back into the police station, the officer at the desk eyeing the two of them questioningly, Jerry giving the older man a reassuring nod of the head while he dropped meekly down into a seat, trying to give off the right signals, hoping his earlier heated display would be overlooked, thankfully it was.

There was a vending machine in the far corner of the waiting area and spotting it Jerry had decided they could both do with a drink. Minutes later he was pressing a plastic cup of tea into his hands. Not only did it help his dry mouth but it stopped his fidgeting too, his nail biting... his temper was back in its box but he was still on edge and would be until he set eyes on Jackson.

Finally, an hour or more later a side door had opened and Jackson had walked through it. He'd been shocked by his appearance, he looked pale, drawn... ill. The ordeal was finally beginning to show, to take its toll. His troubled brown eyes had first met Jerry's and then his, holding his gaze... he didn't like what he could see in Jackson's eyes and that was defeat... despair.

"Jackson?"

"I'm alright, c'mon let's go."

But he wasn't alright, he was far from alright, but he couldn't push him on that here. They turned around, made for the door, stopping abruptly on seeing who was making their way in through it... Gary Elias and a few steps behind him, his head bowed... Jon.

Seeing them Gary had gestured over to the waiting area before steering the boy down a side corridor.

What the hell was going on?

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

It Takes One to Know One

Part 75

Gary had obviously wanted them to wait, why?

Jackson had wanted out of the place, and who could blame him, he'd needed a lot of persuading to stay. Something was afoot and despite knowing the dangers of them building their hopes up Aaron and Jerry could only see Jon's appearance as a good sign. The boy had to have finally told the truth, and was here to admit to making false allegations. Jackson though, the one who always saw the bright side, the one who always saw the best in people, the one seen as an eternal optimist... he'd quietly said "Gary told us he was playing up. He's here because he's in some sort of trouble."

That had had an unwelcome ring of truth about it, they could all believe that but then why would Gary want them to stay? Jon wasn't in their care anymore, what he did now was nothing to do with them.

They'd sat quietly then, not wanting to speculate any further. Every now and again Aaron would look to his side, at Jackson and his concern for him would grow a little more. His head was bowed, his gaze fixed unblinkingly on the floor, he was lost in his thoughts, in what was obviously a very troubled and dark place. He'd never seen Jackson like that before and it scared him, it was like he was looking at a stranger.

Jerry had taken matters into his own hands eventually, insisting the sergeant stationed behind the desk find out what was going on. He'd picked up a phone, made some noise in the right ears and a few minutes later they were being shown into yet another side room where they were asked to wait, but still no one could tell them why.

Finally, just when the four walls were beginning to close in on them, when nerves were reaching screaming point, when Jackson was threatening to walk out, Gary had put in an appearance, the first words out of his mouth "Sorry about the wait, I couldn't say anything until it was official..." Smiling he'd then added, "It's good news."

And it was good news, the news they'd all been waiting for, praying for. Jon had admitted he was lying, that he'd made it all up. First to Gary and now to the police.

The relief was indescribable, immeasurable, it filled the room but the euphoria was emanating from Aaron and Jerry, not Jackson. He'd just sat there, showing no emotion of any kind, not saying a word. It was like he just couldn't take it in, like he'd been told something that was beyond his belief.

Jerry had wanted to know about the boy's change of heart. Gary telling them he'd visited him that afternoon. That he'd told Jon about Cai ending up in hospital, and that it was only a matter of time before charges were brought against Jackson. The boy had appeared unconcerned at the time, but it had obviously played on his mind because he'd later phoned Gary, asked to see him and then tearfully told him the truth.

Jackson had spoken then, like he was set apart from the ongoing conversation... "Can I go now?"

Gary had eyed him thoughtfully, he too aware that things weren't right with the younger man, "The police need to see you first, there's the paperwork, the formalities, but it shouldn't take long."

"Jackson can come home now can't he? Back to the Smithy?" Aaron felt sure once Jackson was home, back where he belonged; where he was loved he'd be his old self.

Gary had been hesitant at first, there were the usual rules and regulations to adhere to but again he was prepared to shoulder responsibility, "No... oh what the hell yes... sod the red tape, of course he can go home!"

But when they'd finally left the police station Jackson had asked to be taken back to the flat. Once there he'd gone straight for a shower, Jerry quick to point out to Aaron that he'd been getting out of the shower when he'd arrived there earlier. It was like he was trying to wash away the evening's events, like he'd been left tainted by his time in police custody.

After considering the atmosphere, his son's mood, Jerry thought it best he leave, "I'll stay if you want me to but I think it's you he needs right now."

Aaron wasn't so sure about that, he didn't have a clue what was going on in Jackson's head, but if they were on their own they could talk, he could get Jackson to open up to him.

Jackson had been ages in the shower, and when he finally did emerge towel clad, he'd made straight for the kitchen and the kettle, he looked to be going nowhere and Aaron felt compelled to ask, "Jackson you are coming home aren't you?"

"It's late, I'm tired..."

"But Cai wants to see you, he's expecting you." He and Paddy had been elated when he'd phoned them earlier; they were waiting up for them.

"He'll see me tomorrow."

He'd stared at Jackson, not able to believe how he'd so casually dismissed Cai, that wasn't something he would ever do, again he felt like he was looking at a stranger. A lengthy silence followed and in the end he'd heard himself ask "Why don't you want to come home?"

"I do, just not tonight, I told you I'm tired, 

He'd told himself to ignore the irritation in Jackson's voice, not to respond in kind, the last thing they needed was an argument so he'd quietly asked, "Do you want me to stay?" He'd thought Jackson would say yes, had wanted desperately for him to say yes because that would mean although everything else was a mess things were alright between the two of them.

"No, you go home, Cai needs you..."

"He needs you! And you... you need us."

"Aaron please..."

No he wasn't going to let him push him away, maybe he just needed some reassurance, "Jackson everything's going to be ok now..." alright that was naïve of him, a stupid thing to say because he knew it was going to take time but even so he was taken aback by Jackson angry reaction...

"Ok? Things are never going to be ok. Cai's up to his neck in trouble. God knows what'll happen to Jon now and ..."

"And what? What were you going to say?" He was sure Jackson had been going to say something about himself; he had to keep him talking.

"Nothing, Aaron go home please, I'll be over tomorrow."

There'd been no more said, no further eye contact, no goodnight kiss, no nothing, and at a loss to what to say or do he'd simply left.

He'd got in the car, and now removed from the situation found he could think more clearly. Him driving away wasn't going to help, Jackson believed in talking things through, had preached its merits to him often enough, he was one of the converted himself now! So why was he walking away from a conversation desperate to be had? He wasn't! Getting out of the car he made his way back to the flat.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

It Takes One to Know One

Part 76

Aaron had knocked on the door three times; each time a little louder, not getting any response he'd shouted his boyfriend's name through the letterbox letting him know it was him. Finally the door had edged open, just enough for Jackson to peer around it.

"I thought you'd gone home."

There looked to be little chance of being invited in so he'd shouldered his way past the still towel clad older man stating, "It's not home without you!"

"Aaron..."

"Why didn't you answer the door?"

"I was in bed."

They were standing in the hallway, the doors to the flat's two bedrooms both closed, he stepped over to the one he knew was Jackson's and grabbing hold of the handle opened it then walked inside, feeling for the light switch as he did so. The bed was neatly made, untouched; Jackson hadn't been anywhere near it, "No you weren't!"

"Alright, I was watching tv and couldn't be arsed getting up, so what?"

He made for the living room, that too was in darkness, the TV off, but the kitchen light was on, a mug of tea sat untouched on the table. Jackson had made that tea before he'd left, he'd obviously just sat at the table brooding, well he was going to put a stop to that and to Jackson's sudden urge to hide from the world, "We need to talk... you need to talk, you need to talk to me..."

"What I need is to get some sleep, we both do so go on home."

"You're pushing me away well I'm not going to let you..." He took a step closer to Jackson catching hold of his hand before softly adding "I just want to help." He was taken aback, even a little hurt when Jackson snatched his hand away and angrily snapped back at him...

"I don't need any help! The charges were dropped remember?"

"Jackson?" He reached out for his boyfriend again only for him to back away, like he didn't want to be touched. "What is it?" He was really worried now.

"I'm just tired."

"Tired of me?" He knew that wasn't the case but it looked like he was going to have to push maybe even goad Jackson into talking.

"No, no of course not."

"Then let me in... " He edged closer "... at least let me hold you." Jackson was shaking his head, making his reluctance clear.

"I just..."

"Jackson?"

"I just feel... I don't like how I feel!"

He nodded to let Jackson know he understood but he didn't, not really. He searched desperately for but couldn't find the words needed to reach Jackson but maybe he didn't need words, not yet anyway. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jackson, gently pulling him close, feeling him tense at his touch. He wasn't used to such a reaction; found it a frightening, alien experience, one he found himself struggling with. He held on though, tightening his hold, not prepared to let go, his determination finally winning through. He felt Jackson start to relax, the tension gripping him begin to ease, finally he started to melt against him, to accept the comfort offered.

He knew Jackson needed more than comfort, that no matter how love filled a hug was it couldn't reach inside and mend what had been damaged... and he realised now something had been, but hopefully not broken beyond repair. He waited until he felt Jackson stir in his arms then loosening his hold on him a little led the way to the bedroom. Jackson's flatmate could be home at any minute and he wanted no interruptions, no distractions.

They'd sat down together on the bed and after allowing a few silent moments to pass he'd squeezed Jackson's hand reassuringly saying, "It's over but you've still to let it go... you have to let it go."

Jackson had taught him a lot of things, had opened his eyes, his heart, his mind. He'd made him see that if you held onto the hurt, to the wrongs done you then they just festered inside of you, and that the resulting bitterness was the worst kind of poison. He knew you had to face them, deal with them and move on. Jackson was haunted by recent events, and those ghosts needed outing... exorcising!

"It's here..." Jackson gestured to his chest, "I can feel it in here, a big ugly black mass of things I know I shouldn't be feeling... but I am and I know as long as it's there, that as long as I hold onto those feelings I won't let anything like that happen to me again."

"But if you don't then you'll stop trusting, caring... "

"You can't be betrayed then, you can't have your faith in people, in life trampled into the ground...I kept telling myself Jon would realise what he was doing, what he was doing to me, to us, our family and that he'd do the right thing. I told myself he was a good kid, that I couldn't give up on him that I had to believe in him... that he wouldn't let me down.

"When I talked to social services, when I gave the statement to the police it was difficult but I told myself it was just a formality, that it was just going through the motions that it would end there.

"But then when I was sitting in that room tonight, and the police were... the things they were saying, the things they were asking me... the way they were looking at me! It was like they'd already made their minds up about me, like they truly believed I was some perv some sicko... some monster. 

"Then they charged me and I realised then and there that there was no escape, no way out. That the next step would be court and I'd go through all that again only it would be worse in court ... that I'd be ripped apart... that they'd go for the throat and the fact I'm gay would probably add another nail to my coffin!

"Everything I thought I knew, believed in, trusted in... it's all turned on me, turned against me... and it's left me with all these negative thoughts, emotions... but it's them I'm left wanting to trust."

Aaron could only shake his head, despairing at what he'd just heard. Jackson really was in a dark place... and he didn't know how to help him.

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

It Takes One to Know One

Part 77

It seemed Jackson had hit rock bottom today. His faith in people had been broken, and his confidence in himself had taken a real battering, the worst kind of emotional beating. He was going to have to somehow help him pick up the pieces and put them back together. But there was no quick fix; it was going to take time. He felt way out of his depth... but then, he always did when it came to helping someone else... and that was because the shoe was normally on the other foot.

He wasn't prepared to let Jackson's suffering go on, he certainly couldn't bear to see him hurting this way, and as selfish as it might be, he was scared of what it would do to their relationship. He loved Jackson so much and knew something like this could come between them, that it could ultimately drive them apart. Well he wasn't going to let it, he'd fight for Jackson, he'd fight for the two of them, for the precious thing they had.

"Jon hurt you and in the cruellest of ways, and right now it feels like the whole world let you down... but we didn't, Jackson. You always had us, me, Paddy, Cai... and your dad. He's been great, hasn't he? And Gary, he never doubted you; he knew the truth and he fought your corner. The whole village, everyone in Emmerdale was behind you and you know why? Because they never lost sight of the man you are, the man they know you to be. A good and decent man, kind and caring and ...''

"In other words, a soft touch! Easily taken in! Gullible and foolish..."

"No! You're making those qualities sound like weaknesses when they're not. They're strengths. They open doors, they build bridges, they give heart, they give hope... and they're a lifeline to kids like Cai... and to those seen as hopeless cases, those most people would just give up on... those like me.''

"And they're a noose for kids like Jon to toss around your neck!"

This was so hard, Jackson was making it hard, but he could well understand his cynicism. "You've taken a knock... a blow... the sort that leaves you reeling, that leaves you down on your knees. One you don't think you'll ever recover from, but you will, you have to. You just need to let the hurt go... but you're not going to be able to do that here, hiding away on your own. You need to come home; you need to be with the people who love you..."

"And let Cai see me like this? No."

"See you hurting? See you so down, so lost? Why shouldn't he? He's been there, he'll understand. It's not going to stop him loving you, it won't change the way he sees you..."

"I'm no good to him like this; I'm no good to anyone..."

"That's not true, you're still the same person... you're just very raw inside, you just need some time to heal. And you're going to have to accept you can't do that on your own. You need me, you need your family. You need to lean on us; you have to let us help you." He didn't know if he was making any kind of sense, the words were tripping off his tongue easily enough but that didn't mean he was saying the right thing. The fact Jackson hadn't responded to them in anyway didn't help, had he heard him? Had they had any impact? He'd find out soon enough... "C'mon, get your things, we're going home."

Jackson hadn't brought much stuff to the flat, so he didn't have much to pack. It seemed to take him forever though, like he was purposely drawing it out. He'd taken his time getting dressed too, further proof that, although he was going home, he was in no hurry to get there.

Once the door had closed on the flat, Aaron started to feel like they were getting somewhere, that they were making progress. He was soon brought back to reality when Jackson walked past his van and made to get in Paddy's car with him. When he'd reminded Jackson he needed it for work the next day, Jackson had told him he wasn't going to work. He supposed he should have seen that coming, but he hadn't... but then Jackson never took a day off, he certainly never took a sicky. He'd taken the odd few hours off because Cai had played up, run off. He wouldn't let a paying client down without a very good reason. He was certain he didn't have one in this instance and he was right. Jackson had, to be fair, made a reasonable enough sounding excuse, but he hadn't believed a word of it, and he'd made that fact clear...

"You have to go to work; you have to carry on as normal. You need to get out there with your head held high... not hide yourself away! You've done nothing wrong, Jackson. You're the one who's been wronged. This is where you start fighting back." However hard Jackson found it to go to work, to face the world, it was just going to get harder the longer he left it, he'd just keep on putting it off.

He'd been ready to push Jackson some more on the issue, had thought he might need some more persuading, but he'd offered no argument, had just thrust his hand into his pocket to retrieve his van key. He couldn't decide if that lack of reaction was a good or a bad thing, if Jackson was accepting of his argument or just couldn't be bothered to go another round with him.

/

The Smithy was all lit up. As they'd pulled up outside, the front door had opened, and Cai had appeared. He'd obviously been looking out for them. The smile on his face on seeing Jackson spoke volumes, the hug he gave him further proof of his affection. He'd looked on and had seen something that had troubled him. Jackson had smiled at the boy and had hugged him back, but there'd been a moment's hesitation before doing so, and it had been a far cry from the enthusiastic bear hug he'd normally have given the boy. Then suddenly he'd realised why... the accident had left Cai well sore, Jackson was just being mindful of that. At least he hoped that's all it was, that it wasn't some knock-on effect of Jon's allegations.

Cai was obviously happy to have his 'big brother' home. Paddy equally so. The older man didn't seem to have noticed Jackson wasn't himself, but he would soon enough. Paddy didn't miss a thing, not that he had any intentions of trying to keep it from him. He didn't need to know tonight though; it could wait until the morning. They all needed to get some sleep. Sleep? That wasn't likely. Jackson would probably toss and turn all night and he'd be lying awake next to him, worrying about him.

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

It Takes One to Know One

Part 78

They hadn't had a chance to talk, except make small talk for Paddy and Cai's benefit. Jackson's attempts at cheerful chat had sounded strained, to his ears they did anyway, but he was obviously making an effort and that, Aaron took as a good sign.

They'd been home half an hour when Paddy had suddenly turned all fatherly on them, pointing out the time, just how late it was, and had then ushered them all upstairs to bed.

Aaron had really needed that show of parental concern right then, taking some much needed reassurance from it. It had helped settle his turbulent thoughts and boost his flagging spirits, which was testimony to the fact he'd been right to bring Jackson home.

He thought the two of them could talk once in the privacy of their room. He really wasn't expecting either one of them to sleep, but Jackson had drifted off almost as immediately as he'd wrapped his arms around him, exhaustion finally winning out. It had to have been another hour at least before he, too, had nodded off. He hadn't slept for long though. He'd woken up with a start, and finding Jackson wasn't there, he'd scrambled out of bed, pulled on his boxers and gone in search of the older man.

He hadn't had to look far, finding him sitting at the kitchen table, nursing an empty mug. On seeing him, Jackson gestured at the kettle, asking him if he wanted tea. He'd nodded in response and his boyfriend had gotten to his feet and set about making them both a hot drink.

As Jackson set the two steaming mugs on to the table, he'd looked over at the clock. It was four in the morning, not an hour of the day he was used to seeing. Jackson neither, yet here they were, sitting in a freezing cold kitchen supping tea, further evidence that their world was way off kilter.

Jackson seemed much less distracted, was actually in the now and not off, lost in thought. He needed some verbal confirmation of that. "Do you feel any..." He was about to say better, but had bit back on that word because Jackson wasn't ill, and he would no doubt have irritably reminded him of that fact. Instead, he tried to think of something more appropriate. "Do you feel any different now that you're home?"

"Yeah. You were right; I did need to come home. A few hours kip has helped too."

There was a hint of a smile on Jackson's face; seeing it, he reached out with his hand and wrapped it around the older man's, squeezing it lovingly. He was suddenly confident that Jackson would find himself, and a lot quicker than he'd first thought.

"It's good to see Cai smiling."

"Yeah." That really was a heart lifter, it certainly appeared to have had that effect on Jackson. "He's come a long way, hasn't he...'', suddenly seeing a way of helping Jackson with his crippled self-esteem, "... and you're responsible for..."

"Not just me, we all ..."

"Alright, it was a team effort, but you're the one he opened up to about the fight in school. He wouldn't tell me or Paddy. You're the one who got through to him when he trashed his room. You're the one he told about the essay."

"I just happened to be in the right place at the right time, that's all."

"No, no, it's much more than that... you've got a way with kids, a way of..."

"Aaron, we were lucky with Cai, he really is a good kid. It was enough for him just to be wanted, loved. And, anyway, he was meant to be with us, we knew that right from the start, and so did he. But that should have been it, we shouldn't have taken Jon on, we should have ended the fostering lark there..." 

"Fostering lark?" Now that throw-away remark really took him aback. "You make it sound like some half-baked idea, like we did it for a dare or a laugh! That we didn't take it seriously! Jackson?" He was back to not recognising his boyfriend again. "What about what we talked about? The two of us fostering, adopting..."

"I was wrong to ever think I could do something like that. I was out of my depth with Jon. God help me if I was presented with a kid who's really troubled, who really poses a challenge."

He couldn't believe what was coming out of Jackson's mouth. A minute ago, he was sounding halfway positive, but now? It was like he'd taken one step forward and two back!

His mind went back to the night Jackson had first told him about his hopes and dreams for the future, their future. He'd never seen Jackson so fired up about something, he'd been buzzing. And it hadn't just been a flash in the pan. It hadn't been a flight of fantasy, a whim. It was something Jackson had wanted desperately to make a reality, something he knew in his heart he could do. And he'd sold the dream to him. It was something they'd both been determined to make happen. Well, Jackson was all set to abandon those dreams now, toss them aside like yesterday's newspaper. And it wasn't just their future he was giving up on...

"So you're just going to give up on what would be 'our' kids, without even giving them a chance? You're going to give up on all the kids like Cai who just need the right kind of guidance, love. Give up on the difficult kids, the troubled, scared kids who like me just need someone willing to go the extra mile needed to reach them? Those kids are out there, Jackson, even now, searching for us, depending on us... we can't let them down."

"I can't do it. I can't. I'd always be waiting for one of them to stab me in the back."

He watched Jackson get to his feet and make his way to the stairs. He obviously thought he'd said all there was to say on the matter. As for him, well his heart had just sunk to new depths.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

It Takes One to Know One

Part 79

They had all slept late the next morning, even Paddy, so there was a mad dash for the one and only bathroom. Cai, because he wasn't up to going to school, took charge of breakfast, keeping it simple, hot buttered toast and jam, something they could eat on the run.

Things between Aaron and Jackson were... well, he wasn't sure how they were; by the time he'd gone back to bed, Jackson was asleep. Paddy, hammering on their door, alerting them to the time, had seen them falling over each other in their haste to get dressed. There was definitely an atmosphere but it certainly wasn't icy or even cool; awkward was maybe the best way to describe it. They were talking about everyday stuff, but avoiding the issues they needed to talk about. Ok, so it wasn't really the time, not when they were running around like headless chickens, but it had never stopped them before.

Jackson had left the house first, he'd kissed him like he always did, but even that had been awkward, like when you've had a row and not yet properly made up, like there was still some grievance coming between you... that's because there was! No, you couldn't call it a grievance... he didn't know what to label it, all he did know was it was keeping them apart emotionally.

He watched Jackson drive away, suddenly wondering if him going off on his own really was such a good idea; he could spend all day brooding. Maybe he should have encouraged him to stay at home today, so they could talk, thrash everything out.

With Cai having taken Clyde for his morning walk, it left him and Paddy alone in the kitchen.

"Everything alright?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

He'd told Paddy everything, relieved at last to be able to share it with him. The older man had listened without interruption, concern quickly settling on his face. Finally, when Aaron fell silent, Paddy said...

"Something like that has to affect you, leave its mark. You did the right thing by encouraging him to come home, to go to work, especially in talking about it. But maybe talking to you, me or his dad won't be enough; maybe he's in need of some counselling."

He shrugged, maybe he was, the idea hadn't entered his head, and it wasn't something he himself had any faith in. He'd been offered it when he'd tried to top himself, he couldn't see how talking to a stranger would help, it was hard enough talking to those closest to you. But counselling just might be the answer where Jackson was concerned. "I could mention it to him, see what he says."

"Cai needs to know."

"I know, as soon as he gets back, I'll tell him."

Paddy had stayed with him, and on seeing the two of them sitting together at the table when they were supposed to be at work, Cai had eyed them questioningly, saying, "Is this about Jackson?"

Like Paddy, the boy hadn't missed the fact that Jackson was troubled, but he didn't react as calmly to hearing Aaron explain things as the older man had done...

"If I ever see Jon again, I'll..."

"No, you won't!" He'd warned him, that's the last thing Jackson needs, it's the last thing he'd want. Anyway, you're in enough trouble as it is!" That last comment had Cai bow his head, and Aaron regretting his words. Cai was all too aware of the seriousness of his actions, he didn't need an angry reminder from him. Thankfully, Paddy had stepped in then, had taken over the reins.

"Jackson's going to need our support, he needs to know we care, that our faith in him hasn't wavered." 

Paddy had gone on to say all the right things, as usual, and he'd left the table in a more hopeful frame of mind.

Aaron had left for work then, and as he'd made his way down the hill, he was stopped several times by friends, neighbours, all wanting to tell him how pleased they were to hear the news about Jackson. Paddy had obviously spread the word. He thanked them, realising that, as far as they were concerned, it was all over, that it would soon be forgotten, and left in the past. If only it was that easy for Jackson to put it behind him, it was hanging around him like a bad smell and it seemed destined to trespass even into his future.

Cain had told him not to worry about Jackson, that he was tough, tougher than him. He knew that was true, Jackson was definitely the stronger of the two of them. His uncle's comment had made him wonder how he himself would be coping with it all. He knew he wouldn't have been as reasonable and as dignified as Jackson had been, he would have mouthed off at social services, and to the police, he would not have done himself any favours. He wished it had been him though, him that Jon had accused. He just wished he could take all this off Jackson's shoulders.

Aaron knew Gary was calling later that morning to see Cai, and Michael sometime in the afternoon, and he was planning on avoiding him. He wasn't sure how Michael would take the latest upset with Cai. The fact he'd been called back from his holiday wasn't likely to put him in the best of moods, especially since it turned out to be an unnecessary journey in the end. He wasn't sure he could hold his tongue if Michael said something he didn't like, that was the sort of mood he was in today, tetchy! He'd told Paddy to ring him if he needed him, but Paddy and Michael got on really well these days, he didn't think there would be a problem... not if he wasn't there.

Gary had stopped by on the way to the Smithy; he'd called him over through his open car window, wanting to know how he was...

"I'm fine." He knew he hadn't managed to convince Gary of that by the way he'd raised his eyebrow at him.

"And Jackson?"

He could only shake his head at that. Gary had then gestured to the passenger seat of his car, telling him to get in. He'd done as he was told, then gone through everything again with Gary; the older man, like Paddy, had listened patiently, and then offered his advice.

"I think counselling is a very good idea and I'd like to suggest something else."

"What?" He was all ears now, eager to hear anything that might be of help to Jackson.

"I doubt you'll like what I have to say but..."

"Gary?"

"As well as talking to me about it, I think it would be beneficial to Jackson and to Jon if they came face to face and..."

"No!"

"I know you don't want anything to do with Jon right now..."

"You're right, I don't, I don't give a shit about him, but I do care about Jackson, and him seeing Jon, well, the way he is right now, I can't see it helping."

"Jackson must be asking himself why, why Jon did what he did. He probably thinks he was in some way to blame, that it was something he said, something he did... something he didn't do. If he had the answer to that question then it would be something less eating away at him, a part of the nightmare he could close the door on."

He hated the idea, but Gary had talked him into broaching it with Jackson. He wasn't sure what his reaction would be, one minute he thought he'd say yes, the next, no fuckin' way! He just hoped that whatever decision Jackson made, it was the right one.  
tbc


	80. Chapter 80

It Takes One to Know One

Part 80

At lunch time, Aaron had made his way up the hill home to see Paddy, he wanted to know what he thought about Jackson talking to Jon. The way things were with Cai at the moment, the older man was staying close to home, leaving the farm visits to Rhona.

The teen had been curled up on the sofa watching TV, Michael's impending visit very much on his mind; Aaron had spent a bit of time with him trying to buoy him up, and then made his way to the surgery where Paddy was catching up on some paperwork. He knew Gary would mention his idea to Paddy and that he'd probably be all for it, and he was, they'd obviously talked it all through, and about Jon in great depth, too...

"I agree with Gary, I think it would help Jackson... and Jon as well. Despite what he's done, Aaron, we can't just give up on him. We agreed to take him on... that means taking the rough with the smooth..."

"You're not thinking of having him back here!" He couldn't believe Paddy would even consider it.

"No, of course I'm not, things have gone too far for that. What he did was wrong. He's turned our world upside down, but there's no getting away from the fact that he's a fifteen-year-old boy and he's dealing with a lot of issues. He's lashed out and hurt someone trying to help him, does that sound familiar? Cai's done it... you've done it. Alright, the damage not nearly so extensive, as far reaching, but I think you should at least try..."

"I can't forgive him for what he's done to Jackson..."

"Then, how can you expect Jackson to put it behind him? How can he move on if you're left bitter towards Jon? We, all of us, including Cai and I have had this same discussion with him this morning, have to deal with it so we can move on."

He was shaking his head, he wasn't sure he could; he loved Jackson and seeing him so lost, so down on himself was tearing him apart.

"You're wanting to, in a few years time, take on kids with all sorts of problems; if you hold on to that anger, that bitterness, then it will raise its ugly head at some point. It will interfere with how you connect to one, if not all of the kids you take into your home. It's hard, and I'm speaking from experience here... but it's not impossible, to get past the 'why-did-he-do-that-to-me-I-was-only-trying-to-help-him' stage and get back to the helping part, because that's what it's all about, isn't it? Helping them sort their heads out, their emotions, guiding them... not condemning them for their mistakes."

"Yeah, well, it's not gonna be happening now, is it..."

"So, you've given up, too?"

"No! No, I haven't, I just... it's some of the things Jackson says... I feel like I don't know him anymore and it scares me, I'm scared I'm going to lose him. I don't know how to help him, how to get through to him... I've let him down again."

"No you haven't! You can't be expected to have all the answers just because you love him, it doesn't work that way. You just have to keep on talking to him, from the heart..."

"I tried that." He'd thought he'd gotten through to Jackson with what he'd said about their future, but he hadn't, he hadn't made the slightest dent in the wall Jackson had built around himself.

"Alright, so he didn't hear you the first time, but he will. This has scared him, knocked the stuffing out of him, but with the right kind of support, he'll pick himself up and dust himself off. Jackson is not the sort to give up, not on anything, not on Jon, and not on himself. That's why I think talking to Jon will prove a turning point, and that we should be encouraging it."

He was reluctant to admit it, but he was beginning to think Paddy was right; he'd gone back to work with it all playing heavily on his mind. He was left wishing the hours away, wanting to see Jackson and hopefully set the wheels in motion to getting back the Jackson he knew.

Cai had turned up at the garage at four, looking far from happy. Michael had given him a right bollocking, had let him know just how disappointed he was in him. The lad wasn't bothered so much about that, though. It was the fact Michael had had a go at Paddy about it, had told him he needed a firmer hand with him, and that he shouldn't be taking kids such as Jon into his home, not if there was a risk their behaviour was going to impact on him in any way. Paddy had apparently stood his ground, given as good as he got, but it had obviously upset the boy; apart from him being upset that Paddy had taken an earful for something he'd had no control over, he was now worried Michael would interfere with the adoption in some way. Aaron had done his best to reassure Cai, but knowing it was something Michael just might do, he couldn't help worry about it, too. He'd tackled Paddy about it as soon as he got home. Paddy, though, wasn't at all worried, assured him Michael had just been shaken by all that had happened, that he was just sounding off, that the adoption was going ahead as planned.

With his mind eased on that matter, he'd showered and dressed and then helped Cai make their evening meal as he waited for Jackson to come home. Jackson had gone straight upstairs to shower, and after giving him what he thought was enough time he'd then made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Jackson just pulling on some clothes as he walked through the door.

He'd not wasted any time, got straight to the point, maybe he should have approached it differently, in a more roundabout way, because he knew straight away Jackson wasn't liking what he was hearing, and wasn't at all surprised by his reaction.

"Why would I want to talk to him, why would I even want to be in the same room with him after what he's accused me of?"

"Gary thinks it's a good idea, and Paddy and..."

"Don't tell me, you do, too?"

"I didn't, not at first, but then... well, I think you should, I think you need to. I think..."

"You've all done a lot of thinking by the sound of it; well, you can all think again because no way am I sitting down to talk with that little shit."

"Jackson?" His boyfriend was heading for the door, walking away from another conversation he didn't like, just like he used to do. "Where're you going?"

"To the Woolpack and before you ask, no, I don't want you to come."

Jackson had shut the door firmly behind him, emphasising the point his company wasn't wanted. Instead of helping Jackson, he felt he'd made things worse; he'd certainly driven the two of them a little further apart.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

It Takes One to Know One

Part 81

Aaron was standing at the top of the stairs looking at his bedroom door, trying to rein in his emotions before entering the room, before tackling Jackson about the ugly scene that had just played out downstairs. He knew he couldn't go in there shouting the odds, that it would only make things worse... if they could get any worse. He just couldn't believe the events of the last hour, how quickly, how easily the unpleasantness had escalated, how a relationship had just disintegrated before his eyes...

Earlier, when Jackson had taken himself off to the pub, he'd gone in search of Paddy and had told him about Jackson's reaction to Gary's idea he speak to Jon. Paddy had suggested he give Jackson some time to himself and then go after him. Half an hour later, when he was starting to think it was time he made that move, there was a knock on the front door. It was Jerry. He wasn't at all surprised to see him standing there, the older man having been left worried by his son's behaviour the night before. He'd apparently rang Jackson that morning, his son telling him that he'd moved back home, and that he was fine. But Jerry hadn't been in any way convinced about that and that was why he had made the hour-long journey over to Emmerdale to see him.

Instead of directing him to the Woolpack, he'd invited the older man in, made him a brew, and as he'd drank it had told him what was going on with his son; he hadn't thought twice about doing so. Jerry had really gone up in his estimations since this trouble with Jon had begun; he'd been great with Jackson, him too for that matter. He hadn't thought for one minute that Jerry's presence would be a problem, that Jackson would take exception to him being there, but it seemed he did.

Twenty minutes or so after Jerry had arrived, Jackson had walked in through the front door, completely ignoring his father. He had instead turned his attention to him, glared at him. Jackson was obviously angry with him and what he said to him had proved that...

"So you went behind my back again and called him? You had no right!"

He sat there silently, taking all the flack, both embarrassed and hurt that Jackson would ball him out in front of his dad. He had no intention of even trying to defend himself, he felt sure that would only lead to an all out argument, and that was the last thing he wanted. But it seemed that if he wasn't prepared to put Jackson straight on the matter, then Jerry was. The older man had calmly explained the reason for his visit and that's when it had really kicked off. Jackson turned on his father, letting fly with a barrage of scathing comments and home truths. Jerry had reacted badly to that and the exchange had grown more and more heated until finally Jackson told his father to get out, out of his home and out of his life. He had tried to intervene but it had been useless, he had been useless, the two older men were aware only of each other and the need to express their anger.

As Jerry stormed out, Jackson disappeared upstairs and it was only then that he realised Cai was standing in the living room doorway. The boy had to have heard most, if not all, of the row between father and son. Aaron suddenly felt pulled in three directions, torn between the need to speak to Jackson, Cai and to Jerry. He quickly realised he didn't have time to dither and so he spouted something reassuring at Cai, then took off after Jerry. Jackson needed his dad in his life, he might not think so right now but he did, recent events had proved just how much. He seemed to have forgotten how supportive his father had been these last few days. Instead, he had slagged him off, hurling his past failings in his face, undoing all the progress their relationship had made these last weeks.

Jerry was beyond reason, he was obviously both angry and hurt by his son's verbal attack on him and made it clear that he wouldn't be coming back. He said he had tried, but Jackson was never going to forgive him his mistakes, that those mistakes would always come between them, that he didn't need the upset or the aggro, and he thought it best for all concerned that they leave things as they were between them now.

He stood and watched the older man drive away, part of him angry at him for giving up on his and his son's relationship, for giving up on Jackson, another part of him able to understand why.

He went next in search of Cai and found him in the surgery telling Paddy what had gone on between Jackson and his dad. He told them both not to worry, that he'd sort it. But he knew he had no right saying that because, in all honesty, he really didn't think he could.

Jackson was in no mood to listen to him before, he didn't think that would have changed any now, but then he couldn't leave things as they were, he had to do something.

Blowing out a shaky breath, he turned the handle on his bedroom door and walked inside, completely thrown by what he saw. Jackson was packing his stuff!

His stomach was churning now, his pulse racing. What the hell was Jackson doing? He was almost too scared to ask. What was it he thought he was leaving, was it the Smithy or was it him?

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

It Takes One to Know One

Part 82

Aaron could tell from the set of Jackson's jaw, from his swift, purposeful movements that he was still angry. He knew that there was little hope of them doing any serious talking, but arguing, now that was a different matter. He didn't think there was any way of avoiding a confrontation this time, but he'd try...

"What're you doing?" He tried to keep his tone even, to keep the fear out of his voice.

"What's it look like?"

The older man had just snapped that back at him, further proof of his continuing black mood. "Jackson, you can't leave, you need...''

"What I need is some space! What I don't need is you banging on at me all the time, telling me what I need, what I need to do, and I certainly don't need that tosser in my face!"

Jackson had stopped what he was doing to snarl that back at him, had gestured towards the window on referring to his dad. "Well, you just made sure you won't be seeing him ever again!" Aaron hadn't been able to keep the irritation out of his voice; his own temper was starting to get restless, was wanting out of its box.

"No loss."

He stepped further into the room, moving a little closer to Jackson as he jumped to Jerry's defence. "How can you say that? He's helped get you through this last week, and he's been there for me, too. He came to see you tonight because he cares about you, because he wants to help you... and that's all I want to do, help you, be there for you. Jackson?" His boyfriend was back to his packing, opening drawers and slamming them shut in his temper, he wasn't listening to him, he wasn't hearing him, he was too wrapped up in his anger, in his hurt. Aaron knew he was going to have to break through it somehow.

"Can't you see what's happening, what you're doing? You're bottling up everything you're feeling inside, and you're pushing everyone away. You're doing what I used to do..."

"I'm nothing like you!"

That comment took him by surprise and the contempt in Jackson's voice hurt, but he told himself he had to ignore it, that it was just him venting more of his anger and at an easy target, that he meant nothing by it.

"You're not the only one hurting, you know, you're not the only one Jon's lies have affected. They've hurt me, too, having to watch what they did to you, seeing you go through all this, and having you push me away. Jackson, those lies are coming between us; you're letting them come between us! You're the one who always said nothing would, you said you loved me and you promised me nothing would, remember?" Aaron could hear the desperation in his own voice, the pleading, pitiful tone in which his words were encased... but even that had got no reaction. Jackson was now rifling through the contents of the wardrobe they shared, snatching out the items of clothing that belonged to him.

His fear was heightening now, Jackson was about to walk out on him and he couldn't find the words to stop him. His mind was a whirl; awash with a growing tide of emotions, dread, panic, and a growing anger... he moved to stand in Jackson's way, forcing him to stop what he was doing, to look him in the eyes.

"You're angry at Jon and I can understand that, you've got every right to be, but look what that anger is doing to you, it's eating you alive... Jackson, I'm scared for you, for us... or isn't there an 'us' anymore?" There, he had voiced his worst fear.

"Don't be so stupid."

"Well, that's how it feels. Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Jackson had even snapped that back at him, had made it sound like he was saying it just to shut him up, there was no reassurance to be found in his words. "That's just it, I don't, I don't know what you feel for me anymore because I don't feel I know you anymore. You're angry all the time, the things you say, the things you said to your dad! He didn't deserve that, and the way you laid into me, I didn't deserve that either. And now you want to run away from what's happened, from the fallout, something you've always told me is the wrong thing to do. Well, take it from someone who knows, who speaks from experience... you won't be leaving behind you any of the anger or the hurt you're feeling. It'll still be inside you and will be until you face the cause of it... until you talk to Jon, until you know why he did it, until you tell him the hurt it's caused you, until all the things gnawing away at you are out in the open."

For a minute, he thought he was getting through to Jackson, he'd just seen something flash in his eyes, only to realise, when he violently shouldered his way past him, that whatever it was he saw had been fleeting. He stumbled backwards then turned to look at what Jackson was doing now. He was picking up the things he kept on their dresser, aftershave, the one he'd bought him for his birthday, the framed picture that stood there, the one of the two of them on holiday. He couldn't understand why he was taking them, why he'd want to, not when it seemed he no longer wanted him. It was like he wasn't really thinking, like he was just going through the motions, like he was on automatic pilot. He had to stop this now, bring Jackson to his senses... he made a grab for him, swung him around to face him... and found himself looking at a fist, poised just inches away from his face. Jackson's face was contorted with rage and he was shaking, obviously struggling with the sudden surge of emotion; well, Aaron was prepared to give him the push he needed...

"Go on, hit me! You'll feel better if you do... for all of five minutes and then you'll find you're even more angry, that the pain inside has suddenly got a whole lot worse..."

"Aaron?"

Jackson looked dazed, sounded confused. Well, he didn't care what was going on in his head anymore; he just wanted this over with. Wanting Jackson out of his face, he shoved him, sending him teetering backwards, a threat of his own resounding angrily around the room: "Walk out that door now and I won't be coming with you, and I won't come after you. I won't come looking for you in a few days time... if you leave, then you're really not the man I thought you were, not the man I love. So make your choice, turn your back on everyone and everything that means something to you and all because of one, troubled, needy kid, or stay and do something to help find yourself... and maybe even help that damaged kid in the process." He made for the window, forcing his eyes on the village below. He wasn't going to turn around; he couldn't bear to see …

He could hear movement behind him... causing his heart to thunder painfully in his chest.

He heard the door close... making his heart want to stop.

He closed his eyes against the tears about to fall... the sudden, unexpected and so very gentle pressure on his shoulder had them open again, had him turn around to look into two equally moist brown eyes...

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

My thanks to Sylvain for the beta work

It Takes One to Know One

Part 83

The waiting room was small but airy, the watery spring sunshine filtering in through the blinds. There was just the two of them sitting there, his hand wrapped tightly around Jackson's. His boyfriend was uncharacteristically nervous, but he could well understand why: in just a few minutes, he would be coming face to face with Jon.

Jackson had always been so confident, but not in a cocky way or anything. With that confidence had come poise, calm, the ability to reason, to listen, nothing fazed him, nothing got to him... but with him lacking that confidence now, this meeting with Jon just might.

They arrived at the Department of Social Services half an hour ago, Jackson wanted to be early, he hated being late for anything. They borrowed Paddy's car to make the journey into Hotton, and sat in it for ten minutes, him offering another dose of the reassurance Jackson needed so much. They then slowly walked up the steps to the entrance door. The building was so very familiar to them now; they'd been here countless times in regards to Cai, and Jon, of course. They knew exactly where to go, which room to sit in and wait. They'd arrived with ten minutes to spare, so he fixed the two of them a cup of tea from the vending machine that was set in the corner of the room. They were now just waiting for Gary to appear, and the waiting was proving more than a little stressful.

When the door did finally open, it startled them both and they got to their feet. This was where they parted company for however long the meeting took. He wasn't happy that Jackson was doing this alone, but he accepted the fact that it would be easier for Jackson and Jon to talk if there were no onlookers, no audience; in the end, it was really between the two of them. Gary would be in the adjoining room, should he be needed, and he in the room opposite, nearby, as close as he could be.

He could see uncertainty in his boyfriend's eyes and not for the first time today; he was again desperate to reassure him. "You're doing the right thing, I know you are."

Jackson nodded and smiled at him then planted a quick kiss on his lips before turning around and striding confidently out through the door.

Suddenly, his own confidence deserted him and he sank back down into the chair. He was so nervous for Jackson, but only now could he let it show, he was scared for him, scared it wouldn't go the way it needed to go. There was a chance it wouldn't, a small chance... well, he knew enough not to take anything as a given, that life was always bringing you up short one way or another.

'Pull yourself together', the little voice inside him ordered, 'what good would you be to Jackson like this?' He got back on his feet and made for the tea machine, his mouth suddenly very dry; he was gagging for another drink.

Tea in hand, he stared out through the window, looking at the street below, at the people milling about, slowly losing himself in thoughts of the past few days, his mind taking him back to the angry exchange in their bedroom, when he thought he was about to lose Jackson, to the indescribable relief on finding he wasn't going anywhere, and that the end of the nightmare was hopefully in sight...

Jackson had gently wiped away the tear that had been trickling down his cheek, had told him he didn't mean to hurt him, didn't mean to scare him, that he was sorry, and that he loved him more than anything. It seemed that being suddenly faced with losing him had snapped Jackson out of whatever morbid spell he had been under.

They had clung to each other. Aaron just happy to feel Jackson's arms around him again, to feel loved, to know again with all certainty that Jackson loved him, because, for a while there, he really hadn't been sure.

They had eventually moved over to their bed, where they sat and talked. Jackson, hesitantly, he knew what he had to do and why, but that didn't make it any easier. More than anything, he was scared of what his reaction would be to seeing Jon, he wasn't sure he could just sit down and talk, not calmly, not without some show of anger. Yes, Jon had come good in the end; a little late in the day, but not too late, and from what Gary had told them, the boy was deeply sorry for what he had done. Still, Jackson didn't know if he had it in him to forgive him. Aaron did, though, and he was certain Jackson would if the two of them could just talk it all through.

Next had come Jackson's need to put everything right, to repair the damage he had done that evening, starting off with an apology to Cai, and one to Paddy. Going on then to tell them of his intention to speak to Jon, he spent some time talking his decision over with Cai. That was certainly something 'his' Jackson would do.

Then, the hard bit, or so they thought... making amends with his dad. He expected Jackson to just ring him, but no, he was intent on driving over there, to apologise in person, and Jackson wanted him to go with him. Aaron went, of course, he wouldn't have had it any other way, even though he was a little wary of the reception they would get.

Jerry still lived in the house where Jackson was brought up; it was now home to his second wife and son. Because of that and of the most recent fall out, he knocked on the front door, but it would be the last time he felt the need to do that. Jerry had opened the door, a little stunned to see the two of them standing there, like he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Jackson's apology had stirred him into action, into doing something Aaron was sure the older man had been wanting to do for a very long time, and that was to hug his son. It had been an emotional moment, one Aaron was pleased to have witnessed.

The next day, Jackson made the all important call to Gary, the call that led to this meeting today. Gary had wanted to prepare him for it the best he could, had called at the Smithy the same evening to talk to Jackson, and Jackson had been a lot happier following their chat. Gary had years of experience in dealing with troubled teenagers, and those responsible for them, he had seen just about everything in that time, even a case similar to this one. He had helped Jackson understand his reaction to what had happened, and why he thought it was essential he speak to Jon. Jackson still had his reservations, though, he knew emotions weren't always so easy to control, he still wasn't anywhere near convinced he would handle it the right way.

Back from his reverie, Aaron turned away from the window, looked over to the door, his thoughts now centred on what was happening in the room across the hallway.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

It Takes One to Know One

Part 84

Jackson had forgotten just how young Jon was. In many ways, he was little more than a child. In his mind, the boy had become the enemy, the other side in the war that seemed to have been raging all around him. He had actually felt hate for him but, how could he? Jon was just a kid. A kid who was going through a difficult time, a time when his head was all over the place, when the emotions that raged inside of him were powerful enough to quash all reason. Looking at him now, sitting all alone at a table, head bowed, shoulders slumped, he seemed so lost, so dejected, so in need of comforting.

Although Jackson felt no hate now, he was still a little wary of him. He couldn't quite shake off the unease he felt. Jon had hurt him, cut him to the quick, and he hadn't moved past that yet.

Giving Gary his leave with a quick reassuring smile, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Standing there, with his gaze fixed on Jon, he thought on all the times he had sat and talked to him before. The times the boy had willingly listened to what he had to say, the times before he had turned so sullen and hostile on them. It seemed that compliant teen was back, only he was hurting a lot more now, and was probably even a little more damaged.

His heart was suddenly beating a little faster than it should, and the palms of his hands were moist with a nervous sweat. He found he had to force his reluctant feet to move forward, to carry him to the centre of the room, over to the waiting chair, to the chair where his leaden legs told him he needed to sit. He told himself to get a grip, that the moment of panic would pass... and it did.

He could see that a jug of water and two glasses had been set upon the table. He would probably need to have a mouthful of the cool, clear liquid before he could do any talking.

Reaching the table, he was uncomfortably aware that Jon hadn't yet raised his head, he hadn't looked at him. He could sense fear, but he didn't want the boy to be afraid of him, he hadn't been afraid of him before, he didn't like that he was now.

This wasn't easy for either of them, but Jackson had to remember he was the adult here; it was down to him to break the ice. Lifting the jug, he filled both glasses with water, then set one of them down in front of Jon, before finally easing himself into the seat opposite him.

The so very wary blue eyes had slowly found his...

"Jon?" Jackson had managed to keep his voice soft, he had tried to sound reassuring, encouraging.

"I'm sorry."

He found himself nodding, the depth of feeling in the teen's voice left him in no doubt about how truly remorseful he was. "I know you are." Those words came so easily to him, much more easily than he'd have ever expected them to. Aaron's words from earlier resounded in his head, 'You're doing the right thing. I know you are.' He felt his heart swell with love for the younger man; he had Aaron to thank for getting him this far. Aaron's love and unwavering support were the lynchpin that had held him together when he was all set to fall apart.

He was feeling so much stronger now, more in control, the unease he had been feeling about facing Jon now completely gone. He felt able to push the boy a little, help steer the conversation in the right direction. "I need to know why you did what you did."

The boy was shaking his head, struggling to answer him; Jackson was prepared to wait, to give Jon however long it took to explain himself.

"I don't know, not really, it just... it just all seemed to be going right for you, you had Aaron, your dad was back in your life and you were happy. I wanted that too, I wanted my dad to love me. I wanted someone, you know... someone to like me, someone I could get close to, talk to, like you talk to Aaron. But you stopped me... you kept getting in the way... you took my laptop you wouldn't give it back... 

"I was just trying to protect you."

"I know that now. But then, I just wanted to hit back at you. There was just the two of us in the house and I... I was going to say we'd argued and you'd hit me. Then, I remembered what my dad said to you when he came looking for me at yours, what he accused you and Aaron of, and I thought, yeah, I'll use that against him, that'll teach him."

"But it's not just me you hurt..."

"I didn't think they'd take Cai away, I thought they'd just take me!" Jon exclaimed, going on to add, shame-faced: "But when Gary said Cai was going to have to leave, I didn't care, not at first… well, he was happy, too. Paddy was adopting him, he had what he wanted. Everyone seemed to have what they wanted, everyone except me. 

"I didn't think it would go so far. Then, when I realised it was all getting out of hand, I didn't know how to stop it. I was scared to tell the truth. But when Gary told me Cai had run away, what he'd done... well, I knew he could have died and because of me, and he's only ever tried to help me... just like you."

"Jon..."

"I know you had to move out, I know you were arrested, charged, I'm sorry I put you through all of that."

What was he supposed to say to that impassioned apology? He came here wanting Jon to know just how badly it had affected him, how close it had come to tearing him and Aaron apart, how it had made him rethink their future. But he could see just how badly Jon was beating himself up over this, he couldn't, wouldn't, wilfully add to that torment. "It's over now, it's time to move on." He wasn't just saying that, he meant it. Something his mother had an annoying habit of bandying about sprung to mind... 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' He understood what that meant now. For a while there, it had been hell but he'd got through it with the help of those who loved him and had come out the other side. He was beginning to realise that the experience was something he could actually learn from, make him better prepared for... for the future. This with Jon now, despite everything, he had handled it well, at least he thought he had... Jon was talking, he had to concentrate.

"I thought you'd hate me, be mad at me at least."

"I was mad at you, and for a little while, I didn't like you very much, but not anymore. Now, I just want you to stop punishing yourself for what you did. I think you've done enough of that, and it's time now to put it behind you."

Jackson decided to give Jon a little time to absorb what he had said, then, in an attempt to prove to the boy that he had moved on, he took the conversation in another direction, asking how things were going with his mum. He had been under the impression that things were moving along nicely, that she now had a place of her own and that Jon would soon be allowed to move in with her. But Jon had shrugged at the question, telling him there was some kind of a hold up, he wasn't sure what, except it had something to do with his dad.

He jumped right on in with a promise to ask Gary about it, so he could tell him what he knew. That had earned Jackson a thank you and a small smile, and it had led to Jon asking him about Aaron, Cai and Paddy. He was able to tell him they were all ok, and that they all still cared about him. Jon got emotional at that, but seemingly not wanting to give in to those emotions here, he lurched to his feet and started saying his goodbyes.

Suddenly, it was hard; suddenly, the words weren't tripping off his tongue so easily, maybe because, in this instance, words weren't enough.

Jackson got to his feet and, remembering something he saw Paddy do with Aaron, he held out his arms, "Come here."

A hug couldn't cure all ills but it had helped them both lay a ghost to rest.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

It Takes One to Know One

Part 85

Aaron had woken early, long before the alarm was due to go off. He never could sleep, not when there was something looming, and there was something big happening today.

He had no intentions of getting up yet though; he was happy where he was, happy just to lie there and watch his boyfriend sleep. He snuggled closer to the older man, basking in the warmth, in the contentment he felt.

Just a few months back, he thought he'd lost Jackson, that the bond they had had been broken, but their relationship had survived that nightmarish time, and was all the stronger for it, their love for each other even deeper.

Jackson's meeting with Jon had gone better than anyone could have hoped. It had been... what was that word Paddy had used? Cathartic, that was it. For a little while, Jackson had lost his way but had found it again that day and had never looked back. As for Jon, even though there had been some bridges built, some healing, they all knew he couldn't return to their care. Gary had told them not to see it as a failing on their part, that no one could have done anymore for the boy than they did. That just as there were success stories like Cai's, there would always be placements that, for whatever reason, didn't work out.

Life at the Smithy had begun to settle down, although there had been the anxious wait for Cai's Youth court appearance. When the day had finally arrived, they had all accompanied him, the proceedings turning out to be nowhere near as formal as when he'd been up on a charge. There were no outsiders permitted, and it was all done in the confines of a small room, Cai and the officials sitting around a large table, everyone else sitting on chairs nearby.

The Judge had been presented with the pre-sentencing report days in advance, so was aware of all the circumstances leading up to Cai's rebellious, destructive acts. He had also received several glowing testimonies in support of the boy and so, after questioning Cai, seeing his genuine remorse, the Judge had handed down a fine, an order of recompense for the owner of the stolen car, along with some wise counsel. It had been more than fair and an indescribable relief, knowing the boy would be going home with them. Paddy had covered all the costs, Cai promising to pay him back every penny. He was determinedly working it off by helping out in the surgery, he'd even got Bob to give him a weekend job at the café.

A week or so after their visit to court, they had had some good news about Jon. He was not only living with his mum but back in contact with his dad, and it seemed his parents were wanting to make a go of their marriage. They still had a long way to go in repairing their broken family but, according to Gary, they were getting there. Apparently, Drew Hardy's change of heart was down to the argument he'd had with him. All he'd done was put him straight on a few things... loudly and angrily! But it seemed it had somehow opened his eyes.

But the best news, the news they were all waiting for had come just last month. Cai's adoption had been finalised. The four of them had celebrated the occasion with a night out. A dry night out, since it was a few years before Cai could legally down a pint, although it seemed his earlier unpleasant encounter with alcohol had put him off it for life, or so he said. Aaron knew Cai had plenty of time to change his mind on that score and almost certainly would. He could just see Paddy buying his son his first pint... Paddy had bought his first pint for him. That memory made him smile, thanks to Paddy; he had a lot to smile about. He'd given him a home, love and security, and now Cai had all that too, only Cai had realised a lot sooner than he, just what he had found in Paddy.

Cai. He was barely recognisable as the boy he'd found hiding in the garage, and he didn't mean because he'd grown a few inches, or put on a bit of weight. He was as tall as him now! Would probably end up taller, better looking too... or so Cai kept telling him. He enjoyed their brotherly banter. He knew that's how Cai saw him and Jackson, as his big brothers, they'd had verbal proof of that just last week.

Cai had texted Paddy from school, asked if he could bring someone called Charlie home with him for tea. Paddy had of course had no objections. Charlie had turned out to be short for Charlotte; Cai had got himself a girlfriend! The boy had shyly introduced Paddy to her as his dad, and he and Jackson as his brothers. They'd all been made up by that, Paddy especially. The teen had also started calling Paddy, dad. Cai hadn't forgotten about his real father though, and one of them would take him to visit his grave whenever he wanted to go.

As for fostering, well, Jackson had realised it was something he still wanted to do, in fact he was even more determined now to make their dreams become a reality. But they'd decided to put any further placements with them on hold until Cai's adoption had come through, they weren't risking any further complications where that was concerned.

That decision had given them all a breather, and him and Jackson a little time to themselves. They'd managed a couple of weeks away, just to Malaga, for some sun, sea and nightlife. They'd needed those two weeks, had done a lot of talking, got still closer and had come back ready for anything. And it looked like they'd be needing that resolve sooner than expected.

Gary had rung the Smithy yesterday evening; he was looking to place a fourteen-year-old boy, and was wondering if they were ready to pick up where they'd left off, if they were ready to take him in... or maybe that should be take him on, because, by all accounts, he was a right tearaway! He'd taken the call and had told Gary he would phone him back with their decision, and then the four of them had sat and discussed it.

Cai was happy just as long as he didn't have to share his newly made over room. Paddy said he was all for it but had made a suggestion, one he told them to give some serious consideration. It was that he just have a supporting role this time, that the two of them be the official foster carers.

He'd immediately looked at Jackson for his reaction; in all honesty the thought had scared him half to death, but all his fears had quickly melted away on meeting his boyfriend's loving gaze. It was clear Jackson didn't have any doubts about them doing it and suddenly neither did he. So today, sometime that afternoon, they were taking on responsibility for graffiti spraying, shoplifting, joyriding, Russ Daley! They were as prepared as they could be for his arrival.

But that was still hours away, and Aaron decided to push all thoughts of the boy aside for now. Jackson was stirring, sighing, slowly rising from the depths of sleep... and looking particularly hot as he did so! Suddenly, he had only one thing on his mind...


	86. Chapter 86

It Takes One to Know One  
Chapter 86

Aaron stepped out of the Smithy into the summer sunshine and breathed out a sigh of relief. He was happy to be escaping the tension-filled cottage for a little while but, at the same time, felt more than a little guilty about doing so. Jackson was still in the thick of it, Paddy too. Thankfully, they weren't as volatile as he was, not anywhere near as easy to rile. Russ had already picked up on his quick temper and was playing on it, just like he was playing on Cai's protectiveness where Paddy was concerned. The two boys had already come to blows, had been forcibly hauled apart twice in the week since Gary Elias had left the fourteen-year-old in their care. One week! Is that really all it was? It seemed a lot longer than that, much longer. But then Russ had well and truly made his presence felt in those seven days, had been nothing but trouble since day one. 'No, that wasn't the way to look at it,' Aaron told himself as he made his way to work. He shouldn't be labelling Russ as trouble, troubled yes, and he should be calling his behaviour challenging, only he wasn't finding it so easy to label it that, because challenging didn't come anywhere close to summing up Russ Daley.

He looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth with his huge blue eyes and curly blond hair. On first setting eyes on him, Pearl had said he looked angelic; well, there was nothing angelic about him, demonic was maybe closer to the mark! He was rude, foul-mouthed, uncooperative, and although he'd gone off to school each morning with the minimum of persuasion, once there he'd either disrupted his classes or walked out of them. The headmaster had been on the phone at least once each day. Russ had also been barred from both the shop and the cafe for stealing. And if that wasn't enough to be going on with, last night, when they'd thought him safely tucked up in bed, he'd somehow got hold of Jackson's keys and taken his van for a spin. Luckily, he'd not done any damage to either himself or the vehicle.

Jackson had taken Paddy's car and he'd taken one of the garage's to go in search of him, more than a touch of déjà vu there. He had been the one to track Russ down, and had tried to reason with him, only to eventually lose his cool. The lad had refused to hand the keys back, daring him to take them off him. He hadn't risen to the bait straight away, had told himself to keep calm, but then Russ had started taunting him, making comments about his sexuality. He'd managed to let that go over his head, he knew what the boy's game was, but then he'd said something sick about Jackson, something that had finally lit his fuse. As he'd lunged for the keys, all set to wrestle them off the boy if need be, Russ had tossed them into a nearby stream... where they remained.

It was midnight and too dark to look for them then, but he'd made it plain to the lad that he would be back looking for the keys today. All day if necessary. He'd forgotten he was working so couldn't himself follow through with his plan, but Jackson could and would... if he could get the boy out of bed that was. He was now refusing to get up, had given Paddy a mouthful of abuse when the older man had told him his breakfast was on the table. Fortunately, Cai was out walking Clyde at the time so had not witnessed that display of disrespect, else they'd have had his reaction to deal with too. They'd talked to him about Russ, well Paddy had, he'd asked him to ignore his outbursts, especially his mouthing off at him. But Cai saw Paddy as his dad now, and wasn't finding it so easy to do, and if he was honest, neither was he.

Where he'd immediately sympathized with Cai, had liked him and wanted to help him, Jon too for that matter, he just found Russ an unlikable little shit. Not that he'd let on to anyone, he was keeping his opinion close to his chest, hoping something would happen to change it, otherwise he couldn't see it working out.

Despite taking in Cai and Jon and faced with their array of problems, they were relatively inexperienced when it came to fostering and, at times, he'd found himself wondering if maybe they'd bitten off more than they could chew with Russ, as Gary had told them previously, some placements just didn't work out. He wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet though; it was, as Jackson kept telling him, 'still early days'.

Jackson was determined to help the lad, and seemed unperturbed by his behaviour, he was the epitome of cool where Russ was concerned. Maybe it was because of what had happened with Jon, and nothing could faze him after that.

He was passing the pub now, wondering just when they'd get to drink in there again, not anytime soon that was for certain. Not unless they took Russ with them and that idea held absolutely no appeal, god knows what mischief he'd get up to in a pub, and anyway he couldn't be sure if Russ would be welcome. He was already in his mum's bad books, had on being introduced to her, looked her up and down and said, 'Nice legs, shame about the face.' They'd all been taken aback by the comment. It was something they'd all heard before, was one of those things normally said as a joke, as a wind up, but in this case they knew it was meant to insult, to hurt... and it had. His mum had opened her mouth ready to tear a strip of the lad like only she could, but had, it seemed, thought better of it, because she'd quietly excused herself, then turned on her heels and stalked from the room. He'd followed her out the front door, apologizing profusely, leaving Jackson to deal with the boy. Once outside his mum had reminded him of all the grief Jon had caused them, telling him that Russ was capable of doing the exact same thing. At the time he'd thought her words fuelled by the insult but maybe she'd seen something in him, had got his measure... he was doing it again, having negative thoughts about the boy, his placement with them. The thing was, he hadn't expected it to be plain sailing, but he hadn't realized just how tough it would be, how much agro one fourteen-year-old boy could dole out. Ok, Cai had had his moments and Jon had stirred up a nightmare, but this was a completely different kind of shit.

He couldn't help but worry what the boy would do or who he would upset next. The locals had welcomed Cai and Jon into the village, had been supportive in their endeavours as a foster family, but Russ had thrown a spanner into the works. He had earned himself a bad reputation in a matter of days, had pissed off David and Bob with his thieving, and so was now eyed warily by all the villagers. It seemed folk weren't best pleased with his presence, and were seemingly uneasy at the idea of other such kids descending on Emmerdale. That could, Aaron reasoned, put their plans to foster other kids in jeopardy.

Hopefully, he'd be able to put his concerns to the back of his mind and concentrate on his work, but probably not for any length of time. His thoughts were bound to stray to Jackson, to how he was coping alone with Russ. No doubt better than he would do. He just couldn't see the boy quietly wade around a stream, fishing for a bunch of keys. No, Russ was bound to say something to fire him up and he'd end up dunking him in its shallow depths! That idea had a smile tug at his lips, it was one way to cool the lad's courage, it was just a shame there was a chance he'd be done for assault if he did.

He was almost at the garage now, knew there was quite a bit of work waiting for him. He'd got very little done there this week, had needed to take a lot of time off because of Russ and his shenanigans. That was why he was heading in on a Sunday morning, he was hoping to make up what hours he could, hoping to keep his uncle on side. Cain had been really supportive when Cai had been playing them up, and was all for them fostering, still he was no pushover and would only take so much crap.

As he stepped onto the forecourt, his eyes were immediately drawn to the garage doors, to the graffiti that had suddenly appeared there overnight. It was characteristically 'busy' in its design, colourful and bold, and as his gaze wandered over it, he slowly absorbed the message it contained. His disbelief quickly turned to anger as he realised this wasn't just a defacement of someone else's property, but that the words set out against the elaborate background were an attack on him personally, on his sexuality.

"What the hell?"

Cain's voice echoed through the silence, making him jump; he hadn't heard him coming up behind him. He groaned inwardly, Cain going off on one was the last thing he needed right now. He'd want blood, his blood. Like him he'd realise just who was responsible for this, and as he was responsible for the culprit, it would be him he took it out on.

He eyed his uncle warily, waiting for a further eruption, certain there was one coming, but the older man continued to silently stare at the 'artwork'. When his uncle did finally find his voice, it was to utter something he wasn't expecting.

"You do know what it says?"

"I can read!" He'd spat that back more out of embarrassment than anger, even now he was still a little sensitive to such stuff, and having it plastered somewhere everyone could see made it a hundred times worse.

"Well, what you going to do about it?"

He knew what he'd like to do, but unfortunately wringing Russ' neck wasn't an option. He wasn't sure how best to handle it, he just knew he needed to calm down a little before deciding on that. Cain, like him, wasn't known for his patience and it had apparently just run out, he didn't even give him chance to answer his question.

"Not much, I suppose! You know that lad needs teaching a lesson, one he won't forget in a hurry…"

"Are we talking fists or a belt here? Aaron snapped sarcastically, did Cain really expect them to resort to violence?

"You can't let him get away with that!"

"I won't…" he'd just had a flash of inspiration, "… I'll make him paint over it."

"Well, that goes without saying!"

He'd just realised where Cain's anger lay, not with the damage done to his property but to the attack on him, "I'll talk to him…"

"Get him down here, paint brush in hand now or I will!"

He knew Cain meant what he said, that he would personally frogmarch the boy every step of the way if he wasn't down here and putting things right within the next half hour. With his uncle's words ringing in his ears, he sprinted back up the hill.

"What you doing back?" Jackson asked as Aaron walked in into the kitchen.

"You won't believe what he's done now."

"Who, Russ?"

"No, Paddy! Of course Russ, who else is giving us grief?"

"So what's he done?" Jackson was dreading what was coming, and listened incredulously as Aaron told him about the boy's latest exploits. Wanting to be fair to the boy, he said, "We don't know for sure it was him…"

"Jackson!"

"Well, when's he supposed to have done it?"

"Sometime during the night. He snuck out and back in, for that matter, without us hearing him, sly little git he is." With that, he turned around and ran up the stairs, Jackson fast on his heels.

A bleary-eyed Russ had been sitting on the side of his bed when Aaron had burst into his room, He now knew why the teen was so tired this morning, why getting out of bed was such an effort: he'd not had much sleep, he must have been working on his latest project for hours. No one was around at that unearthly hour of the morning and with a streetlamp providing the light he needed, he'd had free rein to create. As for where he'd got the paint spray, well that was something else they needed to know about, but that could wait, first things first!

"Right, get your sorry arse down to the garage now, there's a job waiting for you there." Aaron watched a smirk form on the boy's lips, giving him all the confirmation he needed of his guilt. He was positively itching to knock the smug grin off his face. There was a time when he would have done, but not anymore, he was better than that and this little toe rag could do his worst, nothing could drag him down to that level again.

Paddy had found some paint in the shed, it was what had been left over from when they'd done up Cai's room. It wasn't an ideal colour or the right sort of paint but it would do for now, until one of them could nip into town and buy something more appropriate.

Aaron's demand hadn't been met with any resistance, but that was probably because Russ had already had one run-in with Cain, and knew he wasn't one to mess with, but then that hadn't stopped him spray painting his property, had it?. After getting himself dressed the lad had made his way down the stairs and out through the front door, he and Jackson following on behind. Aaron hadn't told his boyfriend what Russ had written but, half way down the hill, he'd let him know it was something he wasn't going to like.

Jackson had stared at the words much like he had done, but then he'd rounded on the boy demanding, "Why? Why do such a nasty thing? Why do something you know would hurt someone who actually cares about you? Why, Russ?"

Russ' reaction had surprised him, he'd looked down and away, like he was actually ashamed of his actions. That was the first sign of there being something more to this lad, something bordering on good. He'd not answered Jackson, he'd just walked over to the garage and started painting.

Jackson's attention had turned to Aaron then, "Are you alright?"

"I wasn't but I am now." That had earned him a smile and he found himself smiling back.

"He'll come good, Aaron, I know he will."

"Yeah." For the first time, Aaron actually believed he would.

"You know..." Jackson said as he gestured to the garage doors, "he's got a good eye for colour, for ..."

"What?" Aaron asked, disbelief ringing in his voice. Was Jackson really making favourable comments about Russ' 'work'?

"I'm not an expert, as we both know, but I suppose a bit of mum's interest has rubbed off on me over the years..."

"Your mum's into graffiti?" Hazel was full of surprises.

"No! At least, I don't think she is, but she does know about art, about composition and... and that sort of stuff, and that, well that there, whatever it is, has... has..."

"Has what?" Aaron asked as he again eyed the garage doors trying to see what had sparked Jackson's interest.

"I don't know exactly, but it's definitely got something. You know, I think we should be encouraging this."

"What?" Had he heard Jackson right?"

"I don't mean that exactly, and especially not the crap he's written there but, well this is a form of expression, isn't it? It's a talent, and who knows the extent of it, he might just like to experiment with other art forms, and more importantly… it could be a way of reaching him."

Aaron wasn't quite sure how, but if Jackson thought it a possibility then he was all for it. It seemed they'd had a breakthrough with Russ, and no matter how small it might be, they had to try and build on it, "Ok."

tbc


	87. Chapter 87

It Takes One to Know One

Part 87

Once Russ had painted over his earlier unwanted creation, Jackson had shepherded him back up the hill, the two of them then heading off in Paddy's car in search of the van keys.

It was a relief to see the lad go, tensions had been running high at the garage because of the teen, and Aaron was in need of some cooling off time. It had been one hell of a morning made all the worse by Cain having a pop at Russ. The boy had, of course, mouthed right back at him. He certainly knew how to wind someone up, and Cain had taken the bait, had been itching to smack him in the mouth. Knowing that, Russ had been egging him on even more, daring him even. Maybe he wouldn't have been so cocky if he and Jackson hadn't been there to intervene, but then again nothing seemed to deter Russ. Cain had told him to keep the boy out of his way and Aaron knew they were going to have to do just that, and having been riled by the boy's presence, it disrupting Aaron's work yet again, Cain had had a go at him, too. He couldn't blame his uncle, and had silently taken all the flack.

It was now well after one and, even though his stomach was growling, he'd decided it would be best if he worked through what should be his lunch break. But then, to his surprise, Cai had appeared, takeaway cup of tea in one hand, a wrapped sandwich in the other. The lad was working in the café, still determinedly paying off his debt to Paddy. As thoughtful as Cai could be, Aaron knew the visit wasn't just to feed his face and, in between sipping on his tea, he said, "What's up?"

"I think Paddy needs to stand up to Russ."

"If Russ pushes him too far, he will." He knew from experience that Paddy would only take so much lip, he rarely lost his rag but when he did, he meant business.

"I wasn't that bad, was I? I didn't give Paddy that much grief?"

Aaron couldn't help but grin at the sheepishly made question, "No, you had your moments though. So did I, I gave him hell but, look how things turned out. Russ will realise, like we did, that Paddy's on his side, that he can trust him, turn to him. And probably long before he trusts me or Jackson for that matter."

"You're good with him, and Jackson."

"Jackson is, I'm struggling." He didn't mind admitting that to Cai, "You and me, we understood each other, didn't we? I don't know what's going on in Russ's head; I don't know why he's doing what he's doing." Russ seemed determined to alienate everyone around him, and in whatever way he could. The boy would steal, damage property, mouth off, hurl insults and abuse; he'd do anything that was likely to get a negative reaction.

"He's hard to like," Cai admitted quietly.

Didn't he know it! "Yeah, I know, but he's only been here a week, we have to give him a chance. And anyway, like him or not, we can't give up on him." It seemed many people had, though. Where Cai had run away from every foster home he'd been placed, Russ had been removed from them by the foster parents' request. No one had so far been able to cope with him, with his 'challenging' behaviour. Due to neglect on his mother's part, the fourteen-year-old had been in and out of care since he was three. As for his father, well, he'd never been in the picture, he had walked out of Russ's life before he was even born. Gary Elias thought that desertion might be the basis for the teen's behaviour. Aaron supposed it had to have played its part, so too the fact his mother no longer wanted to be involved with her son, and had signed her rights away the year before. Even with all his experience, Gary hadn't been able to get anywhere with Russ, but for some reason, he thought they might!

"No." Cai agreed although he was really beginning to resent the younger lad's presence. He didn't want Aaron to know that though, "I'd better get back."

As Cai made to leave, Aaron remembered that there was something the lad was supposed to do this morning, "Did you ask Bob for next weekend off?"

"No, I've decided I'm not going to go to Michael's."

"Why?" It was his cousin's monthly access visit, Cai hadn't missed one yet, it was something he enjoyed and so did Michael for that matter. Aaron knew the older man would be disappointed, and would be right on the phone to Paddy for an explanation.

"The cafe's busy this time of year and I'll have lots of homework and..."

"Bob can cope and you usually take your homework with you, so what's the real reason you don't want to go?" He knew Cai so very well now, could read him like a book and knew he wasn't being honest with him.

"I told you why."

"Cai?"

"What if Russ kicks off, what if he… well what if he goes for Paddy?"

"You don't want to go because you're scared for Paddy?" He hadn't seen that coming, and it had taken him a aback. He hadn't realised just what effect Russ's behaviour was having on Cai. Disrupting the household was one thing but, unsettling Cai in anyway was something else entirely.

"He'd think twice about hitting you and Jackson but I think he sees Paddy as an easy target…"

"I don't think he'd hit him. He's aggressive but he's not been violent…" That wasn't true, Russ and Cai had come to blows, although Cai had admitted to being the first to lash out.

"I think he's capable of anything."

Maybe he was, maybe Cai was right to be concerned for Paddy. Maybe Russ being there wasn't such a good idea. He and Jackson were going to have to talk about this, consider their options.

/

Twenty minutes in, Russ had pulled the keys he was searching for out of the stream, as he stepped on the bank he handed them to Jackson.

"Thank you." The lad was eyeing him suspiciously; he obviously hadn't expected to be thanked for putting right what he'd done wrong.

"You know I depend on the van for work, it's my livelihood. It's not something I can do without. Did you think about that before you took off in it, before you threw the keys in there?'' The lad ignored him, making it clear he didn't give a shit about the implications of what he'd done, but Jackson was determined to say his piece, "Actions have consequences, you need to remember that, you could have been hurt..."

"Yeah, like you care!"

He hadn't expected a reaction to that but he'd got one, a vehement one to boot, and one he could hopefully build on, "I do care, we all do, that's why you're with us."

"No, I'm with you because you get paid to have me."

"You think we do it for the money?" Jackson wanted to laugh and say no amount of money would come close to covering the emotional cost involved, and that's what it all boiled down to, to what they put in to fostering. "You couldn't be more wrong, and what money we do get will be going towards feeding and clothing you, towards school equipment, trips, and then there's reimbursing David and Bob and anyone else who's out of pocket because of something you've done. We're not doing it for the money, Russ, we're doing it because we care, because we..."

"Can we go now?"

Jackson knew his words had fallen on deaf ears, the boy just didn't want to know, not yet he didn't, but he would. He was going to have to keep chipping away at his armour.

"Yeah, but I want to call at that DIY place on the way home. Cain won't be happy until we've done a proper job on those doors."

"I'm not painting them again."

"Oh yes you are, we don't believe in half measures in our house." The boy glared at him but voiced no argument and so Jackson decided to leave it at that for now. But just ten minutes later, Russ was resisting something else, refusing to go in to the DIY store with him.

"You don't need me to pick a tin of paint."

"True. But that's not the reason I want you to come in with me..."

"No, you're scared I'll hotwire the van and take off."

Jackson grinned, "Well yeah, it had crossed my mind but that's not the reason. There's something I want you to see."

"What?"

"Something I think you'll be interested in."

"Yeah right!" Russ scoffed.

"They've got all sorts in there, even a craft section, and that's stocked with everything anyone who's into drawing and painting is likely to need." He'd just seen something flash in the boy's eyes, what he took to be a spark of interest

"Well, I'm not interested."

He didn't want to admit to being interested more like, "So what's with all the graffiti then? We both know the garage doors aren't the first thing you've 'decorated'. Russ, you don't put all that time and effort into something you're not interested in." The boy looked away and Jackson knew he had him cornered, "C'mon, it won't hurt to look."

Five minutes later, Jackson was leading the way in through the stores automatic doors, Russ trailing behind him. Jackson took the fact the boy was there at all as a good sign, a positive step. As he collected a trolley, he turned to Russ, asking, "Have you ever done any sketching, anything other than paint spraying?"

"No."

The boy had hesitated and Jackson knew he was lying, wanting for whatever reason to hide the fact he had. "Maybe you should. You might just find you like it and it's a form of expression that won't get you into any trouble."

"So that's why you want me to do it."

"Partly, yes, because no of course we don't want you getting into bother, but mostly because I know it's something you'd be good at…"

"Yeah, like you'd know!"

"Actually, I do know. My mum's an art teacher, and some of her expertise has rubbed off on me…" ok, so he was exaggerating a bit… ok a lot here but Russ didn't know that " so I do actually know what I'm talking about." Russ was eyeing him questioningly now, obviously thrown by his comments. While Jackson had him off guard, he was going to suggest something to him, "Why don't you take a look at the art stuff, pick something you want out while I get the paint." He'd not received a verbal response but Russ had turned around and made his way along the aisle he'd just gestured to.

Jackson felt a small sense of accomplishment, it was a start. He knew how it might look to some, that he was rewarding bad behavior, but he didn't believe he was in this instance. Russ had painted over his obscenity and found the keys to his van, so he'd righted his two wrongs. This art stuff was a completely different matter, and one he truly believed could only be of benefit to Russ.

He made short work of choosing the paint, not quite able to believe the price. It would have cost a lot less if he'd got it from his regular supplier, but then they didn't stock sketch pads or… he could hear raised voices, one that sounded very much like Russ's. He can't have got into an argument here surely?

It seemed he could! And not just any argument. As Jackson hurried towards the scene of the commotion, he realised just what the heated exchange was about. Russ had been seen concealing items under his clothing, he'd been caught in the act of shoplifting!

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

It Takes One to Know One

Part 88

Half an hour Jackson had sat in the Manager's office. Thankfully, Gerald Horton had been understanding, had been willing to listen to him, hear him out as he had pleaded Russ's case. In the end, Horton had decided not to take the matter any further, to not involve the police. The fact Russ hadn't actually left the premises had helped too, apparently he had to have stepped outside with the unpaid-for goods for his actions to have been classed as shoplifting. Still, the intention was there! Or was it? According to the shop assistant involved, Russ had been aware of his presence but had still stuffed the items concerned under his clothing, it was as if he wanted to be caught, and when he'd got the attention he seemed to have wanted, he'd kicked off and that's when Jackson had become aware of the trouble.

Russ was now banned from the store and Jackson didn't think he himself would have the brass neck to go back anytime soon either.

He'd not had chance to speak to Russ on his own and was biding his time, waiting for some privacy before tackling the boy. They were both back in Paddy's car now and he was ready to let rip... but he wasn't going to, he was going to try and stay calm. "Why did you go and do something like that?"

His question met by silence, Jackson tried again, "I was prepared to buy you what you wanted..."

"I don't want anything from you!"

The boy had spat that back at him, the words anger-filled, he was a little thrown by the response but he wasn't going to let it show, so asked in an even tone, "Why? Did you think I'd want something from you in return? Well, I don't. I was just wanting to do something for you, that's all." His words having been again met by a stony silence, Jackson pushed on, "Russ, you're a part of the family now and..."

"No, I'm not!"

Russ was looking incredulously at him, the sentiment he'd expressed seemingly beyond the teen's comprehension, but Jackson wasn't giving up on the thread, "Well, that's how we'd like you to feel..."

"Well, I don't and I'm never going to. I don't like you, I don't like any of you!"

"If you took the time to get to know us, that might change. I know it's not easy for you moving in with four strangers, but you make things a lot harder than they need to be. You treat us like we're... well, like we're the enemy but we're not. We haven't treated you badly, have we?" More silence, not that it came as any great surprise. "I'll take that as a no! All we've done is try to make you feel welcome, all we want to do is provide a home for you and everything that goes with it. And you can fight us all you like but it won't get you anywhere, we won't be giving up on you, no matter what you do." He'd felt he needed to add that last bit and had said it with some feeling, he'd meant it. He doubted Russ believed a word he'd said though, not that he could tell as the boy was looking out through the side window, avoiding eye contact with him. He just wanted the boy to know he cared, that they all cared about him, Russ needed to know, to believe that somebody did. Jackson was in no doubt that he'd need one hell of a lot of convincing.

Starting the car, he pulled out onto the main road, his mind a whirl of activity. He wasn't looking forward to telling Aaron about the boy's latest exploit, nor Paddy for that matter, and he wasn't sure what they should do about it, and they were going to have to do something. He'd not long since lectured Russ on the fact actions have consequences, so what consequence were his light fingers going to earn him? No telly for a week? A month? Seen as he barely spent any time in the living room watching TV, it wasn't much of one, was it? Did they ground him? They could try but something told him the boy would just ignore them and walk out the door whenever he felt like it. They couldn't physically stop him doing anything, not unless it was something that endangered his life.

The drive home had been an almost silent one, he'd tried to make conversation but his attempts had all been ignored. He realised as he turned into the village that he'd never actually had a normal everyday conversation with Russ, it was like the boy didn't know how to relate to another person but, then again he probably just didn't want to. He seemed to be a loner but, was that through choice or had life made him that way? Jackson knew it wasn't healthy either way, not where a fourteen-year old boy was concerned.

A heavenly smell was drifting from the Smithy, Jackson's mouth began watering as they approached the front door. Paddy was making a Sunday roast with all the trimmings, he just hoped the older man's efforts weren't marred by Russ in anyway, that the five of them could sit down to eat and enjoy each other's company... yeah, like there was much chance of that happening with the current mood of the house.

/

Aaron was just thinking about ringing Jackson to see if they'd had any luck finding the van keys when his boyfriend walked onto the garage forecourt.

"Did you find them?"

"Russ did." Jackson replied patting his pocket.

"You can pick it up after tea, I'll run you there."

"Thanks."

"So, where is he now? Robbing a bank?"

Jackson grimaced, "That's not remotely funny!"

No, Aaron didn't suppose it was, not when there was a possibility Russ might end up doing something like that one day; well, there were some people who thought he was heading down that road. Aaron could see his boyfriend had something on his mind, that something was troubling him, and he could hazard a guess at the reason, "What's he done now?" He listened to Jackson detail events at the DIY store and the conversation that had taken place in the car. He supposed the boy's latest shenanigans should shock him, but no. It did worry him though, made him again wonder if they could help the lad. Heaving a weary sigh, he said, "I'm about to make your bad day worse." He wished he could hold off telling Jackson but he couldn't. "All this with Russ, it's affecting Cai, he's scared for Paddy, he doesn't want to go to Michael's in case he kicks off."

"What, he thinks he'll hurt Paddy?" Jackson didn't think he would, he thought the boy was all bravado, but what about Aaron? "Do you?"

"That's just it, I don't know, he could, I suppose, but the thing is Cai's scared he will. Jackson, it's his home. He's finally settled and it's not right that his world's being turned on its head again."

"So, what're you saying? That we should hand Russ back to the authorities?"

"No, no, of course I'm not. But I was thinking we should maybe move out, it might be easier if it's just the three of us."

Jackson was more than a little taken aback by Aaron's suggestion, he hadn't seen that coming, and he was totally against the idea. "No. I don't think that's the answer, Russ has been with us all of five minutes and we up and move him someplace else! He'll know he's not wanted at the Smithy just like he's not been wanted anywhere else!"

"But he'll still be with us."

"A few months down the line, or however long it takes for him to realise we truly are here for him, such a move wouldn't matter so much. But right now, when we're trying to form some kind of relationship with him, I think it does. It's giving him all the wrong signals, that he's trouble, that he's not wanted, that he's easily disposed of..."

"No! It's not like that." Aaron protested, appalled at how Jackson had made it sound.

"But it is like that Aaron, we took him into our home knowing how challenging his behaviour was, we discussed it with Paddy and Cai before making the decision to foster him. We all knew it wouldn't be easy, and alright, so far it's proved a damn sight harder than we thought it would, but that doesn't mean we should take an easy option out now..."

"But what about Cai, we can't forget about him, ignore how it's affecting him..."

"No, of course we can't, but have you thought how us moving out is going to affect him? He's not going to like it, he's not going to want it to happen. He likes his brothers there, he likes being surrounded by his family, and everything that goes with it. That said, he knows we're not going to be there forever, that we'll move out one day, but not all of a sudden, not out of the blue, not before he's got used to the idea, before he's emotionally able to deal with it happening. Us packing up and moving on will affect him too, and ultimately he'll blame Russ..."

"And he'd be right to!" Aaron snapped irritably, Jackson, as always, was making a lot of sense, but at the same time, his reasoning was complicating things, making it all the more hard to deal with. He didn't know what to do now, he loved Cai, he didn't want to see him unhappy in any way, not after everything he'd been through

"Aaron!" He knew Aaron was struggling with Russ and the seemingly endless array of problems his presence was causing, but it was beginning to sound like he resented the boy. "That boy needs us; he needs 100% commitment from each of us, but if you can't give that..."

"What?" Aaron couldn't believe his ears.

"He should be our main priority..."

"He is!" He knew he had joint responsibility for Russ's welfare and so far his, their life, had well and truly revolved around the boy.

"No, your loyalties to Cai look likely to influence the way we care for Russ..."

"You're saying I'm putting Cai first?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

"No!" But he was, of course he was. "Yeah, alright, I suppose I am but..." He really was confused now. How could that be wrong? Cai was so very important in his life, in all their lives.

"Look, I know Russ's behaviour has unsettled him, and it's understandable, him being so protective of Paddy, and we need to deal with his concerns, but like I said before, I don't think us moving out is the answer. Aaron, you're forgetting how tough Cai is, how mature he is and what a big heart he's got. I know if we sat him down, explained just how important it is for Russ to stay where he is, and how important he could be in his life, then he'd give Russ the chance he needs. We're wanting to be the parental figures in Russ's life because that's something he needs desperately, but that's not all he needs, he needs a friend, a brother, and I can't think of anyone better than Cai, can you?"

"No." He didn't need to think about his answer. He knew Jackson was right, that his reasoning all made perfect sense and was suddenly very disappointed in his own reaction, to not thinking it all through. "I'm sorry..."

"No," Jackson said firmly, gripping Aaron's forearms gently to pull him closer to him, he wanted to look into the troubled blue eyes as he said his next words, "I'm the one who's sorry, for raising my voice, for being so hard on you, it's just... well, I honestly think we're Russ's last hope, so we have to get it right, we have to be on the same page..."

"And we are now." Aaron reassured his boyfriend, he supposed he'd thrown a bit of a wobbler before but he was alright now.

Jackson smiled at the younger man before saying something else he thought needed to be said, "I think things could get a damn sight worse before they get better, but I wouldn't put us all through it if I didn't truly believe we can get through to Russ, that we can help him."

"So what do we do, play it by ear?" Aaron really didn't know just how they were going to get Russ to trust them, to let them in.

"It worked with Cai."

"Yeah, it did." Cai had led them a merry dance at times and he could remember doubting himself, his words, his actions, and he had made mistakes, they all had, but they'd learned from them, and because of what had happened with Jon, they were stronger too, especially Jackson. He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before dropping a kiss on his lips. Russ didn't know it yet, but the minute Jackson entered his life had been a turning point, just like it had been for him.

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

It Takes One to Know One

Part 89

Jackson had taken Paddy aside and filled him in on Cai's concerns and on his and Aaron's conversation; although a little concerned for Cai, Paddy agreed that them leaving wouldn't be the right course of action. They decided to discuss the matter with Cai when he and Aaron got home from work. In the meantime, Jackson decided to talk to Russ, to go on the offensive instead of pussyfooting around him, knowing it wasn't going to get them anywhere.

The fourteen-year-old was up in his room, he hadn't shown his face since coming home. After making the lad a sandwich, Jackson made his way upstairs. He found the boy lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, all he could have been doing there was thinking, but what about? He'd love to know what was going on in his head, he'd like to think Russ was pondering over some of the things he'd said to him earlier, that they were starting to sink in, he hoped they were.

"We won't be eating untill everyone's home so I thought this would tide you over 'til then." Having set the plate down on the bedside table, Jackson then eased himself down onto the futon, making it clear he wasn't going anywhere just yet. Him making himself comfortable on the chair had earned him a suspicious look from Russ, but no comment.

"It must get pretty boring in here, you know you can come downstairs and..."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you're never going to get to know us like this..."

"I don't want to get to know you."

"Why?" Jackson responded quickly, "scared you might find you like us if you do? I can understand that, I mean, if you like someone, it's not so easy to mouth off at them, is it? It's not so easy to keep them at arm's length, you start to let your defences down and before you know it you're open to attack, because that's when people can hurt you. It happens, I know it does, it's happened to me, to Paddy, and Cai and Aaron have both been hurt badly by people they trusted, that they believed cared for them. That hurt ran deep and it wasn't easy for them to put it behind them, to move on, to put their trust in someone again. But they did because they eventually realised that there were people worthy of their trust, who were in their corner, who would never let them down." Jackson knew he'd gone on a bit here but it was an opportunity he couldn't miss. He'd held Russ's gaze throughout, knew the boy was listening, that his words were having some impact, but probably not enough of one to make any real difference where Russ was concerned. The walls he'd built up around his heart weren't going to fall so easily, it was going to take time and a great deal of patience to knock them down. Thankfully, there was plenty of both to be found at the Smithy.

When the teen looked away without any comeback, Jackson decided he'd said enough for now, that he'd given him enough food for thought for one day. Getting to his feet, he remembered there was something else he needed to tackle. "Remember what I said about actions having consequences, well stuffing those art supplies under your hoody was a betrayal of my trust, and as it was me who got all the grief, you can, in way of apology, clean my van. Anytime before bedtime will do." The boy shot him a dirty look but that was all the response he got. He didn't want to end the conversation on a sour note though, so he added a sweetener in the hopes of coaxing the boy out of his room and into their company. "Tea's not 'til six, so if you get the van done now, you'll have time for a few games on the Xbox, that's got to be more fun than staring up at that ceiling."

/

With Sunday dinner just needing plating up, Paddy was now catching up with some paperwork in the surgery. Jackson had decided to do some catching up too, he had his invoices and job quotes set out on the kitchen table, it wouldn't take him long, an hour tops.

Just five minutes in, he heard Russ moving about upstairs, then his footsteps on the stairs. Jackson held his breath in anticipation, he was half expecting the lad to walk out the front door which meant he'd have to go after him, he wasn't supposed to leave the house without telling one of them first. It was a rule the boy regularly flaunted. To Jackson's relief, Russ stepped into the kitchen and began rummaging around the cupboards, pulling out various cleaning items. Jackson couldn't quite believe what he was seeing but tried not to show it. As the boy made for the front door, Jackson said, "The stepladder is around the back, you know, for the hard-to-reach spots, and be careful, I don't want you falling off it."

Over the course of the next half hour, Jackson had peered out the window several times to check on the boy, finding he was putting in the effort needed.

When Russ finally walked back into the room, Jackson was ready with "Thank you, you did a good job." The boy ignored him again and, after putting away the stuff he'd used, he walked into the next room, Clyde following on behind. The Alsatian certainly liked the boy, seemed to sense something in him, something he was doing a good job of keeping hidden from everyone else.

With Russ having left the door open, Jackson could tell from what he was hearing that he was setting up a game on the Xbox. He'd give him some time alone to play then go in and challenge him to a game of something, he reasoned that it would be a good ice-breaker.

He was just tidying away his paperwork when, the front door opened and Cai walked into the room, flashing him a warm smile in greeting. As always, the lad made a beeline for the fridge. Helping himself to a can of pop, he held it up for Jackson to see and said, "Do you want one?"

"No, thanks..." Gesturing to the living room, Jackson added "...but you could take one in to Russ, he's on the Xbox, maybe you could have a game with him ..."

"No!"

Jackson had expected Cai's reluctance but he was certain that with a little persuasion the lad's attitude would soften. "We're not going to get anywhere with him unless we try."

"I have tried," Cai retorted indignantly.

"I know you have, I know you've gone out of your way to help him settle in, to help him in all sorts of ways, but I'm asking you to please keep on trying where he's concerned, as difficult as it is."

Reaching into the fridge again, Cai retrieved another can. Meeting Jackson's gaze, he said, "He'll probably tell me where to stick it!"

Jackson chuckled, "Probably, but then again he might just have worked up a thirst."

Jackson had soon heard voices, and the exchange between the boys seemed civilised. Temptation proved too great and, getting to his feet, he made his way over to the living room door. Peering into the room, he saw that Cai was sitting on the arm of the sofa watching Russ play, pointing out tactics to help the younger boy get to the next level.

Pleased with what he saw, Jackson returned to the table, but mere minutes later he was on his feet again and hurrying into the living room. Raised voices had alerted him to trouble, the angry exchange sounding more and more heated with every step he took.

The two teens were on their feet and in each other's faces, Jackson moved to stand between them raising his voice so as to be heard, "Alright, enough, now what..."

"He broke Dad's game," Cai declared holding out the cracked disc for Jackson to see.

"No, I didn't, it was like that when I came in here," Russ snarled back at the older boy.

"We were playing it last night; it was fine then, now look at it.

"I didn't touch it."

His attention now on Jackson, Cai said," he broke it, you know he did. It's the sort of thing he'd do!"

Jackson eyed Russ questioningly, it wouldn't surprise him if the lad had deliberately broken the disc but from his actions to date, he wouldn't have expected the lad to deny it, smirk yes, seemingly enjoy the fact he'd upset someone else yes, but the boy looked genuinely aggrieved at the accusation, "Russ?"

"I didn't break it."

There was something in the boy's eyes, something that told Jackson he was telling the truth, but there was something else there too, a plea to be believed. "Ok, if you say you didn't then..."

"Jackson, he's lying!"

"No." Jackson stated firmly.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Cai demanded.

"Yes I..."

"What's going on?" Paddy asked as he strode into the room.

"It's him!" Cai glared at who he thought responsible for the latest upset. "He's lying about breaking this and Jackson believes him."

"I broke it!" Paddy stated, horrified his earlier mishap had been the cause of yet more friction between the two boys, "I stepped on the damn thing this morning when I got up to answer the phone."

With the truth now aired, Russ made for the door, ignoring Jackson's pleas to stay.

Cai met the older man's eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Jackson conceded, "But it's not me you should be apologising too." With that, he turned and hurried after Russ. To his dismay, he saw that Cai's bedroom door was open and realised that Russ was now in there. That didn't bode well! Stepping through the doorway he said, "Russ? You shouldn't be in here." The boy was standing in the middle of the room, his gaze moving rapidly over its contents.

"He accused me of breaking something, so..."

Jackson watched as the angry teen picked up a ceramic cup bearing the name of Cai's favourite football team. It had been a Christmas present from Belle and that fact meant it all the more special to him, "No, don't!" Jackson pleaded as the boy made to hurl the item against the wall, "Russ, please, two wrongs don't make a right." The boy eyed him defiantly and on seeing him toss the cup Jackson's heart sank, the action would only serve to cause more bad feeling... or maybe not! Russ had thrown the cup onto the bed where it had landed safely in one piece. Minor crisis averted, Jackson let out a relieved sigh; as he did so, the front door opened.

Walking into the hallway, Aaron noticed Cai's door open and peered inside the room expecting to see the fifteen-year-old, but a set of anger-filled blue eyes stared back at him, making him instantly suspicious, his suspicion echoing in his voice, "What're you up to?"

"'Nothin'," Russ spat before storming out of the room and up the stairs.

Only then did Aaron realise Jackson was in the room too and that he'd unwittingly interrupted something, "What was that about?" He wasn't prepared for the annoyance in Jackson voice.

"Did you have to jump right in on him like that?"

"What? Look, I'm sorry, I saw him there and..."

"And instantly thought he was up to no good?"

"Well, yeah." Aaron admitted sheepishly, "I'll talk to him..."

"No. You've done enough damage." Jackson snapped turning on his heels and making his way up the stairs after Russ.

/

"What have I missed?" Aaron's gaze moved between Paddy and Cai, the pair looked down in the mouth about something.

"There was a bit of a misunderstanding between the boys..." Paddy began to explain.

"It was more than that. I accused him of doing something he hadn't done."

"Oh." Aaron flopped down onto the sofa, although he didn't know the full story he knew enough to realise his words had done nothing to help the situation, and why Jackson was so narked.

"I'm sorry," Cai offered, he was feeling really bad about what he'd done.

Shrugging, Aaron said, "Russ has rubbed everyone up the wrong way, we're all on high alert where he's concerned, I just opened my mouth and said the wrong thing too... and probably not for the last time where he's concerned. I just wish..." He bit back on his words, but he should have known Paddy wouldn't let him get away with ending it there.

"Aaron?"

"I just wish I was more like Jackson, that I put my brain in gear before opening my mouth. But no, I'm like me mam, all gob and barbed tongue!"

"Oh, I don't know, it's not all bad, you inherited her good looks too." Paddy said hoping to lighten the mood a little.

With Cai laughing at the comment, Aaron couldn't help but grin, but the show of merriment soon disappeared off his face as just seconds later Jackson walked into the room, his ill mood evident to all present.

"I'm glad you lot can find something to laugh at!"

"Falling out amongst ourselves isn't going to help." Paddy insisted hoping to stop any further arguments.

Jackson opened his mouth to snap back at the older man but, realising Paddy was right, he took a deep steadying breath and instead said, "Sorry, it's just I was starting to get somewhere with him, at least I think I was." Jackson spent the next ten minutes filling everyone in on the most recent events, ending with the exchange he'd just had with Russ. "He was angry, and not prepared to listen to anything I said, he just wanted me out of his room. Although he'd never admit it, I could tell he was hurt. I think in his eyes he tried and got a slap in the face for doing so. I'll give him some time to calm down then I'll try talking to him again."

"It's my fault," Cai said quietly, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"No. And it's not a matter of fault anyway." Jackson reasoned, "14 years worth of hurt, disappointment and anger are the real cause. We need to find a way to undo all that. And I think we can together. All four of us need to play a part in it. Cai, Aaron told us what you said and we've discussed moving out..."

"No, no, I don't want you to leave." Cai pleaded, distraught at the idea.

"Which is why we're not going to." Jackson quickly assured the boy. "But to be honest, that's not the only reason we think we should stay. We think Russ will benefit from having you in his everyday life. You had some good years with your dad, you knew how family life should be, Russ doesn't, all he knows and remembers is an endless stream of care homes and foster families, he's learnt not to get close to people, he pushes them away and in any way he can, and if that means alienating them, he will. So we're going to have to put up with a lot of crap from him, but hopefully it won't be for long.

"We all know he can't go on the way he is. He needs to learn how to act appropriately, how to be responsible, that the adults here are in charge, that we have rules, that we set boundaries for a reason. That's all going to take time but, between us, I know we can do it. We can all be something different to him, and eventually he'll see us as family, trust us, turn to us. But then Cai, if you're really struggling with him being here, we..."

"No. We were actually getting on alright until I noticed that game, I was beginning to see a different side to him. Like you said, he was trying, it was me who wasn't, I leapt at the chance to have a pop at him. It won't happen again."

Jackson smiled at the teen, certain now that the two boys would become friends, and that Cai would probably be the first to gain Russ's trust.

With an air of calm and optimism now restored downstairs, Jackson got to his feet, "I'm going to see if he'll listen to me now."

"No, I'll go." Aaron jumped up. "I need to put things right between us."

"Ok." Jackson was more than happy to hand the reins to his boyfriend, but there was something he needed to do first, "I'm sorry about before, I was out of order."

Jackson's apology and knowing the two of them were ok had lightened Aaron's heart, he'd taken the stairs two at a time, eager to clear the air between him and Russ. He knew it didn't do any good to let ill feeling linger, it would only fester away and Russ didn't need something else eating away at him.

He rapped lightly on Russ's door, knowing he wouldn't get any kind of acknowledgement he walked into the room. Russ was in the exact same position Jackson had found him earlier, lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He used to do that when he was thinking things through, trying to get things straight in his head. He'd fix his gaze on one inconsequential spot and let his mind wander. If there was any distraction, it would be Paddy knocking on his door, trying to get him to talk, to open up, doing all the talking while he lay there listening. Taking it all in but not letting the older man know that.

"I just wanted to say sorry about before, I was in the wrong and like I said, I'm sorry." He was getting the silent treatment now. Although off-putting, he was determined to say his piece. Perching on the edge of the futon, he said, "I know what it's like having people think the worst of you, having them suspect you're the one responsible when something goes missing or turns up broken. I know what it's like to have a bad reputation follow you about. But I didn't earn that reputation overnight, and likewise, I didn't shrug it off that quickly either. It took time, it took a lot of effort on my part. I had to earn people's good opinion, I had to earn their trust, and I started with the people who I realised actually did care about me. I knew I had to stop lashing out at them, that I had to stop trying to hurt them, I'd realised it wasn't getting me anywhere anyway, they weren't about to give up on me.

"What you wrote on the garage doors hurt, not because of what you said but because 'you' wrote it. But I can put it behind me, forget about it because I know why you did it. You throwing Jackson's keys in the drink well, that's the sort of spiteful thing I would have done, I'd have thought myself clever at the time, would have found it funny, but I'd have regretted it later. When I started to think about what I'd done, I'd be sorry, not that I could ever say that word back then, and couldn't for a long time. I didn't want to look weak, I didn't want to lose face, but I eventually realised that being able to admit you're wrong, owning your mistakes and apologising for things you shouldn't have said or done is a strength, because it's not always easy to do, sometimes the words stick in your throat, but once they're said... well, it helps.

He'd said a lot more than he'd planned to, but he was a lot more open thanks to Jackson. Russ probably needed some time alone to think about what he said and, knowing that, he got to his feet. "Paddy'll be dishing up tea in half an hour, that gives me time to take a shower and for you to decide whether to give us another chance or not, and we all hope you do."

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

It Takes One to Know One

Part 90

Aaron and Jackson lay snuggled up in bed, their room lit by a small lamp which gave it a warm, cosy feel. Both young men had been left bone-weary but also a little more optimistic by the events of the day, Russ's appearance at the tea table and the following trouble-free evening raising their spirits.

"I couldn't believe it when he walked in the room," Jackson admitted, they usually had to call him umpteen times before he'd put in an appearance. Considering the latest upset, they all thought he'd stay up in his room, keep his distance. "Whatever you said to him worked."

"I think you believing him did the trick, he needed that vote of confidence. I know what effect such a show of faith can have on you."

"It was more than that and you know it."

"Alright, it was a combined effort," Aaron conceded, nuzzling his face against Jackson's.

"So, what did you say to him?" Jackson pushed gently.

Letting out a small sigh, Aaron said, "I just let him know that I'd been in his shoes, that I knew how it felt to have the whole world against you. And you know Cai apologising in front of everyone helped too."

"Yeah, and he certainly made an effort with Russ tonight, I didn't expect Russ to go near that Xbox again anytime soon, but the two of them were on it for hours!"

"Russ didn't say much though, did he? He can mouth off at the drop of a hat but otherwise... well he's too quiet." Aaron knew he himself wasn't much of a talker compared to some, but where Russ was concerned conversation was virtually non-existent.

"I know, and that worries me too, I don't know what's going on there but something is, something's not right."

"Gary's coming tomorrow, we can mention it to him, he might be able to clue us in."

"Hopefully, and we've certainly got a lot to tell him. Russ has packed a lot into his first week here." 

"Somehow, I don't think any of what he's done will surprise Gary."

"No, I don't think it will either. I need to ask him about the graffiti, tell him art is something I think we should be encouraging, I... oh shit!" Jackson spat in annoyance, he'd just remembered something, "I didn't get the paint, when I heard Russ kicking off I forgot all about it! Cain's not going to be very pleased."

"It only needs another coat; as long as it's done over the next few days, he's got no reason to complain."

"You don't think Russ will deface anything else here, do you? There's plenty of places he could..." Jackson had visions of the church hall and even the church being targeted, that really would set the cat amongst the pigeons! "If he gets it in his head to do something like that, then he will."

"If he knows he's got to paint over it, he won't." Aaron reasoned, "All that time and effort only to have to remove all trace of what he's done, that's enough to stop him doing it."

"You know, some of the bigger towns and cities have what they call 'expression walls', areas where you're free to create artistically, I can't say I've seen anything like that round here, though."

"You're a builder, you could build one just for him!" Aaron teased.

"Well, Paddy has been hinting at me replacing that wooden fence out back with a stone wall."

Aaron tensed, "I was joking!" He didn't think Paddy would like his eyeballs bombarded with modern art every time he put the washing out or emptied the bin.

"So was I." Jackson laughed. "Although..." He paused, an idea was now forming in his mind.

"What?" Aaron asked, he could almost hear the cogwheels turning in Jackson's head.

"Well, those garage doors; they are a dull grey colour, depressingly drab and boring."

"And that's just how Cain like's 'em." Aaron insisted, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Has he said as much?"

"Well no, but he had plenty to say this morning when he saw what Russ had done."

"He had issue with what he'd written about you, not with the design so much .."

"He wasn't impressed with any of it! He said it looked like an explosion in a paint factory!"

"He'll come round to the idea."

"No, he won't"

"You can talk him into it." Jackson said confidently

"No way! I'm already in his bad books and as far as he's concerned, Russ is public enemy number one. I need to keep my head down, not get in his face about something he's already gone ballistic over."

"But there's nowhere else in the village and I think Russ needs such an outlet."

"Why on such a big scale? You were all set to get him a sketch pad this morning."

"I'm still going to, I'm going to get him whatever he needs to fulfil his potential, I just think giving him a designated area to work on, a place where it will remain, be seen and ultimately appreciated..."

"But will it? Who's into that kind of stuff here?"

"Very few probably but if he's as talented as I think he is, he'll be capable of putting something there, create something that will appeal to the majority of people."

"It'll have to be a naked blonde to appeal to Cain!"

"And to a lot of other men in the village no doubt, but something tells me the women won't be too pleased.

"A naked man, then," Aaron grinned wickedly, "that would get our vote and keep the women happy."

"You're not taking this seriously," Jackson scolded. "Aaron, come on, trust me on this, please."

"I do, it's just... oh ok..." Aaron relented. "I'll sound Cain out on the idea but, I know him better than you do and I can't see him agreeing to it, ever."

"We'll see." Jackson smiled to himself. He knew once Cain realised how important this was for his nephew, he'd allow it. "Now..." Jackson breathed as he rolled on top of his boyfriend, eyeing him lustily, "how about we get creative?"

/

It was after eleven and Aaron was on his tea break, absently dunking Jammie Dodgers into his steaming brew. Chewing on the resulting mush, he eyed his uncle thoughtfully; dare he mention Jackson's idea? The older man had not long since had words with an unreliable supplier so, he wasn't in the best of moods right now. No, now wasn't a good time... but then where Russ was concerned, when would be?

His phone had just started to ring and after setting down his mug on the office desk, he reached apprehensively into his overall pocket to retrieve it. He was hoping against hope that it wasn't the school, that the headmaster wasn't ringing with yet another complaint about Russ. Seeing the now familiar number highlighted on the screen, his heart sank, what the hell had Russ done this time?

The Headmaster was his usual cordial self although he did sound much more concerned about events this time and Aaron could well understand why. What the older man had told him had taken him aback too. "I'll be right there." He promised as he snatched up the keys to the garage's runabout.

"Not again!" Cain complained after hearing his nephew's garbled reason for taking off. "You spend more time at that school than that kid does!"

/

A quarter of an hour later, Aaron was walking through the school's doors, the receptionist smiling sympathetically at him.

"Good morning, Mr Livesy, just walk on in."

After thanking the dark-haired woman, he made his way to the room she'd gestured to, his eyes immediately seeking the reasons for his visit. Russ and Cai! The two boys were sitting side by side, their uniforms in a state of disarray, their faces bearing the signs of violence. It was clear that they'd both been in a fight, but seemingly not with each other in this instance. According to the headmaster, the schoolyard scrap had involved three other boys.

Cai had got into a fight his very first week at school but not once since, he'd become a model pupil, Aaron couldn't believe that had changed overnight, that he'd just been given a two-day suspension. But as for Russ? Well, he'd been expecting it.

Russ ignored all pleas to explain himself, but Cai, with some encouragement from Aaron, grudgingly explained what had happened. The other three lads had been tormenting Russ with the usual stuff bullies throw at their victims, and also with taunts about him being fostered. Cai had been looking for the younger boy, wanting to check on him, and had come across the ugliness. He'd got involved and things had deteriorated from there.

The headmaster was sympathetic to a point, promising to tackle the bullying issue, but insisting that fighting, no matter the reason, was not acceptable and the penalty for doing so was suspension; there could be no exceptions, so the punishment stood. It also meant the boys, all five of them, could no longer go on the annual school trip, one Cai in particular had been looking forward to.

The mood on the journey home had been a miserable one, Cai was worried what Paddy would say, Aaron more worried about the fuss Michael would make, and he would make one. Russ had just stared out the window, not one word passing his lips.

Aaron knew Paddy would be out on his rounds so, after following the boys into the Smithy, phoned both him and Jackson to fill them in on things. He'd gone back to work then, Cai promising to keep an eye on Russ, to ring him if there was a problem. Aaron hadn't liked leaving them but Cain had phoned him twice telling him he'd had to go out to a breakdown and so he was to get back as soon as he could. He was going to cop an earful now; Cain would come down on him like a ton of bricks for being awol when there was so much work to do. He didn't dare mention the garage doors and Russ in the same sentence now, not if he didn't want his ears blasting off his face, he didn't.

He worked through his lunch break and kept his head down, ignoring Cain's jibes; normally, he'd have worked late to make up the lost time but not tonight, not with Gary coming at half five. So, at five on the dot, he told Cain he was going and made his way up the hill home.

Jackson's van was parked outside of the house and Paddy's car was parked in the drive, Aaron hadn't expected to see it there. Paddy would normally be out on his rounds this time on a Monday, but not, it seemed, this Monday. He told himself Cai and Russ's suspension from school was the reason, that he'd probably thought it best if he was present when Gary Elias visited.

He soon found out that wasn't the case. The real reason for Paddy's early return was sitting, drooling in the middle of the kitchen floor, holding the attention of every member of the household. "What kind of a dog is that?" Aaron asked as he eyed the huge black-hairy beast that Paddy had secured on a lead.

Momentarily studying the animal, Paddy shrugged, "A Heinz variety kind of dog, I suppose. I'm pretty sure he's got some Newfoundland in him but what else is anybody's guess."

"Grizzly bear by the look of it!" Aaron had never seen such a big dog. "What's he doing in here?" He knew Paddy didn't like to mix business with his home life normally, not if he could help it.

"There's no room for him in the surgery, not that he needs to be in there, he's in rude health. His owner rang me she just can't cope with him. She's old and didn't expect him to reach the size he has and because he has... well she wants rid."

"Just like that!" Aaron shook his head in disgust. "So what does she expect you to do with him? Put him down?"

"No, she wants me to find another home for him. I was about to phone the various rescue centres, hopefully one of them will take him."

"Can't he stay here?"

Russ's question had surprised them all.

"We've already got Clyde," Paddy reasoned.

"So?" Russ countered.

"They may be incompatible, and he's a young dog, he's going to need lots of exercise, and with a coat like that, lots of grooming."

"I'll do it. I'll look after him."

The boy's offer had the three adults in the room exchange glances, all had the immediate inclination to say no but, at the same time, all were wondering if it wasn't such a bad idea. Well, it had the boy communicating, showing an interest in something, but then it might just be short-lived, a flash in the pan. It wouldn't be fair on the dog.

Paddy was the first to speak, knowing it was his decision to make and one likely to earn an unpleasant reaction, "I don't think so..."

"Please."

Russ had again surprised them all with the softly made plea. 'Please' and 'thank you' had been starkly absent from his vocabulary to date.

Remembering another troubled teen and an unwanted dog, Paddy's resolve wavered a little, "We'll have to give it some thought..."

"While you do that, I'll take him for a walk," Russ said as he stepped over to Paddy. Taking hold of the lead, he led the dog out through the front door, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

It Takes One to Know One

Part 91

Paddy, Aaron and Jackson had all gravitated towards the kitchen table, Cai hovering nearby, anxious to have his say in the hopes of swaying the three men's decision in what he thought to be the right direction. "I'll help look after the dog."

"Cai, there's more to it than that," Paddy stated. "For one thing, Clyde's getting on now, he might not take to him." Even as he'd said it, he knew that argument was a redundant one. They'd have known by now if Clyde had a problem with the other dog, it was obvious he didn't. The Alsatian had simply sniffed him on first seeing him and then returned to his basket to sleep. But there were other relevant concerns they couldn't pass over so easily. "There's the expense of keeping him, and loathe as I am to say it, what if things don't work out with Russ? What if he's placed somewhere else, somewhere the dog can't go? This is not a decision we should rush into."

As they'd discussed Russ's plea to keep the dog, Jackson found himself liking the idea more and more, something told him Aaron was, too. He had a good feeling about it and, despite Paddy's reservations, knew the older man would follow his heart on this. So he made a suggestion he was sure they would all be happy to go along with. "What if we propose a trial period? A month, say? We make it clear to Russ that if he doesn't care for the dog like he should in that time, then we rethink?"

The idea had been well received and the decision on keeping the dog a unanimous one.

Russ had eyed them questioningly on returning from walking the dog.

"We've talked about it and..." Paddy began only for Russ to interrupt angrily.

"I knew you'd say no, I knew..."

"We're not saying no," Jackson cut in, taking charge of the conversation, "We're saying yes. But there's a condition, a month's trial, if you look after him like you should during that time then he stays, if not, then..."

"I said I'll look after him and I will."

The boy's indignant reply echoed around the room leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake, Jackson breaking it with, "There shouldn't be any problems then." Russ obviously didn't like the idea of a month's trial, but the condition stood whether he liked it or not, he had to realise that when they said something they meant it.

There was to be no thank you from the fourteen-year-old, he just turned his attention back to Paddy to ask, "What's his name?"

"Oh, er... " Paddy sat forward in his chair, eyeing the canine giant sympathetically, "Basie."

"Basie!" Exclaimed Aaron, he'd thought Clyde was bad but Basie? "What sort of a name is that for a dog?"

"Apparently he's named after Count Basie, he was a jazz musician. You could change it but..."

"I like it," Russ said as he stroked Basie's head, the dog's huge tail thumping noisily against the door as he did so, his delight at the attention obvious.

"Me too." Jackson grinned; he liked even more the way Russ was interacting with the dog, such an open display of gentleness and affection, a first where the teen was concerned.

/

When Gary Elias arrived, Paddy had suggested the two boys go to his surgery and pick out the things Basie would need. It left the grownups alone to discuss Russ's placement

"I'm impressed!" Gary Elias beamed, "It's early days but in just one week you've had more success with him than anyone else has! I'm ashamed to say I never picked up on him having an artistic bent, I just saw the paint spraying as a problem. Now I know that it involves talent, then I think it's definitely something you should help him pursue. As for his interest in the dog, well I've never known him take any real interest in anything. It remains to be seen how he handles the responsibility but for now, at least, it's another positive to build on."

Gary had reassured them over their concerns for Cai, telling them, "Just keep him in the know, involve him with Russ where you can. Cai's been through the care system too, that's something they have in common, something he understands better than any of us." Gary had also been able to reassure them about Russ's lack of communication, "I'd put that down to choice, we all know he's articulate when he wants to be, he'll 'talk' to you when he's ready."

The social worker wanted to speak to Russ too, but before he did so, he had something to put to Aaron and Jackson.

"Children's homes, even the very best of them, don't deliver the kind of environment a child needs. There are too many kids, too many issues for the staff to deal with satisfactorily. They are failing miserably. They need to be downsized, specifically designed to care for smaller, more manageable numbers, ultimately be more family-orientated. Smaller units have been shown to be much more successful and knowing your interest, your commitment I… well I wanted to sound you out on the idea of one day becoming such 'houseparents'."

"Houseparents?" Aaron repeated the word, a little confused by it. Glancing at his boyfriend, he could see the idea had already sparked some interest in him.

"I can't say I like the term myself," Gary admitted. "It over simplifies what you would be to the kids involved. And that's all I'm going to say for now because…" Reaching into his briefcase, Gary pulled out a wad of papers, "I've got some not-so-light reading here for you on the matter. Take a look at it when you can and if the idea in anyway appeals to you, then let me know."

/

Cai sat on Paddy's office desk silently watching Russ pick out the things needed for the new member of the family. As he eyed the ever-increasing number of items, a food bowl, water bowl, collar, lead, brush, an assortment of 'toys', he realised Basie didn't need all the stuff Russ had helped himself to, but he didn't want to point that out. Apart from not wanting to spoil Russ's moment, he was wary of saying something the younger boy would react badly to. He knew it was all too easy to set Russ off on one and he didn't want him causing any upset now. He knew only too well that he'd caused his share in the past and he deeply regretted it. They, as a family, had survived Jon's betrayal and its fallout and he knew if they could move on past that, then they could get past anything. Still, he hated the thought of the three men going through any such aggro again.

"Basket?"

Russ's query shook Cai from his thoughts. "Someone's going to have to take you into town for that." Paddy's stock of animal care products didn't run to such large items, there just wasn't room.

Instantly dismissing that idea, Russ said, "He can sleep in my room."

"Paddy's not going to agree to that." Cai knew that, as much as Paddy loved animals, he wasn't a pushover where they were concerned, and one thing he didn't believe to be either healthy or wise was sharing a bedroom with a pet.

"Tough!"

"He won't agree to it and you're going to have to accept that. He's letting you keep Basie, he's been more than fair, so don't go looking for an argument with him now." He held Russ's gaze, hoping he would see sense, that they could avoid another senseless confrontation.

"He's a right geek, why'd you want to stay with him?"

Cai was taken aback by Russ's words, hurt by them, angered by them. His first instinct was to spit back some venom, but he wasn't going to give Russ the satisfaction of taking the bait. "You don't know anything about him, if you did, you'd know why, you'd understand why, and you wouldn't be calling him a geek. Give him a chance, Russ, then maybe you'll see him like me and Aaron do. You know we were both like you. We felt like we didn't belong anywhere, that we didn't fit in anywhere, not until we came here. It felt different here, it felt right…"

"These places are all the same," Russ spat scathingly.

"No, they're not. The foster families I stayed with were alright I suppose, some of them were really nice, but it was like it was me and them, I never felt a part of the family, and I didn't want to. But everything they said to me here made sense, they weren't just words, they really did understand, and they really did care what happened to me. They proved that by what they said, what they did. Aaron he... he even took a beating trying to protect me. I wanted to be a part of this family, and now I am. You could be too…"

"I don't want to be! A geek, two queers, and a nerd! What sort of a family is that?"

Cai again had to swallow his annoyance before calmly saying, "The best kind."

/

As usual, Aaron was last in the bedtime queue for the bathroom. After finally getting in there, he'd done what he needed to do, finishing off his nightly routine by cleaning his teeth. That done, he'd made his way along the landing to his and Jackson's room. His boyfriend was sitting up in bed reading, looked to be halfway through the bumf Gary had given them earlier. Jackson had already read it twice, the fact he was ploughing through it again told Aaron just how interested he was. He himself had read it just the once, but where Jackson seemed to have found it a page-turner, he'd found a lot of it hard going,

Getting into bed beside his boyfriend, he rolled onto his side, eyeing the older man questioningly, "Well?" This would be their first chance to talk about what they'd read, to share their thoughts on it.

"Well what?" Jackson asked absently glancing just briefly at Aaron as he did so.

"That!" Aaron gestured at what was currently consuming all of Jackson's attention. He wanted to know what he was thinking, what was going on in his head right now.

"Well…" Jackson said as he met Aaron's gaze, "In a nutshell… it's something I'd like to do, more importantly something I'd like us to do."

That didn't come as any great surprise to Aaron, after all it embodied Jackson's dream, their dream.

"But…" Jackson heaved a sigh, "I don't think we're ready to take such a step yet."

Aaron felt a huge sense of relief on hearing Jackson say that, he didn't think they were either.

"I think we need to concentrate on Russ..." Jackson reasoned "... get him through the next few years and, hopefully, if we can fit it in… live a little too, have some time together, some 'our time'. We don't want to look back and regret not having done this or that, and the experience we gain in the meantime will stand us in good stead, won't it? We'll be better equipped to take on the challenge." As he searched Aaron's face for some indication of his feelings on the matter Jackson said, Well?"

Aaron smiled before saying, "Well… in a nutshell… I agree."

/

It was Tuesday morning and, like yesterday, Aaron was sipping on his tea eyeing his uncle thoughtfully. Cain was in a good mood of sorts, having just sold a car for a very tidy profit. And while he was on a bit of a high, Aaron decided there would be no better time to mention Jackson's idea to him. "I need a favour." He blurted the words out before he had chance to change his mind.

"What sort of a favour?"

"A big one." He held his uncle's gaze, hoping he could find the words he needed to persuade Cain to agree to it.

"You in some kind of trouble?" Cain asked suddenly concerned for his nephew, the younger man seemed nervous, almost wary of him, why? Had he done something he wasn't going to like?

"No." Just because Cain was always up to no good didn't mean he was.

"Then, what is it?"

"Russ."

"No," Cain stated, adamant he wasn't getting involved with the kid in any way. As far as he was concerned, Aaron and his boyfriend had made a huge mistake taking him in.

Aaron's heart sank, he'd known there was little chance of his uncle agreeing to this, but he'd expected him to at least hear him out before saying no. He knew he wouldn't be able to look Jackson in the eye if he didn't go all out in his efforts to get Cain onside, he had to put up some kind of a fight. So, at the risk of really pissing his uncle off he said "You don't know what I'm going to say yet..."

"I don't need to; I know I'm not going to like it."

"You don't have to like it, you just need to agree to it."

"No."

There was an air of finality in Cain's voice, one Aaron might have thought better of ignoring any other time, but not this time, "Cain, please. I know he's given you a ton of lip, but I'll make sure he's on his best behaviour..." Aaron didn't know quite how he was going to keep that promise, but he was going to have to, somehow.

"You're not wanting me to find him some work at the garage, are you?" Cain exclaimed, the lad was more likely to key cars than wash them.

"No."

"Good, because I didn't think even you were daft enough to expect that."

"I want you to let him paint the garage doors."

"He has done one coat anyway."

"I don't mean that kind of 'paint'." His uncle's face was a picture now, a mix of disbelief and annoyance. He knew he had this one chance to convince him the idea was a good one and so, quickly but calmly, told him what Jackson had said, and how important something like this would be for Russ. His little speech over, he waited with baited breath for his uncle's reaction.

"I don't know. That kid's..."

"Trouble?" Aaron interjected. His uncle was softening now, and knowing that Aaron was unashamedly ready for the kill, "Just like I was. And you're no angel..."

"No, but I don't shit on my own doorstep. He has, look at what he wrote about you..."

"But it's not his doorstep, is it? Not yet. Jackson thinks this is one way to help change that."

Eyeing his nephew thoughtfully, Cain then pursed his lips before saying, "I must need my head looking at. Ok, but if he as much as looks at me crooked..."

"He won't," Aaron insisted feeling a small sense of achievement. That was one major hurdle successfully dealt with. Now, on to the next, and that was selling the idea to Russ.

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

It Takes One to Know One

Part 92

Having finished work a little earlier than expected, Jackson was taking a detour on his way home. He was now on the outskirts of Hotton, just a couple of minutes away from the DIY store that he wanted to call in. He hadn't expected to be back so soon, hadn't wanted to come back after the embarrassing scene on Sunday. But, as well as needing paint for the garage doors, he now had a longish list of items he wanted to get for Russ.

Aaron had rung him that morning telling him they'd had the go ahead from Cain. His boyfriend had been more than a little surprised by his uncle's agreement, but he wasn't, he was excited. He knew in his heart that this was a way of reaching Russ, of breaking down a few walls, and he couldn't wait to set things in motion.

Not knowing exactly what they would need for such a project, and wanting to be fully prepared, he had phoned his mum for advice. The lunchtime chat had proved very informative, and along with passing on her expertise, his mum had reminded him she was visiting them in a few weeks time, not that he had needed reminding. How could he forget she was soon to descend on them? He loved her to bits but she was a bit of a loose cannon, she always managed to make her presence well and truly felt. Jackson knew Aaron especially found her a bit overpowering at times, but that would all change if she stayed around long enough for him to really get to know her. Having caught the travel bug, she now worked her way around the country and, when the mood and finances allowed, she would often take herself overseas. He supposed she could be described as being overseas now, well, an ocean did separate them! She was in Ireland, a good few hundred miles away but near enough to be able to visit for a weekend. Between everything, that weekend could very well prove an eventful one. He could only hope Russ had settled down a little more by then, that his behavior was more agreeable.

Jackson knew his mother hadn't been at all happy on hearing he and Aaron were fostering another troubled teenage boy, not after what had happened with Jon. His dad hadn't been too pleased either, had even gone so far as to warn them against it. His dad hadn't met Russ as yet and Jackson wasn't looking forward to the time he did, he knew Russ could and probably would rub him up the wrong way. With his father's temperament, the two of them were bound to clash. His dad was coming round this weekend, bringing Josh. He was especially looking forward to seeing his little brother, they were still in the process of building a relationship, and he knew his dad worried his involvement with a tearaway like Russ might hinder that in some way. He supposed it could if he let it, but he wasn't going to.

Having whizzed around the DIY store, he was soon back in his van and driving home, his thoughts centred on Russ, on how best to put the idea to him. He knew for certain he wouldn't jump at it, that he'd need some persuading, but just how much persuading was it going to take? That didn't really matter, just as long as they got the result they wanted.

On finally getting home, Jackson found Cai in the kitchen, the teen was busy making their evening meal. It was Aaron's turn to cook but, with Cai suspended from school, he'd offered to do it. Despite his age, he was actually the best cook in the house, as Aaron kept saying, 'he makes it look so easy'.

"You couldn't get Russ to help you then?" Jackson asked not quite able to mask his disappointment. They were trying to involve him in everything, including the household chores, but he'd so far refused to take part in just about everything.

"He's laid the table." Cai grinned, pleased to be able to report the development.

It didn't sound like much of an achievement but, where Russ was concerned, it was. Equally as pleased by it, Jackson made his way into the living room, to where Russ was. He'd half expected to find the teen on the Xbox but no, he was kneeling on the floor brushing Basie, the dog sitting patiently still as he did so, loving such attention.

"He's looking good," Jackson acknowledged. There were no longer any tangles, no matting, just a shiny, healthy looking coat, he really was a lovely looking dog, and that along with his gentle and loving temperament had had them all take to him.

His comment having got no response, Jackson said, "Have you taken him for a walk or…"

"Yeah, I have! Ask Cai if you don't believe me!"

Russ had snapped that back at him, the teenager on the defensive as usual. Jackson supposed he should be used to it by now but he wasn't, it always took him aback. No matter what they said to him, Russ either took it the wrong way or rudely interrupted before hearing them out, just like now. He hadn't been checking up on him like Russ believed, he'd been about to do some gentle and harmless teasing. Striking up a conversation with the lad really was like walking through a minefield.

"I do believe you. What I was going to say was… have you taken him for a walk or did he take you?" As friendly a dog as Basie was, he wasn't at all obedient, especially once he set foot… paw outside the front door. Unbridled excitement would see him hurtle along, dragging his new master along behind him. It had been comical to witness at first but, as Paddy had pointed out, it wasn't something they could let carry on. Basie was in need of some training and Jackson wanted to suggest that to Russ.

"He's such a big, powerful dog, you need to be in control of him at all times, he could easily pull you under a bus…'' Jackson paused, not liking the fact he was sounding like his worrywart of a mother now! "…or run off and end up god knows where. Paddy says they run obedience classes in Skipdale, how about we sign up for the course?"

"I can teach him."

Jackson should have seen that response coming but he hadn't and he realised with a sinking feeling that Russ was going to react badly if he ruled the idea out. He was going to have to be careful with his wording yet again, "Yes, but a little help wouldn't go amiss now, would it?" He eyed the boy expectantly and eventually got a grudgingly made reply.

"Ok."

"I'll get the number off Paddy and find out where and when. It'll be in the evening, I suppose…" He carried on making small talk, the conversation again one-sided, but hopefully not for much longer. He was working his way up to something he felt certain would get some response and, with a bit of luck, a positive one. "I got you these on the way home." He held the bag he'd been holding out to Russ, the boy eyeing it curiously before finally meeting his gaze.

"It's just some art stuff, the basics." With the boy making no attempt to take the carrier bag, Jackson set it on the floor beside him, saying, "Well, go on, have a look at them at least."

Jackson watched as the teen peered into the bag; after a quick examination of its contents, Russ again met his gaze.

"Thanks."

That was the first time he'd heard Russ use that particular word and even though it had been said quietly, almost shyly, he could tell he meant what he said, that Russ was genuinely grateful.

"It's up to you what you do with them but I was thinking…"

"So there's a condition attached?" Russ spat suspiciously.

"No." Jackson insisted, realising the condition they'd made in regards to keeping Basie had just come back to bite him on his bum. Like I just said, it's up to you how you use them. It's just that I had an idea and I wanted to tell you about it. It's an art project you could really get your teeth into."

"What?"

And there it was, the first spark of interest, now he just had to nurture it into a flame and keep it burning.

"I thought you could design something to brighten up Dingle Auto-motive's garage doors?"

"I already did." Russ said eyeing Jackson in confusion."

"I'm talking about something that's not going to offend anyone, that's going to attract the right kind of attention."

"No."

"It's a business and I'm sure anything that will help promote..."

"No."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun, not to mention a challenge and..."

"I said no!"

"Yes, you did, but you said no before giving it any real thought. So, at least, do that for me, think about it. If inspiration should hit you..." Jackson gestured to the selection of art supplies, "you've got something to get your ideas down on. I've got everything else you're likely to need in the van." It had cost him a pretty penny too, not that he grudged spending so much, he knew it was money well spent. There was no further protest, only silence, Jackson knew the boy was starting to think about his suggestion. He'd give him a day or so alone with the idea and then mention it to him again.

/

Teatime, and they were all seated at the table, tucking into pork chops, mashed potatoes and a selection of other veg. The resulting aroma had one four-legged member of the household drooling. Spying him, Russ cut up some of his meat and tossed it over to Basie, the dog swallowing it without chewing or seemingly even tasting it.

"We don't give the dogs food from the table," Paddy said, wanting to make that particular house rule clear to Russ.

"Aaron does!" Russ snapped back at the older man.

"Only when Paddy's not looking," Aaron said sheepishly. He couldn't deny it, he'd been sneaking Clyde food that way ever since he'd had him, Paddy hadn't once caught him, no one had for that matter, but it seemed Russ had a much beadier eye!

The admission caused some hilarity around the table. Jackson glanced at Russ hoping to see a crack in his sullen countenance, but no, he just looked bewildered by the merriment.

After the laughter had subsided, Paddy finished detailing the rule, glancing meaningfully in Aaron's direction as he did so, "Any scraps go in the dog's food bowl, or are supposed to."

More laughter, Cai and Jackson still finding Aaron's disclosure funny. Aaron wasn't prepared to let his boyfriend get away with it though and eyed him mischievously, he was about to reveal another closely kept secret. "Paddy… you know Jackson's always saying how tasty your meatloaf is… well, he doesn't like it really."

Ten minutes later, the place was in uproar as a good-natured tit for tat bout of warfare took place across the table. Everyone except Russ actively took part in the bit of fun but where he wasn't joining in the banter, Jackson noticed he was beginning to relax, his body language giving that fact away. Ultimately, the laughter proved contagious, too hard even for Russ to fight off and, forgetting himself, his face first softened into a smile before he too was laughing!

All good things come to an end though and the sound of the house phone ringing broke the spell, restoring some sort of order in the room. Paddy wasn't on call but a neighbouring vet had been presented with a time-consuming case, he was hoping Paddy could deal with his other calls.

Paddy had been happy to help and even happier to get out of the washing up. Tossing a tea towel at Aaron as he made for the door, he made it clear who he thought should do the chore.

Having got out of cooking tonight, Aaron couldn't really protest but he could ask for help. His gaze settling on Russ, he said, "You wanna wash or dry?" He'd expected a 'get lost' at least from the lad but Russ had surprised him.

"Whatever."

Ok, so it was a grudging excuse for a yes but it was a yes all the same and Aaron flashed Jackson a triumphant look.

Jackson and Cai had made their way into the living room, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen and Aaron was determined to get Russ talking. He wasn't best known for his sense of humour but he did have one, and having seen a glimpse of Russ's this evening, he thought he could use it to help thaw things some more between the two of them. Scraping the remnants of their meal into the dogs' bowls, he grinned at Russ and said, "Telltale! I've been getting away with that for years."

The boy eyed him warily, Aaron could tell he wasn't quite sure how to take his comment, whether he was having a pop at him or not. He'd been like that, overly sensitive, too quick to react… he still was at times. He had expected the worse from people, was always ready to shoot them down in flames. It had helped keep people at a safe distance, and it hadn't been an easy habit to break. He knew it wouldn't be for Russ either. It seemed like forever before a faint smile appeared on the boy's face. It hadn't stayed there very long though, just long enough for Aaron to know his teasing had been seen as that. He wasn't sure how best to follow it up; he wanted to get a conversation going but how? "I was thinking, seen as you've got no school tomorrow, you could give the garage doors a last coat of paint, that would give you the weekend free." He was learning, taking a leaf out of Jackson's book, adding a sweetener, a positive into the mix. Russ hadn't said no, had just carried on drying a plate. Spurred on by that, Aaron said, "Cai's away for the weekend at his cousin's, Paddy's on call and Jackson's dad and little brother are coming round Saturday, so about me and you go watch Hotton thrash Congleton?" Like Cai, Russ enjoyed playing FIFA, so Aaron took it for granted he liked footy, that he'd like to watch what promised to be a good game. He again had to wait for an answer and again it seemed to have been made with a great deal of difficulty.

"Yeah."

He stayed on the theme of football, quizzing Russ on what team he supported, what players he liked, sharing his own preferences as he did so. It was hard going, Russ's answers mostly monosyllabic, still he kept on. They were starting to make headway with Russ and he was scared it wouldn't last, that there would be some sort of setback. He'd accepted it wouldn't be plain sailing but he couldn't help but worry how any sort of failure with Russ would affect Jackson. As determined as his boyfriend was to help Russ, it didn't mean they would succeed, and he knew it would be a real blow to Jackson if things all went pear-shaped. He was worried about Jerry's visit, too, that was another reason why he'd been so keen for Russ to agree to going to the football match with him. Should the lad kick off in the older man's presence, he doubted Jerry would handle it very well, knew he'd have trouble holding his tongue. Aaron knew Jackson wouldn't like what he had to say, neither would he, but what he'd hate even more was if it caused trouble between Jackson and his dad. Their relationship was thriving now and he didn't want anything to spoil that.

/

Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away Russ had taken Basie for another long walk. Aaron had told them they would be in the living room when he got back, but no one was surprised when the lad failed to join them, instead making his way up to his room.

It was a lovely summer evening, too nice for any of them to be stuck indoors. Trying to think of a way to coax Russ out of his room, Jackson had suggested they all go to the Wooly. Aaron wasn't so keen on the idea, his mother was still smarting from Russ's insult. "But if we're sitting outside, they won't have to come face to face," Jackson reasoned.

Aaron couldn't argue with that, and so with a growing thirst for an ice cold lager agreed they should go. All they had to do now was persuade Russ. Confident he could, Jackson had told Aaron and Cai to go and get the drinks in, as the front door closed behind them he'd taken the stairs two at a time.

He rapped lightly on Russ's bedroom door before making his way into the room. He found Russ sitting cross-legged on his bed, sketchbook in hand. Seeing Jackson, he'd made sure nothing he'd drawn was visible.

Jackson was surprised to find he'd got stuck in so soon, but recognized it as a good sign, proof he'd been right to run with the idea. He knew Russ would prefer it if he just ignored what he'd been doing, but he wasn't going to, he knew encouraging his efforts was the best course of action. "Is that what I think it is?"

The boy dropped his gaze, obviously not wanting to admit it was.

"Can I see it?"

"It's not finished."

"That doesn't matter. I'd still like to see it."

As much as he'd been hoping for Russ to hand him his work, he couldn't quite believe it when he actually did. It meant he had some measure of trust in him. "Thanks."

Jackson didn't know what he'd been expecting but it wasn't what met his eyes. "Wow!" He was impressed, seriously impressed. "This is amazing. Aaron's going to love this, Cain too." How could they not, it was ingenious.

"It's alright then?"

Russ obviously didn't realise just how good this was or how good an artist he was for that matter, but Jackson did, "It's more than alright, it's brilliant!" His gaze returned to the eye-catching scene, drinking in each and every little detail.

At the centre of the picture was an open car bonnet, various tools of the trade dotted around it, they were exact to a point, but with some of their features deliberately exaggerated to give them a cartoonish effect. But what really stood out, what had really caught Jackson's eye, were the caricatures of Aaron and Cain that stood either side of the car. It was unmistakably them; their features were exaggerated too, in a comical but not in an unkind way. Jackson loved how Russ had captured them, especially Aaron's cheeky grin. The sketch made him smile and he knew that once it was transposed onto the garage doors, it would prove a hit with everyone. He heaved a sigh of satisfaction. They still had a long way to go with Russ but this one well thought out and cleverly executed design told him all he needed to know about his future.

//

It had been a difficult hour, one that had left Aaron drained but also with a growing sense of accomplishment. He was sitting in the kitchen now, sipping on a much-needed mug of tea as he mulled over what had happened with Russ. To start with, he'd been disappointed in himself. Well, he'd failed to notice that something was very wrong, only picking up on it when the situation had exploded in his face. Russ had been fine when the two of them had left for town, and had been right up until they'd separated to go run their respective errands, the plan being to meet up again just half an hour later.

Russ had been quiet on getting in the car, there had definitely been a change in his mood, but he'd foolishly put it down to the Xbox game that Russ had so badly wanted being out of stock. If only! No, what had happened had been a painful experience for Russ, but it or something like it had, Aaron realized, needed to happen so as to enable him to move on, and now he had.

He'd somehow managed to help him do that and that was why he was feeling like he'd achieved something important today. It was a good feeling and one he was going to let himself wallow in for a little while.

It had all kicked off when on returning home he'd asked Russ to get the washing in off the line, it looked like rain and as he was about to start peeling spuds ready for their tea, he thought Russ would oblige. He hadn't expected the lad to refuse, and especially not to tell him it was something he should do being a woman! He knew exactly what the connotations were behind the comment and struggled to keep his composure, but as he'd calmly challenged Russ on what he'd just said... BOOM!

Russ's foul-mouthed tirade had taken him completely by surprise; stunned, he could only stand there and watch the boy storm from the room. 'Where had that come from?' he had asked himself. In the six months Russ had been with them, such emotionally charged fits of anger had slowly but surely fizzled out. He'd really settled down or so they'd thought. These days, any upsets with him were mild, easily dealt with, but that! He'd hurled a load of abuse at him, and had said some cruel and hurtful things to boot. Not only had it shaken him but it had come as another unwelcome reminder of how he himself used to kick off with Paddy. How Paddy had stopped himself from smacking him in the mouth, he didn't know... but then, he'd just stood there and let the lad's rage wash over him too, he'd not reacted. Why? Because he knew it wasn't the answer, that it wasn't the way to deal with such an outburst. He'd come a long way, calmed down, wised up... 'matured and mellowed' as Paddy had described him recently. Yeah, he'd done a lot of growing up since finding Cai hiding in the garage, and he liked the man he'd become.

He'd taken a few minutes to collect himself and had then gone after Russ, determined to get to the root of the problem, to strike while the iron was hot, like Paddy used to do with him. He hadn't bothered with the formality of knocking and waiting to be invited in, he knew he wouldn't be, so he'd just marched on in, ready to do battle.

For some reason, he had expected to find Russ pacing the floor, agitation coursing wildly through his veins, but no. The teen was sitting on the side of his bed, head bowed, a despondent air about him. Seeing that, he'd gone on to ask him softly, "What was all that about?"

The gentle approach hadn't got him anywhere. The lad had just jumped to his feet and then rounded on him, menacing in word and deed...

"You! Getting in my face, and you're doing it again. so piss off out of here."

He'd stood his ground, determined to find out the cause of the continued show of aggression. "No, I'm not going anywhere. There's something wrong, I know there is, you wouldn't have said all that crap unless something had upset you, unless you were hurting. So. what is it?"

His words, his stance had had the desired effect, Russ had backed away, turned his back on him, that's when he'd started to push for answers. "Is it something one of us has done?"

"No."

"Then, what is it? Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." He really believed Russ knew that now. With only silence meeting his ears, he tried again, "Don't keep it to yourself, it will only eat at you. Is it to do with school?" Where Cai loved school, Russ didn't, he wasn't at all academic and so to keep him going back, to stop him being so disruptive once there, and to ensure he made 100% effort in the subjects he had to take, he had been allowed to take extra art classes. It was a compromise that so far had been working well. "Russ?"

"No."

Russ had moved over to the window, looking off towards the faraway hills, seemingly determined not to make eye contact with him, but he seemed calmer, although still reluctant to tell him what it was upsetting him, "Tell me what's wrong Russ, please..."

"I saw her."

"Who?"

"My mum."

Suddenly, he hadn't been so confident about handling the situation, he'd felt out of his depth... but then, who wouldn't? It was unchartered territory as far as he knew, unchartered and possibly even treacherous! "C'mon." Having edged closer to the lad. he'd wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steering him over to his bed, to then sit down beside him. It had given them a few seconds grace but there was no delaying the conversation any longer, "When was this?"

"When we were in Hotton."

He hated the thought of Russ keeping it to himself, brooding over what had happened, the emotions he was feeling left to build up inside, to slowly overwhelm him. It was just the sort of thing he used to do, and he could remember just how alone he would feel at such times. But he hadn't been alone and neither was Russ.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Russ?"

"Nothing happened, that's just it! She just looked at me, when she realised it was me, she just looked away and walked off. She could have asked if I was ok, couldn't she? She could have said something, anything, but she didn't. She could have smiled at me… but she couldn't even do that."

He could hear the disappointment and hurt in Russ's voice and it tore at his heart. He understood those feelings all too well where his own mother was concerned. He'd been about to say something to try and comfort him but then he'd seen the tears rolling down Russ's cheeks and, instead, pulled him into a hug, holding him while he released some of his pain.

The boy had never cried in front of them, just like he'd never spoken about his mother to them. Gary had told them that where Russ was concerned, she'd become a nonentity since signing her parental rights away. He'd refused to talk about her, about what she'd done. True, she wasn't a physical part of his life anymore, but it went without saying that emotionally, she still was, and probably always would be to some degree. But she didn't need to be a ghost that haunted him, a memory that plagued him, or an unanswered question that tormented him in some unguarded moment. Russ needed closure, some way of letting her go, of putting the relationship behind him. Aaron had known that there would never be another such opportunity to do so, so he'd searched deep inside of himself and found the right words, the words Russ needed to hear to help him get somewhere close to understanding her actions, and ultimately to accepting them. And now that he had, Aaron knew Russ was ready to become a member of their family.

END


End file.
